


Ты моя весна

by Ginger_Squirrel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren in Love, Love, Protective Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, reylo au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel
Summary: Верховный Лидер безумен! Да здравствует Верховный Лидер!————————————————————————————————————————Дрожащими потрескавшимися губами он прикоснулся к её руке, ощущая наконец-то неповторимый аромат солнца, вдыхая его полной грудью и не обращая внимания на боль. И уже на границе между явью и смертью Кайло услышал:— Я не пришла тебя спасать. Я пришла вернуть тебя домой.





	1. Когда ничего не осталось

 

Тишина. _На этот удаленный от машинного отделения уровень не долетал гул вентиляционной системы реакторных шахт и маршевых двигателей._  
      Темнота. _Холодные искры далеких звезд не могли рассеять мрак, царивший здесь. Казалось, будто сами стены впитывают любой отблеск без остатка, без шанса вырваться._  
            Тревога. _Закрытые веки трепещут, кулаки сжаты, но это единственное, что выдает волнение. Струны Силы еле слышно тревожно дрожат, предупреждая и настораживая…_

      Темноволосый мужчина сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. Его оголенный торс был покрыт испариной, хотя в медитационной комнате было более чем прохладно. Что поделать, привычки детства искореняются с большим трудом. А после пятнадцати лет, проведенных в каменных стенах джедайского храма, где всегда царил холод, несмотря на явинскую жару, он слишком привык, чтобы его окружал воздух, полный ледяной свежести. К сожалению, никакая, даже самая совершенная система очистки воздуха на кораблях, не могла дать ощущение того самого порыва ветра на губах, который, казалось, пронизывал насквозь, очищая, обновляя и даруя покой. Потому оставалось лишь искусственно создавать криффов морозильник, иначе о медитации можно было забыть. Но сегодня ему катастрофически необходимо сосредоточиться и понять, в какой же момент все полетело банте под хвост.  
Мужчина тихо зарычал, понимая, что мысли опять ушли не туда, и попытался вновь сосредоточиться. Он расслабил плечи, глубоко вдохнул и нырнул с головой в образы, что так и мелькали. Перед внутренним взором снова закружились воспоминания… Такодана и Её безумная попытка отстреливаться из нелепого бластера. Ощущение неожиданной хрупкости девичьего тела в его руках. Допросная комната, холодный блеск карих глаз, в которых плескалась боль из-за ментальной атаки, и всколыхнувшаяся Сила, сметающая все на своем пути. Чистая, звенящая, она проникала даже сквозь ему самому невидимые бреши в его защите, будто вода. Это настолько выбивало из колеи, что пришлось в срочном порядке разорвать ментальный контакт. Лес на Старкиллере… неимоверным трудом ему удавалось держать концентрацию, подпитывая себя собственной болью, и опять неожиданный отпор. Впервые взявшая в руки меч девчонка быстро освоилась, слишком быстро. Сила вела её. Сила бурлила в ней так, что ему хотелось зажмурить глаза, чтобы не обжечь их от сверкания Её внутреннего огня. Тогда он предложил ей самое ценное, что было у него, то, что не принадлежало ни Сноуку, ни этому криффову джедаю – знания. Собранные по крупицам из древних книг и голокронов, те знания о природе Силы, которые равно отрицали и ситхи, и джедаи. Потому что и те, и другие были слишком горды и заносчивы, чтобы признать, что мидихлорианы не делают их априори высшими существами. И Силе абсолютно все равно, какую сторону ты выберешь: она едина, непрерывна и стремится лишь к одному – к равновесию. Именно поэтому Она создала эту девчонку… Глупую замарашку, которая швырнула его криффов титанический труд в грязь, втаптывая и обесценивая его. Рей. Кайло Рен медленно повторил её имя про себя, в очередной раз.  
      Падальщица с Джакку вмешалась в его столь тщательно выверенный план, влезла, расталкивая всё на своем пути, будто дралась за свой драгоценный мусор. Она смущала, бесила, рвала где и без того было тонко. Невоспитанная замухрышка, криффова недоучка, ослепленная нелепой пропагандой Сопротивления, тряслась за своих «братьев по оружию», этих отребьев. О, Кайло Рен прекрасно знал, как его мать может быть велеречива, как она изящно выстраивает свою ложь на крупицах правды. Софистика была вторым «я» для Леи Органы, ее речи вползали в умы обычных существ, порабощая разум, крадя волю, отравляя душу. Но и Рей сама выводила его из себя одним только фактом своего существования. Ему хотелось подчинить её, сломать… или убить. Пожалуй, последнее явно было проще и доступнее. Особенно, после пропагандисткой промывки мозгов, что ведет Сопротивление из каждой щели. Но теперь эта кучка борцов за пережиток старья обескровлена. Рассеялась по галактике, забилась в самые глухие норы. И ему придется очень хорошо потрудиться, чтобы из этих нор не проклюнулись ростки очередной фанатичной ереси.  
      Он снова раздраженно выдохнул: увы, медитация не была его сильной стороной. Потянувшись Силой к переключателям на стене, Рен сделал температуру в комнате еще ниже. Его разгоряченное сознание необходимо было остудить, пока он не сорвался на чем-нибудь опять. Кайло постарался снова сосредоточиться, ловя ускользающее движение Силы, чтобы слиться с её потоком.  
      Узы Силы. Кайло чувствовал их - тонкую нить, что уходит от него куда-то в глубины космоса. Нить, которую не разорвет никто из живущих здесь и сейчас. Сноук был уверен в том, что это именно он - создатель Уз, но нет… нельзя из ничего создать что-то. Узы были с ними всегда. Сейчас Рен чувствовал это как никогда ясно. Они дремали, ожидая того момента, когда им придется проснуться. И случилось это в тот самый миг, когда он сам, своей рукой пробудил Силу в Рей. Сноук лишь подтолкнул их друг другу, манипулируя чувствами, раздувая одни искры и усыпляя другие. Это смешало ему карты, но он нашёл способ обратить всё случившееся себе на пользу. О нет, он бы не позволил столь долго вынашиваемому плану пойти сарлакку в пасть. Слишком долго он шёл, не давая себе передышки. По головам, по трупам, по колено в крови, причем наполовину - в собственной. Шёл через свою боль и боль тысяч существ, что пострадали из-за него. Шёл не оглядываясь, потому что слишком велико было бы искушение малодушно сдаться, прекратить собственную агонию, забыться и забыть. Он не жалел никого. Ни себя, ни отца… Отец пытался предостеречь своего сына от того, что тот и так знал, против чего шёл последние три года. Три года лжи, притворства, обмана. Хождение по лезвию. Он строил из себя обиженного, уязвимого, одинокого ребенка, который только и может, что бесноваться. Усыпляя бдительность Сноука, даруя ему иллюзию полного контроля над глупым мальчишкой. Лишь один раз он чуть не сорвался, но даже это сыграло ему на руку впоследствии. Да, Рен испытывал сомнения в правильности того, что делает. В один из таких моментов его рука, лежащая на кнопке выпуска ракет, дрогнула. И потому он был благодарен этому безымянному пилоту, которого не мучили внезапные угрызения совести и воспоминания о той, что дала ему жизнь. Через мать он переступить не мог. Пока не мог.  
      Рей. Что-то было в этой мусорщице помимо Силы. Что-то, цеплявшее его, пробуждающее интерес. Желание узнать, кем она станет, какой будет, что за выбор сделает. Наверное, это была единственная причина, по которой новый Верховный Лидер бросил Галактику к её ногам… а после так и не отозвал приказ об её уничтожении. Глупая идеалистка, походя разбрасывающаяся властью и знаниями. Да что она знала о том, как управляется Галактика? Сидя на своей Джакку и побираясь на остатках Империи, мечтала о свободе, равенстве и братстве. Двуличная дрянь. Она одновременно и привлекала, и бесила его.  
      Но как, сожри его сарлакк, как забыть песнь Силы в тот момент, когда они объединились против преторианской гвардии Сноука? Всё во вселенной будто пело и ликовало вместе с ними, каждое живое существо готово было поделиться своей энергией, дать им сил. Это было непередаваемое ощущение могущества, тогда ему казалось, что он может всё и даже больше. Как ощущение крыльев Силы за спиной. Словно буря подхватила его и понесла вперед… На его памяти ни разу ещё Сила не дарила таких ощущений, даже в момент абсолютной и чистейшей ярости. Нет, это было что-то совершенно иное. Кайло готов был руку отдать, чтобы вновь почувствовать этот полет. Значит, пока однозначно не время убивать эту маленькую замухрышку. Но и оставлять её в лапах Сопротивления нельзя. Эти доморощенные вомп-рэты со взрывчаткой в зубах о своей-то голове не в состоянии побеспокоиться, не то, что о другой. Тем более, он должен узнать, почему она оставила его тогда в живых на «Господстве». Два шанса, две упущенных возможности. Почему? Джедайское благородство или… Крифф, что же делать?! Будто ему и так проблем мало…  
      И тут, словно в ответ на его мысли, запищал комлинк. Кайло Рен, Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена, правитель большей половины Галактики, грязно выругался.  
\- Да? – рявкнул он в микрофон.  
\- Верховный Лидер, совет собран, - отрапортовал Хакс.

***

  
Грохот. _Звук металла, рвущегося на части, и эхо взрывов заполняли все пространство вокруг. Оглушая, ослепляя, лишая последней воли._    
      Огонь. _Яркие вспышки бластерных зарядов били по глазам. Зарево пожаров было таким ярким, словно настал день._  
            Ужас. _Страх был повсюду. Перемешиваясь с болью, застывая посмертными масками на лицах убитых, он не шёл по пятам. О, нет… Он наступал на них отовсюду._

      Рей стояла посреди тлеющего пепелища. Земля под ногами источала жар от раскалённых углей, все пространство перед ней было усеяно обломками и телами. Некогда белые доспехи орденских штурмовиков, теперь окрасившиеся в темно-красный, лежали вперемешку с темно-зелеными плащами повстанцев. Неестественно вывернутые конечности и глаза, невидяще пялившиеся в небо, подсказывали, что все эти люди уже мертвы. Пепел и запах гари забивали легкие, не давая дышать, глаза слезились от едкого дыма горящего углеволокна. Но Рей продолжала смотреть на самый страшный свой кошмар, что разворачивался сейчас прямо перед ней. Это конец.  
      Где-то дальше за редкими деревьями, теряясь в дерганых отсветах пожарищ, бегали и кричали еще люди. Рей чувствовала их эмоции: они знали, что обречены, но словно по инерции продолжали стрелять. В небе завывали истребители, то и дело вспыхивая желто-красными облаками огня и дюрастали. Кто-то совсем рядом орал от невыносимой боли, но она не могла повернуться и посмотреть. Страх сковал ее тело, оплёл липкой паутиной волю, растоптал тяжелым сапогом её душу.  Это было так неправильно, так больно - но это было.  
      Девушка скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, как над атмосферой планеты, прямо над Рей, взорвался очередной дредноут. Но сейчас было уже совершенно неважно, чей был корабль - Ордена или Сопротивления. И именно в эту минуту её настигло жуткое осознание происходящего, того, что они все натворили. Оно обрушилось на неё, давя и сминая. Все было бессмысленно и нелепо. Не будет ни победы и ни поражения. Потому что выживших уже не останется.   
      И Рей закричала. Из её тела вырвался вопль отчаяния, она поняла, что загнана в угол и выхода нет... ведь в этот угол она загнала себя сама, добровольно создала свой эшафот… Выхода нет. Как глупо, бессмысленно и наивно умереть за победу, которая никому не достанется. Она упала на колени, пораженная этим откровением. Пальцы судорожно скребли по выжженной земле, не замечая, как с них слезает обожженная кожа.  
      И словно в ответ на ее мысли, прямо перед ней в землю врезался первый раскаленный обломок искореженной обшивки. Краем сознания Рей, несмотря на слезящиеся от дыма глаза, успела опознать кусок звездной птицы. Значит, свои... были... и уже в следующий момент ударная волна, несущая комья раскаленной земли, подобралась к ней. Но долей секунды раньше чёрная тень накрыла ее, в бессмысленной попытке защитить. Рей еще успела уловить такую знакомую ауру Силы, ледяной порыв ветра, и ничего не осталось...  
      Теперь уже навсегда.  

 


	2. Время собирать камни

 Рей распахнула глаза и в ужасе принялась озираться по сторонам. Холодный пот градом катил с её лица, она судорожно дышала, и в чистом фильтрованном корабельном воздухе ей мерещился едкий запах гари. Прикрыв дрожащей рукой глаза, девушка постаралась успокоить свое бешеное сердцебиение. В голове царил полный сумбур. Наконец, после нескольких безрезультатных попыток, ей удалось отдышаться. Что это было, просто кошмар? Видение? Бред её воспаленного воображения? Взгляд Рей уперся в полоток каюты, еле различимый в ночном освещении. Девушка грустно усмехнулась. Да, Кайло Рен может попытаться спасти кого-то только во сне. Похоже, её мозг изволил шутить, причем довольно гадко. Но крифф, как теперь забыть то, что она видела? Они все умерли, все… Девушка запустила руку в свои спутанные волосы.  
      Чем дольше Рей думала о своем сне, тем больше убеждалась, что это не игры уставшего подсознания. Чувства вели её, Сила тревожно гудела. Ей стало страшно. Неужели они проиграют? Все, за что они борются, сейчас уже не казалось ей столь важным. Уж точно не важнее сотен и тысяч жизней, так страшно оборвавшихся на той планете. Что же делать?   
      Суровая жизнь на Джакку не научила ее обстоятельным и долгим размышлениям: пока будешь думать, останешься без еды, воды и жизни. Подчас в критический момент первое же пришедшее на ум решение, является самым верным, так как за него говорят инстинкты выживания. Вот и сейчас, весь её жизненный опыт кричал о том, что надо немедленно что-то делать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Значит, нужно спросить совета у единственного человека, который хоть что-то может подсказать.   
      Собравшись с силами, Рей встала с жесткой койки. Несколько часов сна освежили её, но усталость и ломота в теле никуда не делись. Ну, хотя бы мысли не путаются. Накинув на себя куртку, девушка зябко повела плечами. Ей, привычной к жаре на Джакку, в космосе всегда было холодно. Глубоко вздохнув, Рей открыла дверь и вышла в общий коридор «Сокола».  
      То тут, то там дремали люди. Корабль был забит под завязку, так что многим приходилось спать сидя. Этот старый фрахтовик и без того не был предназначен для перевозки людей, так что кают здесь было всего две. Не считая медицинского отсека.   
      Рей шла, осторожно переступая через спящих или тихо переговаривающихся людей.За транспаристиловым иллюминатором мелькали белые гиперпространственные звездные всполохи. Лея нашлась в кабине пилотов, куда девушка еле втиснулась. Лидер Сопротивления что-то тихо обсуждала с Чубаккой, По Дэмероном и еще двумя незнакомыми мужчинами.   
      - Генерал, - Рей кивком поприветствовала главу Сопротивления, с тревогой отмечая, что Лея выглядит неважно. Каким бы сильным потенциальным форсюзером ни была бывшая принцесса, нахождение в открытом космосе не прошло для неё бесследно. Если честно, девушка до сих пор не верила, что Лея Органа смогла очнуться.  
      - Рей, - женщина тепло улыбнулась. – Мы как раз обсуждали наши дальнейшие планы. И я уже собиралась послать за тобой кого-нибудь.   
      И, повернувшись к одному из мужчин, продолжила:  
      - Майор Бранс, какой сухой остаток по нашим силам?  
      - Что ж, личного состава осталось тридцать один человек, считая нашего спасителя, - высокий и темноволосый Тэслин Бранс кивнул на Рей. – Так же остается Красное Крыло, укрытое на Набу, численностью в двадцать две укомплектованные машины. Ещё мы рассчитываем на лояльность жителей городов Тид и Керен, что дает нам доступ к крупнейшему местному космопорту. Полагаю, там мы сможем завербовать еще пару сотен человек. Не так много, но это лучше, чем ничего. Набу - мирная планета, да вы и сами знаете, что как таковой армии у них никогда не было. Опять же, есть ещё гунганы, - при этом Бранс поморщился.  
      - Э, нет, приятель, - хмыкнул Дэмерон, перебивая мужчину. – Давай-ка обойдемся без них.  
      - Не стоит их недооценивать, коммандер, - голос генерала Органы был обманчиво прохладен, но в глазах плясали веселые искорки.  
      - На этом пока всё, - невозмутимо закончил Бранс.  
      - Но лететь на Набу сейчас чистой воды самоубийство, - подал голос ранее молчавший седовласый офицер. – Слишком близко к Крейту, всего лишь один прыжок. Полагаю, Первый Орден не применет воспользоваться их верфями и космопортами, чтобы подлатать собственный флот. Тем более «Сокол», увы, слишком приметный и печально известный корабль, чтобы незаметно попасть на планету.  
      - Но если мы попробуем сесть где-нибудь вдали от городов? – Дэмерон нахмурился. – Вряд ли их щиты столь сильны. Не думаю, что там что-то изменилось со времен Империи.  
      - Мы не можем рисковать, По, - вздохнул Бранс.  
      - А что союзные войска? – снова заговорил пожилой мужчина.  
      - Никаких сигналов, - покачала головой Лея.  
      - У нас остались ещё союзники? – в голосе Рей послышалась робкая надежда. Лея грустно усмехнулась.   
      - Боюсь, что нет, дорогая. Мы обескровлены. Наши старые единомышленники отвернулись от нас, боясь за свою жизнь. Они не воины, просто сочувствующие умирающей Республике. Видит Сила, я не могу их в этом упрекать. Риск дальнейшего сотрудничества с нами значительно превосходит их потенциальную прибыль в будущем. Нам нечего им предложить, значит, и им нет смысла пока нам помогать. Тем более, что нам с вами стоит кардинально переосмыслить наши цели. И, когда некуда больше бежать, а надо серьезно подумать, у меня остается всегда только один маршрут. Лэндо. – Заметив недоуменный взгляд девушки, генерал добавила: – Лэндо Калриссиан. Карточный игрок, шулер и негодяй. Именно к нему мы сейчас и летим.  
      Чубакка что-то заворчал на тему старых пройдох, витающих в облаках, а мужчины усмехнулись. Но в глазах Леи плескалась грусть, когда нахлынули воспоминания. Как и тогда, в безвыходном положении им остается только одно. История повторяется.   
      - Я не понимаю… - Рей в полном недоумении смотрела то на вуки, то на генерала.  
      - Старая история, - Лея махнула рукой, будто отгоняя призраков прошлого. – Все свободны.  
      - Генерал… - робея начала Рей, вспомнив, зачем искала ее. Офицеры, отдав своему главе честь, уже покинули кабину, и здесь, помимо неё и Леи, остались Чубакка и Дэмерон что-то показывающий вуки на приборной панели. Возможно, очередной заевший датчик, потому что Чуи со всей силы стукнул мохнатым кулаком по экрану и довольно заворчал, когда тот издал писк на бинарном языке.   
      - Ты что-то хотела?  
      Девушка немедленно подобралась и посмотрела главе Сопротивления прямо в глаза.  
      - Да, генерал. Мне нужно с вами обсудить одну… проблему.  
      Что-то было в голосе девушки такое, от чего Лея мгновенно напряглась. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на По, тот понял её без слов.  
      - Эй, Чуи, - подал голос Дэмерон, хлопая вуки по плечу. – Так как корабль забит по самые вентиляционные гланды, пойдем, проверим, что там с посадочным механизмом. А то не хотелось бы рухнуть генералу Калриссиану прямо на голову из-за перегрузки двигателей.  
      Чубакка презрительно фыркнул, но последовал за главным пилотом Сопротивления. В конце концов, в этом корыте всегда что-то нуждалось в починке. Уж он-то об этом знал лучше всех.  
      Когда за их спинами с мягким шипением закрылась дверь, Лея снова посмотрела на Рей, делая приглашающий жест и указывая на место второго пилота.  
      - Я слушаю тебя, - произнесла генерал, стоило Рей опуститься в кресло.  
      - Мне… - девушка замялась, не зная, как вообще начать этот разговор. – Я видела сон.  
      - Когда? – немедленно откликнулась Лея.  
      - Только что. Я поэтому и нашла вас.   
      Женщина напротив молчала, давая возможность собраться с мыслями и продолжать. Рей судорожно перевела дыхание и бросилась в омут с головой:  
      - Мэм, мы должны закончить эту войну!  
      Слова упали в тишину кабины. Генерал Органа по-прежнему молчала с нечитаемым выражением лица. Лишь смотрела прямо в глаза, водя тонким пальцем по плотно сжатым губам. Ни одним движением она не выдавала своих мыслей. Рей вздохнула и поняла, что продолжать придется ей самой. Она уже набрала в грудь воздуха и приготовилась говорить, как Лея неожиданно спросила:  
      - Что ты видела, Рей?  
      Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности, но заговорила.  
      - Я… я видела планету, всю объятую огнем, - еле слышно начала она, вновь ощущая себя маленькой мусорщицей с Джакку, одинокой и напуганной. Ей было действительно тяжело и страшно это вспоминать, но она должна была. – Я стояла там и смотрела, как гибнут люди. Много, очень много погибших. Шёл бой, летали истребители, всё вокруг горело и взрывалось… а потом, - она нервно перевела дыхание, - потом взорвался наш звездный крейсер. Его обломки, врезаясь в землю, уничтожали все живое вокруг… - Рей замолчала, но Лея не перебивала её, понимая, что это ещё не все. - Я также видела и другие миры, там происходило то же самое. Планета гибла за планетой, оставляя после себя лишь обугленное месиво из тел. Генерал Органа, никто не выживет в той бойне, что грядет! Я чувствую это!   
      Рей начинала говорить быстрее, опасаясь, что может потерять то чувство, которое её охватило в эту минуту. Она прикрыла глаза и продолжила:  
      - Это был не просто кошмар. Полагаю, это было видение будущего. Я могла ощутить запах гари и жар огня, чувствовала, как дрожит земля и гаснут огоньки жизни в потоке Силы. Это было ужасно. Ужасно и бессмысленно… - руки снова дрожали, но Рей посильнее стиснула кулаки, чтобы не выдать те эмоции, что царили сейчас в её душе. – Обломки кораблей, мертвые планеты. И повсюду смерть… ей буквально пропиталась вся Галактика. Мы должны это предотвратить! Но… я не знаю как.  
      И снова ответом была тишина. Всё внутри Рей стянулось в тугой узел, заставляя все мышцы напрячься, будто перед прыжком. Кажется, её начинало потряхивать от нервного напряжения.  
      - Рей, - голос Леи звучал неожиданно мягко. – Могу я посмотреть твоё видение?  
      Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что девушка растерялась. Всё же, она ещё не привыкла к своим новым способностям.  
      - Да, конечно, - растерянно пробормотала она.   
      Органа положила свою прохладную ладонь, на всё еще сжатую в кулак руку Рей. Вспоминая всё, что она успела прочитать о ментальной связи, девушка постаралась в деталях представить то, что видела. Мысленное прикосновение Леи было осторожным и деликатным. Она скромно замерла на краешке её сознания, ожидая, пока девушка сама выберет, что именно показывать. В этот раз всё было совсем не так, как тогда… во время допроса на Старкиллере. Даже в уме Рей не рискнула произнести имени нового Верховного Лидера, слишком опасно… свежо… и… да, пожалуй, больно. Тем временем, ее затягивало в пучину видения.   
      Снова она стояла посреди раскаленного пепелища, слыша стоны раненых и крики еще сражающихся. Над головой истерически завывали истребители, а вдалеке пылали зарева пожарищ. Чувство безысходности и обреченности накатывало удушающей волной.   
      Её взор обратился в Силу, и она видела сотни планет навсегда выжженных, взорванных на мелкие осколки или залитых огнём плазменных зарядов. Рей искала в Силе своих друзей, и не находила… никого. Совсем никого не осталась! Только звенящая пустота. Она одна, снова… и надежды больше нет. Вообще ничего больше нет.   
      Первый обломок крейсера с протяжным металлическим стоном врезался в землю, опять мелькнуло изображение звездной птицы. Словно в замедленной съемке девушка наблюдала, как поднимается ударная волна, неся стену гудящего огня и комья раскаленной земли. Но вот снова её накрывает до боли знакомая тень… «Зачем?» - мелькает в этот раз её вопрос. Ведь они обречены, всё бесполезно. И почти сразу приходит ответ: «Я не могу иначе…» Знакомая аура Силы окутывает её будто ледяным плащом, и наступает вечная темнота.  
      Рей поднимает глаза и встречается поражённым взглядом Леи.  
      - Это был… - голос генерала звучит как-то надтреснуто, полушепотом, а в глазах стоят слёзы.  
      - Да, - просто кивает в ответ девушка. Зачем называть имена, когда они обе и так понимают, и чувствуют Его след в её видении. Он был там. Он погиб там. Они все умерли на этой чертовой планете. Глупая попытка зачем-то укрыть её Силой, для чего? Они по разные стороны, так зачем пытаться облегчить последние секунды своего врага… Это смущало и нервировало. Мир Рей до сего момента был прост и ясен: выжить и поесть. Обдумывать свои или чужие поступки было некогда. Предаваясь таким мысленным коннотациям, легко было угодить кому-нибудь в пасть или прозевать с таким трудом найденные детали. Сейчас же такая неприкрытая дуальность личности пугала её. Спасая её пять минут назад, в следующую секунду Он уже мечтает свернуть ей шею. Но ещё больше Рей тревожила невозможность разобраться в собственном отношении к этому человеку. Она должна его презирать и бояться. По Его желанию гибли люди, и ему ничего не стоило лишь мановением руки уничтожить неугодных. Сила, да этот человек повинен в самом страшном из грехов – отцеубийстве! Так почему же в её душе нет той праведной ненависти, что, казалось бы, должна поддерживать? И теперь еще это видение. Почему Он забрал себе её последнюю боль?   
      - Но почему? – эхом откликнулась Лея.  
      - Я не знаю… не понимаю, - Рей отворачивается и задумчиво смотрит на размытые звезды в окне пилотской кабины. – Меня словно качает с одной чаши весов на другую. Когда мне вдруг кажется, что я понимаю его цели, мотивы, и конечный итог всего, он в тот же миг своими действиями ставит меня в тупик, разворачивает на сто восемьдесят градусов. Словно… меняя полярность. Одно только остается неизменным, где-то глубоко внутри я чувствую Его. И знаю, что Он ощущает то же самое. До этого мне казалось, что это был Свет его души, который тянул меня. Но теперь я в растерянности. Но что-то по-прежнему зовёт меня. Вы знаете, что наша связь так и не прервалась? Хотя, если Сноук не блефовал, она должна была исчезнуть после смерти Верховного Лидера.  
      Лея нахмурилась.  
      - Вы говорили после Крейта?  
      - Нет, - Рей покачала головой. – Теперь это немного не так, как было раньше. Слабее. Я вижу его на короткие мгновения, никаких разговоров или деталей обстановки. Просто, - она на секунду замялась, подбирая слова, - мелькает и исчезает. Иногда я могу уловить обрывки его фраз кому-то, но ничего больше. Я даже не уверена, успевает ли он понять, что Сила нас соединила. По крайней мере, он ничем не выдает себя.   
      Женщина напротив грустно усмехнулась.  
      - Боюсь, Рей, ты даже отдаленно не представляешь себе, что такое Узы Силы. Знаешь, между матерью и её ребенком всегда существует связь, которая тянется до конца жизни одного из них, - в глазах Леи мелькнула горечь. - Эти кровные узы невозможно ни разорвать, ни как-то изменить. Такое единение есть и у обычных существ, а у наделенных Силой такая связь стократно сильнее. Мать всегда может почувствовать своего ребенка, знает, когда ему больно или страшно… Но это лишь жалкое подобие того, что объединило вас. Так что поверь, Он прекрасно чувствует, когда ты видишь Его. Ваша связь настолько уникальна, насколько вообще это возможно в мире, где есть существа, наделенные сверхспособностями. Когда-то Люк рассказывал, что в древние времена такие Узы Силы связывали у джедаев учителя и ученика. Мало того, они не исчезали, когда падаван заканчивал свое обучение, лишь учитель мог по собственному желанию разорвать их. Они становились чем-то вроде семьи друг для друга. Почему же это произошло с вами – загадка.  
      - Нет, - прошептала ошеломленно девушка. Её мозг лихорадочно работал. Похоже, она в ловушке. И последний человек, который мог подсказать, как из неё выбраться, только что героически ушёл в Силу. – Кажется, именно сейчас это стало совершенно понятным…  
      - Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      - Тогда, на Старкиллере, когда мы сражались в лесу, Он предложил мне ученичество. Его обещания манили, и на короткий, совсем короткий миг я была готова принять его предложение. Ведь во время допроса Ему как-то удалось пробудить во мне Силу, и она пугала меня. Её ощущения затопили меня, будто где-то прорвало лавину. Мне было безумно страшно. Я боялась новой себя даже больше, чем… - Рей прервалась и покачала головой. Её губы скривились то ли в попытке улыбнуться, то ли от воспоминаний о боли. Какая ирония: искала одного учителя, который от неё в итоге отказался, испугавшись её мощи, а, оказывается, она уже нашла другого, сама того не желая. – Полагаю, Сила ошибочно восприняла моё секундное замешательство за согласие.   
      - Рей, посмотри на меня, - неожиданно серьезно попросила Лея. Девушка подняла на неё глаза. – Никогда, запомни это хорошенько, Сила никогда не ошибается. Абсолют не может быть прав или неправ. На то он и Абсолют. Её решения не обсуждаются и не подвергаются сомнениям. Если Сила так решила, значит, это было необходимо. Мало того, её решение сейчас видится мне единственно возможным в твоей ситуации. Люк, последний джедай, уже не смог бы тебя обучить. Потеряв в душе Свет после крушения всех своих надежд, он абстрагировался от Силы. Он не хотел и не мог учить тебя, дорогая. И единственно возможным претендентом на эту роль был именно тот, кто первый пробудил тебя.   
      - Но мы же на разных полюсах Силы. Как это вообще возможно?   
      Женщина хрипло и зло рассмеялась, покачав головой.  
      - О, да, у Силы отличное чувство юмора. Дорогая, какой знак у нуля? Какие рамки существуют для безграничного? Только те, что мы создаем сами. Но Абсолюту глубоко наплевать, кем ты себя считаешь – джедаем, ситхом, ворнскром. Для неё нет темной и светлой стороны, потому что она и есть Тьма и Свет. Она есть начало и конец всего живого, жизнь и смерть в едином воплощении, – Лея снова покачала головой. – Не я, конечно, должна тебе это рассказывать.  
      - Но что же теперь делать? Наша Связь опасна для Сопротивления, ведь я не умею настолько хорошо защищать свои мысли. И если она окрепнет, то нам всем придет конец в два счета.  
      - Учись, Рей. Учись у Него. Ведь Он сам предложил тебе всё, что умеет и знает. Так возьми это. Часть его разума будет всегда открыта для тебя, благодаря тому, что ты теперь его падаван, как это не парадоксально, - уголки рта женщины поползли вверх в удивленной улыбке. – Ну надо же! Кажется, Рей, мы все ошиблись. Причем, ошиблись так, что теперь совершенно непонятно, как это всё исправить.  
      - О чем вы, мэм?  
      - Ты абсолютно права. Нам необходимо как можно быстрее прекратить эту войну. Хотя бы потому, что боремся мы, похоже, теперь за одно и то же…


	3. Supremacy

   Кайло Рен мерил широкими шагами мостик «Добивающего», ожидая, пока явится с докладом командующий «Господством». Весь обслуживающий персонал, казалось, боялся даже вздохнуть, когда край черного плаща Верховного Лидера колыхался перед их глазами, скользя по полу. Он был уже привычно без маски, которую не стал надевать после той вспышки бешенства. Тогда Кайло не знал, по какой же причине он злится больше – из-за собственной оплошности, которая едва не пустила ворнскру под хвост три года тщательно прорабатываемый план, или же потому что слова Сноука задели его больше, чем хотелось. Сила, в тот раз он действительно был близок к убийству Сноука, хотя и не ощущал себя готовым к этому. К счастью, прежний Верховный Лидер слишком привык видеть в нем избалованного мальчишку, и не придал значения очередному капризу взбалмошного ребёнка.

      Плащ снова бесшумно летел по черному полу, задевая мониторы пункта управления. Никто из находящихся сейчас при исполнении на мостике не знал, как вести себя с новым руководством. Кайло смог уловить нотку заинтересованности в рое чужих мыслей, что носились вокруг него, словно песчаные мухи. Кажется, его выход без маски порядком удивил всех, и люди теперь с тревогой гадали, что же ждать от этого нового для них человека. Но одно офицерский состав помнил точно – попадать под горячую руку вспыльчивому Кайло, как и раньше, смертельно опасно. Пару часов назад такая вспышка закончилась плачевно для одного щуплого наглого лейтенантика, которому хватило дурости и отваги усомниться в легитимности новой власти. Хотя сейчас, возможно, все считали, что Магистр Рен стал опаснее вдвойне. Ходили слухи, что Верховный Лидер теперь может и из посмертия выцепить виновного, чтобы задушить или разрубить своим мечом неудачника ещё раз. Кайло мысленно хмыкнул. Его репутация пришлась как нельзя кстати. Посторонний шум мешал бы думать, но сейчас здесь царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь гудением аппаратуры, да неосторожным шуршанием пластбумаги в руках аналитиков. А подумать ему было над чем.  
      Из-за выходки адмирала Холдо Первый Орден лишился единственного в своем роде флагмана «Господство», и хорошо, если лишь на время. Кайло дернул щекой от досады. Гиперпространственный путь корабля противников потянул за собой пять разрушителей типа Возрожденный, которым не повезло оказаться слишком близко к траектории полёта «Раддуса». Теперь их ошметки раскиданы по нескольким тысячам световых лет. Это был удар, от которого Первый Орден оправится нескоро.  
      Прикинув несколько часов назад в самых общих чертах, сколько людей они потеряли в офицерском и младшем составе на этих кораблях, Кайло разворотил мечом и Силой кабинет Хакса. Сохраняя при этом молчание и удерживая в себе неистовый вопль бессилия ярости. О, как бы он хотел найти в потоках мироздания Холдо и лично свернуть ей шею. Ничего не скажешь, она великолепно разменяла свою жизнь. Одна к полумиллиону жизней. Браво, Лея Органа, ты нашла себе достойную боевую подругу – без страха и упрёка. Рен подавил в себе очередной вихрь гнева. Он не смог защитить всех тех людей. Опять.  
      Также необходимо было учесть потери среди истребителей, которые стояли в ангарах этих кораблей. А ещё, они полностью лишились одного крыла с «Добивающего», и ряда орудий на самом разрушителе. Учитывая, что Орден изначально делал ставку не на численность пилотов, а их квалификацию - в открытом космосе, кажется, они остались без поддержки TIE. Какие потери были на сноуковском корабле, остается лишь догадываться, потому что удар крейсера сопротивленцев пришелся именно по верфям и ангарам. Ещё долго перед глазами Кайло Рена будет стоять огненное крошево, что явилось ему в окна тронного зала.  
      Верховный Лидер зло одернул полу плаща, которая патетично взметнулась за его спиной, вызвав новую волну раздражения у него и приступ паники у ближайшего штурмовика. Подойдя к иллюминаторам, он замер, глядя невидящим взором на раскинувшиеся перед ним остатки флота.  
Ситуация складывалась патовая. Первый Орден формально контролировал большую часть Галактики, но звездных разрушителей, чтобы патрулировать и поддерживать порядок, сейчас катастрофически не хватало. Орден испытывал дефицит людей, техники и времени. Он захватил власть, но каких трудов будет стоить удержать её, практически не имея ни лояльного флота, ни армии! Единственные на кого мог рассчитывать новый Верховный лидер - это его рыцари Рен, но их всего шестеро. И не могут же они носиться по всей криффовой Галактике в попытке помочь удержать огромную власть в дырявых руках своего магистра. Нет, действовать надо по-другому, чтобы и рафтар сыт, и порги целы. Кайло испытал жгучее желание прижаться горячим лбом к холодному транспаристилу иллюминатора. Он посмотрел в своё отражение: оттенок кругов под глазами мог соперничать с безукоризненной чернотой шинели Хакса, а краснота белков порадовала бы самого Императора Палпатина. Сколько суток он уже не спал, двое? Или уже трое? Ещё немного и он точно сойдет с ума.  
      За спиной послышались чьи-то шаги, и Рен оглянулся. Хакс. Ещё одна проблема. Казнить нельзя помиловать. Жадный до власти, заносчивый и фанатично безжалостный генерал вызывал в Кайло непреодолимое желание его придушить. Он опасен, очень опасен. Рен не был настолько самоуверен, чтобы не понимать – той демонстрации силы в тронном зале «Господства» хватит ненадолго. Мало того, Армитаж нужен ему сейчас - никто из командного звена Ордена не был настолько осведомлен о наличествующем флоте, оснащении, и военной подготовке штурмовиков. На генерале были замкнуты многие кадровые вопросы и задача снабжения. Но что дальше? Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем цепной пес опять поднимет голову? И, самое главное, не отрастет ли у него ещё парочка за это время.  
      Тем временем, Хакс уже стоял рядом. Кайло Рен окинул его взглядом – стабильно отвратительный рыжий генерал был, как всегда, безукоризненно одет и причёсан. Только покрасневшие и запавшие глаза обличали тотальный недосып уже которые корабельные сутки. Сам Верховный Лидер не отдыхал вообще, если не брать в расчет силовой обморок в тронном зале. Ясность сознания ему помогали сохранять лишь Сила да постоянное бурление адреналина в крови. Облегчать Хаксу жизнь и подставлять собственную спину под удар Кайло не собирался. Поэтому перспектива нормально поспать оставалась все еще… в перспективе.  
      - Верховный Лидер, - Хакс едва заметно поморщился, – прибыл генерал Хейз с «Господства».  
      - Пусть докладывает здесь, - Рен махнул рукой, как бы обводя командный мостик. – И Хакс, вы тоже будете нужны.  
      Генерал молча кивнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, отправился в сторону турболифтов, параллельно что-то бубня в коммуникатор. Кайло снова повернулся к иллюминатору. Там за транспаристиловым панорамным окном, над поверхностью злосчастного Крейта, кипела обычная жизнь орденского флота. Транспортники сновали от одного разрушителя к другому, велись мелкие наружные ремонтные работы, оставшиеся немногочисленные истребители патрулировали занятый кораблями квадрат.  
      Неожиданно в отражении обзорного иллюминатора что-то мелькнуло, мужчина поднял взгляд и замер, боясь выдать себя хоть одним движением и поспешно выставляя ментальные щиты. Рей. Девушка сидела, скрестив ноги, и, кажется, медитировала. Лицо её было расслаблено и спокойно. Рен с каким-то отстраненным удивлением ощутил, что где-то внутри него ослаб напряженный до этого узел тревоги, стоило ему лишь понять, что она, похоже, в безопасности. Но сил развить дальше эту мысль у него не было. Потом, всё потом. Сейчас ему нельзя распыляться на метафизику своих воспаленных от долгого недосыпа мыслей. Внезапно Рей резко открыла глаза, твердо смотря прямо перед собой. Кайло почти физически ощущал, как её взгляд буравит его спину, но поворачиваться или выдавать, что заметил чужое присутствие, он не собирался. Пока рано. Время разговоров наступит позже, когда он хоть немного разберется с делами Ордена.  
      Совсем рядом послышался чеканный шаг двух его генералов. Что ж - да здравствует Первый Орден! Нити Уз дрогнули, предупреждая, что сейчас разорвутся, Рей исчезла, а Верховный Лидер повернулся навстречу генералам.  
      - Верховный Лидер, сэр, - отдал честь генерал Хейз и замер. До этого момента Кайло Рен лишь пару раз встречался с командующим флагманом орденского флота. Этот пожилой невысокий коренастый мужчина с пронзительно синими глазами и упрямым подбородком даже нравился Рену. Несколько кампаний, в которых участвовал «Господство» показали, что решения генерал принимал взвешенные и точные. Хейз вообще был немногословен, а если и говорил, то исключительно по существу. Ещё одна достойная черта.  
      - Вольно, генерал, докладывайте, - Кайло махнул рукой, предлагая встать рядом, и снова принялся мерить шагами командный мостик. Что поделать, его буйная натура требовала хоть каких-нибудь действий, а ходьба, занимая тело, помогала сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Хейз. Если тот и был удивлен неожиданному способу выслушивать доклады у нового главнокомандующего, то виду не подал и, подстроившись под широкий шаг своего правителя, заговорил.  
      - Согласно полученным данным, в результате столкновения с крейсером «Раддус», на разрушителе «Господство» были повреждены грузовой сектор, медицинский отсек и часть жилых помещений линейного персонала. Полностью уничтожен сектор верфей, ангар с истребителями, пять главных двигателей и семь вспомогательных. По итогу столкновения убитыми мы потеряли семьсот тридцать две тысячи человек, ранеными разной степени тяжести - сто сорок шесть тысяч… - Кайло резко втянул ноздрями воздух. Почти миллион… Криффово Сопротивление! Рен огромным усилием подавил зарождающуюся вспышку гнева, лишь рука в черной перчатке стиснула коммуникатор так, что тот хрустнул, и его осколки упали под ноги. Хакс, также идущий рядом с ними бросил быстрый нечитаемый взгляд на Верховного Лидера, но промолчал, - Все раненные распределены на два оставшихся медицинских фрегата, им оказывается помощь, но корабли переполнены. Общая площадь повреждений составила примерно двести квадратных километров, это почти треть корабля. Также присутствует вторичное излучение от обломков, уровень радиации пока слишком высок, чтобы была возможность более точно оценить ущерб. Мы связались с верфями Куата. К сожалению, наружный ремонт такого рода повреждений невозможен, а транспортировку в таком состоянии и при отсутствии основой тяговой мощности, «Господство» просто не выдержит, - генерал резко остановился и твердо посмотрел в глаза своего главнокомандующего. – Сэр, боюсь, «Господство» придется покинуть.  
      Кайло вскинул руку и проник в разум Хейза, генерал при этом не дрогнул и продолжал спокойно смотреть на Верховного Лидера. Старый военный был честен. Мало того, он действительно искренне искал пути спасения своего флагмана, но это было невозможно. Рен отпустил ментальный захват.  
      - Благодарю, генерал. Отправляйтесь обратно на «Господство» и объявляйте общую эвакуацию. Все документы, оборудование - всё, что может быть перенесено, распределите в грузовых отсеках транспортников. И предупредите медицинские фрегаты, чтобы распределили раненых на остальные разрушители. Люди должны содержаться в нормальных условиях и получать достаточную помощь. Через час будет организована голотрансляция моего обращения к армии. Будьте готовы. Свободны.  
      - Служу Верховному Лидеру! – генерал вскинул в приветствии руку, щелкнул каблуками и все тем же уверенным шагом направился к турболифтам. Рен же повернулся обратно к обзорному иллюминатору, заложив руки за спину.  
      - Что делать с кораблем? – подал голос Хакс. – Уничтожить?  
      - Нет, - голос Кайло звучал как-то отстраненно, но внезапно он повернулся и взглянул на генерала. – В космосе и без нас летает достаточно мусора. Пусть висит. Памятью о сноуковской глупости и могуществе Первого Ордена.  
      Он снова вернулся к разглядыванию звездной россыпи за поверхностью транспаристила. Генерал сделал шаг вперед, встав рядом с Реном, и тоже направил свой взгляд вглубь космоса.  
      - Что будете делать с Сопротивлением? – тихо произнес Хакс. Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Кайло вздрогнул, но рассматривать звезды не перестал.  
      - Пока пусть летят, куда хотят, - устало вздохнул он. – Когда у меня будет время, я найду их. Но позже.  
      - Они могут набрать себе новых сторонников, - это прозвучало не вопросом, а утверждением.  
      - Значит, моя задача сделать существование под дланью Ордена более приятным, чем полуголодное прозябание на задворках Галактики, идиотская пропаганда и бессмысленная, но быстрая смерть, - Кайло пожал плечами, будто озвучивал такую простую мысль, что даже удивительно, как Хакс сам до этого не додумался.  
      - Забавно, - ехидно хмыкнул генерал, повернувшись лицом к Верховному Лидеру, - но на Крейте вы придерживались радикально других взглядов касаемо Сопротивления. Игнорирование угрозы может привести к фатальным последствиям.  
      - Не ваше дело, Хакс, чего я придерживаюсь, а чего нет, - рыкнул рыцарь, чувствуя, как гнев начинает струиться по венам.  
      - Вы как флюгер, Рен. Вас мотает из стороны в сторону, что неприемлемо для Ордена…  
Рука в черной перчатке сжалась в кулак, обрывая речь генерала. Тот засипел, хватая руками пустой воздух около своей шеи.  
      - Запомните раз и навсегда, Армитаж, - прошипел Кайло, всё ещё даже не поворачивая головы, чтобы посмотреть на генерала, и ещё сильнее сдавил горло Хакса, чьи аккуратно прилизанные волосы пришли в полнейший беспорядок. Где-то задрожала и зазвенела аппаратура, а в воздухе пробежала морозная рябь, разнося по мостику его почти материализовавшийся гнев. - Орден – это я. И воюя против меня, вы воюете против Ордена, а это уже тянет на трибунал. Не так ли? – Он повернулся и взглянул прямо в зеленые глаза своего главного противника. - Вы живы ровно до тех пор, пока нужны мне, так что в ваших же интересах быть необходимым как можно дольше.  
      Захват Силы ослаб, и побледневший больше обычного генерал судорожно вдохнул живительный воздух.  
      - Надеюсь, мы разобрались с этим, генерал.  
      Кайло дождался ответного кивка, и, потеряв всякий интерес к собеседнику, уставился на дрейфующее мимо «Господство».  
      - Подготовьте всё для голотрансляции на корабли и базы Ордена, и соберите снова Высшее Командование. Мы начнем совет через шесть часов. Этого должно хватить, чтобы выйти из гиперпространственного маршрута тем, кто сейчас в пути. Все остальные, находящиеся в пределах этого временного интервала, пусть прибудут на «Добивающий». Свободны, - голос Верховного Лидера снова звучал обычно, а колючие ледяные зубцы его ауры Силы втянулись обратно. Сидящие внизу офицеры и аналитики, ставшие невольными свидетелями развернувшейся сцены, осторожно перевели дыхание.  
      - Служу Верховному Лидеру! – отсалютовал Хакс и быстрым шагом направился прочь с мостика.  


***

  
  
       _\- В этот тяжелый час, быть может, судьбоносный в нашей истории, я обращаюсь ко всем и каждому из моих верных штурмовиков, офицеров, обслуживающему персоналу, их семьям._ – Голос нового Верховного Лидера звучал глубоко и размеренно, эхом разносясь по кораблям и базам Первого Ордена. Потянувшись к Силе, Кайло Рен чувствовал тысячи и тысячи жизней, что сейчас с надеждой внимали каждому его слову. Он больше не имел права подвести их. - _Я обращаюсь, преисполненный глубоким чувством, к каждому из вас, и мне хотелось бы думать, что лично говорю с вами._  
      Многие из вас уже в который раз услышат сообщение об окончании войны. Мы - государство, выросшее на всем том лучшем, что дала Галактике Империя. Множество раз мы пытались прийти к мирному решению, преодолев противоречия между Первым Орденом и Новой Республикой, что стала нашим противником. И многие усилия с обеих сторон оказались напрасны. Прошлый Верховный Лидер Сноук втянул нас в серьезный конфликт, и наша присяга обязала нас принять и исполнять его решения. Ибо наша честь – это наша верность. Но так не могло продолжаться вечно, торжество зла стало бы фатальным для цивилизованного порядка во всем мире. Для Первого Порядка.  
      К моему сожалению, в Лидере Сноуке восторжествовало зло, неприкрытое никакой личиной, он признал законной примитивную доктрину, что сила всегда права. Но это недостойно разумного правителя.  
      Во имя сохранения всего, что нам дорого, я посчитал недопустимой саму возможность игнорировать прямое нарушение наших собственных постулатов и принципов. И во имя высокой цели становления мира в Галактике, я свершил суд над Лидером Сноуком. И сейчас я призываю своих солдат и офицеров, проливавших свою кровь по приказу безумца, считать эту волю своей собственной.  
      Я прошу вас сохранять единство, выдержку, и спокойствие в этот час испытаний. Да, нам предстоит многое исправить, и о многом договориться с остатками Новой Республики. Мы должны выполнить собственные обещания перед нашим галактическим народом, который доверил свои жизни воинам Первого Ордена. Хосниан-прайм для Республики и Крейт для Первого Ордена никогда не должны повториться.  
      Задача эта нелегка, впереди у нас, вероятно, немало горьких дней, когда война может выйти далеко за поля сражений, но мы должны поступить так, как считаем правильно. Мы должны остановить террор и разрушения, что год от года терзают наши дома. Если все как один, мы станем твердо двигаться по этому пути, тогда с помощью Великой Силы и нашей веры в Первый Орден, мы одержим победу над хаосом многолетней войны!  
      Да пребудет с вами Сила! Служу Первому Ордену!  
      Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен поднял руку в приветствии, и звук тысячи голосов оглушил его.  
      - Да здравствует Верховный Лидер!  
      Голотрансляция прекратилась, и Рен устало опустился прямо на покрытый жестким ковром пол в зале для совещаний. Впервые в жизни он был благодарен, что родился в семье сенатора. Слова и обороты ложились легко, всплывая откуда-то из глубин памяти. Сколько раз он сидел рядом с матерью в сенаторской ложе, слушая дебаты и напыщенные речи республиканских словоблудов. Мужчина устало сжал пальцами переносицу и на секунду зажмурил глаза. Несмотря ни на что, эта речь вымотала его прилично. Но расслабляться ещё не время.  
      Кайло закрыл глаза, скрестил ноги в позе лотоса, и постарался максимально очистить сознание. За последние несколько дней он медитировал, наверное, чаще, чем за всю свою бытность падаваном. Но концентрация по-прежнему давалась ему с трудом. До встречи с командованием оставалось несколько часов. Ему хватит.


	4. Элегантное оружие гуманной эпохи

Они подлетели к Беспину через одни стандартные сутки. Попытка поспать в очередной раз закончилась для Рей всё тем же кошмаром, после которого она бесконечно долго приходила в себя, судорожно сжимая стакан с безвкусной фильтрованной водой. Слишком больно. Слишком реально. Так что теперь она сидела рядом с Чуи в кресле пилота, бездумно смотря перед собой. Пытаясь отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, девушка бросила равнодушный взгляд в окно иллюминатора, и замерла. От вида города, словно зависшего в облаках, у неё перехватило дыхание. Всё здесь выглядело воздушным и неземным, все было пронизано мягким солнечным светом. Это настолько контрастировало с её снами, что казалось, будто именно сейчас она спала. Сокол нырнул в очередное облако, ведомый знакомым с этой планетой Чубаккой, а Рей пораженно выдохнула, оказавшись в плотной белой пелене. Вуки еле слышно фыркнул. Они пролетели мимо белых башен и стеклянных обзорных площадок, что словно росли прямо из белой пышной пены. Наконец, им дали разрешение на посадку на дальней площадке, позади грузового ангара.   
      Сходя по рампе, Рей с тревогой отметила, что генерал Органа выглядит всё хуже. Женщина тяжело опиралась на руку майора Калуана Иматта, с которым Рей познакомилась ранее. Лея старалась не подавать виду, и улыбка не покидала её лица, когда она увидела приближающегося к ним высокого темнокожего мужчину, чьи некогда черные как смоль курчавые волосы давно тронула седина. Но от Рей не укрылось, как тяжело дается дыхание для их лидера, как бледно её лицо.   
      - Принцесса, - Лэндо Калриссиан по-прежнему был галантен. Он с обворожительной улыбкой поднёс ладонь Леи для поцелуя. А потом крепко обнял её. – Несмотря ни на что, я безумно рад тебя видеть.  
      - Взаимно, Лэндо, взаимно, - генерал тепло посмотрела на своего старого друга.  
      - О, Лея. А что за прекрасное создание рядом с тобой? – в карих глазах Калриссиана заплясали смешинки, когда он посмотрел на донельзя смущенную девушку.  
      - Это Рей, наша надежда и свет, - в голосе Леи сквозила неприкрытая нежность.  
      - Пожалуйста, генерал Органа, не надо… - пробормотала Рей.  
      - Я всего лишь озвучиваю очевидные вещи, Люк бы гордился тобой.  
      - Ого, - хмыкнул Лэндо, - Что ж… Добро пожаловать в город в облаках, Рей.  
      - Спасибо, генерал Калриссиан, - пробормотала она в ответ, совсем уж смутившись.  
      - Смотри-ка, она даже знает кто я, - весело прокомментировал генерал.   
      Сзади раздалось ехидное ворчание Чуи.  
      - Чубакка, старый ты проныра! Как же я рад тебя видеть! – вуки громогласно зарычал и обнял своего друга, подняв того над посадочной платформой. Лэндо рассмеялся. – Ну ладно, ладно, ты давай полегче.  
      Калриссиан пожал руку Иматту и отошел поприветствовать старых друзей, знакомых ему еще по Альянсу.   
      Когда радость встречи улеглась, Лэндо распорядился проводить гостей в отведенные им комнаты. А сам вместе с Леей направился в свой кабинет.   
      - Итак, - сказал он, усаживаясь в белое кресло напротив женщины. Тон его был серьезен, а от игривости не осталось и следа. – Я уже сказал, что безумно рад тебя видеть, но, думаю, ты и так это знаешь. Так что оставим светскую беседу на потом. Ты бы просто так не навестила старика. Что случилось?  
      Та вздохнула и посмотрела в глаза старого друга.  
      - Что ты знаешь?   
      - В нашу глушь новости попадают по остаточному принципу с завидным опозданием. Последнее, что я слышал - это про Хана… Прими мои соболезнования.  
      Лея зажмурилась и покачала головой.  
      - Я виновата перед ним… Ты знаешь, наши отношения распались после… - она замялась и тяжело вздохнула.  
      - После того, как Бен ушел, - спокойно закончил за неё Лэндо, нежно глядя на свою собеседницу.  
      - Да. Мы почти не встречались с ним, с тех пор как заварилась эта борьба с Первым Орденом. Он опять где-то пропадал по своим делам, ну, ты же знаешь его. Но так случилось, что Хан совершенно случайно наткнулся на эту девушку, Рей. Представляешь, она украла его Сокол у нового владельца, спасая нашего дроида с секретной информацией, - женщина удивленно покачала головой, но затем помрачнела. - А потом Хан столкнулся с сыном. Он видел его и не смог утаить это от меня. А я… в последнюю нашу встречу я попросила Хана вернуть Бена домой, - невидящим взором Лея Органа-Соло смотрела на клубящиеся облака, окрашенные заходящим солнцем в нежно лиловые цвета. – Он бы не пошёл к нему, если бы не моя просьба. И это теперь навсегда будет со мной.  
      - Ты ни в чем не виновата, Лея…  
      - Лэндо, я виновата в том, что слишком долго была слепа, - она взглянула на него прямо, без утайки и твёрдо произнесла, - Кайло Рен убил Хана Соло, и это было необходимо.  
      - Ч-что? – это заявление обескуражило Калриссиана, и он воззрился на главу Сопротивления в неприкрытом изумлении.  
      - Последние события раскрыли мне глаза на происходящее. Я ещё не всё понимаю, но очень о многом догадываюсь. Прости, что говорю так путано и непонятно, но пока я и сама для себя не могу всё это четко сформулировать. Лэндо, я наворотила таких дел, что совершенно не представляю, как теперь это расхлебывать.   
      - О чем ты, Лея? Я ничего не понимаю. Твой сын…  
      - Мой сын мертв, - с грустью произнесла женщина. – Бен Соло никогда не смог бы совершить то, что сумел сделать Кайло Рен.  
      - Естественно, Бен никогда бы не убил своего отца…  
      - Я не об этом, - раздраженно отмахнулась Лея. – Кайло Рен убил Сноука.  
      - Вот крифф! – выдохнул Лэндо. – Значит, Рен теперь новый Верховный Лидер?  
      - Именно так.  
      - И… это хорошо для нас или плохо?  
      - Это великолепно!  
      - Но почему? Я понимаю, борьба за власть и прочее. Но разве он не был верным союзником Сноука?  
      - Этого, увы, я не знаю. Но понимаю, что в какой-то момент, Рен принял это решение. Это не импульсивный поступок, хотя ты и сам прекрасно помнишь, какой взрывной характер был у Бена. Нет, он тщательно, шаг за шагом, шёл к своей цели. И, к сожалению, мы сделали всё, чтобы Хан вошёл в это уравнение очередной переменной. Это была цепь событий. Случайных ли или предопределённых давным-давно Силой, не важно. Имеет значение лишь то, что Кайло хотел уничтожить Сноука, и он сделал это.  
      Лэндо, конечно, привык к импульсивности Леи, но сейчас даже он недоуменно моргал.  
      - Лея, ты сведешь меня с ума. Говори уже нормально.  
      - Убийство отца было последним испытанием для моего сына в его обучении. И если бы он оступился тогда, то всему бы пришёл конец.   
      - Я все равно ничего не понимаю.   
      Женщина посмотрела на него с осуждением за такую очевидную недогадливость.  
      - Кайло Рен собирается закончить войну в Галактике.  
      - Ты уверена? – старый контрабандист и шулер слишком много повидал на своем веку, чтобы отнестись к таким заявлениям без здоровой доли скепсиса.   
      - Бен Соло мёртв, но Кайло Рен жив, - голос Органы был тверд. - И он по-прежнему мой сын тоже. Я чувствую его. Последнее время наши Узы стали чуть сильнее, хотя сын все ещё блокирует их. Я смогла почувствовать его эмоции недавно, - задумчиво закончила она.  
      - И каким же образом он планирует это сделать? Перебив остатки Сопротивления? За Республику ему уже можно не беспокоиться. После Хосниан-Прайм от неё мало что осталось, – Калриссиан с тревогой вглядывался в лицо Леи. Та лишь устало вздохнула.   
      - Не знаю, Лэндо. Я уверена лишь в том, что умей мы с сыном, два гордеца, слушать и слышать друг друга, это всё закончилось бы раньше.   
      - Ты бредишь…  
      - О, нет. Поверь мне, из-за нас с ним оборвалось такое количество жизней, что даже Империя с её расовыми чистками, такого не натворила.   
      - Ну, насчет него, прости меня Лея, у меня сомнений нет. Даже до нас долетели слухи о его зверствах. Но ты? Ты врывалась в мирные деревни и уничтожала всех до одного? Пытала пленников до смерти от болевого шока? Терроризировала любого одним своим присутствием?  
      - Ты не понимаешь? Мои руки в невинной крови не меньше, чем когда-то у моего отца. По моей вине мы лишились всего нашего флота и наших людей. Из-за меня Новая Республика стала поддерживать моё Сопротивление, и именно поэтому пострадала Хосниан. Я предала Галактику, которую обещала защищать. Я предала собственного сына, которого обязана была понять. И я бы дальше барахталась в этом море своего слепого отчаяния и ненависти, если бы Сила не послала мне Рей. Поверь, Кайло Рену есть, за что ненавидеть свою мать, - горько продолжила женщина, - ведь именно я отдала его Люку. Надеялась, что Скайуокер поймет и почувствует другого Скайуокера, нашу темную сторону, но… Люк не справился. Мы оба с ним не справились, столкнув Бена в пропасть, откуда возврата уже нет.   
      Между ними повисло тяжелое молчание, каждый сейчас обдумывал сказанное и услышанное. Наконец, Лея заговорила снова, и голос её звучал мягко и печально.  
      - Моё время на исходе, Лэндо.  
      - Ты умираешь, - пораженно и страшно прошептал мужчина, и вдова его лучшего друга грустно улыбнулась. – Что произошло?  
      - Я говорила, что недавно почувствовала эмоции и мысли сына. Это было, когда я находилась на капитанском мостике «Раддуса». Наши бомбардировщики гибли одним за другим, а истребители Ордена подобрались слишком близко. И там, среди них, этих черных бестий был и Бен… Кайло, - Лея покачала головой, досадуя на себя за такую оговорку. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь привыкнет. - Я чувствовала, что он готов нанести последний удар, но тут наша связь ожила. Он понял… и не смог. То, что осталось в нём от Бена Соло не дало нанести последний удар. Зато его напарник сделал это. Выстрелил прямо по мостику, и взрывной декомпрессией меня вынесло в открытый космос.  
      - О, Сила… - пораженно прошептал Лэндо. – Но как?..  
      - Как я выжила? – Лея грустно усмехнулась. – Хороший вопрос. Я помню, что в момент взрыва меня что-то окутало. Это помогло мне пережить и жар огня, и холод космоса. А потом я очнулась, и Сила ожила во мне. На короткий миг, я смогла использовать её, - женщина замолчала, вспоминая тот кошмарный бой. – А потом была кома. Я плыла в потоке Силы, уже готовая слиться с ней, но что-то меня держало, не давало сделать последний шаг. И оно казалось таким родным, знакомым, близким. Это шептало мне, просило вернуться.   
      Калриссиан слушал её затаив дыхание, всё еще неспособный осознать, что Лея выжила после такого. Тем временем, Лея продолжила:  
      - Это был мой сын. Он не дал мне уйти, держал меня, помог очнуться. А потом меня позвал Люк, и я пришла в себя.Но за то, что я до сих пор здесь, следует благодарить именно сына.   
      - Ты уверена?  
      - Как ни в чем другом. Я чувствовала его след в Силе ещё с момента, как начало биться его сердце в моей утробе. Никогда и ни с чем я не спутаю эти ощущения.   
      Тишина повисла между ними. Лея Органа-Соло судорожно сжимала свою трость, вновь и вновь воскрешая в памяти те ощущения, которые вернули её к жизни.  
      - Но этого оказалось недостаточно? – нарушил молчание Лэндо.  
      - Нет, - женщина покачала головой. – Одного его желания слишком мало. Но даже тот факт, что он смог на таком расстоянии удержать меня, свидетельствует, что мы с Ханом создали удивительного по силе форсъюзера.   
      В её голосе была такая нежность, что у Лэндо защипало в глазах. Кажется, он все же постарел. Калриссиан взял в свои руки её ладонь и нежно сжал. Он обязан позаботиться о Лее, хотя бы в память о Хане, ведь, кажется, у неё больше никого не осталось.  
      – Чем я могу тебе помочь? Что нужно сделать?  
      - Дай нам затеряться у тебя на несколько недель. Я поговорю со своими. Мне нужно время, чтобы убедить их, а для этого придется собрать доказательства моей правоты. Первый Орден почти ничего не оставил от нас, но и сдаться мы не можем.  
      - Что случилось с Сопротивлением?  
      - Нас отследили. Представляешь, их аналитики смогли рассчитать нашу траекторию по гиперпространственной скорости.  
      - Не знал, что это возможно.  
      - Никто не знал, - Лея хмыкнула. - Мы хотели незаметно переправиться в нашу базу на Крейте, оставив на «Раддусе» видимость нашего присутствия, это был план Холдо. И она осталась, но наш план рассекретили. Они уничтожили почти все транспортники, пока Эмилин не решила совершить прыжок. Она вышла на сверхсветовую скорость и протаранила флагман Сноука.   
      Калриссиан лишь присвистнул.  
      - Я слышал о «Господстве». Это же корабль-миллионник.   
      - Как ты понимаешь, учитывая разрушения и количество погибших, если мы сдадимся, то нас сразу отправят под трибунал. Иначе просто невозможно. Люди захотят мести, и будут правы в своем желании. Потому что это был практически акт терроризма против гражданских, которых на «Господстве» - больше половины. А ещё больше калечить душу своего сына, которому придется казнить собственную мать, я не намерена.  
      - И что ты будешь делать?  
      - Пытаться сыграть на равных. Пока это ещё возможно. Флот Первого Ордена значительно пострадал, а власть Рена ещё слишком зыбка. Ему нужен мир с нами, он его получит.  
      - Ох, Лея. Не боишься ли ты совершить ошибку, поверив в благие начинания у нового Верховного Лидера? Мы столько раз слышали про его хладнокровные зверства, - в голосе старого генерала было сомнение и тревога.  
      - Он мой сын, - просто ответила Лея. – Я верю ему. Но Сила зовет меня. И я должна успеть, прежде чем слиться с ней. Так ты поможешь?  
      Лэндо с нежностью и печалью взглянул на неё, и сказал:  
      - Всё, что попросишь, Лея. Всё, что попросишь.  
      

***

  
        
      Рей сидела на полу в своей комнате и любовалась танцем закатных облаков. Никогда в жизни ей не являлось столько волшебной красоты. Она наблюдала, как одна причудливая пузатая форма вальяжно сменяет другую. И было в этом медленном и степенном кружении что-то завораживающе прекрасное. Мысли её были столь же неспешны, пожалуй, даже ленивы. После суматохи последних дней, всех тревог и волнений, просто сидеть здесь и сейчас, осознавать, что пока не нужно никуда бежать, казалось высшим блаженством.  
      За окном пролетел серебристый атмосферный корабль, оставляя за собой тонкую нить инверсионного следа. Нить. Воспоминания Рей обратились к недавнему разговору с Леей, и легкое раздражение поднялось где-то внутри. Следуя советам своего генерала, Рей решила попробовать учиться. Но одно дело сказать, и совершенно другое – сделать. Книги, украденные у мастера Люка, ничего не могли рассказать ни про Узы, ни про само обучение. И тогда она решила зайти с другой стороны. Если связь с её… учителем ментальна, то, возможно, ей стоит лишь попробовать потянуться Силой к нему. Как выяснилось почти сразу, идея положиться на Силу была ошибочна. Всё, чего смогла добиться Рей, так это увидеть спину Кайло Рена. Тот в очередной раз не подал вида, что заметил её появление, он стоял равнодушным каменным изваянием самому себе и куда-то пристально всматривался прямо перед собой. И только в самый последний момент, когда связь их уже истончилась, готовясь разорваться, он обернулся, вероятно, его кто-то окликнул. И Рей увидела глаза смертельно уставшего человека, Кайло Рен смотрел прямо на неё и будто сквозь нее.  
      Солнце село, и Рей наконец-то смогла оторвать себя от созерцания небесных пейзажей. Она снова посмотрела на сломанный меч, лежащий перед собой. Разлом прошел на месте крепления линз к кайбер-кристаллу. Сам кристалл казался целым и невредимым, но рукоять была безвозвратно искорежена и разломана после силового перетягивания. Восстановить её не получится, только делать заново. Хорошо, что хоть кристалл был цел…   
      Рей открыла одну из книг, пролистала древние, пожелтевшие от времени страницы. Наконец, она нашла, что искала и шокировано присвистнула. У неё вырвался нервный смешок, но девушка тут же взяла себя в руки. Да, это будет сложно. Да, на это уйдут все её силы, потому что ей предстоит узнать в себе то, чего знать, возможно, не хотела бы никогда. Но выбора нет. Либо она сделает это, либо в следующий раз… да вообще тогда никакого следующего раза не будет. Что бы ни пророчили ей сны, что бы Генерал Органа не предполагала сделать для окончания этой войны, она должна быть готова к тому, что очередная встреча с новым Верховным Лидером может стать для неё последней. Ведь приказ на её уничтожение пока еще никто не отменял.   
      Девушка вздохнула и сосредоточилась на деталях, лежащих перед ней. Надо выяснить, что ещё можно использовать, а что придётся заменить. Спустя десять минут стало ясно, что большая часть составляющих не пострадала, а то, что было разрушено – легко заменить из подручных средств, которые у нее есть. Да и сама работа будет тонкой, но несложной. Основная проблема для Рей была в постоянной концентрации и взаимодействии с Силой. Лишь недавно познав свои способности, девушка еще не умела пользоваться ими так легко и виртуозно.  
      Сосредоточившись, Рей погрузилась в медитацию, и почти сразу прямо перед ней воспарили необходимые детали. Повинуясь её воле, агриниевая пластина, которую она стащила из ремонтного отсека Сокола, легко изогнулась, принимая форму цилиндра. Девушка вздохнула и открыла глаза, будущая рукоять меча, проводник силового поля и диатиумный элемент питания, висели в воздухе прямо перед ней. Рей протянула руку, и будущий меч плавно опустился в её ладонь. Что ж, начало положено.  
      Спустя пару часов, концентрация начала слабеть, сказывалась усталость и неопытность. Но Рей успела уже очень многое. На место были поставлены оба элемента питания, и она смогла, не без помощи особо изощренных хаттских ругательств, разобраться в схеме и спаять энергетический затвор. Теперь пришло время кристаллов.   
      Она аккуратно взяла небольшой голубой кристалл, повертев его так и эдак. Из всего прочитанного, Рей ожидала, что тот, как минимум, сменит цвет, но, видимо, меч Энакина Скайуокера действительно выбрал её. Изначальный кайбер-кристалл остался неизменённым. Девушка вгляделась ещё раз в небольшой камушек, лежащий у неё на ладони, и заметила, что от одной грани, до другой, через центр самого кристалла, пробежала тонкая трещина. По всей видимости, случившееся в тронном зале на «Господстве», оставило свой след не только на оболочке меча. Она аккуратно сжала пальцами твердую поверхность, проверяя, не развалится ли эта квинтэссенция Силы. Но камень был по-прежнему крепким, и рассыпаться не собирался.   
      Рей снова сосредоточилась и обратилась к Силе. И словно сквозь радужную призму перед её глазами начали, одна за другой, вспыхивать мириады жизней и тысячи планет. Как огоньки зажигались они в черноте космоса. Она чувствовала себя ими всеми и ничем сразу. Плывя в потоке Великой Силы, была одновременно ледяным камнем и горячей плазмой, хищником и съедаемой им жертвой. Ей одновременно стало невыносимо больно и невероятно хорошо. Она была жизнью. Она была смертью. Она была Силой. Могущество и величие наполняли её вены вместо крови. Казалось, что она может всё, но Рей чувствовала, как одновременно была трагически слаба в этот момент. Без остановки она шептала про себя:  
      - Кайбер-кристалл есть сердце меча моего. Сердце джедая есть кристалл Силы Великой. Сила со мной есть меч сердца моего.   
      Кайбер-кристалл аккуратно встал в отведенное ему крепление, плотно зафиксировавшись, и девушка в изнеможении перевела дух. Мир и звезды ещё продолжали кружиться перед её мысленным взором, но постепенно становились всё дальше и дальше, пока не исчезли совсем. И вот тогда Рей почувствовала ту самую неестественную тишину, которая окружала её, когда… Она резко обернулась.  
      В этот раз Сила решила связать их полноценно. Рей могла увидеть темный зал и подобие трона, на котором сидел Верховный Лидер, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу. В одной руке он держал датапад, локоть другой опирался на подлокотник. Удивительно, но он был без своих перчаток. Кайло Рен смотрел прямо на Рей, в задумчивости водя длинным пальцем по губам. Девушка вздрогнула, невольно вспомнив, что такая же привычка была у генерала Органы.   
      Молчание, повисшее между ними, уже почти стало невыносимым, когда Рен заговорил:  
      - Итак, ты решила собрать меч, - и голос его звучал абсолютно безэмоционально.   
      - Мне кажется, это очевидно, - сухо откликнулась Рей. И между ними снова повисло молчание. А потом Кайло, словно потеряв всякий к ней интерес, взял в руки датапад и начал что-то изучать в нем, периодически печатая. Картина была настолько сюрреалистична, что, кажется, на лице Рей отразился весь спектр недоумения.   
      - Мне надо работать, - коротко бросил мужчина, краем глаза замечая ошеломленное выражение лица собеседницы. – И раз я не могу от тебя сейчас избавиться, то лучшим выходом мне видится просто не обращать внимания.   
      Почему-то его равнодушие, скользнувшее в скучающем тоне, разозлило Рей настолько, что она зло процедила:  
      - Как трон? Не жмет?   
      Кайло Рен медленно поднял на неё тяжелый взгляд, от которого у девушки зашевелились волосы на затылке. Какое-то время он внимательно изучал представшее перед ним зрелище, а потом с выражением брезгливости, поморщился.  
      - Тебе нечем заняться? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос, и снова никаких эмоций ни во взгляде, ни в голосе. Рей вспыхнула и отвернулась.  
      Она устроилась поудобнее и попыталась сконцентрироваться. Это было безумно трудно, учитывая, в какой компании ей приходится сейчас находиться. Тем не менее, девушка сумела взять себя в руки и вернуться к мечу.   
      Голубой кристалл мягко светился в своём креплении, и теперь дело было за фокусирующими линзами. Её руки привычно взялись за дело, в конце концов, жизнь на Джакку научила её многому. И уже через пару минут Рей полностью погрузилась в кропотливую работу. По большому счёту, Рен прав. Им нечего больше сказать друг другу, всё уже было произнесено на «Господстве». А раз так, лучше просто не обращать внимания.   
      Рей была настолько сконцентрирована, что вздрогнула всем телом, когда почти прямо над ухом раздался гул светового меча. Скосив глаза, она увидела около правого своего плеча красное, плюющееся искрами лезвие меча Кайло, и замерла, боясь пошевелиться.  
      - Кайбер-кристалл есть сердце меча моего. Сердце джедая есть кристалл Силы Великой. Сила со мной есть меч сердца моего, - саркастично протянул мужчина, и красное лезвие придвинулось чуть ближе. – Какой же бред! Всё ложь от первого и до последнего слова.  
      - А с каких пор ты у нас заделался поборником истины? – хрипло ответила Рей, продолжая осторожно коситься на плюющегося монстра, и собирая силы, чтобы, в случае чего, увернуться от удара. Она не была уверена, что Сила будет также благосклонна к ней, как тогда к Рену во время её выстрела из бластера.  
      - Знаешь, световой меч – довольно интересное изобретение, - Кайло проигнорировал её выпад. И в этот раз в его голосе сквозили нотки какого-то извращенного довольства. – Никогда за всё время существования Галактики не было создано оружия хоть сколько-нибудь похожего. Интересно, правда? Оружие - парадокс. Как и само учение джедаев. Воины Света и Гармонии, убивающие во имя жизни и мира в Галактике, - он коротко и зло рассмеялся. – Лицемерие во всем.   
      Мужчина взмахнул мечом, но лезвие лишь описало небольшую дугу у Рей над головой. Девушка обернулась и посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, когда Кайло поднес меч к своему лицу, словно разглядывая клинок, и продолжил.  
      - Ты когда-нибудь замечала интересную особенность лезвия? Ни одного режущего края, но меч способен проходить почти через любые преграды. Где его ни дотронься, он будет одинаково опасен. Это любопытно, не правда ли? Оружие, которое приносит мир, отнимает жизни. Дуальности, соединенные Силой воедино. Как два края меча, лежащих на противоположной стороне друг от друга. Но только не у этого оружия, - в его голосе сквозили восхищение и благоговение. Рен снова провел рукой, в которой был зажат его меч. Рей видела, как несколько искорок оставили красные ожоги на его кисти, но Кайло, казалось, даже не заметил этого. – Убийство ради мира. Джедаи создают совершенное оружие, чтобы остановить войны. Забавно. Символично.   
      - Можно подумать, ты идешь каким-то другим путем, - процедила девушка.  
      - Я хотя бы не прячу это под лицемерной маской всеобщего блага, - он выключил меч и теперь смотрел на неё в упор.  
      - Да, ты просто убиваешь всех неугодных.  
      - Что лучше: жестокая честность или приятный обман? Что ты выберешь, если итог будет один? Орден джедаев веками строился на обмане и иллюзии справедливости. И к чему это приводило каждый раз, стоило им лишь чуть-чуть возвыситься? Галактика в итоге оказывалась ввергнута в кровопролитные войны, причиной которым всегда оказывались джедаи с их насаждением мира. Оправдывает ли цель средства, Рей?  
      - В любом случае, это не оправдывает тебя!  
      - Ты глупа, - Кайло проигнорировал её выпад. – Призвала Силу и даже не подумала закрыться.   
      Девушка в ужасе вскочила на ноги. Тем временем, этот ужасный человек продолжал, и каждое его слово медленно убивало её.   
      - Я знаю, где ты. С кем ты. Все твои мысли, Рей.   
      Верховный Лидер медленно подошёл к ней и взял двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть прямо в свои черные глаза.  
      - Ты открылась мне почти полностью, и я дорого бы отдал, чтобы узнать почему… - он оборвал сам себя, видимо, преодолев последний барьер в её голове. И голос его зазвучал так вкрадчиво и немного удивленно, что по телу Рей пробежала невольная дрожь. – О-о-о… Ну надо же. Маленькая Рей с Джакку, ты всё же учишься у меня.  
      И в этот самый момент Узы не выдержали напряжения от их прикосновений и лопнули. Рей застонала и обессиленно опустилась на пол. В том месте, где его руки касались её лица, кожа теперь нестерпимо горела. Девушку начинала бить крупная дрожь. О, Сила, что же она наделала!


	5. Выбор без выбора

Верховный Лидер стоял посреди бывшего зала для совещаний, который теперь служил ему для встреч со своим командованием. Ещё секунду назад его пальцы касались лица этой неблагодарной девчонки, чувствовали её дрожь. А сейчас ему остался лишь пустой воздух. Но кожа помнила тепло её тела, и это слишком будоражило. Кайло сжал руку в кулак, стараясь избавиться от этих ощущений. Ему нельзя сейчас отвлекаться и забивать себе голову дурацкими… мусорщицами. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Сила Великая, да вся жизнь его висит на волоске, и он не имеет права оступиться. Хватит! Слишком многое было сделано неправильно, и он не уверен, что всей его жизни будет достаточно, чтобы исправить это в одиночку. Но выбора нет уже давно. С тех самых пор, как Кайло Рен окончательно решил для себя, кто он, и что должен сделать. Он совершил непростительную оплошность, показав этой глупой идеалистке, что нуждается в её помощи. Больше этого не повторится.   
      Правда, оставался ещё момент с её ученичеством, и Рен совсем не был уверен, как к этому относится. Пожалуй, такое стечение обстоятельств действительно стало неожиданным для него. Он так хотел этого несколько месяцев назад: учить её, раскрыть всю мощь, заложенную в ней, показать, насколько глупо было разделять Силу на чёрное и белое. Его восхищала её открытость и готовность впитывать знания. Но теперь совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать. Отравленная идеалами Сопротивления, девчонка никогда не захочет учиться у него, и она ясно дала это понять ещё тогда.   
      Верховный Лидер хмыкнул, возвращаясь в своё кресло и задумчиво беря в руки датапад. Сила выбрала самый неподходящий момент, чтобы вновь связать их, и Кайло не мог перестать думать о Рей. Хотя и он сам хорош. Ему следовало догадаться, что дело нечисто, еще тогда, на Старкиллере. Когда по ходу боя мусорщица из ниоткуда, впервые взявшая в руки меч, умудрилась дойти почти до четвертой формы владения мечом. Он и не заметил тогда, как из примитивного Шии-Чо начали проблескивать элементы Соресу. А уж в бое с преторианцами… Маленькая, юркая, гибкая, но очень сильная. Пожалуй, Атару - это её стиль, без сомнения.   
      В этот самый момент его размышления были прерваны звуком открывшейся двери, и в зал стремительным шагом вошли шесть темных фигур в масках. Подойдя почти вплотную к сидящему правителю, они преклонили колена.  
      - Приветствуем Верховного Лидера, - искаженный вокодером голос Рыцаря Рен, стоящего чуть впереди остальных, не выражал никаких эмоций. Кайло медленно поднялся. Несколько секунд он рассматривал коленопреклоненных мужчин перед ним, прежде чем произнес:  
      - Встаньте, братья, и снимите маски.  
      Он стоял, скрестив на груди руки, один против шести самых лучших бойцов Галактики. Кайло наблюдал, как друг за другом снимают маски с лиц его рыцари. Киан, Эван, Калеб, Сет, Джуд, Ноа. Шесть изгоев, что встали с ним плечом к плечу в ту ночь в храме Джедаев. У каждого из них были свои счеты со Светлой Стороной, но никто из них всерьез не задумывался о том, чтобы примкнуть к Сноуку. Он повёл их за собой, и они пошли, признавая его право сильного. Но согласны ли они с ним сейчас? Поддержат ли его, как когда-то? Их связь братства была закрыта, каждый из них не был готов позволить другим узнать свои чувства и мысли.  
      - Отличный шрам, Кайло, - хмыкнул темноволосый и смуглолицый Калеб. Пожалуй, из всех рыцарей именно он был близок по Силе и духу к своему Магистру. Послышались смешки, крепыш Киан почесал свою белобрысую бровь, пытаясь скрыть неуместное ехидство. А Кайло почувствовал, как с его плеч только что соскользнул камень, весом с Эндор. Братья с ним.  
      - Садитесь, - он приглашающе махнул рукой, указывая на овальный стол, что стоял поодаль.  
      - Ты что, дрался без маски? Кто это тебя так? – тихо спросил Калеб, пока остальные рассаживались.  
      - Не думаю, что нам стоит это обсуждать сейчас, - процедил Кайло, не глядя на рыцаря.  
      - Как знать, брат. Как знать. Мы хотим знать, что произошло.  
      - Вы узнаете, - кивнул Верховный Лидер и занял место во главе стола.  
      Когда все расселись, Кайло посмотрел в глаза каждому из своих рыцарей, и ни один не отвел взгляд.  
      - Полагаю, вы все слышали моё обращение к Первому Ордену, - начал он. – Сноук мертв, а значит ваше служение бывшему Верховному Лидеру окончено. Вы свободны от своих клятв и обязательств. И для нового Порядка теперь важно знать, остаётесь ли вы с ним, или продолжите уже без него. Я, в лице Первого Ордена, готов выслушать ваше решение и, в случае если вы решите оставить вверенные вам территории и уйти, гарантировать нейтралитет до тех пор, пока вы не решите выступить против нас.   
      Повисло молчание, во время которого каждый из рыцарей обдумывал услышанное. Тишину разорвал тихий голос Сета, самого старшего из Рен.  
      - К чему такой официоз, Кайло? Чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Тебе прекрасно известно, что мы хотим услышать от тебя, и что может повлиять на наше решение. Но, если тебе так важно, чтобы этот вопрос прозвучал вслух, без проблем. Мы хотим знать, почему ты, вопреки тщательно прорабатываемому нами плану, решил в одиночку убрать Сноука. Мы все знаем твою импульсивность, но ты не имел права так рисковать без нашей поддержки. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, и дело не только в нашем общем желании довести дело Лорда Вейдера до конца, сделать то, чему помешала в своё время ложь Императора. Если ты не способен сдерживать свою Тёмную Сторону, то правы ли мы, избрав тебя нашим лидером? Мы не для того так близко подобрались к грани, Кайло. Тебе прекрасно известно, что всем нам остаётся лишь один шаг, чтобы окончательно пасть во Тьму. И, поверь, ты падешь туда первым. Так скажи, что заставило тебя пойти наперекор и рискнуть всем, чего мы, да и ты сам, добивались эти долгие годы.  
      Вот оно. Кайло почувствовал, как привычно в глубине начал просыпаться гнев, услышав сомнения в голосе Сета. Но мужчина почти сразу задавил это чувство. Нет, его рыцари имеют полное право выражать свое недоумение. В конце концов, они не были тогда на «Господстве».  
      - Я понимаю ваши сомнения и опасения, братья, - Кайло кивнул, показывая, что серьезно воспринял речь Сета. – Попытка Сопротивления найти Люка Скайуокера закончилась тем, что обстоятельства и равновесие сил резко изменились, и я был вынужден действовать немедленно.  
      - Уж не этим ли обстоятельствам ты обязан такой красоте на своем лице? – и снова ехидный голос Калеба.  
      - Ещё раз, Калеб Рен, ты перебьешь Магистра, и отправишься кормить сарлакков на Татуин, - тихо произнес Сет, но так, что Калеб вздрогнул. И взгляд старшего рыцаря был холоден, когда он посмотрел на балагура. – Твоё время говорить ещё не пришло.  
      - Благодарю, Сет, - Кайло криво усмехнулся, - но, боюсь, наш рыцарь прав. Сопротивление наткнулось на очень сильного необученного форсъюзера. Мусорщица с Джакку по имени Рей обладает потрясающей Силой и мощью. За один только бой, она умудрилась вытащить из моей головы три формы боя на световых мечах. Признаюсь, это было… неожиданно, - мужчина указал на свой шрам.   
      Послышался удивленный шёпот.  
      - Как она умудрилась пробраться в твою голову? – Эван, самый спокойный из его рыцарей. Умеет задавать правильные вопросы в правильное время.   
      - Хороший вопрос, - Кайло кивнул, и голос его звучал сухо и резко. – Я полагаю, что это связано с двумя событиями. Первое произошло на Старкиллере, когда я осуществлял ментальный допрос форсъюзера Рей, именно тогда пробудилась её сила, о которой девчонка даже не подозревала. Во-вторых, я предложил ей ученичество, и, хотя она отказалась, сейчас я уверен в том, что Сила соединила нас как Учителя и Ученика. Между нами открыты Узы Силы.   
      - Узы?! – изумленный шёпот пробежал по залу.  
      - Ты уверен? – Сет смотрел прямо в глаза своего магистра.  
      - Абсолютно, - Кайло спокойно встретил этот взгляд, опуская свои ментальные щиты, давая возможность увидеть всё без утайки. Он был открыт для всех, каждый, мог на себе ощутить то, что испытал он сам во время битвы на Старкиллере и позже, на «Господстве».  
      Сет откинулся на спинку своего кресла и потер подбородок, все еще не сводя задумчивого взгляда с Верховного Лидера. И так как он молчал, слово взял до этого молчащий Ноа, второй по старшинству.  
      - Удивительная мощь, - согласно кивнул он. – Теперь понятно, отчего ты не захотел разбрасываться таким… учеником. Но что ты будешь делать сейчас? Мы правильно поняли, что девушка до сих пор с Сопротивлением и отказалась принять наши убеждения?  
      - Это так, но я дам ей ещё один шанс.   
      - И что, если её ответ будет опять отрицательным? Оставлять в свободном плаванье воина такой силы… не опрометчиво ли? – и опять этот взгляд в упор от Сета.  
      - Значит, она умрет, - голос Верховного Лидера был тверд, а взгляд спокоен.  
      - Да будет так. Ты сказал, мы услышали, - кивнул старший рыцарь. – Что ты планируешь делать теперь? И особенно, с Сопротивлением.  
      - Сопротивление почти мертво. Их осталось не более тридцати человек. У них нет кораблей, ресурсов и союзников. В свое время мне удалось убедить всех, что сотрудничество с Первым Орденом, как минимум, более выгодно с финансовой точки зрения. Я знаю, где они осели, но пока трогать их не намерен. Они как боевые гидры – отрубишь одну голову, на её месте сразу вырастет две других. Так пусть уж живут пока с одной, я хотя бы знаю, чего ожидать от них. Тем более, после эскапады Холдо, мы не можем себе позволить распыляться.   
      Кайло перевел дыхание и закончил:  
      - Ваша задача выполнена, диктатуре Сноука пришёл конец. Теперь же я ожидаю вашего решения. Остаетесь ли вы со мной или уходите?   
      - Ты говоришь, наша задача выполнена, - протянул Сет после недолго молчания, - но будем честны, мы даже палец о палец не ударили, чтобы помочь тебе. Ты рисковал, но соглашусь с Ноа, твои действия кажутся мне оправданными. И, думаю, я выражу наше общее мнение, до установления желанного мира в Галактике ещё очень далеко. Мы нужны тебе, Магистр.  
      Остальные просто молча кивнули, признавая справедливость слов рыцаря.  
      - Тогда скажу честно, что я рад, братья.  
      Договорить дальше ему не дал шум открывшейся двери. В зал вошел один из адъютантов Хакса.  
      - Верховный Лидер, мы готовы начать совещание с Верховным Командованием, - отрапортовал он, отдавая честь.  
      - Благодарю, офицер. Свободны.   
      Молодой человек коротко поклонился и вышел.  
      - Можете пока отдыхать, - обратился Кайло к рыцарям. – Позже мы ещё встретимся и обсудим наши дальнейшие действия.   
Он встал, собираясь последовать за вышедшим офицером, но его остановил Сет Рен. Остальные уже направились к выходу, не обращая на них внимания, лишь Ноа немного задержался.  
      - Кайло, - тихо начал Сет и голос его был неожиданно холоден, - я прекрасно знаю, что ты показал нам истину, но далеко не всю.  
      - На что ты намекаешь, рыцарь? – в тон ему ответил Верховный Лидер, и в комнате будто стало темнее.  
      - Лишь на то, что, возможно, ты сам ещё не осознаешь всей правды. Будь осторожен, Магистр Рен, ты можешь скрыть от них, - Сет махнул в сторону выходящих братьев, - то, что не хочешь замечать сам, но не от меня. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Кайло, чтобы закрыть глаза на девчонку. Я видел в твоей голове то, чего не заметили остальные. Ты готов был бросить к сарлакку Галактику, вопреки всем нашим планам и чаяниям. Вопрос лишь в том: Сила ли девчонки тому причиной? Или, может, ты позволил себе большее, Бен Соло?  
      - Не смей! – прошипел Кайло, и Сет почувствовал, как тиски Силы сжимаются на его горле, но лишь криво усмехнулся. Заметив это, Магистр взбесился ещё больше, - Запомни раз и навсегда, никто и ничто не способно заставить меня предать нашу цель, Сет Рен. Тебе прекрасно известно, что с самого начала движет мною, заставив переступить через себя самого, моего отца, и, если потребуется, любого другого в этой криффовой Галактике.  
      - В этом, как раз, у меня сомнений нет, - неожиданно сказал мужчина, и Кайло ослабил захват. – Я хочу спросить у тебя другое – что останется от тебя под конец, Кайло? На сколько ещё частей ты готов разорвать собственную душу, прежде чем от неё останется бесчувственный обрубок? И если это произойдет, то способен ли ты будешь стоять во главе Галактики?  
      - Когда это случится, ты всегда сможешь выдвинуть мне вотум недоверия, рыцарь Рен, - холодно произнес Верховный Лидер, отворачиваясь и уже собираясь покинуть комнату, но неожиданно остановился и добавил: – Я делаю, что должно, остальное тебя не касается.  
      - Что ж, - вздохнул Сет, вставая за правым плечом своего магистра и надевая маску, - тогда нам пора.  
      Тем временем, тихо подошёл Ноа и занял место слева, рядом со старшим рыцарем, и, заметив недоуменный взгляд властителя почти всей Галактики, пожав плечами, просто сказал:  
      - Тебе нужна охрана, Кайло. Твоё право на власть ещё не доказано всем и каждому, а потому, мы пока будем рядом. И… чтобы ты просто знал, Магистр, я согласен с Сетом. Не потеряй себя, брат.   
      С этими словами, Ноа надел шлем и приглашающе махнул рукой, пропуская Верховного Лидера вперед.   
  


***

  
      Зал для голосвязи с Высшим Командованием был полон. То там, то тут мелькали голубые прозрачные голограммы тех, кто находился слишком далеко, чтобы прибыть на борт «Добивающего» лично. В самом центре, кружась и слегка мерцая, висела проекция звездной карты Галактики, где расположился сейчас флот Ордена.  
      Стремительным шагом, в сопровождении двух своих рыцарей, в зал вошёл Верховный Лидер, не обращая внимания на вытянувшихся по стойке смирно генералов. И, остановившись у проекции галактики, заговорил:  
      - Генерал Хакс, доложите текущую обстановку.  
      Хакс сделал шаг вперед, заложив руки за спину, и, прочистив горло, начал:  
      - Исходя из ситуации после проведенных боевых действий, в распоряжении Первого Ордена имеется семь разрушителей типа «Возрожденный», готовых нести боевое дежурство на вверенных территориях. Силовая поддержка обеспечивается тремя дредноутами, также в нашем распоряжении семнадцать полностью укомплектованных эскадрилий TIE-истребителей. Необходимую достаточность состава пунктов наземного управления предлагается определять с учётом равномерности распределения оперативного состава при условии трехсменного дежурства. Также следует учитывать необходимость ремонтных работ на ряде наземных сооружений. Если судить в целом, то мы не обладаем достаточными человеческими ресурсами, и у нас острая нехватка кораблей, для уверенного удержания порядка в Галактике.  
      Генерал замолчал и сделал шаг назад, показывая, что он закончил.   
      - Генерал Вейц, какие вести с верфей Куата? – Кайло тяжело оперся на энергетический контур, поддерживающий голограмму флота вокруг «Добивающего».   
      - Новый корабль класса «Возрожденный II» готов, команда набрана и ожидает ваших распоряжений. Как вы и просили, инженеры Куата не меняли ваши чертежи, хотя, не буду скрывать, такие попытки были. Ещё три разрушителя будут готовы через три стандартных месяца.  
      - Благодарю генерал, подготовьте приказ о начале строительства нового дредноута, взамен утраченного у Ди'Куара.  
      - Слушаюсь, Верховный Лидер.  
      - Да, и ещё, - Кайло не отрывал взгляда от голографического изображения кораблей. - Сообщите руководству Куат-Энтералла Инжиниринг, что сроки необходимо сократить вдвое, - и увидев, что генерал хочет что-то возразить, добавил, - Нет, меня не интересуют их возражения, я прекрасно знаю, что это реально, если не тратить впустую время на препирательства. Это приказ.  
      - Да, мой Лорд.  
      - Полковник Коулман, какие новости у вас?  
      - Мы ведем переговоры с правительством Набу, дабы наладить поставки плазмы для двигателей на выгодных для нас условиях. И…  
      - Медленно, полковник, - перебил его Рен, не поворачивая головы. – Слишком медленно, вы возитесь уже который месяц, а все не сдвинулись с мертвой точки.  
      - Однако, мы уверены…  
      - Ваши оправдания меня не интересуют, Коулман. К спуску нового разрушителя поставки должны быть налажены. И, думаю, дальше я возьму эти переговоры под свой контроль, навестив вместе с вами Тид. Дальше.  
      - Мы перезаключили договор с ТиббанаГаз энтерпрайз. Лейтенант Митака сейчас в пути, чтобы официально подписать документы. Поставки, согласно договору, возобновятся уже через три дня.   
      Верховный Лидер кивнул и, наконец, оторвался от созерцания окружения «Добивающего».  
      - Теперь поговорим о флоте. Ещё раз напоминаю, господа, наша задача в первую очередь сейчас состоит в поддержании мира в Галактике. На боевые действия даже с остатками Сопротивления и прочими радикалами у нас пока нет технических ресурсов. А потому… с учетом имеющихся проблем и текущей политической ситуации, единственным вариантом я вижу передислокацию наших кораблей с увеличением радиуса закрепленной территории за каждым из разрушителей.  
      - Сэр, - командующий «Господством» напряженно вглядывался в галактическую карту, - позвольте заметить, что это оставит тогда неприкрытым «Добивающий». Группа сопровождения должна обеспечить…  
      - Вы можете предложить другой вариант, генерал? – голос Лидера был холоден, и в зале повисла напряженная пауза. Наконец Хейз покачал головой и вздохнул:  
      - Боюсь, что нет, сэр.  
      Кайло бросил нечитаемый взгляд на мужчину, но ничего не ответил и продолжил:  
      - Генералы Дженкинс, Каппет, Трэнтон и генерал-лейтенант Пауэлл, - голограммы названных офицеров вытянулись еще больше, если такое вообще возможно, - вы остаетесь на вверенных вам территориях. Генерал Янг, вам достается сектор от Кореллианской дуги до Римманского торгового пути. К вам отправится один из рыцарей Рен, чтобы облегчить…  
      - Верховный Лидер! – неожиданно перебил его Хакс, который внимательно что-то читал на одном из терминалов. В его голосе странным образом переплелись тревога и злорадство. – Поступило сообщение от лейтенанта Митаки. Он обнаружил остатки Сопротивления, что покинули Крейт на Соколе Тысячелетия. Они на Беспине. Следуя приказу, что вы отдали ранее, он начал операцию по их ликвидации.  
      Рыжеволосый генерал ещё что-то говорил, но Кайло уже не слышал его. В ушах стояла звенящая тишина, а ему неожиданно показалось, что Галактика под ногами покачнулась. В иррациональном слепом стремлении что-то изменить он потянулся к Узам, что сейчас будто умерли.   
       _«Рей!»_  
      Нить, связывающая их, дрогнула, но это было всё, чего он смог добиться. По спине мужчины пробежал холодок. Вокруг него кто-то что-то говорил, спорил, но он не слушал. Кайло раз за разом пытался пробиться через миллионы световых лет, предрассудки, недосказанность, через стены из их поступков и решений. Но всё было тщетно. Свой урок ученица усвоила отлично.   
      Словно со стороны Рен услышал свой голос:  
      - Отменить операцию! Лейтенант Митака не уполномочен решать вопрос касаемо Сопротивления без согласования со мной!  
      «Рей!»  
      - Сэр, они в режиме радиолокационного молчания! Мы не можем связаться с ними.  
       _«Рей!»_  
      - Генерал Дженкинс, вы ближе всех к Беспину. Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы образумить бравого лейтенанта? Конфликт с остатками Сопротивления сейчас более чем нежелателен, – голос Кайло был полон ледяного спокойствия.  
       _«Рей!»_  
      - Командный шаттл будет там через полчаса. Я уже отдал приказ.   
       _«Рей!»_  
      - Вы очень предусмотрительны, генерал. Как только установите связь с Беспином, сообщите мне. Господа, не вижу смысл продолжать, когда план действий и так ясен. Возвращайтесь на свои корабли, новые квадраты патрулирования генерал Хакс передаст вам через некоторое время.   
       _«Рей!»_  
      Высшее Командование в полном составе отдало честь, показывая, что они поняли приказ. Первыми исчезли голограммы генералов с дальних регионов, и очень быстро зал опустел. Неожиданно Кайло почувствовал, как на его плечо легла тяжелая рука. Ноа.  
      - Я не могу пробиться через её щиты, - тихо произнес Магистр.  
      - Значит, у тебя остался только один шанс, - так же тихо ответил рыцарь и, слегка сжав напоследок его плечо, вместе с Сетом покинул зал.  
      Кайло Рен глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Один шанс, один человек, забытая и почти умершая связь. Стена непонимания длиной в десятилетия, обиды и злость. Как оказалось, всё это пустое, когда впервые стало страшно не за себя.   
       _«Мама…»_  
      Секунды падали в черноту космоса, растягиваясь и искривляясь, словно в кривом зеркале, казалось, что каждая длится вечность. Тишина и пустота давили, пока внезапно, будто стряхнув с себя пыль веков, не вспыхнул ответный огонёк в бесконечном потоке Силы. Его услышали.  
       _«Здравствуй, сын…»_


	6. Эта война положит конец войнам. И следующая тоже. Д. Л. Джордж

  _«Мама…»_  
       Тихий шёпот донесся будто издалека, и принцесса Лея Органа открыла глаза. Она всегда спала чутко, и этот раз не был исключением. Возможно, это была всего лишь игра воображения, но вот уже шесть лет молчащие Узы дрогнули, просыпаясь. Что это? Ей послышалось? Или, может, привиделось? Этот шёпот так знаком!  
       Последние дни ей часто снился их старый дом на Хосниан-прайм, их прогулки в Висячих Садах, как они в перерывах между заседаниями Сената кормили на Сенатской площади набуанских голубей, расплодившихся по всему Республиканскому городу. Отголоски воспоминаний, яркие картинки прошлого, в котором не было места её отчаянию – хорошего там было слишком мало, чтобы заглушить боль от собственного предательства. Превосходный сенатор, лидер Альянса, одна из основателей Новой Республики, блестящая Лея Органа-Соло, проигравшая самое главное сражение в своей жизни. Ведь уже тогда она меняла драгоценные минуты с сыном, что нуждался в ней, на пустые бесконечные споры с центристами. Ругаясь в очередной раз с Ханом на глазах собственного ребенка, рушила его такой уютный и надежный мир, где он считал себя в безопасности. Улетая снова и снова с дипломатическими миссиями, на дальние планеты рисковать своей головой, что оставляла она после себя в душе собственного сына? Чувство одиночества, заброшенности, осознания ненужности собственным родителям… Где был её материнский инстинкт? Где был её криффов хвалёный ум? Кому и что она доказывала бесконечной чередой конфронтаций? И ради чего… Насколько нужно быть слепой, чтобы не заметить страдания собственного ребенка? Она, боец по своей сути, даже не попыталась отвоевать своё дитя. И ведь видела, чувствовала с самого начала, что Бен, как истинный Скайуокер, уязвим. В любом из них: Люке, отце, в ней самой, всегда есть частица Тьмы. Лея знала об этом, но ничего не сделала. Понадеялась на брата, стремясь полностью погрузиться в новое противостояние. Но выбрала не ту битву, не то сражение… И проиграла. Везде.  
       Хотя, к чему теперь эти самобичевания. Они не изменят ровным счетом ничего… Ведь всё это уже исчезло, развеялось пеплом и космической пылью: дом, сады, даже эти дурацкие голуби. Прошлое умерло окончательно в тот день вместе с Хосниан, вместе с Ханом, вместе с Люком и храмом джедаев, вместе с ещё сотнями тысяч жизней.  
       _«Мама…»_  
       Снова раздался, будто просящий что-то шёпот, но теперь Лея была уверена, что не спит. Какие-то невидимые нити в её душе задрожали, отзываясь на это слово. И голос, такой знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Он мог бы принадлежать её сыну… но что за глупость она думает? Бена больше нет, а Кайло Рену не нужна мать, ведь, он привык справляться со всем один.  
       _«Мама…»_  
       И тут, будто в противовес её мыслям, безумным корусантским фейерверком вспыхнули Узы, наполняя теплом каждую клеточку её тела. От нахлынувших и почти позабытых ощущений навернулись слёзы и покатились по щекам. Задышалось так легко, словно до этого что-то мешало, давило. Осторожно, боясь спугнуть эти волшебные и такие совершенные в своей естественности и правильности мгновения, Лея потянулась мысленно к этой сверкающей, словно взрыв сверхновой, Нити.  
       _«Здравствуй, сын…»_  


***

  
  
       Рей металась по комнате, словно раненый ворнскр, не зная то ли бежать к Лее прямо сейчас, то ли сперва известить генерала Калриссиана. Где бы ни был сейчас Кайло Рен, но до этой дыры ему явно не добраться в ближайшие несколько часов, а генералу Органе просто необходимо хоть немного поспать. Да, поговорить сначала с Лэндо, кажется оптимальным решением. Он поможет им незаметно улететь, не привлекая внимания. И, кажется, «Сокол» придётся оставить здесь, этот корабль слишком знаменит по всей Галактике.  
       Не успела она сделать и пары шагов в сторону двери, как та с шипением распахнулась и на пороге предстал По Дэмерон. Его губы были поджаты, а движения резки. Рей почувствовала, как внутри нарастает тугой узел страха, она уже почти знала, что По скажет ей, но всё же...  
      - Мы в ловушке, - без предисловий начал он.  
      - Что?! – на неё словно вылили ведро сжиженного углерода. Нет-нет-нет! Рен не мог добраться до них так быстро!  
      - Первый Орден здесь, - Дэмерон без сожаления растоптал её наивные попытки избежать реальности.  
      - Откуда ты знаешь? – еле ворочая языком, спросила она.  
      - Я был на «Соколе», когда на соседнюю площадку приземлился их монструозный шаттл «Ипсилон». Я быстро смылся, они не успели меня заметить, но вот наш фрахтовик… - По удрученно покачал головой. Он тоже считал корабль Хана Соло слишком приметным. - Либо нас предали, либо у вселенной слишком плохое чувство юмора.  
      - Надо предупредить Лею, и как можно быстрее.  
       Рей схватила остов светового меча, оставшиеся детали, инструменты и вместе с книгами кинула в наплечную сумку. И тут едва различимо, каким-то шестым чувством она услышала:  
       _«Рей!»_  
       О, нет! Сердце пропустило удар, она знала этот голос. Вспоминая всё, что она успела прочитать в книгах, услышать от мастера Люка и испытать на собственной шкуре на Старкиллере, Рей судорожно поднимала свои ментальные щиты. Она не позволит этой твари снова залезть к себе в голову. Никогда больше.  
      - Идём, - уже на ходу бросила она По, но пилот и не думал отставать.  
       _«Рей!»_  
       Они быстрым шагом двигались по ярко освещенным коридорам. Из-за позднего времени те были пусты и безлюдны, что шло только на пользу беглецам.  
      - Я не верю, что генерал Калриссиан нас предал, - тихо проговорила девушка, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла и проверяя, нет ли там кого лишнего. Дэмерон молча достал из набедренной кобуры бластер, ставя его на предохранитель.  
       _«Рей!»_  
      - А я и не имел в виду его. Здесь полно народа, нас могли узнать и доложить, куда следует.  
       Они быстрым шагом пересекли очередную площадку, где сходились несколько коридоров, и повернули направо.  
       _«Рей!»_  
       Слева от них открывался вид на посадочные площадки, и «Сокол», вокруг которого толпились штурмовики Ордена, выделяясь белой бронёй на фоне желтоватых в ночи облаков. Дэмерон замер, вглядываясь в открывшуюся картину перед ним.  
       _«Рей!»_  
      - Их не слишком много, - тихо проговорил он, не отрываясь от обзорного окна. – Не более двадцати. Похоже, на эскорт сопровождения. И либо где-то прячутся ещё, что маловероятно, так как «Ипсилон» прилетел один, либо они и сами не ожидали нас здесь встретить.  
      - Они явились за мной, - прошептала Рей, и мужчина удивленно на неё взглянул. – Кайло Рен знает, где мы. Он прочёл это у меня в голове. По, я так сглупила!  
       _«Рей!»_  
      - Как он смог? – только и спросил пилот, все еще удивлённо рассматривая девушку перед ним, но тут же сам себя оборвал: - Нет, лучше не рассказывай. Эти ваши джедайские штучки, да?  
      - Что-то вроде того, - криво усмехнулась она, и, проверив прочность щитов в голове, посмотрела прямо в глаза Дэмерона. – Мы связаны Силой с Кайло Реном, можем периодически видеть друг друга, говорить и даже касаться. Не знаю, можем ли мы как-то и чем-то убить один другого в этот момент, но точно не бластером. Я пыталась. Полчаса назад Сила соединила нас, это было так неожиданно, что я позволила ему копаться в моей голове и даже не почувствовала этого! Он знает всё: где мы, сколько нас и кто именно.  
      - Вот криффов ублюдок, - возмущенно выдохнул мужчина.  
      - Это я виновата, По, - в отчаянии прошептала Рей.  
      - Не придумывай, - оборвал её Дэмерон. – Просто так случилось. И я не думаю, что полчаса хватило бы даже самому Верховному Ублюдку Рену, чтобы добраться до этой галактической задницы.  
       Девушка через силу улыбнулась, походя отметив про себя, что зов пропал. И незаметно облегченно вздохнула.  
      - Идём, надо поскорее найти генерала и наших. Пора сваливать отсюда, - мужчина взял её за руку и потащил за собой. Они снова передвигались короткими перебежками, стараясь не попасть в свет прожекторов, льющихся с посадочных площадок.  
       Миновав ещё пару коридоров, они, наконец, подошли к покоям главы Сопротивления. Рей уже подняла руку, чтобы постучать, как дверь открылась сама, и на пороге появилась Лея.  
      - Генерал, - заговорил По, - у нас…  
       Тут его неожиданно прервал писк коммуникатора в руках Органы. Она сделала знак подождать и нажала кнопку ответа.  
      - Лея, - раздался искаженный динамиком голос генерала Калриссиана. – У нас проблемы.  
      - Слушаю тебя, - ответила женщина, смотря прямо в глаза Рей, будто уже знала. Знала вообще всё!  
      - Заявился какой-то чинуша орденский, подписывать документы на поставку тиббана. Я и знать не знал, что они что-то у нас покупают, видимо через подставных лиц работали, сарлачьи выродки…  
      - Ближе к делу, Лэндо, - Лея не отводила взгляда.  
      - В общем, они знают, что вы здесь. Опознали по «Соколу». Собирай своих и двигайтесь в сторону пятьдесят седьмой платформы, это на ремонтном уровне.  
      - Поняла.  
       Лэндо отключился, а генерал, всё так же, не давая им сказать, нажала кнопку вызова.  
      - Иматт, собирай всех, встречаемся на пятьдесят седьмой платформе. Орден здесь.  
      - Понял, - майор был краток, и Лея оборвала связь.  
       Она снова пристально посмотрела на Рей, но в её взгляде не было недовольства, только… интерес?  
      - Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать. Но ты не права.  
      - Но как…  
      - Сейчас не время и не место об этом говорить, - оборвала её Органа и повернулась к Дэмерону. – По, веди нас.  
      - Слушаюсь, генерал.  
       И они двинулись вперед. Лея тяжело опиралась на трость, но не отставала. Они спустились на технический уровень, где располагались ремонтные ангары. В обзорных окнах то тут, то там мелькали дежурными огнями транспортники и атмосферные звездолёты вперемешку с какими-то огромными ящиками, сломанными дроидами и просто огромными кучами технического мусора. Неожиданно Рей остановилась, что-то встревожило её.  
      - Впереди кто-то есть, - тихо произнесла она, и По вскинул бластер.  
      - Уже не важно, - генерал тяжело дышала. – Почти пришли.  
       За очередным поворотом послышался отдалённый топот ног в тяжелых сапогах. Рей нервно огляделась по сторонам. Бежать было некуда, разве что выбить окно и попытаться затеряться в ангарах. Кажется, генерал Органа думала в этом же направлении, потому что уже через мгновение неукрепленное стекло взорвалось мириадами осколков. Девушка с удивлением посмотрела на маленькую пожилую женщину, устало опершуюся на трость обеими руками.  
      - Не смотри на меня так, - устало ухмыльнулась Лея. – Я, все же, дочь величайшего форсъюзера.  
      - По, помоги, - сказала пилоту Рей. Мужчина без вопросов подставил плечо своему генералу, помогая той перебраться через пустующую раму, после чего выбрался сам, подавая Рей руку. Уже вылезая, она услышала, как совсем рядом стучат сапоги штурмовиков.  
       Ещё через пару секунд из-за угла показался первый солдат в белой броне, которого тут же пристрелил Дэмерон. Остальные резко остановились, и послышался чей-то голос:  
      - Не убивать без моего приказа! Исполняйте.  
       Девушка Силой призвала к себе бластер убитого штурмовика. И как раз вовремя, потому что по ним открыли огонь. Сделав пару ответных выстрелов, они устремились укрыться за каким-то уродливым грузовым кораблем. Бластерные заряды мелькали совсем рядом, но беглецы нырнули под защиту рампы и двинулись дальше. Однако совсем скоро удача изменила им, штурмовики явно были быстрее и многочисленнее, окружая и не давая возможности выбраться из кольца.  
      - Дерьмо, - выругался Дэмерон, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
      - Следите за языком, коммандер, - одернула его Лея.  
       За контуром каких-то терминалов, остатков обшивки кораблей и прочего мусора, то тут, то там мелькала белая броня штурмовиков. Неожиданно, они оказались на открытой площадке, в одном углу которой шаткой колонной стояли топливные баки. Кольцо погони замкнулось за их спинами, штурмовики окружили, отрезая последнюю возможность сбежать. Послышался лязг возводимых наизготовку бластеров. Это конец. Тем временем, из тени звездолёта медленным шагом вышел человек в офицерской форме Первого Ордена и остановился, сцепив за спиной руки. На его скуластом лице расцвела злая ухмылка.  
      - Сегодня явно мой счастливый день, - заговорил он неприятно высоким голосом, самодовольно растягивая гласные. – Весь цвет сопротивления под прицелом солдат Первого Ордена. Генерал Органа, честно признаюсь, не ожидал вас здесь встретить, да ещё и в компании лучшего пилота Сопротивления… - тут он заметил Рей, и его глаза сузились от гнева. – А с тобой, мусорщица, у меня отдельные счёты.  
      - Когда обращаетесь к старшему по званию, - холодно заговорила Лея, бросая презрительный взгляд на знаки отличия офицерских погон, - лейтенант, принято представляться.  
      - Если вам будет легче умереть с этим знанием, - мужчина равнодушно пожал плечами и карикатурно поклонился. – Лейтенант Первого Ордена Дофельд Митака.  
      - Так вот, лейтенант Митака, - генерал Органа недобро прищурилась. Тем временем рука, лежащая поверх трости, напряглась. Краем глаза Рей увидела, как бесшумно за спинами штурмовиков по воздуху скользят топливные баки. – Согласно военному институту, казнить меня имеет право только вышестоящий чин.  
Митака рассмеялся.  
      - Согласно приказу, вы и всё Сопротивление, приравниваетесь к военным преступникам и диссидентам, а потому лишаетесь всех воинских званий и привилегий, будь они присвоены вам Новой Республикой или же самой Империей, и приговариваетесь к расстрелу. Примите же свою смерть достойно. В конце концов, Первый Орден оказывает вам честь, выбрав для вас такую казнь.  
      - Это мы еще посмотрим, - прошептала дочь Избранного, и рука её сжалась в кулак.  
       В это же самое мгновение за спинами штурмовиков взорвался первый бак с топливом, а затем один за другим все остальные вокруг. Рей ещё успела заметить, как взрывной волной лейтенанта отбросило прямо на корму ближайшего корабля, а потом огненные шары заслонили собой всё. Гудящая стена пламени выросла из ниоткуда и понеслась, собирая свои жертвы. Девушка почувствовала, как её ресницы опалило жаром, прежде чем генерал Органа очертила рукой полукруг, словно закрываясь плащом, и огонь отступил от их маленькой группки.  
      - Быстрее, - прохрипела Лея. Выглядела она ужасно, глаза запали и под ними залегли темные круги, кожа мертвенно побледнела, из-за чего лицо казалось похожим на какую-то застывшую маску. - Надо уходить.  
       Без лишних слов Дэмерон бросил Рей свой бластер и подхватил обессилевшую женщину на руки. Они практически бежали, а за спиной гудело разгневанное пламя, которое добралось уже почти до потолка. Наконец-то сработала дымовая сигнализация. Она коротко и противно взвыла, после чего из ниш в стене выехали пожарные дроиды, а дюрасталевые двери в другие ангары начали закрываться одна за другой, отсекая остальные помещения от неуправляемого огня. Пара отчаянных железяк практически сразу оплавились, подъехав слишком близко к бушующему пламени. Беглецы выскочили через дверь, которая практически сразу с лязгом захлопнулась за ними, и устремились вперед. Наконец, генерал смогла отпустить защитное поле Силы и обмякла на руках По.  
       Рей казалось, что они идут бесконечно долго, а Лея всё не приходила в себя. Неожиданно, за очередной горой технического мусора показалась группа людей, стоящих возле переливающегося посадочными огнями грузового корабля. Навстречу им быстрым шагом вышел Лэндо.  
      - Наконец-то, - воскликнул он, но тут заметил состояние Леи и побледнел. – Что случилось?  
      - Нас выследили, - Рей пыталась перевести сбившееся дыхание, но все никак не получалось. – Если бы не генерал Органа, нам пришёл бы конец.  
       К ним подошли Иматт и Бранс. Последний аккуратно забрал Лею из рук запыхавшегося Дэмерона и направился вверх по рампе звездолёта.  
      - Где остальные? – прохрипел По.  
      - Уже на корабле. Вы последние. Летите скорее.  
      - Генерал Калриссиан, а как же вы? – Рей с тревогой посмотрела на темнокожего мужчину. – Они узнают, что вы помогли нам.  
       Тот лишь отмахнулся.  
      - Отбрехаюсь, как и всегда. Летите, пока сюда не нагрянул весь орденский флот.  
       Дэмерон коротко попрощался с Лэндо, после чего опять схватил Рей за руку, таща за собой в корабль. Откуда-то изнутри раздался рев вуки.  
      - Иди к генералу, и постарайся узнать, куда нам лететь. Мы с Чуи справимся, но было бы неплохо хотя бы знать вектор координат, - По совсем невесело усмехнулся. Невысказанная тревога повисла между ними в воздухе.  
       Девушка кивнула и двинулась по узкому коридору транспортника. Лея нашлась в медицинском закутке, она пришла в себя, но дыхание давалось ей с трудом. Услышав шаги, женщина повернула голову и встретилась с ней взглядом.  
       Вопрос так и остался незаданным, Рей чувствовала всё сама. Сила вела её, и она видела, как яркая звезда Леи Органа-Соло тускнеет катастрофически быстро. Слезы готовы были покатиться из глаз, но мусорщицы с Джакку не плачут. Она молча опустилась на колени рядом и взяла тонкую испещренную морщинами руку в свои ладошки. Надо было что-то сказать, но слова не шли. Тихо гудели двигатели, поднимая корабль и выводя его в атмосферу планеты, где-то вдалеке что-то ворчал Чуи.  
      - По спрашивает, куда лететь, - наконец тихо проговорила Рей. Это было совсем не то, что она хотела сказать, но при этом понимала, что любые слова благодарности за их спасение будут сейчас ещё более неуместны.  
      - Скажи, пусть летит в Полис-Масса, - едва различимый шепот. - И возвращайся, нам надо успеть поговорить.  
       Рей вернулась через пару минут и снова опустилась на колени рядом с Леей. Мигнул свет, транспортник дрогнул, срываясь в гиперпространство. Женщина заговорила, и голос её звучал почти на грани слышимости.  
      - Я знаю, что произошло между тобой и Кайло на Беспине. Прошу, поверь мне, он не знал, что сюда летит шаттл Ордена. Он… он пытался дотянуться до тебя, чтобы предупредить, но не смог. И тогда позвал меня.  
      - Не думаю, что Верховный Лидер нуждается в оправдании или объяснении своих действий, - прохладно заметила Рей.  
      - Все верно, но на правах матери, я хотела бы прояснить ситуацию. Мы должны закончить эту войну, Рей. Меня скоро не станет, и решать судьбу Галактики предстоит вам двоим, по праву Силы.  
      - Но я не хочу… я никто.  
      - Ты можешь не хотеть этого, ты можешь закрывать глаза на происходящее, но бесконечно убегать не получится. И только от вас зависит, остановятся ли бессмысленные войны, или начнется новый виток этой бесконечной истории. Республика, Империя, Орден – всё это пережитки прошлого, раз за разом совершающие одни и те же ошибки в своем неуемном желании абсолютного правления. Но итог всегда одинаков, одна война порождает другую, сколько бы мы с этим не боролись, – Лея помолчала, набираясь сил. - Знаешь, род Скайуокеров несет на себе бремя Избранного, этот рок довлеет над всеми нами. В нём наша сила и наше же проклятье, потому что одиночество всегда было нашим единственным спутником. Но, кажется, впервые Вселенная поняла, что одних нас недостаточно, что нам нужен кто-то, чтобы уравновесить наше пламя, и подарила Галактике тебя – равную нам по силе, но совершенно чуждую жажде власти.  
       Женщина замолчала, обдумывая свои следующие слова. Сил говорить не было, но она должна была успеть.  
      - Рей, - слова давались ей с огромным трудом, - теперь именно ты стоишь на грани самого важного решения в своей жизни. Потому что выбирать придётся из двух равных величин, и лишь от тебя зависит, сможете ли вы удержаться на тонкой грани равновесия. Тебе придётся шагнуть в неизвестность, ибо отныне любое твое решение может оказаться тем самым выбором. Ты выросла под жарким солнцем Джакку, но загляни в себя, что ты чувствуешь?  
      - Мне холодно… всегда холодно, - неожиданно для самой себя ответила Рей.  
      - Страх. Замерзнув в своем прошлом, ныряя в свои воспоминания, цепляясь за призраки, ты боишься поднять голову и посмотреть вперёд.  
      - Вы… вы сейчас говорите практически то же самое, что и Кайло тогда, - ошарашенно проговорила девушка.  
      - Потому что он понял, что нельзя достичь нового результата каждый раз делая одно и то же. От раза к разу мы все повторяли ошибки друг друга, действовали одинаково. Поэтому ни Империя, ни Республика так и не смогли установить мир в Галактике.  
      - Но разве Первый Орден не пропагандирует имперские взгляды?  
      - Орден Сноука – это не Орден Кайло. Рей, дай ему шанс воплотить задуманное. Он ходит по лезвию собственного рассудка, пытаясь не разорваться от внутренней борьбы между Светом и Тьмой. И я верю, не могу не верить в то, что он справится, удержится. И все же… все же, если я ошиблась, прошу тебя, не испытывай сомнений, когда придёт время и сделай то, что должно. Власть и Сила опьяняют, мне ли не знать этого. Но ты не испорчена ими. Когда ты вдруг поймешь, что это не человек более, а машина, то будь милосердна и даруй ему смерть. Это будет лучше, чем бесконечное существование в собственных самых жутких кошмарах. Прошу тебя.  
       Рей пораженно молчала. То, о чем просила её Лея, казалось невероятным, невозможным.  
      - Не уверена, что готова принять такую ответственность, - пробормотала девушка.  
      - К этому вообще нельзя быть готовым, - слабо улыбнулась Лея, и сжала ладонь Рей. Силы покидали её. – Придёт время, и вы сядете за стол переговоров. Но пока, просто дай ему шанс прервать этот бесконечный круг. Пожалуйста.  
      - Хорошо.  
       Генерал устало замолчала и откинулась на подушку. Транспортник тихо вибрировал, унося их прочь, и тишину медицинского отсека нарушало лишь хриплое дыхание Леи. Они сидели, безмолвно поддерживая друг друга этим маленьким прикосновением, делясь последним теплом и заботой. И обе вздрогнули, когда к ним почти бесшумно подошёл По Дэмерон. Так же, в молчании, он встал на колени рядом с женщиной, что невольно заменила ему мать.  
      - По, - еле слышно заговорила Лея, кладя вторую руку на курчавую темноволосую голову лучшего из её пилотов. - Хватит войн, По. Пришла пора возвращаться по домам. Мир меняется, и мы должны измениться вместе с ним. Обещай мне, что поможешь закончить эти никому ненужные битвы. Обещай.  
      - Обещаю, - прошептал Дэмерон, и по щекам его потекли слёзы.  
       Корабль содрогнулся, и выскочил из гиперпространства. В окно иллюминатора Рей увидела астероидное поле, что тянулось, казалось, бесконечно.  
      - Полис-Масса, - принцесса Лея Органа-Соло смотрела с какой-то жадностью на бесчисленные огромные куски камней, медленно парящих в черноте космоса. - Здесь я родилась, здесь я и уйду. Символично, правда?  
       Рей беззвучно заплакала, стискивая хрупкую ладонь и содрогаясь всем телом.  
      - Не надо слез, маленькая Рей с Джакку. Сила зовёт меня. Прошу только, отвезите моё тело на Набу. К моей матери.  
       Лея ещё раз взглянула на астероидное поле и закрыла глаза. И последний вздох её был наполнен миром, воцарившимся в душе. Безвольная рука соскользнула с головы Дэмерона.  


***

  
  
       Он стоял посреди разгромленного кабинета, и острие его меча упиралось в дюрасталевый пол, который уже практически плавился. Где-то искрила проводка, отчетливо пахло палёным углепластиком. Ещё минуту назад Кайло метался, как загнанный в угол крайт-дракон, но теперь из него словно выпустили весь воздух. Только что гнев от собственного бессилия разрывал его на части, привычно выплёскиваясь слепой разрушительной силой, но сейчас все кончилось. Не осталось ничего. Один далекий всплеск Силы, и у него будто открылись глаза.  
       После какого-то сумбурного разговора с матерью, когда он сам не представлял, что делает, зачем и как ей объяснить происходящее, Кайло снова отгородился от неё в Силе. Её голос будил в нем то, что должно было умереть давным-давно. Это было неправильно, и в тоже время эти чувства были так естественны. Мать была безукоризненно вежлива и приветлива с ним. Женщина, которая ещё недавно заявляла во всеуслышание, что её сын мертв, была так нежна. Что это было? Обман? Попытка сыграть на сыновьих чувствах? Нет, Сила не могла лгать, Кайло чувствовал искренность и… прощение. Она прощала его и просила прощения сама!  
       Внезапно дрогнули Узы. Нет, Лея Органа не пыталась найти своего сына, это было что-то другое. Не отдавая себе отчёт, он потянулся за ними, лихорадочно снимая ментальные щиты, открываясь ей, следуя причудливому пути их Нити. И тут он услышал её слабый шёпот…  
       _«Сила! Сила! Прости потерявшихся детей этих, ибо, не ведая себя, творят неразумное»._  
       Что?  
       _«Прошу тебя, направь, подскажи, не оставь в их одиночестве.  Не дай приобрести мир и потерять душу»._  
       Что происходит? Мама!   
       _«Сила! Тебе я вверяю себя навечно и вовеки веков»._  
       Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Мама! Пожалуйста, только не сейчас! Мама! Мама!  
       Но Нить неумолимо истончалась и, в последний раз вспыхнув, рассыпалась звездным крошевом.  
       И он закричал. Падая на колени, Кайло орал от боли, что принесла за собой эта сверкающая пыль, от нахлынувшей пустоты, от бесконечного щемящего чувства материнской любви, от того, что так и не успел сказать главного, от того, что теперь он остался совершенно один. Когда воздух кончился, и лёгкие уже горели от нехватки кислорода, Кайло замолчал, невидяще смотря перед собой. Все еще стоя на коленях, он медленно закрыл глаза.  
       Последний Скайуокер. Он не имеет права на ошибку, только не теперь.


	7. Прощай, и... Здравствуй?

Парило. Где-то вдалеке начинал лениво перекатываться гром. Аромат цветов и нагретых за день солнцем трав опьянял, кружил голову и вызывал столь несвойственную Рей негу и истому. Хотелось упасть на этот душистый ковер и пальцами перебирать травинки, ощущая их мягкую шероховатость. Без сомнений, Набу была самой прекрасной планетой, которая только могла существовать. Казалось, что в ней абсолютно всё дышит жизнью и счастьем. Девушка вздохнула и облокотилась на каменные перила. Она стояла в небольшой галерее, что вела к Похоронному Храму. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Это действительно лучшее место для того, чтобы обрести последний приют.  
       Они приземлились на отдалённом космодроме за Тидом, где их уже ждала Пуджа Наберрие. Невысокая кареглазая женщина была чем-то отдалённо похожа на свою кузину Лею, непреклонный взгляд явно был фирменной чертой рода Наберрие. Она же и рассказала Рей, что из-за своей военно-экономической важности, Набу удавалось пока сохранять относительную независимость, как от почти канувшей в прошлое Новой Республики, так и от стремительно шагающего по просторам Галактики Первого Ордена. Нынешняя королева даже умудрялась диктовать свои условия Сенату.  
       Рей вздохнула и оглянулась, наблюдая за последними приготовлениями в Похоронном Храме. Церемония начнется после захода солнца, и тело Леи сейчас готовили к погребальному костру. Сзади неслышно подошёл По и встал рядом. Он был не по погоде одет в свою неизменную кожаную куртку.  
      — Тебе не жарко? — хмыкнула Рей. После сухого зноя Джакку, набуанский влажный предгрозовой воздух, наполненный тысячами цветочных ароматов, казалось, забивал ей легкие. И всё равно, она ни за что не хотела бы променять это место на тысячи других.  
      — Жарковато вообще-то, — картинно вздохнул Дэмерон и стащил куртку, бросив её на парапет и оставаясь в одной рубашке. Рей отчего-то смутилась, отвела взгляд и постаралась поскорее сменить тему.  
      — Где расположились наши?  
      — Кто — где. Часть осталась на корабле, кто-то решил быть в городе, у друзей. Здесь относительно безопасно, хотя, не уверен, что Ордену есть сейчас до нас какое-то дело, но лучше лишний раз не светиться.  
      — С чего ты это решил?  
      — Последний полёт вице-адмирала Холдо здорово подкосил их силы, — Дэмерон равнодушно пожал плечами. — Их флагман «Господство» либо выведен из строя на долгое время, либо его повреждения вообще невозможно исправить. А ещё её прыжок утянул за собой почти все корабли, что были в группе преследования.  
       Рей поджала губы. Бесспорно, Холдо спасла остатки их Сопротивления. Её смерть купила жизни её друзей, но она же унесла куда больше на тот свет с собой. Наверное, Рей уже никогда не забудет тот миг, когда почувствовала, как в Силе обрываются жизни огромного количества людей. Они умирали в агонии, и тонкие нити, объединяющие все живое, просто взрывало от боли и страданий. В тот момент ей казалось, что эта пытка будет длиться вечно.  
      — Это было ужасно, — пробормотала девушка в ответ на свои собственные мысли и, заметив недоумевающий взгляд Дэмерона, попыталась объяснить. — Я чувствовала гибель всех этих людей, их боль и страдания в момент смерти. Это была такая мука, словно меня саму рвут на атомы, выворачивают наизнанку. Тысячи голосов кричали, и я могла их слышать. Мне хотелось заткнуть уши, убежать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы всё уже закончилось или, наконец, перестать чувствовать вообще, но это было невозможно.  
      — Это… это из-за Силы, да? — оторопело проговорил мужчина.  
      — Да… По, это был такой взрыв… Сила словно билась в судорогах. Никогда, никогда не хочу снова испытать такое!  
       Дэмерон замолчал, обдумывая услышанное.  
      — Что ты решил на счёт просьбы Леи? — неожиданно спросила Рей, будучи не в состоянии больше вспоминать тот ужас.  
       По вздохнул, тряхнул головой, отгоняя тяжёлые мысли, и встал рядом, оперевшись ладонями на теплый камень.  
      — У нас нет выбора. Сопротивления почти не осталось, финансирования нет. Те, кто раньше оказывал нам поддержку практически открыто, теперь задумались. Мы не оправдали их надежд. Опять же, генерал Органа была уверена, что теперь всё изменится. Я не знаю, на чем зиждились её надежды на прекращение войны с Орденом, но нам стоит хотя бы попытаться. Я не знаю, кто такой Кайло Рен и откуда он взялся, весь мой недолгий опыт общения с ним, — По криво усмехнулся, — показывает, что более жестокого маньяка найти сложно. Крифф, да я даже не уверен, что он человек! Может, киборг какой…  
       Девушка изумленно посмотрела на пилота. Он не знал! Не знал, и всё же обещал Лее попытаться договориться с человеком, которого искренне считал чудовищем. В её душе поселилось восхищение. Однако, правду нельзя было больше скрывать. Дэмерон должен знать, почему и ради чего он дал обещание.  
      — По, — несмело начала Рей, — Кайло Рен — сын Леи Органа и Хана Соло…  
      — Что?! — глаза мужчины изумленно расширились. — Что за чушь ты несешь? Я точно помню, как генерал заявляла, что её сын, Бен Соло, погиб во время резни в джедайском храме!  
      — Нет, — девушка покачала головой. — Это он убил их всех.  
       Рот По недоуменно открылся, и он несколько секунд честно пытался сказать хоть что-нибудь, пока, наконец, не взял себя в руки и не выдавил:  
      — Тогда я не понимаю, это какая-то бессмыслица. Пытаться договариваться с убийцей низко и недостойно нас.  
      — По, послушай, — Рей судорожно подбирала слова, чтобы объяснить, но в итоге просто решила рассказать, как есть. — Всё не так просто. Я не уверена, почему, но… ох, всё началось с того, что Люк Скайуокер, находясь под влиянием темного начала в своей душе, пытался убить Бена пока тот спал.  
      — Мастер Люк? — голос пилота был полон ещё большего недоверия и шока.  
      — Да, и можешь мне поверить, я видела это как глазами Рена, так и сам Люк показал мне ту ночь, когда я припёрла его к стенке, — её голос звучал глухо и подавленно. Как ни крути, но простить старого джедая она так и не смогла. Ведь предполагалось, что именно он сможет почувствовать и обуздать Темную сторону, ведь Бен был тоже Скайуокером. Но, кажется, великий светлый джедай так и не смог разобраться даже с самим собой. Она была далека от всех этих душевных метаний и попыток осознать себя в этом огромном мире, жизнь на Джакку не поощряла пространные рефлексии. Иначе рискованно было остаться голодным. Если повезет, и никто раньше не убьет за парочку деталей. Правила выживания были просты: не оставляй врагов, учись давать сдачи и будь честен с самим собой, иначе рискуешь быть обманутым другими. Поэтому девушка искренне не понимала, как можно бултыхаться в собственных страхах и даже не попытаться разобраться с ними за всё это время. Может, это особенность джедаев, и ей просто никогда не суждено даже примерно приблизиться к их высшей морали? Рей вздохнула и продолжила: — Сноук давно пытался соблазнить Бена на Тёмную сторону, но тот сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Но однажды, посреди ночи он проснулся и увидел своего мастера, который занёс над его головой меч, с явным намерением убить. Это был безотчетный порыв, и мастер практически сразу взял себя в руки, но было поздно. Кайло испугался, и это стало последней каплей. Страх, гнев, разочарование толкнули его к Сноуку. В ту ночь он обрушил Храм, и убил всех, кто встал на его пути. С того момента не стало больше Бена Соло.  
       Дэмерон поражённо молчал. Сама же Рей снова и снова переживала чувство предательства и боль, что пронизывали видение Кайло. Его страх, боль и гнев снова наполняли её, порождая желание отомстить.  
      — Лея знала? — вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно резко, что девушка вздрогнула.  
      — Нет, не думаю. Мастер Люк после этого исчез, и никто не знал о том, где он. До того момента, как ты забрал тот кусок карты.  
      — Сарлакк меня сожри, — По запустил пятерню в свои курчавые волосы, ероша их. Он выглядел потерянным. — Если бы мой родной дядюшка вздумал меня убить во сне, то я бы тоже в долгу не остался, пожалуй. — Однако взгляд мужчины стал снова жестким. — И всё же это не оправдывает его дальнейших действий. У него была тысяча вариантов, как поступить — рассказать родителям, Сенату, Криффу, да кому угодно. В конце концов, я бы даже понял, попытайся он убить Люка в ответ. Но он выбрал Сноука! Я знаю, что творил Кайло Рен, и это ужасно. Я видел выжженные деревни, видел людей после его ментального допроса, когда от личности не остается ничего — так, пустая оболочка, которая ходит и дышит. Рей, он убил собственного отца!  
      — Да, я знаю. А ещё он спас меня и убил Сноука. И если раньше я хотя бы представляла, что это за человек, пускай и ошибочно, то теперь просто не знаю.  
      — И при этом ты с ним связана, — Дэмерон взглянул на неё с грустной улыбкой.  
      — Да.  
      — Дерьмовая ситуация.  
      — Ещё какая… — Рей вздохнула, а в следующий момент По обнял её, пытаясь утешить и подбодрить. В этих объятиях не было ничего интимного, они были осторожными и дружескими, но она всё равно покраснела, когда поняла, что прижимается щекой к его груди, где гулко стучало сердце. В галерее послышались чьи-то шаги, и Дэмерон отпустил её, снова оперевшись на парапет.  
  
       Солнце село, и из-за надвигающихся туч было уже почти темно. Небо периодически озарялось молниями, и сердитый гром перекатывался всё ближе. В Храме начали зажигаться факелы и внесли тело Леи, поместив его на место погребального костра. Одетая в традиционное белое платье альдераанских принцесс и алую мантию — знак рода Наберрие, с короной своих прекрасных волос, она будто спала. Раздался всхлип и Рей невольно оглянулась: Роуз изо всех сил прижималась к Финну, ища поддержки, но тот и сам судорожно цеплялся за свою подругу. Чуть поодаль полупрозрачно мерцала голограмма Лэндо. Девушка оглядела остальных, и Сила подсказывала ей, что ни одной фальшивой эмоции нет в этом Храме сегодня. Каждый, кто знал Лею как принцессу, генерала или сенатора, — искренне любили и восхищались ею. Она давала им надежду и силы, была той путеводной звездой, которая светила им даже в самые мрачные дни. И вот сейчас их оплот стабильности покинул их, а свет погас. Много ещё должно пройти времени, чтобы горечь и чувство потери хоть как-то смогли потускнеть. Уловив какое-то движение, Рей снова посмотрела перед собой: к ним молча приближалась Пуджа, в руках которой горел факел.  
      — Время пришло, — тихо произнесла она. — Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
      — Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — повторил хор нестройных голосов, а Чуи горестно и тихо завыл.  
       Наберрие опустила факел в нишу, и почти мгновенно вспыхнувший огонь охватил каменное кострище и саму Лею. В черном провале окна блеснула молния, и долгожданный дождь пролился на землю, словно вместе с ними оплакивая принцессу. Рей пошатнулась, но в тот же миг почувствовала, как крепкая рука По, стоящего рядом, поддержала её. Она бросила взгляд на мужчину. Он неотрывно смотрел прямо на огонь, в его глазах стояли слёзы. Девушка ободряюще сжала его руку и внезапно заметила, как отдаляется треск костра и затихает шум дождя снаружи. Медленно повернув голову, она увидела в паре метров от себя темный силуэт в проеме, что вёл на галерею.  
Кайло стоял там, застигнутый врасплох и оттого какой-то беззащитный. Освещаемый светом костра, его профиль четко вырисовывался на фоне потемневшей от времени стены. И глаза даже в полумраке блестели безумным огнем, или может это так казалось из-за пляшущего в его зрачках отражения пламени. Рей могла видеть, как поднимается и опускается его грудь от судорожного дыхания, как с силой сжимаются и разжимаются кулаки, обтянутые чёрной кожей перчаток. Он хватал ртом воздух, но явно не мог толком вздохнуть. Она почти физически ощущала исходящие от него волны боли и паники, отчаяния и ещё чего-то, что ей не удавалось пока разобрать, но от этого щемило в груди, и было так нежно и горько одновременно.  
       Помедлив ещё какое-то мгновение, девушка выпустила руку По, который даже не заметил этого, поглощенный своими переживаниями, после чего незаметно скользнула в сторону, становясь рядом с Кайло. Её ладошка нашла его руку и аккуратно сжала его пальцы. Предлагая утешение, но не желая навязываться. Она не задумывалась о том, что делает, просто её чувства и Сила подсказывали, что сейчас это жизненно необходимо. Показать, что он не один, что есть кто-то, кто разделит здесь с ним его боль, кто поймет и просто помолчит рядом. Потому что ещё немного и рассудок Кайло не выдержит. Ощутив сквозь кожу перчаток лёгкое прикосновение, мужчина вздрогнул, но взгляд от танцующего огня, которое давно уже скрыло в себе тело его матери, не оторвал. Лишь на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и еле заметно сжал пальцы Рей в ответ, и она почти воочию увидела, как буря вокруг него успокаивается.  
       Так они и стояли, рука в руке, забыв на время о собственных обидах и злости, перед лицом чувств более сильных и древних, чем любые распри живых существ. Рей думала о том, какая злая ирония есть во всем этом. Находясь по разные стороны баррикад, сын может отдать последнюю дань уважения и памяти своей матери, не вызвав при этом очередную бойню, лишь скрываясь от всех, словно вор. И что Кайло был бы лишен и этой малости, если бы не их связь через Силу. Поэтому она отдавала ему сейчас единственное, что могла — молчаливую поддержку и тепло прикосновения живого человека. Рей невольно подумала, что джаккуанские привычки слишком глубоко сидели в ней: помоги другому и потом он поможет тебе. Смешно. Нелепо. Но сейчас было всё равно, каким монстром он являлся. Всё, что она видела в эту минуту — сына потерявшего свою мать.  
       Погруженная в свои мысли, Рей не могла сказать, сколько же точно времени прошло, прежде чем Кайло сделал шаг назад, разрывая их контакт, и исчез. Гроза за пределами Храма давно ушла, и теперь только слышался шелест дождя в траве, да треск догорающего костра. Она снова встала рядом с По.  
      — Он был здесь? — тихо спросил пилот.  
      — Да.  
      — Это правильно, — кивнул Дэмерон. — Завтра я соберу всех наших, пришла пора поговорить. И, боюсь, многим не понравится этот разговор.  
       Рей удивленно посмотрела на По, но тот лишь махнул рукой, показывая, что она всё узнает завтра.  
  
       Утро застало Рей за бесплодными попытками настроить световой меч. Тот был почти собран, но оставалась подгонка фокусирующих линз и корректировка мощности клинка. Для этого надо было сохранять предельную концентрацию, но она не могла расслабиться в этих фантастически прекрасных комнатах в доме Пуджи. Здесь все было пронизано тонким вкусом и стоило баснословных кредитов, Рей невольно чувствовала себя самой настоящей замарашкой посреди этого великолепия. Ей казалось, что дотронься она хоть до чего-то, то непременно или испачкает, или разобьет. А потому при первой и пока единственной попытке включить меч, столь тщательно собранную рукоять чуть было не разнесло на атомы, а руки осыпало фонтаном искр. И сейчас девушка сидела, насупившись, вглядываясь в пожелтевшие страницы, размазывая бакту по обожжённым кистям и стараясь не замечать подпалин на ворсе мягкого ковра.  
      — Должен заметить, ты довольно нелепо смотришься в этой обстановке, — раздался голос, и Рей подпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
       Она так увлеклась, что не заметила появления Кайло. Тот сидел за столом, заваленным листами флимсипласта, и явно работал над каким-то документом, потому что бросил в её сторону лишь быстрый взгляд, вернувшись к чтению. Рей удивленно моргнула.  
      — А ты выглядишь… неожиданно, — растерянно пробормотала она.  
      — Думала, я буду нести своё слово и волю, выжигая планеты и истребляя всех несогласных? — Кайло, наконец, оторвался от пласта и посмотрел на неё, вопросительно подняв левую бровь, в его голосе сквозила неприкрытая ирония. Он выглядел уставшим, черные глаза запали и под ними залегли темные круги, без того бледная кожа теперь казалась какой-то серой.  
      — Что-то вроде того, — наконец, Рей смогла выговорить слова. — Хреново выглядишь.  
      — Зато ты прекрасна, как набуанская камелия, — фыркнул мужчина и, видимо поняв, что поработать ему сейчас не удастся, отложил документ и откинулся на спинку кресла, разглядывая девушку перед ним. — Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за вчерашнее.  
       Голос Кайло звучал сухо, и Рей пожала плечами в ответ.  
      — Не за что, — просто ответила она.  
      — Не скажи, — мужчина покачал головой, всё еще внимательно её разглядывая. Она постаралась сделать вид, что не замечает этого испытующего взгляда, и на всякий случай проверила свои ментальные щиты. — Связь установилась слишком внезапно. Я не был готов к тому… что увижу.  
       Рей кивнула. Неожиданно, слова Кайло возымели противоположный эффект, и вчерашний поступок показался ей донельзя глупым.        Право слово, Рен — взрослая личность и способен сам разобраться со своими чувствами и эмоциями, и уж точно он — последний человек в галактике, который нуждается в её помощи. Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена принимает утешение от мусорщицы с Джакку. Бред. Эта глупая привычка сначала делать, а потом уже думать, не доведёт её однажды до добра.  
      — Как тебе Набу? — Кайло решил сменить неудобную для них обоих тему. Спасибо, что, хотя бы в этот раз они не орут друг на друга.  
      — Никогда не видела такой красоты, — вздохнула Рей и отважилась впервые посмотреть в глаза своего невольного собеседника.  
      — Если будет возможность, слетай в Озерный Край.  
       И тут она не выдержала, рассмеявшись от абсурдности происходящего. На секунду в черных глазах мелькнул гнев, и Рей поспешила объясниться:  
      — Немного дико получать советы о достопримечательностях от Верховного Лидера Первого Ордена.  
       Кайло скривился, но кончики губ начали подрагивать в подобии улыбки.  
      — Тогда я, пожалуй, не буду просить передавать привет тётушке Пуджи, — неожиданно поддержал он шутку, и новый приступ хохота атаковал Рей.  
      — Я думаю, — весело начала она, отсмеявшись, — госпожа Наберрие стоически перенесет проявления родственных чувств с твоей стороны.  
       И осеклась, заметив, как Кайло смотрит на неё. Что-то было в его взгляде, заставившее её нервно сглотнуть, и всё веселье как рукой сняло. Повисла неловкая пауза.  
      — Как продвигается сборка меча? — как ни в чем не бывало, спросил Рен.  
      — Продвигается, — сдержанно ответила Рей, но сдалась, увидев снова иронично поднятую бровь. Врать она никогда не умела, так что ей ничего не оставалось, как честно признаться. — Я в тупике. Ни моих знаний, ни, тем более умений, не хватает, чтобы провести последнюю настройку меча.  
      — И, я так понимаю, это последствия, — мужчина кивнул на её руку, испещренную красными ожогами. Благодаря бакте отек уже спал, но до полного заживления было ещё далеко, и раны периодически подёргивало болью. Рей тяжело вздохнула, а Кайло неожиданно улыбнулся. — Даже не буду спрашивать, что за бешеного монстра ты собрала.  
      — Кто бы говорил, — протянула она, порядком позабавленная. Но следующая его фраза, брошенная нарочито небрежным тоном, заставила её вздрогнуть.  
      — Я могу помочь.  
      — Не думаю, что твоя помощь будет уместна… в нашей ситуации.  
      — Рей, ты можешь относиться к этому факту как тебе угодно, но Сила решила по-своему. Я твой учитель. И я действительно могу тебе помочь. Мало, кто из джедаев способен самостоятельно собрать свой первый собственный меч от и до. Учитель всегда помогает своему падавану, потому что, как минимум, это его обязанность.  
      — Тебе тоже помогали? — помимо воли спросила Рей. Ей действительно было любопытно. Кайло пожал плечами.  
      — Первый меч я собирал вместе с Люком.  
      — А «бешеного монстра» помогал Сноук делать? — она не могла удержаться от ехидства.  
      — Нет, его я делал сам.  
      — Наверно, поэтому он так похож на тебя, — задумчиво произнесла Рей.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — Рен удивленно посмотрел на неё.  
      — Такой же бешеный… — она одернула себя. Глупо скатываться снова до оскорблений. Но Кайло, похоже, не обиделся.  
      — Мой кайбер-кристалл с трещиной, от этого пламя нестабильно. А что до остального… каждый может черпать Силу из того источника, что ему ближе. Кто-то из гармонии, из чувства равновесия, из покоя, а кто-то из собственного гнева, ненависти, боли… Рей, не отказывайся сразу. Просто, подумай над моим предложением.  
       Она кивнула, размышляя о том, чего же было больше в Кайло Рене — гнева или боли. Тем временем, он продолжил, вставая со своего места:  
      — Мне пора. И… думаю, Сопротивлению будет полезно услышать то, что Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена собирается объявить Галактике.  
       Рей встрепенулась, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
      — Когда?  
      — Через двадцать стандартных минут.  
       Девушка кивнула, но Кайло уже исчез. Она собиралась уже направиться к По, но пораженно замерла посреди комнаты, осознав, что Рен исчез сам, по собственному желанию. А это значит, что он научился управлять их Связью. Крифф!


	8. Новое начало

  До замутненного сознания не сразу дошло, что где-то рядом раздается писк коммуникатора. Кайло медленно поднял руку, с зажатым в нём устройством, он все еще стоял прямо на коленях посреди разрушенного кабинета на полу. Боль постепенно отпускала его, и в голове становилось всё яснее. Матери больше нет. Её нет по его же вине. Очередная ошибка, которую не исправить, непростительная в своей очевидности. Кайло до боли стиснул зубы. Больше он этого не допустит. Такая недальновидность характерна для Бена Соло, но никак не для Верховного Лидера Кайло Рена. И сегодня то, что ещё каким-то образом уцелело от сына Леи Органа и Хана Соло, умерло окончательно. Он поднес коммуникатор к лицу и нажал кнопку приема.  
      — Слушаю, — его голос звучал ровно.  
      — Верховный Лидер, на связи генерал Дженкинс, — голос связиста был отвратительно бодр.  
      — Выведите трансляцию на командный мостик. Я сейчас буду.  
       Кайло Рен отключил связь и посмотрел прямо перед собой. Сегодня умер последний человек, к которому он испытывал хоть какие-то чувства. Но теперь ничто и никто не стоял между ним и делом, что он задумал давным-давно. Его дед достаточно убедительно показал, насколько любые привязанности отравляют и мешают исполнить своё предназначение — а значит, должны быть вырваны и растоптаны в пыль. Чтобы ни один малейший росток не пророс на этом заледеневшем пепелище, потому что даже самая малость сможет теперь его столкнуть в бездну безумия с той острой тонкой грани, которую он выбрал своим путём.  
       Он медленно поднялся, обвел взглядом изуродованный кабинет, и, более не оборачиваясь, направился на мостик. Его место отныне там.  
  
       В командном центре было необычно многолюдно. Хакс о чем-то переговаривался с генералом Хейзом с «Господства», Сет и Ноа черными пятнами застыли около обзорных иллюминаторов. Связисты и аналитики разбились на группы и, по всей видимости, проводили оперативные летучки.  
      — Сэр, всё готово, — отрапортовал офицер, судя по голосу, тот же самый, что связался с ним. Смелый малый. Кайло действительно уловил в его голове только желание отлично делать свою работу, без тени страха или ненависти к карающей длани начальства.  
      — Запускайте, — приказал Рен, и краем глаза заметил, что к нему подошли Хакс и Хейз.  
       На голопроекторе немедленно показались две высокие фигуры. Генерал Дженкинс и… лейтенант Митака. Последний выглядел изрядно потрепанным, и Кайло испытал чувство легкого удовлетворения от открывшегося зрелища.  
      — Верховный Лидер, — начал генерал, — согласно вашему приказу лейтенант Митака доставлен на борт «Экстериора» для решения о его наказании за нарушение субординации.  
      — Докладывайте.  
      — Что касается Сопротивления, им удалось скрыться, число возможных жертв неизвестно. По всей видимости, им кто-то помог, но глава ТиббанаГаз Лэндо Калриссиан отрицает своё участие в этом, — Кайло вздрогнул, кажется, призраки прошлого решили один за другим явиться ему, но для чего? Проклясть? Да он уже давно сам себя проклял. Генерал, тем временем, продолжал. — Тем не менее, на руку им сыграл ещё мощнейший взрыв в одном из ангаров, уничтоживший его полностью. В результате детонации ёмкостей с топливом, вся орденская группа сопровождения погибла, за исключением лейтенанта Митаки, которого взрывной волной выбросило под защиту одного из стоявших там звездолётов. Должен заметить, я весьма удивлен, что удалось выжить хоть кому-то и особенно преследуемым. Ведь, по словам лейтенанта, они уже окружили лидеров Сопротивления: генерала Органа, коммандера Дэмерона и одну девушку, имя которой неизвестно.  
       Генерал действительно искренне недоумевал, а вот Кайло, наоборот, с пугающей для себя ясностью осознал, что мать купила своей жизнью свободу для своего любимца Дэмерона и Рей. То, что той загадочной девушкой была его проклятая мусорщица, он не сомневался. Рен почувствовал, как в душе его поднимается волна гнева, раздражения и обиды. Никогда Лея Органа не пошла бы на такие жертвы ради своего сына, уж это он знал точно. А вот за никчемного Дэмерона готова была умереть. За своего коммандера и Рей, никому неизвестную безродную помоечную крысу, которая возомнила себя невесть кем. Гнев застилал глаза, и это было хорошо. Он не позволял сконцентрироваться на затаенном облегчении от осознания того, что девчонка все же не пострадала. Эта неблагодарная тварь, которую он так пытается возненавидеть. Пытается, да, но сможет ли? Эти непонятные чувства, что каждый раз поднимали голову при виде Рей, были неприемлемы, недостойны его. Они мешали, и, значит, должны быть отброшены.  
      — Лейтенант Митака, какие будут объяснения вашего нарушения устава и субординации? — голос Верховного Лидера был обманчиво спокоен. — Вам ведь прекрасно было известно, что необходимо поставить в известность о своих действиях мостик флагмана. Вы не обладали полномочиями и достаточным количеством людей, чтобы решить этот вопрос.  
      — Сэр, — злосчастный офицерик с идиотским вызовом уставился на своего правителя. — Я всего лишь исполнял ваш приказ, и…  
       Договорить ему не удалось, Митака судорожно вцепился в своё горло, безрезультатно пытаясь бороться с удушьем. Кайло заговорил тихо, но у всех присутствующих на лицах выступила испарина страха.  
      — Лейтенант, по вашей вине, из-за самоуправства и нарушения дисциплины, сегодня погибла генерал Органа, — рядом стоящий Хейз резко вскинул голову, остро взглянув на Кайло, но тот не обращал внимания и продолжал. — Если бы вы внимательно слушали мое обращение к Ордену, то до вас дошло бы, что мы намерены сесть за стол переговоров с Сопротивлением и Республикой. Нам больше не нужны войны. Сегодняшнее ваше неповиновение стало не только причиной гибели двух десятков наших солдат, но и резко понизило шансы на нормальный диалог с Галактикой! Вашей поспешностью, вы подорвали авторитет Первого Порядка. А потому обвиняетесь в предательстве идеалов Ордена.  
      — Сэр… это была ошибка, — прохрипел из последних сил Митака.  
      — Да, это была ваша последняя ошибка, лейтенант.  
       Верховный Лидер сделал легкое движение пальцами, шея лейтенанта с хрустом переломилась, и тот безжизненным комом рухнул к ногам генерала Дженкинса. На мостике воцарилась звенящая тишина.  
      — Генерал, — Кайло как ни в чем и не бывало, обратился к голографическому изображению, — закончите переговоры с главой ТиббанаГаз, нам нужен этот договор.  
       На другом конце Галактики генерал отдал честь, и Рен сделал знак заканчивать трансляцию. Дежурная смена на мостике, наконец, поняла, что шоу на сегодня закончено и поспешила заняться своей работой, опасаясь смотреть на своего предводителя. В воздухе витал запах страха, и Рену это сейчас нравилось. Он отомстил виновнику, но покоя в душу это не принесло. Наоборот, чувство мерзости опутывало его словно липкая паутина. Кайло подошёл к обзорному окну иллюминатора, за которым сверкали теперь только звёзды. Флот постепенно передислоцировался в заданные квадраты, и темная туша покинутого «Господства» теперь безжизненно висела над белёсым Крейтом. Сзади послышались шаги.  
      — Верховный Лидер, — генерал Хейз говорил тихо, но что-то заставило Кайло обернуться. Пожилой мужчина смотрел на него прямо, без тени страха или недовольства. — Я хотел бы выразить вам свои соболезнования.  
       Рен недоуменно вскинул брови в немом вопросе. Хейз же подошёл ещё ближе и встал рядом с Кайло, переведя взгляд на раскинувшийся перед ним космос.  
      — Простите старику вольность, сэр, но я начинал свою карьеру в далекие Имперские времена, и застал генерала Органу еще принцессой. Это была необыкновенная женщина. Как по красоте, так и по волевому характеру. И поверьте, — пожилой мужчина хмыкнул, — с её умом она составила бы конкуренцию любому мужчине.  
      — С чего вы решили, что мы с генералом Органой как-то связаны? — Кайло постарался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально равнодушно. Но ответ Хейза заставил его вздрогнуть.  
      — У вас её глаза. Я не искушен во всех этих премудростях Великой Силы, но знаю, что брат принцессы был джедаем. А верховный главнокомандующий Лорд Вейдер её отцом, и что в день подписания мирного соглашения между осколком Империи и Новой Республикой у неё и Хана Соло родился сын, о котором давно уже ничего не слышно. Недавно я увидел вас без маски, и смог сложить два и два.  
      Мужчина замолчал, а Рен прикрыл глаза, осмысливая услышанное. Наконец, он заговорил:  
      — Благодарю вас, генерал. Похоже, вы знали мою мать даже лучше, чем я сам, — горечь всё же просочилась в его интонациях, но он быстро взял себя в руки. — Я так понимаю, эвакуация «Господства» завершена.  
      — Да, сэр. Все люди распределены по другим кораблям, аппаратура и уцелевшее оборудование направляется на наземные базы. Так что я сейчас ожидаю решения Командующего Флотом генерала Хакса о своей дальнейшей судьбе.  
      — Что ж, — Кайло задумчиво посмотрел на Хейза, — тогда, я думаю, у меня есть для вас интересное предложение. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы встать на мостик моего нового флагмана, что готовится к спуску в ближайшее время?  
      — Я… — пожилой военный явно растерялся, но постарался виду не показать, — я почту за честь, сэр.  
      — Вы отличный командующий, генерал. Экипаж разрушителя уже набран, но вы можете решить кадровый вопрос по своему усмотрению. Отправляйтесь на Куат и готовьте флагман к спуску.  
      — Сэр, могу я задать ещё один вопрос? — ясные синие глаза Хейза прямо смотрели в лицо Верховного Лидера. Кайло подумал, что последнее время ему везет на бесстрашных офицеров.  
      — Рискните, — он определенно симпатизировал пожилому генералу.  
      — Как вы решили назвать ваш флагман?  
      — «Империум». Я назову его «Империум», — и Кайло заметил, как недоуменно посмотрел на него Хейз, расслышав столь нехарактерные, нежные интонации в голосе Верховного Лидера.  
      — «Сила»? Что ж, звучит в духе Старой Империи, не находите?  
      — Пожалуй, — Рен кивнул, заинтересованно смотря на командира своего нового флагмана.  
      — Отличное название, сэр, — серьезно кивнул тот. — Если вы не возражаете, я прямо сейчас отправлюсь на Верфи Куата. Полагаю, там ещё много работы.  
      — Летите, генерал. У вас есть пять дней до торжественного спуска. Не подведите меня.  
      — Так точно, Верховный Лидер, — отсалютовал Хейз и бросил последний взгляд в иллюминатор. Они оба посмотрели на «Господство», словно прощаясь. Пожалуй, с этим кораблем действительно уходил в небытие тот Первый Орден, что знали все. И было даже немного символично, что этот гигант стал последней жертвой многолетней вражды. По крайней мере, хотелось верить, что мир должен вернуться в Галактику, потому что все они уже устали от сражений во имя призрачных целей и глупых идеалов. Пора возвращаться по домам. А Кайло Рену пришло время обрести наконец-то свой собственный дом, но сначала…  
      — Генерал Хакс, курс на Корусант. И сообщите средствам массовой информации, что Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена хочет сделать заявление, касающееся всей Галактики.  


***

  
       Они собрались в общем зале их корабля. Ещё в начале Рей включила резервное питание, и кондиционированный воздух быстро остудил нагретый солнцем транспортник. Однако внутри все равно было жарко, но теперь уже от споров, которые шли битых два часа. И казалось, что конца и края этому не будет. В молчании остатки Сопротивления выслушали речь нового Верховного Лидера, а потом слово взял По. Под конец его, конечно, не такого амбициозного, но куда более эмоционального выступления, они разделились на два лагеря. Одни, и их было, слава Силе, больше — поддерживали идею мирных переговоров с Орденом, и даже испытывали осторожный оптимизм, другие же были настроены более чем категорично, напрямую заявляя, что предложенное Дэмероном решение — путь трусов и продажных хаттов. Рей вздохнула и ещё раз включила запись голотрансляции.  
       Кайло стоял на мостике одного из своих разрушителей, скорее всего, это был «Добивающий», заложив руки за спину. За его спиной в огромное панорамное окно был виден, по всей видимости, Корусант. Лицо Лидера Первого Ордена выражало каменное спокойствие, а глубокий поставленный голос звучал так, словно он привык говорить долгие речи.  
       _«Серьезность ситуации, сложившейся сейчас повсеместно, требует моего заявления перед объединенным лицом Галактики,_  — говорил Рен, и слова его падали в тишину корабля. —  _Период долгих войн привёл к тому, что сегодня мы имеем проблемы в каждом уголке нашего мира. Ибо каждый раз в результате очередных трагических событий, воинственное меньшинство, эксплуатируя сознание и доверчивость обычных жителей, было в состоянии создать политический хаос, мешающий спокойной жизни, процветанию экономики, как отдельных планет, так и целых систем.  
__Многие из вас были свидетелями того, как пала коррумпированная Старая Республика и воцарилась Империя, которая в свою очередь не продержалась долго. Но оглянитесь: пока власть имущие делили Галактику, стараясь урвать кусок пирога побольше — что имели простые планеты, которые хотели стабильности и мира? У них не было капиталов, чтобы финансировать создание собственных армий. У них не было ресурсов, чтобы обменять их на защиту и банальную помощь со стороны Республики или Империи. Пока отдельные миры и системы жирели на пепелищах прошлых правительств, одинокие планеты были никому не нужны. И мы сами, как никто, виноваты в том, что до сих пор процветает работорговля, что где-то малые дети вынуждены добывать с великим трудом себе пропитание, побираясь на останках наших сражений, а мелкие компании испытывают дикий прессинг от Торгового Альянса.  
      И сейчас мы дошли до критической точки, когда продолжать войну и дальше становится невозможным.   
      Вы спросите меня, что может предложить вам человек, повинный в трагедии, случившейся с Хосниан-Прайм. И я не буду оправдываться в действиях прошлого Верховного Лидера, казненного по нашим законам за военные преступления. Подумайте лишь о том, что Хосниан-Прайм долгое время был и моим домом. Теперь одна из главных целей внешней политики Первого Ордена — создание необходимых условий, в которых мы и другие народы нашей Галактики будем в состоянии защитить образ жизни всех существ, свободный от любого принуждения. Это было решающей причиной войны со старым режимом,_ — его рука сжалась в кулак. — _Наша победа была одержана над теми, кто стремился навязать свою волю и свой образ жизни. И потому заявляю вам, что именно сейчас, как никогда вся Галактика нуждается в нашей общей поддержке, чтобы осуществить необходимую модернизацию для сохранения её целостности»._  
      Кайло выдержал паузу, давая слушателям осмыслить его слова, после чего продолжил.  
       _«Чтобы гарантировать мирное развитие народов, свободных от принуждения, Первый Орден предлагает всем планетам и секторам принять участие в создании Объединенного Правительства Галактики. Законодательной и управленческой власти, созданной с целью обеспечения свободы и независимости всех ее членов. Да, любое правительство несовершенно, но горький опыт подсказывает: наш предок был прав, утверждая, что самая большая глупость — это делать то же самое и надеяться на другой результат. Поэтому мы предлагаем вам иной выход, новое решение. Мы должны поддерживать свободные нации, их демократические учреждения и их национальную целостность против агрессивных поползновений со стороны террористических режимов, подрывающих мир в Галактике путем прямой или косвенной агрессии, а, следовательно, и безопасность Первого Ордена. Это будет подлинной трагедией, если эти планеты и системы, которые так долго боролись за свою свободу, потеряли бы ее. Крах свободных убеждений и потери независимости был бы катастрофичен не только для них, но и для всей Галактики. Если мы окажемся не в состоянии помочь им в этот роковой час, откажемся принять многогранность политической системы, то это будет иметь далеко идущие последствия, как для нас, так и для любого жителя нашей с вами общей Галактики.  
      Со своей стороны, мы готовы предложить материальную и военную поддержку тем планетам и системам, что не способны самостоятельно навести порядки в своих регионах. И надеемся, что и другие лидеры движений поддержат нас в нашем стремлении искоренить террор, рабство и любое угнетение свобод. _  
       _Большая ответственность возложена на нас всех последними событиями. И я уверен, что Галактика не откажется от неё._  
      Я буду ждать представителей каждой из систем, каждой коалиции, что захочет принять участие в создании нового, объединенного правительства. Здесь, в здании бывшего Сената на Корусанте, я надеюсь подписать мир с каждым из вас. Хватит войн».  
Изображение исчезло, и только сейчас Рей заметила, что все замолчали и снова внимательно слушали удивительную речь Верховного Лидера.  
      — Я полечу, — По упрямо посмотрел исподлобья. — Это шанс закончить войну, как того хотела генерал Органа.  
      — Как ты можешь ему верить? — в очередной раз взорвался Финн, до этого нервно меряющий шагами длину общей каюты. — Я видел, что творит этот мерзавец! Как он выжигал деревни, убивал женщин и детей. Как вообще можно о чем-то договариваться с этим чудовищем?  
      — Это чудовище, Финн, — холодно произнес седовласый Иматт, — обладает военными ресурсами достаточными для того, чтобы завоевать любую понравившуюся ему планету или систему. И, тем не менее, он готов договариваться. Он действительно предложил что-то новое. Так почему бы не дать ему шанс?  
      — Да потому что он перебьет всех послов, стоит им только собраться в здании Сената. Это же Кайло Рен. Он даже приказ о вашем с Рей уничтожении не отменил.  
      — Отменил, — отозвался один из связистов, что-то увлеченно тыкающий в стареньком терминале. — Вот, как раз, когда мы улепётывали с Беспина.  
      — По, он пытал тебя! — не унимался Финн. Роуз уже оставила попытки его утихомирить и просто сидела, обхватив голову руками.  
      — А я уничтожил его дредноут. Полагаю, мы сочтёмся с ним на этом, — холодно парировал Дэмерон, скрещивая руки на груди. Его взгляд стал жестким. — Финн, посмотри правде в глаза — Сопротивления нет. Наши спонсоры и тайно сочувствующие планеты уже сейчас направили своих дипломатов на Корусант, поверь мне. Галактика действительно устала, и хочет хотя бы худого мира, вместо добрых войн. Только что, всего лишь двумя фразами Рен купил лояльность всех нейтральных систем. Потому что он действительно может гарантировать им защиту. А что можем мы? Ответь.  
      Но Финн даже и не думал продолжать дискуссию, вместо этого он перевел взгляд на молчащую до этого девушку.  
      — Рей, ну хоть ты скажи!  
      Видимо, она стала последней инстанцией в этом споре. И действительно, все ожидающе смотрели на неё.  
      — Я согласна с По. Я мало видела миров, и могу судить лишь по своей Джакку. Честно, Республика не справилась. Да, у нас нет никаких гарантий, что справится Орден или тот, кто возьмет под опеку мою планету, но стоит хотя бы попытаться договориться, и…  
      — Вы все сошли с ума! — не унимался Финн. — Помяните моё слово, вы ещё крупно пожалеете, что решили продаться этому ублюдку. Трусы!  
      И тут Дэмерон не выдержал, бросившись на ничего не подозревающего парня и одним метким ударом ломая тому нос. Финн в ответ вскинулся было, но зарождающуюся драку быстро разняли.  
      — Успокойтесь, — Бранс удерживал По, но поняв, что тот больше не рвётся бить своего бывшего приятеля, отпустил. — Ведёте себя как малые дети. Никого здесь не держат насильно. Если кто-то не согласен, то может покинуть нас. Мы не принуждаем вас следовать за нами вопреки вашим принципам и морали, однако в таком случае вы лишаетесь нашего доверия и за поступки, совершенные отныне вами, мы более ответственности не несем. Всех остальных я попрошу связаться с нашими бывшими союзниками и выяснить, кто из них согласен продолжать отстаивать в своих системах свободную демократию. На этом всё. Свободны.  
      Воцарилась суета, все вставали, разминали затекшие ноги и доставали коммуникаторы. Теперь можно было не скрываться, и это было так ново и необычно, что первые разговоры с доверенными лицами на других планетах проходили полушепотом. Рей отстраненно наблюдала за происходящим, пока к ней не подошёл По. Он положил руку ей на плечо и легонько сжал.  
       — Спасибо, что поддержала.  
      — Не за что меня благодарить. Я не умею смотреть линии будущего, как делали это прославленные джедаи, но даже моих умений хватило, чтобы понять — Кайло не врёт.  
      — На самом деле, то, что он предложил очень… необычное решение. Оно слишком, — Дэмерон замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. Наконец, так и не сумев этого сделать, рассмеялся и махнул рукой. — Слишком Органа, если ты меня понимаешь.  
       Рей улыбнулась.  
      — Гены, что поделаешь. Когда ты летишь?  
      — Через два дня. Я связался со своими на Явине, они согласны, чтобы я представлял их интересы на этой встрече. Они очень давно с Сопротивлением, чтобы принять Первый Орден, даже если только в виде военной защиты. Но диалог они вести готовы.  
       Они выбрались с корабля и остановились, глядя на раскинувшийся в дельте реки город Тид.  
      — Что там Финн?  
      — Ушёл, и вместе с ним ещё несколько человек. Остальные, по здравому размышлению, решили ещё понаблюдать за происходящим. И, отвечу на твой невысказанный вопрос, Роуз ушла вместе с ними.  
      — Как-то глупо вышло, — пробормотала Рей. — Держаться столько времени вместе, и рассыпаться на самой финишной прямой.  
      — Не грусти, думаю, малыш ещё одумается.  
      — Хотелось бы верить…  
      — Не хочешь слетать завтра в Озёрный Край? — неожиданно спросил По, поворачиваясь к ней, небрежно обнимая за плечи и закатывая глаза. — Пуджа все уши прожужжала, что скажешь? Когда я еще вернусь на Набу…  
       Рей улыбнулась. Объятия Дэмерона больше не смущали её, наоборот, это казалось таким правильным. Казалось…  
      — С удовольствием.


	9. Мосты из воспоминаний

 — По моим подсчетам, на переговоры прибыли послы от большей части Галактики, — Хакс был, как всегда, стабильно отвратительно идеально наглажен и причёсан. Рен мысленно ухмыльнулся. Судя по всему те крохи времени, что они теперь могли себе позволить потратить на сон, Армитаж использовал, чтобы выглядеть «достойно звания командующего флотом».  
      — Сопротивление?  
      — От них прилетели Дэмерон и майор Иматт.  
      Значит, Рей осталась на Набу. Это к лучшему, пожалуй, вряд ли им есть, что ещё сказать друг другу при личной встрече после событий на «Господстве». Пусть подумает над его предложением. Тем временем, Хакс каким-то совсем несолидным жестом потёр свою рыжую бровь и тяжело опустился на один из стульев, стоящих вокруг овального стола. Они находились в одной из множества небольших переговорных. Сенатор от какой системы раньше занимал этот этаж было неизвестно, но здесь, по крайней мере, их с Хаксом не скривило от пафосности обстановки, что обычно наблюдалась в покоях народных избранников.  
      — Рен, — устало начал генерал, — ты действительно уверен, что получится договориться со всеми? Ты не можешь не понимать, что это утопия. Невозможно угодить всем.  
      — Я и не пытаюсь, — Кайло стоял у окна, задумчиво разглядывая кипящую снаружи жизнь. После многих месяцев, когда ты не видишь ничего, кроме звезд и дюрасталевых стен- это действительно производило впечатление.  
      — Но выглядит именно так, — заговорил до этого молча сидящий Сет. Они с Ноа двойной тенью следовали за своим Магистром, не отставая ни на шаг. Кайло постоянно чувствовал напряжение в Силе, показывающее, что те непрерывно сканируют нити реальности в поисках опасности. И вот теперь рыцари сидели, сняв свои шлемы, и вникали в тонкости мирной политики. — Глупо отрицать, что сейчас по всей галактике полно тех, кто захочет отомстить тебе, Ордену или ещё кому-нибудь. И война из глобальной перейдет в партизанскую, а это будет пострашнее Крейта.  
      — Именно поэтому в наших интересах сделать сосуществование с Орденом выгодным. Чтобы идеологические фанатики никогда не смогли бы найти себе сочувствующих. Заметьте, я не утверждаю, что это будет быстро и легко.  
      — Так может проще задушить любые идеи сразу? — Сет не унимался.  
      — Нельзя бороться с идеями, как с людьми, — неожиданно заговорил Армитаж. — Ты никогда их не увидишь, не почувствуешь, но они просочатся везде. Они будут прятаться от глаз тех, кто жаждет их искоренить. Так было с Альянсом, так было с остатками Империи, так было и с Сопротивлением.  
      — Любителей нанести непоправимую пользу, всегда было и будет в избытке, — кивнул Ноа, соглашаясь, — тем более, они находятся зачастую в том возрасте, когда просто неспособны постичь понятие смерти, как своей, так и чужой. И это проблема.  
      — Тогда мы просто ходим по замкнутому кругу, — старший рыцарь покачал головой.  
      — Идеи — это песчинки, что грозят вырасти до размеров красных гигантов, и за ними необходимо следить и днём, и ночью. То, что вчера ползало и лебезило, завтра может встать с мечом над нашей головой. Идеи — это искры, упавшие в солому, потому что если они упадут, то только зоркие глаза сумеют заметить пожар среди бела дня, — продекламировал Кайло. Все недоуменно замолчали, уставившись на Верховного Лидера.  
      — Кайло, ты в философы заделался? — Ноа готов был рассмеяться.  
      — Это не моя мысль, я всего лишь процитировал какого-то выскочку. Но, тем не менее, он прав. Нам необходимо разместить в каждом секторе своих наблюдателей, чтобы отслеживать настроение масс.  
      — Где ты возьмешь столько людей? — задохнулся Хакс.  
      — Подкуплю, запугаю, договорюсь, — Рен пожал плечами. — У каждого есть свои слабости.  
      — И кто же будет этим заниматься?  
      — Ты, Армитаж, — Рен наконец-то повернулся к своим собеседникам, и его глаза блестели предвкушением. — Из тебя выйдет отличный сенатор. Твои речи никого не оставят равнодушным.  
      — То есть, ты предлагаешь мне променять командный мостик на ложу в Сенате? — медленно произнес генерал. — Откуда такое доверие к моей персоне, Рен?  
      — Я всегда узнаю, если надумаешь предать меня. Но ты не предашь. Власть тебе дороже собственной шкуры и гордости, а потому я уверен, что отстаивать интересы Первого Ордена сенатор Хакс будет так же фанатично, как командовать армией. Набирай полевых агентов, Армитаж. Считай, что я дал тебе карт-бланш на любые способы вербовки.  
      Хакс не успел ничего ответить, даже если и собирался, потому что у него запищал коммуникатор.  
      — Да, — рявкнул он на невидимого собеседника, пытаясь скрыть растерянность от слов Кайло. Он не знал, стоит ли ему обидеться или чувствовать себя польщенным.  
      — Сэр, коммандер Дэмерон и майор Иматт прибыли, ожидают вас в переговорной на тридцать седьмом этаже, — отрапортовал исполнительный офицер.  
      — Сейчас будем.  
      — Ну что, сенатор Хакс, — Рен подошёл к столу и взглянул на бледного рыжеволосого мужчину. — Идемте, мирный договор сам себя не подпишет.  
      Сет и Ноа молча надели шлемы и уже привычно встали за спиной своего Магистра.  
      — Я об этом ещё пожалею, — пробормотал Хакс, поднимаясь на ноги.  
      — Безусловно, генерал, безусловно.  
        
      Напряженное молчание почти материальной стеной висело в небольшом зале, отделяя, словно невидимой чертой, двух давних противников. Кайло Рен смотрел прямо в глаза коммандеру Дэмерону, и видел в ответ такой же вызов. Какой бы сегодня мирный договор ни был подписан между двумя сторонами, эти двое, похоже, навсегда останутся по разные стороны баррикад. И пока их рты с нарочитым спокойствием обсуждали условия, взгляды вели ожесточенный бой, где каждый обещал другому если не верную смерть, то критические увечья — несомненно.  
      А все начиналось довольно мирно. Встретившись с Иматтом, который был подчеркнуто вежлив, они прошли в переговорную, где их уже ожидал Дэмерон, развалившись в неудобном кресле. Его мысли витали очень далеко от Корусанта, Сопротивления и Первого Ордена. Стоило Рену лишь переступить порог комнаты, как волна чужих образов и воспоминаний обрушились на него. От неожиданности Верховный Лидер замер. Бравый коммандер явно думал не о переговорах, и делал это слишком громко. В череде мельтешащих образов и эмоций Кайло без труда узнал Набу и Озёрный Край, почти наяву увидел раскинувшиеся зеленые луга и стену водопада вдали, чей приглушенный рокот, казалось, убаюкивал. И правда, рядом с ним с закрытыми глазами лежала девушка, запустив руки в густую зелень трав и перебирая тонкие стебли. В её волосах запутались лепестки какого-то цветка. Она что-то говорила, периодически улыбаясь, но Дэмерон не слушал, он смотрел на неё. Кайло ощутил, как будто это он сам, а не По, осторожно протягивает руку и убирает каштановую прядь с нежной девичьей щеки. В глазах пилота образ её был настолько прекрасен, что рыцарь с трудом узнал в нём Рей и почувствовал, как что-то внутри сжалось. Кайло попытался вырваться из этих непрошенных, чужих воспоминаний, словно утопающий из бурлящих вод, отчаянно, истерично. Он совершенно не хотел думать о Рей и, тем более, видеть её сейчас. Особенно такой, расслабленной и веселой. Мерзкое чувство, будто он подглядел что-то слишком личное, навязчиво поселилось в голове, а потому Кайло изо всех сил пытался выбраться из липкой паутины дэмероновских мыслей. И когда это почти удалось, последнее, что он увидел и ощутил, была мягкость губ и удивленно распахнутые карие глаза.  
      Верховный Лидер стиснул зубы и сделал шаг вперед, намереваясь занять одно из свободных кресел, напротив пилота.  
      — Предаваться воспоминаниям будете в другом месте, Дэмерон, — тихо прорычал он, проходя мимо и чувствуя, как горькая, иррационально острая скорбь пробудила в его душе гнев, но тот не перешёл в столь привычную кипящую ярость, просто внутри что-то в очередной раз разбилось. Мужчина напротив было вскинул удивленный взгляд, но соображал достаточно быстро, так что уже через секунду его глаза полыхнули злостью.  
      — Как же ты гостеприимен, с порога шаришься в чужих головах, — процедил По.  
      — Даже и не пытался, ты слишком громко думаешь.  
      Дэмерон уже было открыл рот для достойной реплики, но в этот момент в зал вошли рыцари Рен, как обычно заняв место позади своего Магистра, и Хакс с Иматтом.  
      — Ого, обзавелся охраной. Да ты будто не на мирные переговоры пришёл, а в пасть к сарлакку, — прошипел По так, чтобы его услышал только Кайло. Тот уже собирался ответить, но осекся, почувствовав движение слева от себя. И в ту же секунду красный клинок вспыхнул почти у самого лица Черного Лидера.  
      — Хороших пилотов много, По Дэмерон, — голос Ноа сочился ледяным спокойствием, — и потерю тебя вряд ли кто-то ощутит. А вот человека, принесшего мир в Галактику, вряд ли найдётся кому заменить.  
      — Что здесь происходит? — Калуан Иматт был рассержен.  
      — Небольшое недоразумение, — проговорил Кайло, прерывая зрительный контакт. — Закрываем старые счёты.  
      — Думаю, можно начинать? — Армитаж быстро направил русло разговора в нужную сторону.  
      И вот теперь они сидели за одним столом, что-то обсуждая. Кайло злился на всех вокруг и на себя в первую очередь, потому что вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на важнейшей встрече, он почти не обращал внимания, кто и что говорит, что несёт сам. Всё на чем были сосредоточены его мысли — это ощущения от украденного из воспоминаний поцелуя. Криффова Рей умудрялась портить ему планы, даже находясь на другом конце Галактики!  
      Наконец, Хакс подсунул ему что-то на подпись, Кайло подмахнул, практически не вчитываясь. Все встали, начав пожимать друг другу руки, говорить высокопарные речи, в чем особенно преуспел Хакс. И этим воспользовался Дэмерон, чтобы подобраться поближе и процедить:  
      — Надо поговорить.  
      Рен свысока глянул на пилота и холодно ответил:  
      — Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать.  
      — Слушай ты, я прекрасно осведомлён о том, что вы с Рей связаны Силой. И если я узнаю, что из-за увиденного тобой сегодня, ты посмел отыграться на ней, клянусь тебе, ситхское отродье…  
      — Смеешь мне угрожать? — перебил Кайло, удивленно подняв бровь, и презрительно продолжил. — Что ты можешь сделать мне, Дэмерон?  
      — Я собственноручно уничтожу каждый твой корабль, — медленно, словно по слогам проговорил По. — Один за другим. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это возможно.  
      — Пупок не надорвёшь?  
      — А ты рискни. Ведь Кайло Рен понятия не имеет, как прекрасно чувство зарождающейся любви, почти религиозного преклонения перед единственной женщиной, которую готов возвести над всеми остальными. Когда каждый её жест, взгляд, слово, улыбка — это счастье. Всё, что ты знаешь и умеешь — это нести боль и разрушение повсюду, куда тебя заносит нелёгкая, — Дэмерон обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в грудь неподвижно застывшего Кайло. — Но я не позволю тебе издеваться над ней и растоптать тот Свет, что горит в её душе.  
      — Дэмерон, ты несешь редкостную чушь.  
      — Нет, Ваше Верховное Лидерство, я просто чертовски влюблен.  
      — А, ну так это одно и то же, — Рен скрестил руки на груди. — У тебя есть, что ещё добавить?  
      — Только то, что слышал.  
      — Тогда я не вижу причин продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор.  
      И круто развернувшись, Кайло покинул переговорную. Быстрым шагом он несся по каким-то коридорам, не замечая ничего вокруг, пока неожиданно его кто-то не дёрнул за плечо. Он вывернулся, выхватывая и активируя на ходу меч, но алый сердито гудящий клинок почти сразу же встретился с таким же, разбрасывая вокруг себя искры. Сет был уже без маски, и его лицо выражало крайнюю степень ярости. Ноа стоял чуть поодаль, готовый в любую минуту прикрыть драчунов с помощью Силы.  
      — Что за бантово дерьмо ты творишь, Кайло! — прорычал рыцарь, напирая на Верховного Лидера и вынуждая того сделать шаг назад. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что чуть не сорвал хатту под хвост свои же планы? О чем ты думал?  
      — Не твоё дело, Сет, — Рен извернулся и сделал выпад. Клинки снова с шипением встретились.  
      — Что ты увидел в башке этого идиота такого, ради чего готов был переубивать каждого, из находившихся там?  
      Парировать, закрыться, сменить позицию, и опять скрестить мечи уже на уровне глаз, осыпая друг друга искрами.  
      — Это. Не. Твоё. Дело.  
      Сет отскочил назад, деактивируя клинок.  
      — Тогда послушай меня, Кайло Рен, разберись уже в себе и своих кошмарах. Потому что таким темпом ты не только угробишь себя и Орден, но и дело Избранного. Я не знаю, что ты сделаешь — трахнешь ли кого, или придушишь — мне плевать. Лишь бы ты перестал трястись над этой девчонкой, как тупой порг над своим выводком, — мужчина перевёл дыхание и заговорил уже более спокойно. — Кайло, либо найди мир в своей душе, либо избавься от неё. Но постоянно качаться туда-сюда просто невозможно.  
      Верховный Лидер выключил меч, и устало прислонился к стене, прикрыв глаза. Наконец, он произнёс:  
      — Если бы это было так просто…  
      — Что ты нам не договорил? Что произошло после смерти Сноука? — тихо спросил Ноа.  
      Кайло посмотрел прямо в глаза своего рыцаря и медленно произнёс:  
      — Я предложил ей Галактику.  
      На мгновение воцарилась тишина, потом почти одновременно Сет грязно и громко выругался, а Ноа — расхохотался.  
        
      ***  
        
      Рей пребывала в растрёпанных чувствах.Она не могла найти места со дня возвращения из Озерного Края, всё пытаясь понять, что же случилось и случилось ли вообще что-то. Подумаешь, поцелуй. Ну что в этом такого? Люди постоянно целуются, и это нормально. А что до неловкости и смущения, возникших у неё после — так ведь она до этого ни разу никого и не целовала. Разве что особо ценную деталь с очередного разрушителя. Она успокаивала себя, доказывая, что ничего предосудительного не произошло, пыталась медитировать, утихомирить тревожные мысли, но это всё не помогало. Её пугали те чувства, что испытывал к ней По, но ещё больше она боялась возникшего у неё ощущения неправильности и какой-то нелепости.  
      Дэмерон улетел три дня назад, и от него так и не было никаких сообщений. Но это её не беспокоило. Весь голонет был забит статьями о мирном соглашении между Сопротивлением и Орденом, ежечасно велись трансляции с заседаний нового Объединенного Совета. Особенно любили показывать очередное выступление рыжеволосого Хакса или По. Эти мужчины любили и умели красиво говорить. За эти дни Рей успокаивалась только во время многочасовых тренировок. Сила в ней звала и бурлила, требуя выхода, и потому она оттачивала удар за ударом, используя наполовину собранную рукоять меча, привыкая к ней.  
      Рей остановилась, перевела дух и прислонилась спиной к прохладному камню стены. Пуджа, ведомая каким-то внутренним чутьем и видя смятение своей невольной гостьи, решила окружить её всей заботой, на которую была только способна. А потому, не спрашивая желаний или мнения Рей, просто проинформировала, что через пару часов они отправляются в Варыкино. В криффов Озерный Край. Опять. Девушка зарычала и стукнулась затылком о стену.  
      Безусловно, семейное имение рода Наберрие было прекрасно. И даже сейчас, находясь не в самом лучшем расположении духа, Рей не могла перестать любоваться раскинувшейся перед ней озерной гладью. Она вздохнула, чувствуя аромат зелени, влажного мха, нагретого солнцем камня и, отрываясь от созерцания красот, залезла с ногами на широкую балюстраду. Села, обняв руками колени, и глубоко задумалась. Надо уже было что-то делать с этим криффовым мечом. Пора признаться самой себе, что ей нужна помощь. Девушка поморщилась. Быть откровенной с самой собой куда как проще, чем вслух сказать об этом Рену. Их общение сложно назвать достаточно приятным и непринужденным, чтобы можно было вот так запросто попросить о помощи. Но с другой стороны, они уже не срываются на крик и не пытаются убить друг друга при каждой встрече, а это знаковое достижение, как ни крути. Рей скептически усмехнулась своим мыслям: один спокойный разговор, и она уже считает, что наладила отношения. Оптимистично. Она давно уяснила, что с Кайло Реном нельзя быть ни в чем уверенной, это как хождение по канату. Он всегда был насторожен, словно почуявший опасность ворнскр, осторожно подпуская к себе и готовясь в любой момент ощетиниться. Вероятно, он вообще никому и никогда не верил до конца. О, Рей прекрасно знала эти повадки одиночки. Выживай любой ценой и ни на кого не надейся. Жестокие реалии жестокого мира. Неожиданно, она осознала, что давно не думала о нём, как о Бене Соло, пожалуй, с Крейта. С чего она вообще решила, что имеет какое-то право называть его этим именем? Кто она такая? Никто из ниоткуда. Она не могла знать, каким был Бен, но всё больше знакомилась с Кайло. И сейчас осознавала, как нелепо со стороны, наверное, выглядела её бравада с этим криффовым именем. Рей со стоном уронила голову на колени.  
      Так она и сидела, предаваясь не самым веселым размышлениям, а потому непроизвольно вздрогнула, услышав прямо рядом с собой гудение светового меча, и точно бы свалилась, не схвати Кайло ее за руку.  
      — Я не ожидал… — произнес он, немедленно отпуская её и делая шаг назад, в другой руке мужчина по-прежнему держал меч. Что ж, из уст Верховного Лидера это могло сойти за извинение. Рей потерла предплечье: место, где ещё секунду назад была его ладонь, горело огнем.  
      — Вряд ли кто-то из нас хоть однажды ожидал такой встречи, — пробормотала Рей, наконец-то подняла взгляд и почувствовала, что краснеет. Нет, в этот раз он был одет полностью, но у девушки однозначно сложилось впечатление, что форменный свитер ему мал. Судя по всему, Сила решила соединить их во время его тренировки. Рей ещё раз бросила на него взгляд и удивленно моргнула. — Ты занимаешься босиком?  
      — Это была… незапланированная разминка, — Рен неожиданно раздраженно мотнул головой.  
      — Жаль, не вижу твоего окружения. Мне даже интересно, на чём ты отрабатываешь удары.  
      Кайло оглянулся, явно осматривая свою обстановку.  
      — Ничего интересно, просто куча дроидов. Сломанных, — и что-то в его интонациях подсказало ей, что это правда, но далеко не вся.  
      Он наконец-то выключил свой меч, и огляделся.  
      — Сегодня я тоже не вижу, где ты. Но раз ты не на Корусанте вместе с Дэмероном, значит всё ещё на Набу. Я прав? — и что-то снова промелькнуло в его интонациях, отчего у Рей пробежал холодок по спине.  
      — Какое это имеет значение? — инстинктивно ощетинилась она.  
      — Действительно, никакого. Просто как воспитанный человек поддерживаю светскую беседу, раз уж не могу избавиться от собеседника.  
      — В прошлый раз тебе это не помешало, — запальчиво сказала Рей. — Ведь ты разорвал связь по своему желанию.  
      — Это не всегда возможно, — Кайло поморщился, но снизошёл до объяснений. — Если внимательно следить за потоками Силы, то можно понять, когда они истончаются, и разорвать их.  
      — И, я так понимаю, сейчас ничего истончаться не собирается.  
      — Нет, — мужчина скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на неё.  
      — Понятно, — ответила Рей, осознав, что большего сегодня не добьется. — Как продвигаются заседания Совета?  
      — Тебе действительно интересно? — черная бровь вопросительно взлетела вверх.  
      — Поддерживаю светскую беседу. Меня, конечно, не няньки воспитывали, но основы этикета я всё же знаю.  
      Глаза Рена полыхнули гневом, но он взял себя в руки.  
      — Галактика договаривается, и это хорошая новость.  
      — А есть и плохие?  
      — Пока нет, но никогда нельзя сказать заранее, что произойдет. Даже лучшие джедаи и ситхи, обладающие выдающимся даром в чтении нитей реальностей, не могли точно обещать хоть что-то.  
      — Если честно, до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты пошёл на это, — проговорила Рей задумчиво, снова усаживаясь на перила, затем заметив вопросительный взгляд, продолжила. — Тебе было бы проще завоевать Галактику и установить везде свой порядок.  
      — Это слишком грубо, — поморщился Кайло, опускаясь прямо на каменные плиты и скрещивая свои длинные ноги. — История недвусмысленно намекает, что каждый, кто делал так, а делали так все — нарывался в итоге на ещё более сильное противодействие. Вдобавок, врагов всегда предпочтительнее держать около себя. По крайней мере, так за ними проще следить.  
      — И отомстить, в случае чего, — Рей осторожно улыбнулась, но Кайло оставался серьезен.  
      — Верховный Лидер не мстит, он карает.  
      Девушка вздрогнула от того тона, каким он произнес последнюю фразу. Разговор принимал слишком необычный поворот, но тут Рен сам решил сменить тему.  
      — Чем ты планируешь заниматься? Война окончена, ну, либо закончится в ближайшее время, Сопротивление перестало существовать как военная организация.  
      Рей задумалась. Что она могла ответить ему?  
      — Я не знаю, — честно призналась она. — Мне никогда до этого не приходилось думать так далеко наперед. Всё, что мне было нужно — это пережить следующий день.  
      — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь вернуться на Джакку?  
      — Знаешь, конечно, жизнь на моей планете не располагает к привередливости, но назвать «Адскую гончую» своим домом, куда хотелось бы вернуться, не смогла бы даже я. Пожалуй, я хотела бы остаться на Набу, здесь безумно красиво. Найду себе работу, — девушка пожала плечами, — в конце концов, я могу починить практически всё, что угодно.  
      — Ты серьезно? — она с удивлением увидела, что Кайло казался оскорбленным такими её планами. — Рей, ты — сильнейший форсъюзер из всех, кого я когда-либо видел, и планируешь просто, — он неопределенно взмахнул руками, — просто найти работу?  
      — С чего вдруг такое участие к моей персоне? — она напряглась, задетая его тоном. Но он, кажется, проигнорировал её вопрос, распаляясь всё сильнее.  
      — Ты бесцельно растрачиваешь тот дар, что дан тебе от рождения, хотя могла быть стать великой. Разбрасываешься этой драгоценностью, словно камнями.  
      — Я его не просила.  
      — И тем ценнее, что Сила выбрала именно тебя, чтобы наградить такими способностями. Любой на твоем месте был бы благодарен. Ты могла бы принести мир туда, где не справится обычная армия, но снова бежишь в свое прошлое, укрываясь им, словно одеялом. Но так невозможно жить вечно, Рей.  
      — Пускай ты и прав, но я всего лишь джедай — недоучка, которая опасна сама для себя, — она подняла руку, пестрящую ещё не до конца зажившими шрамами, и заметила, как вспыхнуло темное пламя в глазах мужчины.  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебе нужно лишь попросить, — тихо произнёс он.  
      — И встать рядом с тобой на Тёмной Стороне? Уволь, ваши приоритеты немного расходятся с моими.  
      Кайло недовольно поморщился.  
      — Все эти стороны — пустая условность, привычное деление. За всю историю джедаи натворили не меньше бед и совершили не меньше убийств, чем те же ситхи. Имеет значение лишь твой выбор, что ты решишь для себя. Убийство ради воцарения справедливости — это хорошо или плохо? Заслуживает ли смерти, убивший ребенка? Вынуждающий старика голодать, давя его непосильным налогом? Продающий в рабство? Здесь не бывает верных ответов, каждое твое решение может привести к катастрофическим последствиям, но на то и дана тебе Сила, чтобы нести ответственность. Да, большую, чем кому бы то ни было ещё, но и возможностей тебе дано несравнимо с остальными. Рей, Сила не может быть плохой или хорошей, она едина для всех и не имеет цветности. Прошу, подумай. Не отказывайся так легко от самой себя, той, которой ты можешь стать.  
      Девушка вздрогнула, осознав, что уже недавно слышала подобные речи.  
      — Я боюсь сама себя, — тихо призналась Рей.  
      — Я помогу. Обещаю, ты не останешься одна со своей Силой и вопросами, — его голос был мягок и осторожен, словно боялся спугнуть.  
      — Хорошо… я подумаю.  
      Мужчина молча кивнул. Рей же была погружена в свои мысли. Она не врала, говоря, что боится. Её страшила и пугала та мощь, что дремала в ней, она чувствовала зверя, спящего в глубине её разума, и изредка поднимавшего голову, как тогда на Старкиллере. Чудовище было сильным, но злым ли? Рей не знала. Глупо было обманываться и делать вид, что речь Кайло не зацепила те скрытые струны в её душе, что всегда составляли основу её личности. Прямой, цельной, готовой прийти на помощь во что бы то ни стало, поддержать, помочь. Будет ли это её выбором, или всё давно предопределено? И есть ли смысл вообще задумываться над этим, если изменить ничего нельзя.  
      — Кайло, я… — возможно, ей показалось, как дернулся мужчина при звуке своего имени. — Я хотела попросить тебя помочь мне с мечом. Пока только с ним.  
      Если Рен и был удивлен её покладистостью, то виду не подал.  
      — Не оставляешь все же надежд убить меня? — заметил он.  
      — Пока нет, но ты сам говоришь, что никогда нельзя знать заранее, — она снова попыталась пошутить, и, судя по всему, опять невпопад, потому что Кайло оставался трагически серьезен.  
      — Я не смогу помочь на расстоянии, — задумчиво произнес он, — наша связь нестабильна, и мы никогда не знаем, сколько она продлится. Боюсь, если ты действительно хочешь собрать меч, то придётся встретиться лично.  
      — Я могу прилететь на Корусант, — пожала плечами Рей. Право слово, от неё не убудет от одной их встречи. Тем более, война официально закончена.  
      — Завтра меня уже здесь не будет. Скажи мне, где ты.  
      — Ты и сам знаешь ответ, — она вздохнула. — На Набу, в имении Варыкино.  
      Рей видела, как окаменело его тело, но понять, что его так напрягло, не смогла.  
      — Я прилечу через два дня.  
      — Полагаю, ты произведешь здесь фурор, — хмыкнула девушка, но её шутка опять осталась без внимания. Да что за день то сегодня такой?  
      — Увидим, — произнес Рен и исчез. Рей выругалась.


	10. Это я незаметно крадусь

Под мощным телом «Добивающего» распростерся зеленый Куат, окруженный своим уникальным искусственным орбитальным кольцом. Сегодня, наконец, наступил тот день, которого Кайло ждал два долгих года. Его детище готово. Оно вобрало в себя всё, что он знал и умел, многие часы, проведенные над голографическими чертежами, тысячи бессонных ночей. Но это того стоило. Новый, усовершенствованный звездный разрушитель класса «Возрожденный — II» был готов. Более мощный, безопасный и быстрый. Изменение конструкции ионных двигателей позволило значительно увеличить их тягу, а значит, добавить размер самому кораблю. Увеличенный размах крыльев давал дополнительный простор для технических ангаров, позволяя вместить в себя больше истребителей и наземной техники, чем прошлая версия.  
      — Верховный Лидер, — привлёк его внимание техник, — шаттл готов.  
      — Благодарю.  
      Рен развернулся и, сопровождаемый уже привычной двойной тенью рыцарей, широким шагом направился в сторону командного «Ипсилона». Сегодня день его личного триумфа. Он наконец-то обретет свой дом. Через несколько минут хищная космическая птица выскользнула из открытого шлюза «Добивающего» и, расправив свои черные крылья, устремилась прочь.  
      Главный ангар «Империума» встретил своего хозяина торжественным построением штурмовиков и пилотов. Чуть дальше виднелся офицерский состав, во главе которого стоял генерал Хейз. Кайло вскинул руку, сжатую в кулак, в знак орденского приветствия, и многотысячная толпа в едином порыве повторила этот жест. И Рен почувствовал, как упивается этой властью. Его опьяняло чувство единения и уважения, царившее в головах его солдат, каждый из которых считал себя счастливчиком, оказавшись на новом флагмане Верховного Лидера. Вместе, они были той самой силой, что поможет удержать Галактику в целостности, теперь он в этом не сомневался.  
      Наконец-то он дома.  
      Легко сбежав по рампе, Кайло прошествовал к генералу, который отдал ему честь, стоило лишь Верховному Лидеру оказаться рядом.  
      — Вы отлично справились, генерал, — проговорил Рен, приглашая Хейза следовать за собой. Они шли по широкому коридору, облицованному темно-серыми панелями из углепластика. Этот, пока не выветрившийся, запах нового корабля ещё не затерялся в бездушных фильтрах вентиляционной системы и будоражил не хуже молодого вина.  
      — Благодарю, сэр, — с достоинством ответил тот.  
      Они дошли до командного мостика, где дежурная смена, не участвовавшая в торжественной встрече своего Лидера, отдала честь и была быстро отпущена по своим местам. Новый командный центр был больше и просторнее, открывая панорамный обзор перед кораблем на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
      — У меня есть к вам ещё одна просьба, генерал, — проговорил Кайло, становясь рядом Хейзом около главного терминала управления. Рыцари Рен замерли неподалёку мрачными изваяниями.  
      — Вы вольны приказывать, что угодно, сэр, — военный с легким недоумением посмотрел на своего лидера.  
      — Как вы могли заметить, я вам ещё не приказывал, — ответил Рен, испытующе глядя в голубые глаза.  
      — Чему я, если честно, очень удивлен, — в тон ему ответил Хейз.  
      Кайло хмыкнул и какое-то время помолчал.  
      — Как вы наверняка знаете, — начал он после паузы, — я инициировал создание новой системы управления в Галактике. Объединенный Совет отныне будет регулировать положение дел во всех системах, которые прислали своих наблюдателей.  
      — Это было очень нетривиальное решение, сэр.  
      — Сочту за комплимент.  
      — Безусловно.  
      — Так вот, поскольку генерал Хакс отныне представляет интересы Первого Ордена на Корусанте, мое предложение — место командующего флотом. Мне нужен надежный человек, который всегда будет на моём флагмане. Вы идеально подходите под оба критерия.  
      Верховный Лидер с удовольствием наблюдал, как эмоции одна за другой сменяются на лице генерала. Наконец тот откашлялся, и проговорил:  
      — Почту за честь, сэр.  
      — Подумайте хорошо, Хейз. Я не самый лёгкий в общении человек, работать со мной трудно, а порой и просто невыносимо.  
      — Сэр, я знаю вас не первый год. И поверьте, меня ставили в известность всякий раз после очередной, кхм, порчи имущества. Знаете, за годы своей работы я повидал многое, и примерно представляю, чего можно ожидать от потомка Лорда Вейдера. Вы меня более чем устраиваете, я, надеюсь, вас тоже. Поэтому не вижу проблем, которые могли бы у нас возникнуть.  
      Верховный Лидер посмотрел долгим взглядом на генерала, и у того создалось впечатление, что сейчас все его мысли полностью открыты для «штучек Силы». Удовлетворившись увиденным, Кайло кивнул.  
      — Принято, генерал. Свяжите меня с Коулманом, пора уже закрыть наш с ним вопрос. И проложите курс на Набу, прыгнем, как только я договорю с полковником. «Добивающий» отправьте обратно на Корусант, пусть сенатор Хакс порадуется.  
      — Слушаюсь, сэр.  
      — Верховный Лидер, — дежурный связист козырнул, отдавая честь, — поступило сообщение от генерала Дженкинса, двусторонний договор с ТибанаГаз подписан.  
      Рен кивнул. Его рыцари снова встали за спиной, и Кайло услышал в своей голове голос Ноа:  
       _«Набу?»_  
      «Да. Она попросила помочь с мечом».  
      «И, я так понимаю, ты собираешься туда один».  
      «Да».  
      «Будь осторожен. У меня нехорошее предчувствие…»  
      Кайло ощутил, как холодок пробежал по спине. Как же не вовремя! Но, увы, среди всех рыцарей, Ноа Рен обладал самыми сильными способностями к чтениям нитей будущего. А потому к его предупреждению следовало прислушаться.  
      

      ***

        
      Высокая темно-серая тень легко взобралась по старой каменной кладке, увитой толстыми стеблями дикого винограда, и бесшумно спрыгнула вниз. Приходилось спешить, за покрытыми зелеными лесами холмами уже занимался рассвет, и темное ночное небо светлело с каждой минутой. Скользящим, едва уловимым простому человеческому глазу движением, она метнулась под защиту листвы и стремительным, но бесшумным шагом направилась в сторону мирно спящего дома. Лишь на секунду остановившись, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, тень повернула, обходя справа мшистую стену. Она аккуратно двигалась, практически прижимаясь к увитым плющом камням, пока резко не остановилась. После чего подобралась и одним нечеловеческим прыжком взмыла вверх, цепляясь сильной рукой за влажный от росы выступ, и едва не сорвалась вниз. Капюшон плаща почти соскользнул с головы, обнажая прядь черных волос, послышалось приглушенное ругательство. Замерев, тень практически слилась со стеной, но поняв, что опасность миновала и её никто не услышал, она подтянулась и, зацепившись за особо толстый виноградный стебель, бесшумно двинулась вверх, используя тот словно страховочный канат. Наконец добравшись до ниши, фигура ненадолго затаилась, оценивая, не заметил ли её кто, после чего нырнула в открытое окно, и остановилась как вкопанная, словно смутившись открывшимся зрелищем.  
      Рей спала, раскинувшись на кровати. Одеяло, укрывавшее её, сбилось, обнажая кусочек гладкой загорелой кожи бедра. Ей определенно снилось что-то тревожное, так как девушка хмурилась. Неожиданно она резко открыла глаза, скатываясь с матраса и выхватывая из-под подушки бластер, целясь твёрдой рукой прямо в голову ночного гостя.  
      — Кто ты? — её голос со сна был хрипловат, но в глазах уже не было и следа сновидений.  
      Вместо ответа тень стянула с головы капюшон. Рей недоуменно моргнула, рассматривая в рассветных сумерках знакомое лицо, после чего медленно опустила оружие.  
       — Неплохо, но могла бы почувствовать и раньше, — Кайло явно веселился.  
      — Я спала вообще-то!  
      — Ты же сама знаешь, что это не оправдание. Одевайся, мы уходим.  
      Девушка тряхнула головой, пытаясь избавиться от чувства дикого сюрреализма. И тут до неё дошло, в каком виде она стоит. Щёки вспыхнули алым, пока она пыталась одернуть пониже свою тунику, но колени всё равно предательски торчали.  
      — Отвернись! — рыкнула она. Кайло закатил глаза, но просьбу выполнил.  
      — О чем, банта тебя сожри, ты думал? Я могла прострелить твою верховнолидерскую башку, — злилась Рей чуть погодя, выходя из ванной комнаты и поспешно натягивая одежду.  
      — Не прострелила бы, — Рен скрестил руки на груди и со скучающим видом изучал пейзаж за окном. — Зато, будь на моем месте кто-нибудь другой, ты бы уже не проснулась.  
      — А Верховный Лидер, значит, слишком благороден, чтобы нападать на спящих? — с вызовом бросила Рей и тут же осеклась, прикусив язык.  
      — Да, — ответил Кайло, и голос его не выражал ровным счётом ничего.  
      Девушка какое-то время помедлила, задумчиво глядя в спину своего неожиданного гостя, после чего, уже зашнуровывая ботинки, решила сгладить свою неловкость.  
      — Я не спрашиваю тебя о странноватом выборе времени: понимаю, заботы о Галактике — дело круглосуточное, но, ради всего святого, почему не в дверь?  
      — Не уверен, что тётушка Пуджа будет рада меня видеть. С некоторых пор род Наберрие недолюбливает любого Скайуокера мужского пола. А выяснять с ней отношения сейчас не входит в мои планы.  
      — Что это за семейные скелеты?  
      — Расскажу как-нибудь потом. Ты готова?  
      — Понятия не имею, к чему я должна быть готова, но, наверное, да.  
      — Возьми меч, и иди сюда.  
      Засунув рукоять за пояс, она подошла к Кайло. Тот выглядел смертельно уставшим, как и все эти последние дни, только вот вживую это бросалось в глаза куда как очевиднее. Видимо, Сила во время их связи смазывала цвета и текстуры, потому что не заметить настолько запавшие от постоянно недосыпа глаза, Рей вряд ли смогла бы. Тонкая нить шрама ещё отчетливее выделялась на бледной коже. Черты лица заострились, отчего Кайло стал напоминать какую-то хищную птицу. Сходство усиливала его извечная чёрная хламида. Внутри шевельнулся стыд и неловкость из-за того, что и сейчас он вместо положенного отдыха возится с ней. А для чего? Чтобы в будущем было с кем поупражняться в фехтовании? Что за чушь…  
      Кайло, по всей видимости, что-то почувствовав в её настроении, пристально посмотрел на неё.  
      — Я это делаю не только потому, что ты меня попросила. Ты должна суметь постоять за себя в непредвиденной ситуации. Мирное соглашение пока существует только на бумаге, и чтобы в него окончательно поверили все, должно пройти достаточно времени. Ты никогда не сможешь знать наверняка, когда кому-то из друзей или тебе самой будет угрожать опасность.  
      Рей лишь молча кивнула, признавая справедливость его слов. Тем временем Кайло встал на одно колено и поманил её.  
      — Иди сюда. Взбирайся мне на спину.  
      — Что?! — от удивления она даже забыла, как дышать. Что, крифф побери, здесь происходит?  
      — Нам нужно спуститься по стене.  
      — Я и сама могу! Я с детства граблю имперские корабли, где стены покруче этих, — Рей упрямо скрестила руки на груди. Ну, нет! Она не будет этого делать. Стыд какой…  
      — Мы будем тратить время на препирательства, или ты просто поверишь мне, что в стенах установлены ловушки от воров, про которые не знаешь ты, но знаю я?  
      Тихо выругавшись по хаттовой матушке, Рей взобралась на спину Кайло, проклиная мысленно себя, мечи, джедаев и всю Галактику целиком. Рен даже в коленопреклоненной позе был слишком высок. Осторожно держась за его плечи, стянутые бессменным черным одеянием, она сжала ноги вокруг его талии, и неожиданно почувствовала, как тот дернул её за лодыжки, заставляя крепче вцепиться в грубую ткань. Всё это донельзя смущало.  
      — Никогда не думал, что буду таскать на себе Йоду — переростка, — пробормотал Кайло, легко поднимаясь на ноги.  
      — Кого?  
      — Напомни мне потом рассказать, — хмыкнул он. — А теперь тихо, мне надо сосредоточиться.  
      Он сделал шаг, поднимаясь в оконную нишу, и волоски на теле Рей встали дыбом, когда она почувствовала в такой близости, как Рен призывает Силу. Та откликнулась быстро, с такой мощью и готовностью, что девушка поразилась. Впервые она настолько осознала и ощутила, что Кайло по-настоящему сильный, прекрасно обученный и очень опасный противник. Его Сила была жесткая и хлесткая, как порыв ледяного ветра, совсем не похожая на её, и он действительно мог убить одним движением руки — теперь в этом не было ни малейшего сомнения. Но в этот раз страха отчего-то не было, хотя адреналин резко забурлил в крови. Наоборот, хотелось ещё раз прикоснуться к этой мощи, почувствовать, как это. Как тогда на «Господстве». Когда в колючем зимнем урагане у неё вырастали крылья, а по венам текла не горячая кровь, а раскаленная добела Сила. Но её размышления были прерваны резким прыжком Кайло, который перемахнул добрых два метра вправо, повисая на особо толстом стебле дикого винограда. Рей даже не была уверена, что это физически возможно — так сделать. От неожиданности она тихо вскрикнула и обвила руками его шею, цепляясь со всей силы за него.  
      — Задушишь, — прошипел Кайло.  
      — Прости, — покаянно пробормотала она в ответ, лишь немного ослабляя хватку. От испуга Рей даже забыла о нелепости всей этой криффовой ситуации и собственном смущении. Тем временем Рен нащупал ногой выступ в стене и медленно начал спускаться. Метр за метром они приближались к спасительной лужайке, что стелилась вокруг дома зеленым ковром. Но вот Кайло мягко спрыгнул на землю, и Рей смогла наконец-то отлепиться от него, ощущая, как вспотели собственные ладони, и гадая, пролезут ли в её сны воспоминания о широкой спине Верховного Лидера.  
      — Идём, у нас не так много времени, — произнес Рен таким обыденным тоном, словно таскать на закорках джедаек-недоучек было для него в порядке вещей.  
      Они шагнули в тень деревьев как раз в ту минуту, когда первый луч солнца пробрался сквозь лесистый кряж, озаряя шпили дома. Кайло пробирался так ловко и тихо, что Рей невольно задумалась, сколько раз он до этого бывал в Варыкино. Видимо, она озвучила этот вопрос вслух, потому что он ответил, не оборачиваясь:  
      — Мать любила отсылать меня сюда из года в год, когда начиналась новая сессия в Сенате. Здесь я не мешался ей под ногами и одновременно был под присмотром, — голос его звучал ровно.  
      — Ты знаешь, что она не хотела этого делать. Ей было больно каждый раз.  
      — Знаю, но она всё равно поступала так постоянно, хотя потом обещала иное. Не надо оправдывать женщину, которую ты почти не знала, я прекрасно осведомлён о её мотивах. Она сделала свой выбор, а я — свой. И давай уже закроем эту тему, прошлое прошло.  
      Рей кивнула и обнаружила, что они добрались до старой стены, окружавшей дом и прилегающие сады. Одним ловким движением Кайло вскочил прямо на каменную кладку, затем сел на корточки, и теперь протягивал ей руку, намереваясь помочь ей забраться.  
      — Давай, — скомандовал он, но девушка и не думала принимать его помощь.  
      — Как ты это делаешь? — вместо этого спросила она.  
      — Использую Силу, — пожал плечами Кайло, он и без пояснений понял, о чём идёт речь. Во всей его внешности появилось нетерпение из-за её промедления, но Рей не собиралась так просто следовать его приказам. Она на секунду задумалась, а потом просто прыгнула, ведомая тем самым чувством, что подсказывало ей верное решение в критических ситуациях, и которое она теперь пыталась поймать самостоятельно. Как только ноги коснулись мшистого камня, Рей почувствовала, что тот уходит у неё из-под ног, но Кайло схватил её за руку, возвращая равновесие.  
      — Недурно, — сухо прокомментировал он, и в следующий момент уже приземлился на другой стороне. Рей лишь вздохнула и прыгнула следом.  
      Внизу Кайло уже избавился от своего мрачноватого одеяния, скатав его и заправив за пояс брюк, оставшись лишь в форменной футболке.  
      — А я-то всё гадала, когда ты уже запаришься в своей хламиде, — ехидно протянула Рей.  
      — В ней не жарко, но она будет цепляться.  
      Рен огляделся по сторонам и, найдя только ему известный ориентир, быстрым шагом двинулся вглубь небольшой рощи, что начиналась сразу за стеной. Рей поспешила за ним, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, в попытке угнаться за ним. Они шли довольно долго, прежде чем она всё же сдалась.  
      — Кайло… Кайло… — задыхаясь и останавливаясь, позвала она его. Мужчина остановился, поджидая, пока девушка до него доберется, и бросил насмешливый взгляд на Рей. Однако стоило ей только поравняться с ним, как он немедленно направился дальше, но уже ощутимо медленнее.  
      — Ты похожа на порга, — бросил он. — Такая же маленькая, с выпученными глазками и пищишь.  
      Рей задохнулась от возмущения и даже не смогла подобрать достойный ответ. Пока она размышляла, как лучше огрызнуться, Кайло неожиданно остановился, и девушка впечаталась ему носом аккурат промеж лопаток. Кажется, это будет очень долгий день.  
      — Мы пришли, — не обратив на её неуклюжесть никакого внимания, произнес мужчина, усаживаясь прямо на влажную от росы траву.  
      — Пришли куда? — Рей опустилась рядом.  
      — Это долина за ближайшим плато, где находится озеро. Здесь никто не увидит выброс Силы, если таковой будет.  
      Немой вопрос застыл на лице Рей, так что Рен снизошёл для подробного ответа.  
      — Если ты читала о создании меча, то должна была заметить, как много внимания отводится именно взаимодействию с Силой в момент настройки. Потому что иногда могут возникнуть различные… аномалии. Это неспроста, выброс обычно настолько мощный в момент, когда на молекулярном уровне связываются все компоненты, чтобы те работали как единое целое. Кстати, из-за отсутствия такого единения между элементами в твоём мече энергетическая петля так нестабильна и малоэффективна. В былые времена, когда у джедаев было полно времени, и они не знали, куда его деть, то проводили за настройкой своего клинка недели и даже месяцы, соединяя все элементы практически в единый монолит.  
      — Тогда, должна заметить, Энакин Скайуокер здорово схалтурил со своим, раз меч не выдержал.  
      — Насколько мне известно, это не первый меч… Энакина, — Кайло отвёл взгляд и посмотрел куда-то вдаль. — Шли войны клонов, и, потеряв в одном из сражений свой клинок, он создал второй чуть ли не за два дня. Тогда было не до точной настройки и долгих медитаций. Удивительно другое: этот меч, пережив Мустафар и Беспин, каким-то образом вернулся и выбрал тебя.  
      Рей промолчала, она снова переживала те видения, что явились к ней в тот день на Такодане. День, который перевернул всю её жизнь.  
      — Дай меч, я посмотрю, что ты уже сделала, — неожиданно повелительно произнес Кайло, и девушка вздрогнула, выныривая из своих воспоминаний. Она сняла с пояса рукоять и вложила в его раскрытую ладонь.  
      — Кайбер-кристалл треснул, — сказал он задумчиво через некоторое время.  
      — Я видела, хотя он все ещё достаточно прочный.  
      — Да, но стабильного лезвия уже не жди… Трещина небольшая, так что вряд ли тебе придётся придумывать что-то с гардой для защиты рук. Но это все можно решить потом. Иди сюда. У нас действительно немного времени, а мы только и делаем, что болтаем.  
      Рей пододвинулась ближе, с каким-то трепетом ожидая, того, что её ждёт. Кайло вложил в её ладони меч и крепко сжал их, удерживая в своих руках.  
      — Процесс финальной сборки очень выматывающий, — тихо заговорил он, всё ещё не разжимая ладоней, — именно поэтому им занимались не один день. Но мы такой роскошью не располагаем, так что я поступлю, как когда-то делали все — поделюсь с тобой Силой. Что бы ни происходило, ничего не бойся. Сила будет выматывать или испытывать тебя, проверяя как далеко ты сможешь зайти. Это нормально.  
      — Будет больно?  
      — Нет, в твоем случае — нет, — и что-то в его голосе заставило Рей пристально на него взглянуть, но Кайло был невозмутим. — Закрой глаза, представь свой меч до мельчайших подробностей. Ты же знаешь его, он собран тобою, твоими руками. Почувствуй скрытую в нём мощь, душу его кристалла.  
      Рей слушала тихий голос Кайло, чувствовала тепло его рук и видела внутренним оком, как не остается ничего, только она и её клинок. Теперь она знала, что делать. Разорвав все соединения, Рей начала собирать меч заново, даже не касаясь, закрепляя каждый винтик, каждый проводок не физически, но Силой, которая теперь стала тягучей, словно мёд. Та будто сопротивлялась любым попыткам ограничить её, замуровать в холодном металле. И шептала, шептала… требуя ответы на свои вопросы.  
       _— Кто ты?_  
       _— Никто…_  
       _— Ложь. Что тебе нужно от меня?_  
       _— Меч…_  
       _— И опять ложь. Зачем тебе меч?_  
       _— Защитить себя…_  
       _— Тебе так нравится лгать мне?_  
       _— Я не обманываю тебя…_  
       _— Разумеется,_  — смеется голос, — _ты обманываешь себя! Ты заблудилась в себе, Рей с Джакку. Всё пытаешься и пытаешься найти ответы на ненужные вопросы. Какая разница, кем ты была? Важно то, кем ты хочешь стать. Ты искала родителей? Но для чего тебе покойники? Всё что было — прошло. Оставь, забудь, отпусти. Тебе дали шанс стать личностью без условностей, свободной по-настоящему от любых границ, но ты насильно заперла себя. Откройся. Впусти меня. Дай себе право на жизнь. Прими себя такой, какой я создала тебя._  
      И Рей открылась. Сверкающий поток ворвался в неё, проносясь по венам звонкой песней. Сила наполняла, опьяняла. Чистая, яркая, весёлая, она струилась как горный ручей среди вечных снегов. И даже нотка тёмного начала не пугала её больше, потому что это была не страшная чернота пустоты, а что-то знакомое, родное, дарующее успокоение после долгого трудного дня. Рей точно знала, что у этой её личной тьмы есть имя, но вспомнить никак не могла. Но это не беспокоило её сейчас, она упивалась каждой крупицей новоприобретенной Силы. Как усталый путник в пустыне стремился к тени деревьев, чтобы отдохнуть, так могла и она прильнуть к этой тьме, попросить защиты и утешения. И та накрывала её своим плащом, скрывая и смягчая боль, усмиряя гнев, даруя покой, давая отдых уставшим от света глазам. А потом отпускала, возвращая в живую яркость и искрящуюся Силу.  
      Одним взмахом ресниц Рей соединила нужные элементы, повинуясь движению её мизинца, фокусирующие линзы заняли своё положение, а контур энергии замкнулся. Меч плавно опустился в её ладонь, и она сомкнула пальцы на рукояти.  
      Вихрь Силы опадал, и Рей открыла глаза. Усталость навалилась на неё, словно сам «Добивающий» решил пришвартоваться у неё на голове. Она покачнулась и почувствовала, как сильные руки осторожно подхватили её, укладывая на что-то мягкое.Последнее, что она запомнила перед тем, как провалиться в сон — прохладные пальцы около виска, тихий голос, прошептавший: «Спи», и морозный вихрь… такой знакомый.


	11. Белая пелена

Когда Рей проснулась, время давно перевалило за полдень. Ужаснувшись тому, сколько же она провалялась, девушка попыталась было встать, но немедленно закружившееся со сверхсветовой скоростью небо и резкий окрик Кайло, заставили её снова откинуться на что-то мягкое, служившее ей, по всей видимости, подушкой.  
      — Даже не думай, — продолжил Рен. — Ты потратила слишком много сил и ещё не скоро их восстановишь.  
      — Ты же спешишь, — пробормотала она, зажмурившись и борясь с подступившей дурнотой.  
      — Забудь об этом.  
      Рей наконец-то рискнула приоткрыть один глаз. Вселенная качнулась было, но быстро остановилась, заняв подобающее положение. Девушка перевела взгляд на Кайло. Тот сидел, привалившись спиной к какому-то дереву, и… что-то сосредоточенно читал в датападе. Представшее её взгляду зрелище было настолько нереальным, что она рискнула открыть второй глаз, дабы удостовериться, что ей точно не померещилось. Тот постоянно потирал уставшие глаза, даже не отдавая себе, по всей видимости, отчёт в этом, настолько был сконцентрирован на чтении. Тень от деревьев только усугубила внешние признаки сильного недосыпа.  
      — Тебе бы тоже отдохнуть, — голос Рей был ещё слаб, но с каждой минутой ей становилось всё лучше. По крайней мере, больше не тошнило, и небесный свод не грозил рухнуть за горизонт. — Паршиво выглядишь.  
      — Ты не устаешь напоминать мне об этом каждый раз, когда видишь, — откликнулся Кайло, даже не глядя на неё и внося очередную пометку в загадочный документ. Рей почувствовала, как внутри поднимается шальное веселье. Она сделала еле заметное движение, и датапад вырвало из рук Рена, помчав по воздуху прямиком в её подставленную ладонь. Глядя прямо в глаза Верховного Лидера, Рей с наглой ухмылкой сложила его.  
      — Что за… Рей! — Кайло выглядел рассерженным, но её было не остановить. Та бесшабашная, задорная Сила, которая пришла к ней в момент сборки меча, кипела и требовала выхода. Она повела рукой в воздухе.  
      — Ты сейчас ляжешь и уснёшь, — проговорила Рей ровным голосом. Рен некоторое время оторопело смотрел на неё, затем моргнул и скривился:  
      — Очень смешно!  
      — Ну, попытаться-то стоило, — она пожала плечами, а потом похлопала по траве рядом с собой. — Датапад не отдам, и не надейся. Так что ложись и просто… ну не знаю, отдохни, что ли. Галактика переживет пару часов без Кайло Рена.  
      — Мне бы твою уверенность! — проворчал он с неожиданной улыбкой, но спорить больше не стал и растянулся рядом с ней. Неожиданно Рей подумала, как дико это, наверное, смотрелось со стороны. Два бывших противника, которые только-только заключили хрупкий мир, валяются в траве. Кстати, о мире.  
      — На каких условиях Первый Орден заключил перемирие с Сопротивлением?  
      Кайло вздохнул, в который раз сжал переносицу пальцами и закрыл глаза, после чего сказал:  
      — Дай датапад. Мне проще дать тебе прочитать, чем пересказывать.  
      Рей молча протянула устройство. Открыв его, Рен быстро вывел на экран нужный текст и отдал обратно, снова закрывая глаза и закидывая руки за голову.  
  
       _«_ _Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена Кайло Рен и командующий флотом Первого Ордена генерал Хакс с одной стороны, снабженные достаточными полномочиями представители Сопротивления: майор Иматт в качестве главы делегации и коммандер Дэмерон,- с другой стороны, заключили между собой нижеследующий договор о перемирии:  
  
      Сопротивление обеспечивает на всей подконтрольной Первому Ордену территории, а также протекторатах и колониях, прекращение боевых действий против армии Первого Ордена.  
  
      <Вооруженные силы Сопротивления, предназначенные для наземных, орбитальных и космических действий, должны быть демобилизованы и разоружены в течение срока, который будет установлен дополнительно. Не подлежат демобилизованию только те соединения, которые необходимы для поддержания внутреннего порядка.  
  
      Сопротивление обязуется ни одним из подразделений, остающихся в его распоряжении, и ни в какой форме, не предпринимать в дальнейшем никаких враждебных действий против Первого Ордена. Войскам Сопротивления запрещено поступать на службу планетарных армий и армий планетарных систем, с которыми Первый Орден еще находится в состоянии войны, и принимать участие в боях против Первого Ордена. Те бойцы Сопротивления, которые воспротивятся выполнению этого требования, будут рассматриваться орденскими войсками как военные преступники.  
  
      Сопротивление обязуется предоставить списки своих членов уполномоченным представителям Первого Ордена.  
  
      Со своей стороны, Первый Орден обязан по первому предъявляемому Сопротивлением требованию выдавать всех бойцов Сопротивления, находящихся на территориях, колониях и протекторатах Первого Ордена, за исключением лиц, находящихся под арестом. Находящиеся в плену солдаты обеих сторон остаются до заключения мирного договора на положении военнопленных.  
  
      Выполнение условий настоящего договора о перемирии организуется и обеспечивается независимой комиссией по перемирию, назначенной в ближайшее время Объединенным Советом.  
  
      Договор о перемирии может в любое время быть объявлен любой стороной недействительным, если любая из сторон не будет выполнять обязательства, взятые им на себя по данному соглашению.  
  
      Настоящий договор о перемирии подписан в здании Сената в 34 году ПБЯ в 18 часов 50 минут по стандартному галактическому времени»._  
  
      Далее шли цифровые подписи обеих сторон. Рей ещё раз пробежалась глазами по некоторым пунктам и задумалась.  
      — Это даже не так унизительно, как могло бы быть, — наконец произнесла она.  
      — Первому Ордену неинтересны мелочные разборки.  
      — А тебе? Кажется, в последний раз ты был более чем злопамятен.  
      — Теперь, Орден — это я. У меня больше нет права на личные желания или склонности, — как-то отрешенно проговорил Кайло. — Главное, что вы перестанете устраивать саботажи и диверсии на подконтрольных нам территориях. Оставляя армию в каждой из наших систем, мы обещаем защиту их интересов, как военную, так и политическую.  
      — Ага, то есть слухи о насильно завоеванных и выжженных планетах — всего лишь слухи?  
      — Переговоры не всегда идут гладко, — скромно заметил Рен. — Да, в начале нашего пути многое приходилось брать силой. Ордену нужны были ресурсные регионы, чтобы существовать, кормить армию и флот. После того, как острая необходимость отпала, мы всегда старались прийти к… компромиссному решению.  
      — Какое великодушие, — саркастично заметила она.  
      — Мне ведь всё равно не убедить тебя, что сейчас на нашей территории присутствие Ордена устраивает абсолютно всех? — Кайло все же открыл глаза и как-то печально взглянул на неё.  
      — Боюсь, что нет.  
      — Я так и думал.  
      — Звучит так, что я скоро начну жалеть, что генерал Хакс не добрался до Джакку — глядишь, и жизнь бы там наладилась, — не унималась Рей порядком обозленная на самоуверенность всего Ордена и Верховного Лидера в частности. Но неожиданная грусть в голосе Кайло заставила её прикусить свой длинный язык.  
      — Я действительно жалею об этом. Люди не должны жить так… — он замялся, подбирая слова.  
      — Как я? — резко закончила за него девушка.  
      — Да.  
      — Но они живут. Попытка насадить справедливость везде — это глупая утопия.  
      — Я не пытаюсь насадить, — Кайло дернул щекой. — Мы дали всем возможность выбора: хотите — вот вам демократия, не хотите — выбирайте любой другой политический режим, какой нравится для вашей планеты или системы, а может и коалиции планетарных систем. Но давайте же, наконец, учиться разговаривать друг с другом.  
      Рей промолчала. На последний довод ей действительно нечего было возразить, поэтому она спросила:  
      — Кто составлял договор?  
      — Хакс.  
      — Ты не мог найти себе лучшего сенатора, — хмыкнула она.  
      — Однозначно.  
      Они снова замолчали. Кайло, кажется, дремал, хотя она не взялась бы судить. С тем же успехом он мог и медитировать. Рей задумалась, как с одной стороны неожиданно, а с другой — закономерно всё поменялось с того дня, когда они улепётывали с Крейта. Кайло не говорил, а она не решалась спрашивать, чем вызвана такая перемена в отношении к Сопротивлению, но ей было бы интересно послушать.  
      Она скосила глаза, разглядывая профиль мужчины. Благородная кровь сказывалась: даже сам изгиб его бровей обладал той силой, что обычно присуща только тем, кто облечен властью не сиюминутно, а по праву рождения. Рей вздохнула. Какой диссонанс она составляла самим фактом присутствия здесь: мусорщица и принц крови. Она еле слышно фыркнула: ситуация — словно в доисторическом голокроне, где каждый второй — королевских кровей и обязательно должен сразиться с каким-нибудь чудовищем. Лезет же в голову всякая чушь! Но всё же… видимо, на её вкус, в Кайло было что-то, не давая просто так уже забыть о его происхождении. Никогда до этого ей и в голову не приходило оценивать чью-то внешность, она больше опиралась на поступки и слова окружающих, предпочитая судить объективными мерилами. Взять хотя бы По, — то, что он делал и делает для Сопротивления, достойно восхищения. Его готовность помочь, невзирая ни на какие преграды. Поступками коммандера всегда руководили честь и совесть. С ним всегда было так легко, хорошо и надёжно: прекрасный пилот, верный товарищ… надёжный спутник? После того поцелуя Рей практически не сомневалась в том, что глубоко ему интересна, возможно даже его чувства простирались дальше, чем интерес. Его эмоции легко было считывать, но лезть к нему в голову без его ведома и согласия она считала недостойным. И глупо обманывать себя, По располагал к себе и тешил, до этого момента дремавшее в ней, женское тщеславие. Это льстило, заставляло что-то приятно сжиматься внутри и вызывало чувство нежности по отношению к кареглазому пилоту.  
      Кайло же был одним сплошным противоречием. Оголенный нерв — куда ни ткни. Понять его мотивы и поступки было непостижимо. Крифф её раздери, этого даже Сноук не смог! Всегда скрытный, замурованный в ментальные щиты, где ложные воспоминания искажают настоящие до такой степени, что только сам хозяин и способен разобраться в этом хитросплетении. А буйный нрав лишал последнего шанса хоть как-то подступиться к загадке характера нового Верховного Лидера. Он мог быть разным: искусным собеседником, разъяренным хищником, сильнейшим форсъюзером, похоже, даже дальновидным правителем, но и хладнокровным убийцей. И это только то, что Рей успела разглядеть за несколько месяцев, пока знала его. И всё же, она не могла не чувствовать, как все эти проявления его натуры разрывают его, мешая собрать личность в единое целое. Он потерялся в своем собственном конфликте, и потому был уязвим. Но сможет ли он теперь, когда Сноука больше нет, собрать себя заново? Преданный всеми, кому он доверял в самые сложные моменты его жизни, оставленный один на один с собственной Силой. Какой же наивной дурой была она, полагая, что Свет — это то, что необходимо Кайло. Такие раны не лечатся Светлой стороной, наоборот, они обнажаются и начинают ещё больше кровоточить под её палящими лучами, выжигая душу дотла. Но становилось очевидным, что и вечно прятаться во Тьме он не сможет, ибо просто сойдет с ума, ходя по кругу своих бесконечных кошмаров и трагических ошибок. Как тебе помочь, Кайло Рен? Если бы он только намекнул, в какую сторону ей сделать шаг… У неё пока не было ответа, но с пугающей ясностью Рей решила, что мир подождет её героизма ещё чуть-чуть. Пафосно сдохнуть за правое дело она успеет всегда, но Кайло… Кайло должен выжить. И не из-за последней просьбы Леи, нет. Криффов Верховный Лидер обязан остановить череду бесконечных галактических войн, а потому, должен жить, и ей остается лишь помочь ему в этом.  
      Думая об этом и многом другом, Рей не заметила, как погрузилась в сон. Она очнулась, когда последние лучи солнца уже скрывались за лесистыми холмами. Над ней склонился Кайло, видимо, тщетно будивший её уже не первую минуту.  
      — Ну наконец-то, а я уже думал, что придётся снова тебя тащить, — протянул он. А она, не слушая его, зачарованно смотрела на тонкую нить шрама, что тянулась через всё лицо, теряясь под тканью форменной одежды. Не отдавая себе отчёт, Рей протянула руку, еле ощутимо касаясь подушечками пальцев следа на щеке. Кайло дернулся и замер, настороженно глядя на неё.  
      — Почему ты не убрал его? Бакта бы справилась, — спросила она его чуть слышно.  
      — Чтобы помнить, — так же тихо откликнулся он.  
      — Помнить что?  
      — Что я впервые не получил то, что хотел.  
      — Но я же всё равно стала твоей ученицей.  
      — Да, но это было не твоё решение, — произнёс он, и Рей не была уверена, какой смысл Кайло вложил в эту фразу.  
      Но тут он разорвал зрительный контакт, выпрямляясь и протягивая ей руку.  
      — Идём.  
      Она осторожно поднялась, чувствуя, что мир больше не хочет кружиться вокруг неё словно BB-8. В ногах чувствовалась лёгкая слабость, но и та исчезала с каждым новым шагом. Они быстро продвигались вперед, когда Рей решилась спросить то, что интересовало её с момента первого пробуждения.  
      — Кайло, а как происходит последняя сборка меча на Тёмной стороне?  
      — Примерно так же, — её спутник пожал плечами, ни на секунду не замедляясь. — Насколько я знаю, всё строится на собственных эмоциях и чувствах ученика. Джедаи изначально черпают свою силу из состояния душевного покоя, равновесия. Ситхи питались своим гневом, яростью, страстями. Что было у тебя?  
      — Я чувствовала необузданный поток, который лавиной накрыл меня. Было хорошо, и, пожалуй, даже весело.  
      — Хм, неожиданно, — удивление откровенно читалось на его лице.  
      — А у тебя? — Рей с веселым любопытством взглянула на Кайло, и потому смогла заметить, как в одно мгновение что-то захлопнулось в его глазах до этого открыто смотревших на неё. Словно невидимая стена опять упала непреодолимым препятствием между ними. Она удивленно моргнула. Он молчал, и ей уже начинало казаться, что ответа она так и не дождется, но, наконец, Рен коротко бросил:  
      — Боль.  
      И всё. Одно короткое слово, и от её веселого настроения не осталось и следа, потому что мозаика наконец-то сложилась. Последний элемент встал на своё место, чтобы она смогла понять человека, идущего рядом с ней. Кайло Рен был соткан из боли, она стала его вторым «Я», определяя всю его сущность. И, сожри её, неблагодарную, сарлакк, она не была уверена, что Галактика стоила таких жертв. Хоть от кого-то.  
      В молчании они прошли ещё немного, прежде чем Рен неожиданно замер как вкопанный, судорожно втягивая ноздрями воздух. Рей ничего не чувствовала, но вся его поза выдавала крайнее напряжение и настороженность. Кайло внимательно вглядывался в почти непроглядную черноту леса. Солнце село не так давно, но здесь, в тени деревьев было уже совершенно темно. Неожиданно он схватил её за руку, толкая себе за спину, а другим ловким движением активируя свой меч.  
      — Не шевелись, — прошептал он.  
      — Что случилось?  
      — Здесь кто-то есть, и их много.  
      И ровно в этот момент откуда-то справа раздался треск бластерных зарядов. Часть отразив, а другую — просто заморозив в воздухе, Кайло снова ухватил её за кисть и бросился вперед, уводя их из-под огня.  
       _«Они знают, кто мы»_ , — раздался в её голове голос Рена.  
       _«Но кто «они»?»_  
       _«Хороший вопрос»,_  — он замолчал, очевидно, сосредоточенный на поисках безопасной дороги.  
      Они петляли между деревьями, словно испуганные вурпаки, пока рядом с ними с треском лопались огненные всполохи. Стреляли прицельно и, если бы не Кайло, их бы уже настигли. Он успевал не только отражать нацеленные в них сгустки плазмы, но ещё и Силой валить какие-то ветки позади, вынуждая преследователей замедляться. Но их всё равно было слишком много, и Рей с Кайло никак не могли оторваться. Выстрелы раздавались теперь почти без перерыва, и Рей чувствовала, как горят её лёгкие от нехватки воздуха, а ноги слабеют. Наконец, она в очередной раз споткнулась о торчащий из высокой травы корень и чуть не напоролась прямо на острый сук. Кайло попытался её подхватить, но тут его достал чей-то особо удачный выстрел. Он схватился за правое раненое плечо и зарычал. Рей оглянулась и заметила, как среди листвы и темных стволов мелькает светлая броня преследователей. Три, пять, девять — она сбилась со счета. И тут она почувствовала, как в её сознание вползает липкий ледяной ужас, парализуя и лишая воли. Время словно замедлилось, пока Рей смотрела, как медленно с какой-то ленцой поворачивается к догоняющим их охотникам Кайло. У его ног, невидимая всем остальным, но отчётливо различимая для неё, клубилась Сила. Ни за что на свете Рей не согласилась бы взять то, что предлагала эта Сущность, от которой веяло могильным холодом и морозной яростью. Именно этот лёгкий флер она ощутила совсем недавно от Кайло, но тогда это больше напоминало порывы ветра, сейчас же это был кипящий лёд, готовый в любой момент сожрать любого.  
      Тем временем, Рен взмахнул рукой, и Рей почувствовала, как её накрыло коконом Силы. В груди защемила обиженная гордость, отодвинув на задний план пробравшийся в голову ужас. Право слово, она не слабая девчонка, чтобы её, словно какую-нибудь вещь, прятали подальше. Выпрямившись, она смогла наблюдать, как Кайло очередным ленивым движением притянул к себе двоих и небрежно снес им прямо на ходу головы своим бешеным клинком.Из-за темноты и какой-то замысловатой брони она даже не смогла сходу определить, к какой расе принадлежали эти двое. Она впервые активировала свой меч, и голубое пламя вспороло ночной мрак. Рей не могла и не хотела убивать походя, так, как это делал Кайло. Но это совершенно не означало, что теперь надо встать и позволить каждому желающему себя пристрелить. Она передёрнула плечами, сбрасывая мешающий ей силовой кокон.  
       _«Что ты творишь?»_  — рыкнул в её голове Рен, насаживая на свой меч очередную жертву.  
       _«Прикрываю твою лидерскую_ _задницу_ _. Заткнись, и делай, что делаешь»,_  — отрезала она, и встала спиной к его спине, как несколько недель назад на «Господстве».  
      Рей не могла бы точно сказать, сколько продолжалась эта пародия на бой, больше напоминающая кровавую резню. Вокруг Кайло клубилась морозная Тьма, но девушка лишь стиснула зубы и сосредоточилась на выстрелах, стараясь не допустить, чтобы хоть один достиг цели, пока сама Тьма методично убивала. Но вот Рен притянул последнего.Это был смуглый человек с крупным мясистым носом и некрасиво выпуклыми белесыми глазами. Ужас волнами расходился от него.  
      — Кто вас послал? — голосом Верховного Лидера можно было заморозить даже Джакку. И, без предупреждения, Кайло ворвался в сознание человека. Несколько минут прошли в напряженной тишине, прежде чем он, наконец, отбросил от себя уже безжизненное тело со свернутой шеей.  
      — Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросила Рей, всё еще судорожно всматриваясь в черноту леса. Её начинало трясти.  
      — Ничего интересного. Наёмник. Имя нанимателя не знает, он даже не в курсе, кто мы такие, — голос Кайло звучал глухо, и он по-прежнему не поворачивался к ней. Девушка огляделась. Она насчитала пятнадцать тел и пошла методично носком ботинка переворачивать трупы, пытаясь в темноте разобрать, кто перед ней. В основном это были люди, но еще она обнаружила пару неймодианцев и одного родианца. Обычный наёмный сброд, причем, далеко не самый лучший. Но интересно было другое: на броне каждого стояла одна и та же эмблема. Кто-то хотел их убить? Или умереть должен был лишь один из них? Но вместо этого она спросила, подойдя к Кайло сзади:  
      — Ты не мог так сразу? Зачем было устраивать гонки по пересеченной местности?  
      — Нет, не мог, — он все ещё стоял к ней спиной.  
      — Но почему? — воскликнула она, и тут же поняла, что в ее случае любопытство — однозначно порок. Но в этот же самый момент Рей накрыло прозрение, словно облив холодной водой. Если даже она чуть не лишилась рассудка, только соприкоснувшись с его Тьмой, что же должен был испытывать он сам? Она протянула руку, дотрагиваясь до его плеча. — Кайло, посмотри на меня.  
      Он какое-то время помедлил, после чего медленно повернулся и поднял на неё взгляд. Рей невольно отшатнулась, увидев откровенное, неприкрытое безумие, что белым маревом плескалось в черноте его глаз, грозясь вырваться и поглотить всё, до чего сумеет дотянуться. Заметив её реакцию, Кайло криво и болезненно усмехнулся, снова отворачиваясь. Она стояла и смотрела ему в спину, пытаясь осознать, что он сделал с собой. Увиденное никак не выходило у неё из головы, как наяву она ощущала сумасшествие, готовое затопить и растоптать то, что было Кайло Реном. И это было страшно.  
      — Идём, — наконец проговорил он. — Скоро здесь будут остальные.  
      — Остальные?!  
      — Ты же не думала, что они ограничатся одной попыткой?  
      — Что за эмблема у них на броне? — спросила она, стараясь поспевать за широким шагом Кайло.  
      — Торговая Федерация.  
      — Что? Но они же давно канули в лету.  
      — Официально — да, но на самом деле они просто ушли в тень, предпочитая управлять из-за чужих спин. Таких крыс не задавить никогда. Но здесь неправильно всё, — Рен говорил быстро и зло, продираясь сквозь заросли и прокладывая себе дорогу мечом. — И меня настораживает, что Федерация раньше никогда не использовала наёмников — только дроидов.  
      Рей промолчала. Из размышлений её вывел голос Кайло, который шёл чуть впереди.  
      — Здесь более небезопасно для тебя, ты отправишься на Корусант.  
      — Что? — встрепенулась Рей, застигнутая врасплох таким продолжением. — С чего это? Вряд ли кто-то сможет безнаказанно влезть в Варыкино, тем более я…  
      — Нет. Это не обсуждается. Пусть Дэмерон присмотрит за тобой, — холодно проинформировал он.  
      — Крифф тебя раздери, Кайло! Я не твоя вещь, чтобы ты мог так просто решать за меня! И мне не нужны няньки.  
      Он остановился и медленно повернулся к ней, Рей заметила, что его глаза стали почти обычными, лишь на самом дне ещё бесились сумасшедшие звёзды. Голос Рена обжигал ледяным холодом:  
      — Я сказал, ты отправишься на Корусант.  
      — Мне плевать, что ты…  
      Но договорить ей не дала его протянутая рука, которая как-то слишком нежно дотронулась до её виска, и шёпот:  
      — Спи.  
      Мир в очередной раз померк.


	12. Мальчишка

  — Спи, — прошептал Кайло, и Рей безвольной куклой осела. Поддерживая её одной рукой, второй он достал коммуникатор.  
      — Сет, мне нужна помощь.  
      — Уже летим, — донесся до него ответ через шипение помех. — Активируй маячок и выходи куда-нибудь, где нет… этих сарлачьих зарослей.  
      Дальше последовало типичное для Сета непечатное выражение на хаттском, и связь прервалась. Рен перехватил поудобнее безвольное непозволительно лёгкое тело девушки, поднимая её обеими руками. Рану на плече ощутимо подергивало, но он не обращал на этот пустяк никакого внимания. В последний раз окинув взглядом место недавней бойни, он быстрым шагом двинулся по ему одному известной тропинке. Стараясь не оцарапать спящую Рей о дикий кустарник, он пробирался к выходу из леса. Кайло чувствовал, что позади всё ближе и ближе подбиралась ещё одна группа преследования, но вдалеке уже слышался гул ионных двигателей командного шаттла. Наконец, он практически вывалился на небольшую поляну, освещённую посадочными огнями «Ипсилона». В ночной темноте тот напоминал дикое чудовище, разинувшее свою пасть. Взбежав по рампе, он передал ничего не понимающему Сету свою ношу и устремился в кабину управления.  
      — Взлетаем, живо! — скомандовал он, вставая за спиной дежурного пилота.  
      Шаттл еле ощутимо вздрогнул, отрываясь от земли и уже на ходу поднимая трап. И как раз вовремя: на поляну выбежала большая вооруженная до зубов группа, одетых в ту же самую серую броню. Они замерли, вглядываясь в удаляющийся корабль. Пальнув пару раз для острастки по черной шкуре «Ипсилона», который даже не заметил этих жалких потуг, они постепенно скрылись обратно за деревьями.  
      — Свяжите меня с командным мостиком «Империума», — Кайло задумчиво барабанил пальцами по креслу первого пилота, невольно заставляя того нервничать.  
      — Командный мостик, сэр, — произнес офицер, сидевший слева за собственным терминалом.  
      — Выводите трансляцию.  
      На голопроекторе показалась подрагивающая рябью помех фигурка генерала Хейза. Тот отдал честь, увидев Кайло.  
      — Верховный Лидер!  
      — Генерал, подготовьте группу охраны для сопровождения… почётного гостя, который скоро прибудет на флагман. Офицерский уровень, высший класс опасности.  
      Если Хейз и удивился таким противоречивым командам, то виду не подал, оставаясь внешне невозмутимым, как и прежде.  
      — И ещё, у меня есть основания в ближайшие минуты поджидать незваных гостей.  
      — Примерная численность известна, сэр?  
      — Нет, но не думаю, что к нам пожалует целая флотилия, скорее только ударная группа.  
      — Понял. Распоряжусь приготовиться двум эскадрильям истребителей.  
      — И включите запись с наружных камер. Боюсь, нас ожидает очень неприятный сюрприз.  
      — Будет сделано, сэр.  
      Связь прервалась, когда они покинули атмосферу Набу. Вдалеке виднелась громада звёздного разрушителя, готового в любой момент ощетиниться иглами истребителей. Кайло вернулся в пассажирский отсек, устало опускаясь в одно из двух черных кресел. В другом полулежала Рей, и Рен задумчиво посмотрел на неё. Он надеялся, что на Корусант они прибудут до того, как она очнется. Очень надеялся. Собственный поступок отдавал каким-то непривычным чувством лёгкого сожаления, но он быстро подавил любые поползновения совести. Мотивировал Кайло это тем, что так он сможет не отвлекаться от важных дел на беспокойство о маленькой мусорщице. Из размышлений о том, почему ему вообще приходится беспокоиться на её счёт, его отвлёк Сет. Рыцарь Рен всей своей позой, казалось, излучал раздражение и теперь стоял рядом со своим магистром, скрестив на груди руки. Кайло вопросительно поднял бровь.  
      — И как это понимать? — кивком головы Сет указал на спящую Рей.  
      — Ты забываешься, брат, — глаза Верховного Лидера полыхнули гневом, когда он встретил взгляд своего рыцаря.  
      — Кайло, я знаю, что произошло, я ощутил это, — Сет нервно запустил руку в свои короткие каштановые волосы. — Бантово дерьмо, ты же был в одном шаге от падения! Ещё чуть-чуть — и уже не вернулся бы оттуда! О чем ты только думал?  
      — Я должен был позволить убить её? — холодно отозвался Кайло. — Если ты чувствовал, то должен был понять, что они пришли не за мной в первую очередь.  
      — Да плевал я на неё! — Сет шипел не хуже рассерженного змея рила. — Одним джедаем больше, одним меньше — это будет неважно, когда мы просрём всё, к чему шли. Не будет её — появится кто-то другой. Свет плодит своих адептов сотнями.  
      — Она уже стала частью нашего уравнения, нельзя просто так взять и выкинуть парочку переменных, не изменив конечный ответ. Её смерть откатит нас на несколько лет назад, пока Сила не найдет или создаст кого-то столь же подходящего. Равновесие пошатнётся, и никто из нас не может знать, какие последствия это повлечет за собой. И что мы будем делать тогда, Сет Рен? — голос Верховного Лидера сочился ледяным ядом. — Она нужна нам. Живой.  
      — Но не такой ценой, Кайло!  
      — Любой, — отрезал магистр.  
      От дальнейших споров их отвлек Ноа, вернувшийся от пилотов.  
      — У нас гости, — произнёс он. — Кайло, полагаю, тебе необходимо взглянуть на них.  
      Не говоря больше ни слова, они прошли в кабину. Разрушитель был уже совсем рядом, но внимание всех привлек не он. Прямо перед его носом один за другим из гиперпространства выскакивали разномастные корабли.  
      — Кто это? — Сет пытался различить хоть какие-нибудь опознавательные знаки, но было слишком далеко.  
      — Судя по вооружению — сброд с дальних рубежей, сэр, — откликнулся второй пилот, сканируя ближайший к нему корабль через бортовой компьютер.  
      Кайло взглянул в его терминал, быстро пробегая глазами по выданной информации, но тут услышал, как Ноа с шумом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, а Сет по старой привычке грязно выругался. Одного быстрого взгляда в транспаристиловое окно кабины было достаточно, чтобы узнать последних из появившихся. Внешний вид и боевое оснащение крестокрылов он знал лучше многих. Ночь становилась всё более интересной.  
      — Сэр, мы вошли в зону щитов флагмана, — доложил пилот.  
      — Отлично. Садимся.  
      Заложив аккуратный вираж перед отверстием ангара, «Ипсилон» мягко приземлился на площадке, где их уже поджидал взвод штурмовиков охраны.  
      — Расположите нашего гостя в отведенных ему комнатах, — бросил Кайло на ходу подошедшему капитану охраны, небрежным жестом показывая в глубину шаттла. — Если очнется — немедленно сообщите мне. В разговоры не вступать, никаких просьб не выполнять, никуда не выпускать.  
      — Слушаюсь, сэр, — проскрипел голос из-под белого шлема, и, махнув своим, направился вглубь пассажирского отсека.  
  
      Верховный Лидер черным вихрем ворвался на командный мостик, резким тоном отдавая приказ:  
      — Голограмму окружения флагмана. Быстро. И связь с пилотами.  
      Ближайший операционист кинулся исполнять, и через считанные мгновения над круговым силовым контуром в центре мостика возникла панорама готового начаться сражения.  
      — Связь установлена, — откликнулся уже знакомый офицер. Кайло привычным жестом оперся на контур, вглядываясь в снующие маленькие точки.  
      — Разбиться на свои звенья, — скомандовал он пилотам. — Стараться за пределы огневого прикрытия разрушителя не вылетать, все переговоры — на внутреннем канале. И достаньте мне один крестокрыл под луч захвата, ребята.  
      — Есть, сэр, — откликнулся нестройный хор звеньевых командиров.  
      Точки на голограмме быстро рассыпались, перестраиваясь. Они едва успели занять положенные места, как последний крестокрыл появился из гиперпространственного пути, и вся свора кинулась в сторону «Империума». Нападавших было немного, но все же, необычные корабли и древний продукт верфей Фрезии, были неожиданно куда более юркими, чем TIE-истребители. В свою очередь прекрасно обученные орденские пилоты, брали четко выверенными и слаженными движениями своего звена. Ни одного лишнего маневра, ни одного пустого выстрела. Вскоре пространство перед кораблем превратилось в сплошное месиво из обломков и тел. Однако, хотя корабли нападавших взрывались, словно праздничные хлопушки, обнажая полную некомпетентность их пилотов, один крестокрыл привлёк к себе всеобщее внимание на мостике, прицельно снимая, одного за другим, их истребители. Верховный Лидер молча стиснув зубы наблюдал за происходящим, но обернулся, когда к нему подошёл генерал Хейз.  
      — Можно выпустить ещё одно крыло, — заметил тот. Но Кайло покачал головой.  
      — Нет. Тогда они будут подставляться под дружеский огонь.  
      Они снова замолчали, наблюдая, как тройка их истребителей отделилась от общей группы, преследуя тот самый меткий и дерзкий звездолёт и пытаясь загнать его под захват разрушителя. Пилоты, похоже, решили не размениваться на мелочевку и брать самое интересное. Они гонялись друг за другом, соревнуясь в умении пилотировать с загадочным противником. Тот не уступал, легко и непринуждённо уходя из-под перекрестного огня и ракет с интеллектуальным наведением. Тем временем, их истребители уже приближались к границе прикрытия.  
      — Группа преследования, вернуться в строй. Вы слишком увлеклись, — Кайло зажал кнопку связи, не отпуская её и наблюдая за действиями своих.  
      Двое из пилотов резко дернули штурвалы, выходя крутым виражом из игры и сбрасывая скорость. Но один все ещё не унимался, танцуя и красуясь перед вражеским истребителем, пытаясь заманить, обмануть. Рен почувствовал азарт, что кипел в жилах этого лихача, но тот, сам того, похоже, не понимая, всё больше удалялся от флагмана.  
      — Я сказал, вернуться в строй! — рявкнул Кайло.  
      Однако в следующее мгновение крестокрыл неожиданным, но до боли знакомым Рену движением резко лёг брюхом вверх и, нырнув, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, открывая шквальный огонь по орденскому преследователю. Наблюдавшие за происходящим со своих мест офицеры затаили дыхание. Один удар сердца, и TIE взорвался небольшим красно-оранжевым шаром.  
      — Дэмерон? — немедленно прозвучал закономерный вопрос генерала. Кайло лишь покачал головой, стискивая руки в черных перчатках.  
      Злость плескалась уже почти на грани, и сдерживало её только понимание, что никто из его пилотов не смог бы просчитать такой манёвр. Фирменный разворот Люка, чтоб ему пусто в Силе было, Скайуокера! Рен вздохнул, очищая разум, возвращая себе способность ясно мыслить, и ответил:  
      — Нет, даже Дэмерон так не умеет.  
      Тем временем, нападавшие откатились так же быстро, как и налетели. Один за другим, оставшиеся целыми истребители исчезали в гиперпространственном прыжке. Последним ушёл тот самый крестокрыл, но перед этим вызывающе завис на высоте командного мостика, будто в насмешку.  
      — Возвращайтесь, — Рен отдал приказ и снова уперся руками в металлический контур проектора, наблюдая, как очищается пространство перед носом «Империума». Наконец, видимо что-то решив для себя, он оттолкнулся, разворачиваясь к Хейзу. — Подготовьте записи с внешних камер. И возьмите курс на Корусант, надо обрадовать сенатора Хакса.  
      Хейз кивнул, уже готовый вернуться на своё место, но неожиданно остановился, вглядываясь во что-то на плече Верховного Лидера.  
      — Сэр, — осторожно произнес он. — Вы, кажется, ранены.  
      — Что? — Кайло рассеянно поднял взгляд от голограммы, где теперь виднелась только Набу. Его мысли явно уже были где-то далеко.  
      — Вам нужно в медблок, — твёрдо произнёс генерал.  
      — Позже, — бросил Рен, нажимая на сенсорные кнопки и выводя изображение с внешних камер. Увеличив картинку до максимума, он уставился на размытую, но всё же читаемую эмблему Торговой Федерации. Верховный Лидер хмыкнул.  
      — Сэр, я вынужден настаивать, — не унимался его командующий.  
      Кайло наконец обратил своё внимание на генерала и неожиданно подумал, что должен был давно уже рассердиться, но почему-то не мог. Парадоксально, внезапная забота старого военного казалась чем-то нормальным и естественным. Право слово, в его жизни редко случались такие моменты.  
      — Хорошо генерал, будь по-вашему, — сдался он, устало кивая. — Пойдемте, проводите меня, заодно и поговорим.  
      Но обсудить хоть что-то им удалось, только когда они уже очутились в медицинском отсеке, всю дорогу до которого Хейз отдавал распоряжения и отвечал на запросы по коммуникатору. В общем приемном покое, разделенном перегородками, было практически пусто, не считая нескольких пилотов, травмированных после сегодняшнего налёта. Потому они расположились прямо около входа, чтобы сэкономить время. Привычным движением Кайло сбросил плащ и стянул форменную футболку, поворачиваясь раненым плечом к подкатившему дроиду.  
      — Я вижу в ваших глазах вопрос, генерал. Задавайте уже.  
      — Простите моё любопытство, сэр, но означает ли это нападение, что Сопротивление нарушило мирный договор? — Хейз обеспокоенно смотрел на Верховного Лидера. Опытный военный прекрасно понимал, что они всё еще не готовы вести партизанскую войну с этими крысами. Тем более, если те нашли себе союзников.  
      — Либо вы правы, и это грозит нам очередным конфликтом. В таком случае наше положение довольно тревожно. Либо кто-то очень хочет, чтобы мы так думали.  
      — Но зачем?  
      — Всё зависит от того, кто это и какие цели преследует. Пока не узнаем — нельзя ответить однозначно. Вам не кажется, что само нападение было каким-то странным?  
      — Пожалуй, — Хейз кивнул. — Нам будто дали понять, что следует ждать более серьезных атак.  
      — Именно, генерал. Они нас прощупали, проверили и удалились обратно в свои норы. Они знают нас, но мы понятия не имеем пока, кто они. У них есть преимущество внезапности, а у нас лишь мои весьма посредственные навыки чтения нитей реальности. И я удивлен, генерал Хейз.  
      Пожилой мужчина недоуменно посмотрел на Верховного Лидера, который в данный момент терпеливо сносил не самые приятные манипуляции на своем плече.  
      — Чем же, сэр?  
      — Вы не упрекнули меня в том, что я оставил флагман без дополнительного прикрытия другими разрушителями. Хотя это было бы совершенно справедливо с вашей стороны. Мы не ждали нападения, и были к нему не готовы. Досадный просчёт, который мог обернуться большой трагедией. Нам очень повезло, что их было мало.  
      Генерал на какое-то время замолчал, обдумывая ответ. Затем вздохнул и потёр узловатыми пальцами свой высокий лоб, испещренный морщинами.  
      — Вы уже большой мальчик, сэр. К тому же, обладаете силой, которую я даже не в состоянии уразуметь. Я не собирался — а уж после ваших слов точно не стану упрекать вас в недальновидности. В нашем с вами тандеме нужно уметь доверять, даже если мой прошлый опыт кричит об обратном. Я поверил вам тогда, что флот необходимо разделить, потому что по здравому размышлению у нас просто не было иных вариантов.  
      Кайло долгим оценивающим взглядом посмотрел на своего командующего, услышанные слова были неожиданными. Он уже собирался было ответить, но тут дверь в медицинский отсек с шелестом отъехала, являя им Рей. На её лице читалась неприкрытая ярость. Верховный Лидер недовольно поморщился, осознав, что даже сейчас та остаётся до рези в глазах светлой. Может, все дело в том, что её гнев — праведный? Мысль была однозначно нелепая, но это всё, что успело промелькнуть в его голове, прежде чем медицинский дроид, который в этот момент аккуратно сводил края раны, с истошным воплем улетел прямиком в дюралевые шкафы. Раздался грохот и скрежет металла о металл. Рана полыхнула болью: видимо, тот случайно задел его одним из своих острых манипуляторов. Рен почувствовал, как по руке побежала тёплая кровь.  
      — Кайло Рен! — голос девчонки звенел на всю приемную, вынуждая присутствующих повернуться в его направлении. — Как ты посмел?! Я, кажется, прямо выразилась, чтобы ты не смел решать за меня!  
      — Рей, замолчи, — процедил он сквозь зубы, подавляя желание удавить её прямо сейчас. Но вместо того, чтобы послушно заткнуться, она подлетела к нему, явно замахиваясь для удара.  
      — Не смей затыкать мне рот…  
      Это было последнее, что она успела сказать, прежде чем её парализовало захватом Силы, а язык словно прилип к нёбу. Кайло сидел, вытянув правую руку, с которой тяжелыми каплями продолжала бежать кровь.  
      — Я сказал — молчать, — тихо произнёс он, и голос его был полон ледяной ярости. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Хейза, Рен добавил: — Ждите меня на мостике, генерал. Нам нужно с вами договорить.  
      С этими словами он поднялся и потащил за собой в захвате Рей, которая метала глазами гневные молнии не хуже какого-нибудь ситха.  
      Как только за Верховным Лидером закрылась дверь, генерал обернулся к замершим от удивления пилотам и нахмурил кустистые брови.  
      — Если услышу, что вы хотя бы попытались обсудить увиденное — пущу под трибунал. Я ясно выразился?  
      — Так точно, сэр, — кажется, те и сами были не рады, что оказались здесь в это время. Парни судорожно сглотнули.  
      Хейз посмотрел на закрытую дверь и, немыслимое дело, — улыбнулся. Заложив руки за спину, он мерным шагом направился в сторону командного мостика. Спешить ему было некуда, два гипердвигателя уже ровно гудели, унося их флагман прочь. Лишь один раз по пути он остановился, задорно хмыкнул и ласково пробормотал, продолжая улыбаться уголками рта:  
      — Мальчишка.  
  
      Кайло летел по коридорам, даже не замечая, как оставляет за собой кровавую дорожку и шокированных внешним видом своего лидера солдат и офицеров. Только на полпути он сообразил, что так и вышел из медблока без футболки. Улегшийся было гнев, вспыхнул с новой силой. Наконец, он добрался до собственных комнат. Вбив код с такой силой, что чуть не сломал сенсорную панель, он Силой швырнул Рей на диван, снимая захват.  
      — Ситхово отродье, ты что вытворяешь?! — немедленно возопила она, вскакивая на ноги.  
      Кайло в два шага оказался рядом, возвышаясь над ней, подавляя своей волей, но Рей лишь гневно взглянула на него и гордо вздернула подбородок.  
      — Заткнись и слушай меня, — прошипел он, хватая её за предплечье и дергая к себе так, что она пискнула от боли. — Если ты ещё хоть раз посмеешь повысить на меня голос в присутствии моих подчиненных, то обещаю, что последствия тебе не понравятся.  
      — Как всегда, сыплешь пустыми угрозами? — холодно произнесла Рей и опять дернулась от боли, почувствовав, как его пальцы ещё сильнее сжались. Но, тем не менее, продолжила: — Я не твоя шавка, чтобы ты мне приказывал!  
      — Не моя, — Рей почувствовала, как что-то изменилось вокруг, и невольно задрожала от ощущения ледяного липкого ужаса, снова опутывающего её. Но в этот раз он был направлен именно против неё, сминая сопротивление, заставляя скорчиться от страха. Тем временем, Кайло продолжал, и каждое слово его словно вспыхивало в её голове: — Но если ты дорожишь своими ублюдками и предателями, которых именуешь друзьями, то будешь делать так, как я прошу, — он с нажимом произнёс последнее слово.  
      — Ты мне угрожаешь?  
      — Нет. Пока — нет. Всего лишь предупреждаю о возможных последствиях.  
      Он в последний раз посмотрел в её глаза и отпустил, отходя на несколько шагов назад и отворачиваясь. Волна страха схлынула в голове Рей почти так же неожиданно, как и появилась. Вместо неё и давно рассыпавшегося в прах гнева, постепенно поднимался стыд. Удушающим одеялом он подобрался к её груди, вынуждая сделать несколько судорожных вздохов. Наконец она рискнула поднять взгляд и уставилась в спину Кайло. Тот стоял около отполированной до блеска дверцы металлического шкафа и пытался оттереть запекшуюся кровь чем-то отдалённо напоминавшем полотенце. Сделав несколько осторожных шагов в его сторону, она мягко накрыла его руку своей, забирая сухой тряпичный комок. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав её прикосновение, но возражать не стал.  
      — Где рефрешер? — тихо спросила она. Кайло указал на неприметную дверь в стене.  
      Юркнув быстро в полутемный освежитель, Рей смочила ткань, оказавшуюся и в самом деле полотенцем, аккуратно сложила и вернулась к Рену, который продолжал стоять там же в той же позе. Осторожно, стараясь не задевать оставленные манипулятором дроида рваные края раны, она стирала кровь, что перепачкала не только руку, но и бок Кайло. Её щеки непроизвольно вспыхнули румянцем, стоило ей коснуться его ребер, натягивая прохладную от корабельного воздуха кожу, чтобы отмыть особо испачканный участок. Она невольно отметила, что всё его тело покрыто шрамами. Девушка вздохнула и тихо заговорила:  
      — Прости, пожалуйста, я правда не хотела. Просто даже не подумала, что… — она смутилась и замялась, когда поняла, что чёрные глаза Кайло смотрят прямо на неё.  
      — Я так и понял, — произнёс он, не сводя с неё своего нечитаемого взгляда.  
      Они ещё какое-то время простояли так, неотрывно глядя в глаза друг другу, прежде чем Рей первая отвела взгляд и практически уткнулась веснушчатым носом в рану.  
      — Придется зашивать, — она пробежалась кончиками пальцев по искромсанным краям. Кажется, она опять стала причиной его ранений.       — Такими темпами я на тебе живого места скоро не оставлю. Надо вернуться обратно в медблок, чтобы наложить швы и взять бакту.  
      — Ты умеешь? — спросил Кайло, снова ловя её взгляд, и ему это удалось, когда она в удивлении посмотрела на него.  
      — Что именно?  
      — Шить такие раны.  
      — Естественно, я же с помойки. Но есть…  
      Кайло, не дав ей договорить, призвал из глубин комнаты аптечку.  
      — Мне некогда бегать по кораблю, — сказал он, протягивая ей кривую иглу, саморассасывающиеся нити и антисептик. Рей лишь вздохнула. Она не будет с ним спорить, не сейчас.  
      — Обезболивающее?  
      — Переживу как-нибудь без него, — он кривовато усмехнулся.  
      Еще раз вздохнув, она принялась за работу, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Заслуженная гордость охватила её, когда она поняла, что руки больше не дрожат.  
      — Есть бакта-пластырь? — спросила она, спустя некоторое время, отрезая остаток нити. Рей сделала шаг назад, оценивающе оглядывая свою работу.  
      Кайло молча протянул ей полоску бакты, которую она немедленно прижала к ране, накладывая поверх бинт, чтобы шов меньше тянулся. Затянув узел, Рей машинально провела кончиками пальцев по получившейся повязке, думая о чем-то своём, а потому вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда почувствовала, как большая мужская рука накрывает её ладошку. Она подняла голову и её бросило в жар от того огня, что сейчас полыхал в глубине чёрных глаз.  
      Вряд ли Рей отдавала себе отчёт о происходящем, словно со стороны наблюдая, как Кайло медленно наклоняется к ней, накрывая её губы своими. Сердце пропустило удар и зашлось в бешеном ритме, когда, следуя своим пока ещё неясным и не оформившимся желаниям, она ответила на его поцелуй, и это было прекрасно. Её руки скользнули по его груди и дальше, зарываясь в густые волосы, притягивая ближе. Внутри будто сжался узел болезненного наслаждения. Не было никакой скованности или ощущения неправильности. Совсем не так, как тогда с По… По!  
      Рей резко открыла глаза и отпрянула, разрывая прикосновение. Одно мгновение, и она уже била по панели, открывая дверь и не замечая протянутой руки Кайло, не желая слышать его голос, зовущий её по имени. Она бежала по коридорам, совершенно не понимая, куда именно, пока за очередным поворотом не врезалась в долговязую черную фигуру в маске.


	13. Столица важнейших в Галактике решений

      Кулак последний раз врезался в покорёженную дверь шкафа, оставляя очередную вмятину, и Кайло устало прислонился горячим лбом к холодному металлу. Мысли в его голове находились в полном хаосе и раздрае, он не мог выцепить из этой каши хоть что-то осмысленное. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь унять мельтешение в собственном разуме. В ушах стоял такой звон, что, развались сейчас его разрушитель на части, он и того не услышал бы. О, зато только глухой бы не разобрал в Силе отзвуки её мыслей, таких четких и громких. Ярость снова поднималась слепой пеленой, окутывая его с головы до ног, когда он вспоминал, как в момент этого криффового поцелуя, Рей думала о По Дэмероне. Снова и снова он прокручивал в голове последние минуты, воскрешая ощущения и пытаясь понять — почему. Почему он каждый раз, как последний идиот, стоит перед этой дрянью с протянутой рукой, будто нищий на паперти, прося, вымаливая. И каждый раз, едва обнадеженный её вниманием, иллюзией заботы, он опять срывается в ад, падая всё глубже в пропасть своего безумия, где, видимо, ему и место. А потом всё равно слушает, как она в очередной раз лжет… лжет ему, прикидываясь всепрощающей святошей. Как же он сейчас ненавидел себя за эти жалкие, недостойные попытки цепляться за их связь, словно в этом крылось его спасение. Кайло горько рассмеялся. Кого он пытается обмануть? О каком спасении он думает, если выбор давно сделан, и там нет места вообще каким-либо чувствам, ни к Рей, ни к кому-то ещё.  
Кайло оторвался от уже нагревшегося под его кожей металла и взглянул на себя. Там, в кривой металлической пластине, его отражение изгибалось и ломалось, как и он сам. Ни одного цельного кусочка — только острые обломки и рваные края, которые не зашить, не залечить. Рен стиснул зубы. Это его выбор, и ему придётся отвечать за него до конца своих дней. Его собственных сил осталось слишком мало, чтобы размениваться на эмоции. Потому что иного пути нет. Больше нет.  
       Из размышлений его вырвал сигнал, раздавшийся в коридоре — полночь по корабельному циклу. Кайло устало потёр ладонями лицо. Сбитый в кровь кулак саднил и ныл тупой болью, а на некогда белой повязке на руке показалось несколько пятен крови. Значит, швы всё же разошлись. Но ему было сейчас плевать на это, его давно ждут на мостике. Кайло потянул искореженную дверцу шкафа на себя, но погнутый металл не желал поддаваться. Он зарычал, злясь на ни в чем неповинный кусок дюраля. Одно движение рукой, и дверь с грохотом сорвалась с петель, улетая вглубь комнаты. Что-то разбилось.  
       Бездумным механическим движением Кайло облачался в свои обычные одежды, отгораживаясь, закрываясь. Впервые он выстраивал щиты от неё, чтобы ни мысль, ни даже тень его размышлений больше не касались Рей. Хватит, пора закрывать эту богадельню. Он слишком заигрался, позволив себе поверить во что-то иное, отличное от заслуженного и такого родного сумасшествия. Счёт пошёл на дни и ему нужно успеть до того, как безумие поглотит его окончательно. Кайло тряхнул головой, откидывая с лица волосы. Наконец он надел перчатки, скрывая под ними уже проступающую гематому на костяшках пальцев. И только выйдя в коридор и вдохнув равнодушный фильтрованный воздух, Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена ощутил, что в его комнатах до сих пор витал аромат, присущий только ей одной. Рей пахла солнцем.  
  
       Рыцарь вздохнул и повернулся к сидящей на кровати девушке. Её совершенно отсутствующий взгляд блуждал по черно-серым стенам комнаты, не цепляясь ни за что. Гладкие облицовочные панели были так же пусты и безлики, как и она сама. Казалось, Рей даже не понимает, где находится. Сила вокруг неё расходилась хаотичными волнами, то сокрушительно нападая, грозясь снести всё на своём пути, то стыдливо откатываясь, забиваясь в самые темные уголки её сущности. Каждой клеточкой своей кожи она сейчас ощущала, как сила, связывающая её и Кайло, истончается. Он закрывался от неё, уходил всё дальше, пока не остался лишь след, тень их Уз.  
       После того, как они с рыцарем столкнулись в коридоре, Рей не подавала каких-либо признаков того, что она понимает происходящее, слишком погрузившись в себя, с каким-то отчаянным страхом хватаясь за почти истлевшую нить и боясь потерять её в себе. Она молча шла за мужчиной в черном плаще, пока тот вёл безучастную девушку в её покои. Молчала и сейчас. Он не спрашивал и, судя по всему, знать не желал, что только что произошло, но Рей знала, что имя Кайло и его образ так и носились в её мыслях, нисколько не прикрытых хотя бы маломальскими щитами. Это нельзя было не почувствовать. Капитан охраны, до сих пор пребывающий в шоке после её выходки, коротко переговорил с рыцарем и удалился. Рей даже не услышала, как тот звучным, искаженным вокодером голосом, выставляет изрядно потрепанную ею охрану, прежде чем дверь с тихим шелестом закрылась. Её провожатый же, замер где-то у стены и, по всей видимости, гадал, что теперь делать дальше.  
       Наконец, мужчина принял решение и потянулся к маске, с характерным шипением снимая её с головы.  
      — Рей, — начал он тихо, но девушка всё равно вздрогнула, — думаю, мне следует представиться. Меня зовут Ноа Рен, я один из рыцарей Рен.  
       Она подняла голову, впервые заметив, что рядом кто-то есть и долго разглядывала узкое вытянутое лицо рыцаря, отстраненно отмечая и необычайно яркие синие глаза, и неожиданно густые пепельные волосы. Ноа был тонкий, светлый, гибкий и стремительный, — полная внешняя противоположность Кайло. Рей почувствовала, как защипало глаза от пока скрытых слёз.  
       Реальность снова обрушилась на неё в своей ужасающей истине, которую она была не готова принять. Это просто не могло быть правдой, ведь иначе получалось слишком жестоко. Почему из всей Галактики её глупое наивное сердце выбрало именно того, с кем ей никогда не бывать вместе? Ведь это неправильно. Все, что она чувствует — иррационально и противоестественно. Они стоят на разных полюсах, готовые в любой момент скрестить мечи, потому что так требует баланс. Вынуждены жить, зная, что в любой момент могут оказаться рядом, выдавая те секреты, которые хотели бы хранить вечно. Им и так уготовано жалкое существование, где они потерялись в своем собственном противоречии, без возможности победить или сдаться. Так зачем теперь всё усложнилось ещё сильнее? Почему же этот поцелуй теперь значил для неё больше, чем все её прошлые и настоящие идеалы? И почему, во имя всех богов, тем человеком, что заставил её трепетать, оказался не По? Милый, добрый, такой обычный По. Ведь ей казалось… казалось, что она только получила право на наконец-то нормальную жизнь. Без никому не нужных сражений, неведомой Силы и Кайло Рена с его скелетами. Рена, которого она по своей наивности хотела спасти. От чего? От кого? У неё не было ответов. Дэмерон нравился ей, глупо это отрицать, да и был к ней явно неравнодушен. Со временем, у них могло бы что-нибудь получиться. Без Силы, без Связи. Как у двух нормальных обычных людей. Потому что с неё хватало и того факта, что они с Кайло опутаны Узами, будто одной пуповиной — ни разорвать, ни скрыться. Он никогда не примет её сторону, а она не встанет рядом с ним. Потому что уже нельзя поступиться своими идеалами, слишком поздно. Если бы они только могли начать всё сначала… Всё могло бы быть иначе, но не было. И кто был из них больше виноват — он или же она? Да и какая теперь разница…  
       Кайло поставил на карту всё, что имел, и даже больше, Рей чувствовала это. И она не имеет права ему мешать. Отвергнув его предложение в тронном зале, она крутанула колесо истории совершенно в другую сторону. И, кажется, ей не было теперь там места. И то, что она не может принять, каким образом было установлено хрупкое равновесие между ними, да и во всей Галактике — это лишь её проблемы. На его плечах лежит весь Первый Орден и большая часть Галактики, а она, ещё несколько часов назад хотевшая оградить его от безумия, неожиданно сама оказалась одной из его причин. Рей снова и снова видела белесую дымку, что заволокла его глаза в лесах Набу. Волна ледяного ужаса пробежала по её телу. И вот теперь всё сломалось, рассыпалось, словно песчаный замок под ветрами Джакку. Тщательно выстраиваемая жизнь, новые цели, гордые помыслы стать личной мессией Кайло, всё ушло. Остался только он и его долг. Осталась только она и её чувство, которое ни в коем случае не должна была испытывать к нему.  
       Рей начинала бить крупная дрожь, отчаяние захлёстывало с головой. А ещё было страшно, но впервые боялась она не Кайло Рена, нет. Её пугала она сама, открывшаяся ей правда на собственные чувства. От этого страха её мутило, и перед глазами всё плыло.  
      — Ноа, — прошептала она, — жизнь — дерьмо.  
       Слезы всё же брызнули из глаз, и Рей пришлось спрятать лицо в ладонях. Она не видела, но ощутила, как рыцарь опустился перед ней на колени, а потом тяжелая рука, затянутая в чёрную перчатку, легла на её плечо в попытке утешить. Он ничего не говорил и ни о чем не спрашивал, просто стоял рядом с ней. Простым прикосновением он доказывал, что именно сейчас она не осталась одна со своей проблемой поистине галактического масштаба. И только когда Рей перестала судорожно всхлипывать и дрожать, Ноа завернул её в одеяло и уложил на кровать. Уже стоя перед дверью, он замер с маской в руках и неожиданно произнёс:  
      — Необязательно принимать сторону того, с кем хочешь быть рядом.  
       С этими словами он вышел, не услышав короткого и злого вскрика. Не принимать? Рей горько усмехнулась про себя — она не умеет так, не умеет рвать свою душу на части. Быть просто рядом? Теперь ей этого слишком мало. А большее… Хватит ли у неё сил побороться за рассудок Кайло? Захочет ли он этого сам, после того, как она орала в своей голове имя Дэмерона? И что, во имя всех богов, ей теперь делать? Ответов у неё пока не было.  
       Она так и лежала с открытыми глазами, вглядываясь в полумрак каюты, разгоняемый лишь аварийным ночным освещением, пока к ней не пришли, предупреждая, что через час корабль будет над Корусантом. Ко всему прочему, ей принесли форму Первого Ордена. На её немой вопрос, обслуживающий робот отчитался, что это приказ командира корабля и так будет безопаснее. Рей лишь поджала губы, все это уже было неважно.  
  
       Они приземлились на одну из площадок самого знаменитого Экуменополиса, когда над планетой только занимался рассвет. К командному шаттлу на «Империуме» её проводила та же группа охраны штурмовиков, с которыми совсем недавно она обошлась столь жестко, они же сопровождали её в полете до планеты. Рей боялась и в то же время хотела увидеть Кайло, но, когда она только ступила в огромный ангар разрушителя, знакомый чёрный металлический зверь выскользнул в открытый шлюз. Ей оставалось лишь вздохнуть то ли от облегчения, то ли от разочарования. Он был там, вместе со своими рыцарями.  
       Внизу на космодроме их уже ждал аэроспидер и протокольный дроид, чем-то напоминавший оставленного на Набу C-3PO. Он сообщил, что её ждут в здании бывшего Сената. Уже направившись к транспорту, Рей заметила, что отряд штурмовиков направляется за ней.  
       — Я что — пленница? — спросила она, останавливаясь и сердито скрещивая на груди руки.  
      — Нет, мэм, — измененный вокодером голос был равнодушен и сух. — Нам велено сопровождать и охранять вас, куда бы вы ни пошли.  
      — Вы издеваетесь? Можете отправляться обратно и передать Верховному Лидеру, что я не нуждаюсь в услугах его штурмовиков.  
      — Это приказ не Верховного Лидера, мэм. Командующего флотом, генерала Хейза.  
      — Боится, что я угоню его разрушитель или нападу на вашего правителя?  
      — Нет, это его личная инициатива.  
       Рей удивленно моргнула, и, так как аргументы были исчерпаны, пришлось подчиниться. Поднявшись на борт аэроспидера, ей наконец-то удалось оглядеться. Корусант был удивителен. Их путь лежал через зажиточные кварталы, где башни Галактического города устремлялись в небо острыми шпилями, и восходящее солнце многократно отражалось и преломлялось в стеклянных панелях, что облицовывали почти каждое здание. От этого у Рей возникало ощущение, будто весь город искрится и полыхает. Это было до безумия красиво.  
       Дроид что-то вещал про районы, которые они пролетали, указывал на расположенный справа Дворец Правосудия и Институт Галактической Истории слева, но девушка почти не слушала его. Она старалась впитать каждую каплю увиденного, потому что до этого момента даже не предполагала, что красота может быть такой уродливо прекрасной.  
       Наконец, они остановились на площади перед огромным круглым зданием, напоминавшем один из удивительных грибов с Фелуции. Вдоль основного проспекта металлическими изваяниями стояли фигуры стражей. Огромные размеры абсолютно каждой вещи здесь потрясали и давили, заставляя Рей чувствовать себя ещё более неуверенно. Она дернула ворот кителя, который неимоверно стеснял ей движения, и расстегнула несколько пуговиц. Дышать стало легче.  
       Тем временем дроид, выждав приличествующую паузу, чтобы гостья могла осмотреться, напомнил, что им небезопасно так долго оставаться на открытом пространстве, после чего засеменил по направлению к колоннаде, служившей входом в здание сената. Штурмовики взяли их в кольцо, молча закрывая её собой от любопытных взглядов.  
  
       Сенатор Хакс нервно мерил шагами свой кабинет, то и дело поглядывая на запись, что крутилась без остановки на небольшом голопроекторе. Кайло наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, устало развалившись в сенаторском кресле. Спать хотелось больше, чем жить. Бывший генерал, наконец, заметил состояние своего гостя и замер, гневно сдвинув рыжие брови.  
       — Иди, проспись, герой.  
      — Сначала дождусь Дэмерона, — Рен откинул голову, бездумно выбивая какой-то ритм на подлокотнике кресла.  
      — С ним я решу вопрос сам, — Хакс настаивал и всё больше хмурился.  
      — Нет, — отрезал Кайло, даже не открывая глаз.  
       В приемной, пустой по случаю раннего часа, послышался шум и в кабинет ввалился слегка помятый сенатор от Явина и коалиции республиканских планет. Он отчаянно зевал и непрерывно ерошил свои волнистые волосы. Кайло почувствовал, как при виде По Дэмерона внутри заворочалось чудовище, жаждавшее поквитаться с соперником. Но одно усилие воли, и это неуместное чувство заглохло в зачатке. Хватит.  
      — Ого, — воскликнул Дэмерон. — С утра пораньше и такое общество. Выкладывайте, что у вас. Вряд ли Верховный Лидер так жаждал лицезреть меня, что явился ни свет, ни заря.  
      — Ты как всегда слишком много болтаешь, Дэмерон, — Хакс поморщился, но затем вежливым жестом предложил гостю подойти к голопроектору.  
       По с немым удивлением вглядывался в запись с камер «Империума», становясь мрачнее с каждой минутой. Он снова запустил руку в волосы, но почти сразу отдернул её, когда его взгляд зацепился за неизвестного аса на кресторыле.  
      — Хорош, поганец, — пробормотал он, после обманного трюка с орденским пилотом. Запись кончилась, голограмма мигнула, и воспроизведение началось по второму кругу, но пилот уже повернулся к двум мужчинам, выжидающе смотрящим на него. — Хотите знать, кто это?  
      — Ты фантастически прозорлив, — с сарказмом протянул Рен. — Но вряд ли дашь нам ответ. Требуется лишь твое подтверждение, что это не дела вашего Сопротивления.  
      — Нет, — отрицательно покачал По, снова наблюдая за развернувшейся космической баталией. — Из всех, кто у нас летал, пилотов осталось пятеро, не считая меня. И так, как этот — не смог бы никто. Даже я. Вдобавок, ни один из нас не связался бы… кто бы это ни был, в общем, не связались бы. Мы не нарушим договор. Я понимаю, что у тебя есть закономерные причины искать подтверждение тому, что Сопротивление мутит воду за моей спиной. Но они не делали этого.  
      — Твоё слово против очевидных доказательств, — Хакс скрестил руки на груди.  
      — Да. Больше мне пока предложить вам нечего. Я свяжусь с Иматтом, и попробую что-то разузнать, — По выглядел растерянным и нервозным. Он снова вглядывался в голограмму, и, наконец, спросил, указывая на неизвестные корабли: — Кто вторые?  
      — Я подозреваю, что это наемники, — медленно произнес Рен. — Но самое поганое другое — у них эмблемы Торговой Федерации.  
      — Попытка мести? — оживился Хакс. — Они много потеряли с окончанием войны. Они ведь спонсировали вас, Дэмерон?  
      — Да, — не стал уклоняться от правды пилот. — Как и многих других. После своего официального роспуска, они торговали всем и со всеми. Истребители мы тоже через них покупали.  
      — Теперь понятно, откуда у них взялись фрезианские звездолёты.  
      — Они хотят развязать новую войну, — По нахмурился. — И они ли одни? Конкурирующих интересов у сегодняшней Галактики довольно много, Хакс подтвердит. Все пытаются делить шкуры неубитых бант, которые им померещились в дурном сне. Вдобавок, ошметки торгашей потеряли свои традиционные рынки сбыта. Вы же сами понимаете, что переход от военной экономики, к экономике мирной — дело постепенное, не все справляются.  
      — Дэмерон, — Хакс скривился, — скажи мне, что это не твоя мысль.  
      — Почему?  
      — Она слишком умная для тебя.  
      — Отвали, Хакс.  
      — Успокойтесь, — вздохнул Кайло, сознавая необходимость раскрыть подробности нападения на Набу. — Дэмерон, ты, безусловно, прав. Но это никак не поможет нам выявить идейных вдохновителей. Есть один момент, о котором необходимо, чтобы ты знал. Перед атакой на мой флагман случилось ещё кое-что.  
       И он рассказал о наёмниках, что напали на них в Озёрном крае, при этом, сознательно не упоминая Рей. По мере его рассказа лицо Дэмерона мрачнело.  
      — Вам необходимо сделать заявление в Совете, — произнес он, осмысливая все услышанное. — Прямое нападение на Верховного Лидера означает открытое начало боевых действий.  
      — Я согласен, это должно быть вынесено на рассмотрение сегодня же, — рыжеволосый сенатор как-то странно посмотрел на своего лидера. — А зачем ты отправился на Набу?  
      — Решал вопрос по поставкам плазмы. Но на Набу не я был основной целью. Полагаю, моё появление там стало для них большим и очень неприятным сюрпризом.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      — Они охотились за Рей. Судя по тому, что я уловил в их головах, за ней следили давно и лишь ждали удобного случая.  
      — Что? — Дэмерон пораженно смотрел на Кайло Рена, но, кажется, его больше интересовал другой аспект рассказа, потому что в карих глазах пилота вспыхнула ненависть. — Что Рей делала в лесу с тобой ночью?  
      — Я помогал собирать ей новый меч, — огрызнулся рыцарь, чувствуя, будто бы он оправдывается.  
      — Ночью?! — практически шипел По.  
      — Утром, просто потом она была слишком вымотана, чтобы идти обратно.  
      — В лесу?!  
      — Да, иначе мы бы разнесли все Варыкино! Ещё есть вопросы по делу? — взорвался Рен, вскакивая с кресла и нависая над По, крифф бы его побрал, Дэмероном. Тот лишь гневно смотрел в ответ. Кайло хотелось врезать по этой смазливой роже, но он сдержался, неимоверным усилием возвращая себе спокойствие. — После всего случившегося, я решил, что здесь на Корусанте под твоим присмотром, она будет в большей безопасности.  
      — Рей здесь? — По опешил. И в его голосе было столько робкой надежды и осторожного счастья, что Кайло почувствовал горечь во рту и сделал шаг назад, отворачиваясь. Он поступал правильно, оставляя её с По.  
      — Да. Ты не рад? — Рен повернулся к Дэмерону, презрительно глядя на мужчину. — Мне показалось, ты в прошлый раз так смаковал ваш поцелуй, что не отказался бы повторить. Спасибо скажешь как-нибудь потом, если, конечно, уже не увлёкся какой-нибудь твилечкой.  
      — Ублюдок, — пилот рванул было к насмехавшемуся мужчине, но нелепо замер на полпути, парализованный Силой. Кайло медленно подошёл к нему и тихо произнёс, глядя прямо в глаза:  
      — Если с ней что-нибудь случится, По Дэмерон, я превращу тебя в космическую пыль.  
       После чего, не оборачиваясь, вышел из кабинета. Как только за ним с шипением закрылась дверь, захват исчез и По, покачнувшись, едва устоял на ногах.  
      — Идем, Дэмерон, — вздохнул Хакс, до этого молча взиравший на происходящее перед ним. — Нам пора потрясти это сборище, именуемое Советом. Не спорю, присутствие Верховного Лидера и меня пугает гораздо больше, чем его отсутствие, но ты мог хотя бы сказать спасибо, ведь он…  
      — Хакс… — пробормотал По, глядя куда-то в пространство и ничего не замечая. — Хакс, ты понимаешь, что твой криффов Лидер запал на Рей. Причем, похоже, после того, как увидел мои воспоминания!  
      — Ещё одна удачная мысль, Дэмерон? У тебя сегодня на редкость урожайное на них утро. Но, ты не прав, это случилось раньше, когда ваша сопротивленческая надежда исполосовала ему лицо и бросила подыхать в ледяном снегу на взрывающемся Старкиллере. Кайло Рен был настолько поражён такой удивительной для будущего джедая бесчеловечностью, что немедленно воспылал чувствами, — Хакс вздохнул и одернул сенаторскую мантию, расправляя несуществующие складки. — Ты бредишь. Если здесь кто и питает какие-то чувства к девчонке, то только ты. Она им нужна живой для какого-то сарлачьего равновесия. И упаси тебя крифф спрашивать меня, что это такое!


	14. Синее платье

   Неймодианец подобострастно поклонился высокой мощной фигуре в чёрном плаще и маске. Гость же удостоил встречающего лишь небрежным кивком головы, после чего широким шагом прошёл в богато обставленные покои главы подпольного торгового союза и без приглашения опустился в одно из двух глубоких кресел. Тощий неймодианец растерянно моргнул, но тут же собрался и с наигранным спокойствием расположился на диване напротив. Как бы он не храбрился, его нежданный визитёр все равно чуял страх, что волнами исходил от собеседника. Приход их союзника не был запланирован, а Сиб Туук по своему личному опыту знал, что ничем хорошим это не заканчивается. Но делать нечего, он сам был инициатором этой сделки, и вот теперь жестоко платил за свою настойчивость, сарлакк его дери.  
      — Ваш приезд — ньеожиданность длья нас, рыцарь Рьен. Хотите чьего-нибудь? Кореллианский виски, набуанский брьенди? — залебезил хозяин кабинета.  
      — Нет, благодарю, — холодный металлический ответ лишь усугубил тревогу неймодианца.  
      — Могу ли я тогда узнать, чьем обьязан такому высокому визьиту?  
      — Кайло Рен сейчас на Корусанте, как вам непременно известно, друг мой. И мне нужен кто-то, чтобы подбросить ему один чип с информацией, — без прелюдий заговорил визитёр, вперившись визорами в лицо Туука. От голоса, искаженного вокодером, пробирала дрожь.  
      — Мой лорд, при всьом уважении, — неймодианец трагично заломил руки, его вытаращенные глазки судорожно забегали, — не уверьен, что Торговый Союз захочет дальше с вами сотрудничать. После ньедавней вашей атаки многие удивьились, что вы не довели дьело до конца. При этом мы потьеряли почти всье наши истребители. У клана возньик закономерный вопрос — почему вы не атаковали разрушитель Льидера?  
       Сказал и зажмурился, ожидая вспышки ярости, но таковой не последовало. Вместо этого собеседник хрипло рассмеялся, а Туук почувствовал, как стынет кровь в жилах от ауры безумия, что окутывала его гостя.  
      — Вы всерьез считаете, что жалкая горка истребителей способна уничтожить разрушитель такого класса? — в металлическом голосе послышалась насмешка.  
      — Помнится, у сопротивльения это получилось, — неймодианец сам удивился собственной наглости, но с вызовом посмотрел в визоры уродливой маски.  
       — И это полностью доказывает вашу некомпетентность. Этот корабль намного превосходит почивший у Ди’Куара дредноут. Кайло Рен лично разрабатывал его щиты и конструкцию двигателей. Просто так к нему не подобраться, я даже не уверен, что его защитное поле вообще возможно пробить.  
      — Тогда зачьем вы затеяли всьо это прьедставльение?  
       Чёрный человек задумчиво постучал затянутыми в гладкую кожу перчаток пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.   
      — Верховный лидер в шаге от безумия, я чувствую это. Многие месяцы я искал слабую точку в его личности. И теперь, когда мне она известна, остается только надавить, и тогда дорога будет открыта. По праву Силы я займу его место, а вы, мой дорогой друг, и ваш клан получите обещанные преференции и сможете полностью вернуть свою былую власть. Вы помните наш уговор, как помню и я. Доверьтесь мне.  
      — Хорьошо, — Туук вздохнул, понимая, что такому человеку не принято отказывать, каким бы больным ублюдком тот ни был. — У нас есть кое-кто на примьете здесь.  
       Человек в маске кивнул.  
      — Мне стало известно, что завтра вечером Кайло Рен будет обязан присутствовать на подписании меморандума с рядом звездных систем в здании Галактической Оперы.  
      — Я вас поньял.  
      — Тогда не смею вас больше задерживать.  
       С этими словами рыцарь выложил на столик перед собой небольшой черный чип и лениво поднялся. Бросив взгляд на тут же подскочившего неймодианца, коротко кивнул и, не оборачиваясь, скрылся за дверью. Сиб Туук облегченно выдохнул и потянулся к коммуникатору:  
      — Тея, детка. Длья тебья есть работа.  
  
       Великая палата созыва потрясала, ужасала и одновременно наводила благоговейный трепет. Место, где более тысячи лет вершились судьбы Галактики, казалось, дышало эхом прошлых баталий, кровавых распрей и долгожданного мира. Рей робко ступила в одну из репульсорных гондол, что во множестве ряд за рядом спирально закручивались по всему периметру огромного зала. Центральный подиум пустовал, как бы являясь символом, что отныне нет стороннего лица, которое примет решение за Галактику, и им придётся договариваться друг с другом любой ценой.  
      — Рей! Как же я рад, что ты здесь! — По подлетел к ней, судорожно стискивая в объятиях.  
      — Если бы не Рен, то я бы осталась на Набу… — начала было девушка, но Дэмерон тут же её перебил.  
      — Это было верное решение. На тебя началась охота, и дальше оставаться там было небезопасно.  
       Она удивленно моргнула и уставилась ничего не понимающим взглядом на пилота.  
      — Что? Какая охота, о чем ты говоришь?  
      — Он не сказал тебе? — По нахмурился, а затем внимательно её оглядел. — Хорошо, что ты в орденской форме, так привлекаешь меньше внимания.  
      — Крифф тебя дери, По Дэмерон, что происходит? — Рей чувствовала, что терпение её на исходе. Насыщенные события вчерашнего дня и бессонная ночь не добавляли в ней спокойствия.  
      — Те наемники, что напали на вас в Озерном Крае, шли за тобой от самого Варыкино. Рен уверен в этом. А потом это нападение на его флагман…  
      — Что?! — ей показалось, что она попала в какую-то параллельную реальность. Дэмерон с сомнением посмотрел на неё.  
      — Ты вообще в курсе происходящего?  
      — Кажется, нет. Кайло… — она запнулась на имени, и было задушила любые попытки сердца шевельнуться от дурацкого чувства, но в итоге ощутила, как стыд за свое недавнее поведение жаром хлынул по щекам, — он усыпил меня ещё в лесу. Очнулась я уже, по всей видимости, когда всё закончилось.  
      — Тогда, думаю, тебе надо остаться и послушать, — как-то странно глядя на нее, сказал Дэмерон.  
       Сказать что-то ещё По не дал гулкий металлический звон, возвещающий о начале новой сессии и эхом разнесшийся по гигантскому залу. Махнув ей рукой, чтобы она располагалась на скамье в его гондоле, сенатор Дэмерон шагнул вперед, занимая место во главе.  
      — Начало нового заседания Объединенного Совета объявляю открытым, — проскрежетал дроид-секретарь, снова ударяя в гонг. — Слово предоставляется сенатору Хаксу, Первый Орден.  
       Только сейчас Рей заметила, что в соседней с ними гондоле находился тот самый рыжеволосый генерал, которого она не раз видела по голоновостям. Теперь мужчина уверенной рукой направил свою ложу в центр зала, а девушка задумалась, слышал ли тот их разговор. Почему-то это казалось ей важным. Она все еще не чувствовала Кайло, и от этого что-то нехорошо сжималось внутри.  
      — Уважаемые члены Совета, — тем временем заговорил сенатор, — всем нам известно, что объединенная Галактика — это сила, представляющая серьезную угрозу для любого, кто попытается извлечь для себя личную выгоду. Я имею в виду экономическую угрозу. К сожалению, несмотря на наши с вами совместные усилия, вчера произошли печальные события, о которых, я полагаю, большинство из вас не осведомлено.   
       Он обвёл взглядом своё окружение, чуть задержавшись на Рей, а может, ей это показалось.  
      — Начну с того, что, как вам известно, Первый Орден возник на останках Империи, взяв, на наш взгляд, лучшее, что было у неё. Мы остановили коррупцию в подчиненных нам системах, искоренили работорговлю, ввели стабильные рыночные отношения. Однако, не всем пришлось это по вкусу, и сложилась весьма трудная для нас ситуация, в решении которой я прошу вас всех оказать максимальное содействие. Сейчас вашему вниманию будет предоставлена запись с камер нашего флагмана, а после, я попрошу главу неймодианского союза и лидера коалиции республиканских планет дать мне ответ — стоят ли они за покушением на Верховного Лидера Первого Ордена.  
       По залу пробежал многоголосый вздох удивления, который тут же затих, стоило в воздухе появиться голоизображению. Рей узнала Набу, которая пятнистым шаром зависла в темноте, а потом она почувствовала, как дыхание перехватило. До боли знакомые крестокрылы один за другим выпрыгивали из гиперпространства.  
      — По, это же неправда… мы не могли, — она вцепилась в руку пилота и безумным взглядом следила, как на её глазах нарушается мирный договор, достигнутый такой ценой.  
      — Это не мы, — так же тихо ответил Дэмерон, он тоже следил за происходящим на голотрансляции. — Проблема в том, что доказать это практически нереально, но пока достаточно и того факта, что Рен верит нам.  
       В этот момент запись закончилась, и настал хаос. Каждый из сенаторов что-то кричал, доказывал или требовал. Наконец дроиду удалось утихомирить бушующий Совет и предоставить слово ответчикам. Рей не вслушивалась ни в то, что говорил Дэмерон, ни, тем более, неймодианец. Её мысли были заняты другим — не она была целью на Набу, как бы не считал Кайло. Сейчас ей стало совершенно очевидно, что она всего лишь приманка, чтобы добраться до Рена. Но почему-то никто, кроме неё, не видит этого? И зачем им Кайло? Девушка вздохнула, кажется, она как всегда приносит больше проблем, чем пользы. Абсолютно всем. Кайло необходимо предупредить. Но как сказать ему, чтобы он поверил? Крифф, да хотя бы просто выслушал её? Ведь теперь, после её позорного бегства, когда она так больно ударила по гордости Верховного Лидера, он, похоже, не хочет даже близко с ней находиться. И Рей его прекрасно понимала. Стыд снова обжег не хуже светового меча. Кажется, всё, что она не делает последнее время, - невпопад. Нет, сейчас, когда опасность пока миновала им надо обоим собраться с мыслями. Какие бы чувства ни испытывал к ней Кайло Рен, им действительно лучше не встречаться в ближайшее время, пока она не сможет спокойно посмотреть ему в глаза. Потому что каждый раз, когда они сталкиваются лицом к лицу, всё идёт совершенно неправильно. К счастью, их Связь тоже пока молчала, возможно, заглушенная ментальными щитами Кайло. Так что, у неё есть время задавить непрошенные чувства и, может быть, остается хоть малейший эгоистичный шанс, что её сердце сменит вектор.  
       Где-то посередине жаркой полемики между сенаторами из сектора Чоммелль и Аноат, Рей покинула зал, не в силах больше выносить трёхэтажные конструкции словесных оборотов. Она прогуливалась по коридору, в сопровождении своей неизменной охраны, когда из ложи вывалился измученный По.  
      — Какой-то кошмар, — пробормотал он, устало потирая глаза. Обняв и чмокнув в висок враз застывшую от таких действий девушку, он заметил, что Рей намеревается что-то у него спросить, и взмолился: — Не сейчас, прошу. Обсудим позже, а то мне кажется, что у меня язык отвалится. Поехали отсюда, наконец-то у меня будет возможность показать тебе нормальную жизнь. Поверь мне, в _том самом доме_ главное — не заблудиться.  
       После чего По обратился к капитану штурмовиков:  
      — Господа, можете доложить Верховному Лидеру, что объект под надёжной защитой.  
      — Сэр, к сожалению, в данном случае мы подчиняемся генералу Хейзу, командующему флотом, и поступил приказ сопровождать…  
      — Понял, понял, — Дэмерон поднял руку, останавливая объяснения.  
  
       _Тот самый дом_ оказался эксклюзивным жилым комплексом, расположенным на Республиканской улице. От осознания масштабов и размеров такого здания у Рей голова пошла кругом, а от вида роскоши, что была обыденным делом для резидентов этого рая, снова проснулось ощущение своей неуместности здесь.  
       Их аэроспидер приземлился в одном из индивидуальных ангаров, что вёл прямиком в сенаторские апартаменты. Половина штурмовиков немедленно взяла под охрану все имеющиеся выходы, остальная же растворилась где-то в бесконечных этажах и переходах этого гигантского дома. Вид, открывавшийся из панорамных окон, захватывал дух и Рей замерла, поражённая величием этого города, а потому не заметила, как сзади подошёл По и встал рядом, положив руку ей на плечо. Какое-то время они молчали, и девушка чувствовала, как зреет решимость в голове мужчины. Наконец, он разорвал тишину.  
      — Рей, я знаю, что произошедшее между нами на Набу выбило тебя из колеи, — заговорил он тихо, не замечая, как напряглась от его слов спина Рей. Его лицо побледнело, а карие глаза невидяще смотрели куда-то перед собой. — Я не буду ни на чем настаивать или что-либо просить от тебя. Просто знай, что я испытываю к тебе чувства гораздо более глубокие и нежные, чем это было бы уместно в нашей ситуации. В тот день, когда я увидел тебя по-настоящему, ты была так прекрасна в окружении диких цветов! Именно тогда, мне кажется, я начал жить и увидел тот путь, что хотел бы пройти. Знай, ты — тот свет, что ведет меня теперь. И если однажды ты сможешь ответить на мои чувства, я буду считать себя счастливейшим человеком… — он судорожно стиснул её плечо, но договорил. — А пока, просто позволь мне заботиться о тебе, как ты того заслуживаешь.  
      — По, я… — Рей не знала, что ответить на это откровенное и неожиданное признание. На глазах выступили слёзы отчаяния.  
      — Не надо, — остановил её мужчина, чуть сильнее сжав её, — не говори сейчас ничего. Я не требую ответа, но просто хочу, чтобы ты знала — вопреки всему, что сейчас происходит, ты никогда не останешься одна.  
       Рей кивнула, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово. Дэмерон убрал руку и сделал шаг назад, давая ей возможность прийти в себя, после чего заговорил деланно будничным тоном:  
      — Завтра вечером в здании Галактической Оперы состоится приём в честь подписания очередного мирного соглашения. Я буду рад, если ты составишь мне компанию.  
      — Но По, — она резко повернулась к мужчине, в её глазах был заметен испуг и неуверенность, — я никогда не была на таких мероприятиях, к тому же, не уверена, что моё присутствие будет уместным.  
      — Пожалуйста, — просто попросил он, глядя прямо на неё с каким-то нежным отчаянием. И ему Рей не смогла отказать.  
  
      Галактический оперный театр располагался на высших уровнях района Ускуру, открывая прекрасный вид на частные дома. Здание обладало двумя огромными арочными входами, к которым прибывали аэроспидеры гостей. К коридору, окружавшему основной зал, и где было выставлено поистине великолепное собрание галактической живописи, от входов вели широкие лестницы из черного мрамора, затянутые в алый ворс ковров.  
       Рей споткнулась о подол непривычного для неё платья и мысленно выругалась, помянув криффа и мать всех хаттов. К счастью, она опиралась на руку По, что удержало её от позорного падения прямо на главной лестнице. Вот была бы потеха для этой почтенной разодетой публики! Ещё раз беззвучно прокляв это несчастное платье, она гордо выпрямила спину, затянутую в темно-синий шёлк. О, тот позорный момент, когда ей объяснили, что на торжественный прием необходимо будет надеть подобранный дроидом-портным наряд, она не забудет никогда. Рей даже прикоснуться боялась к невесомой ткани цвета ночного неба на Джакку, не то что двигаться в нём. Но выбора не было, и чувство неловкости немного ослабил восхищённый взгляд Дэмерона, которым он встретил её в их общей гостиной.  
       Платье стесняло движения, вынуждая практически семенить, в попытке успеть за широкими шагами По. К счастью, тот вовремя заметил дискомфорт своей спутницы и сбавил темп. Голову нещадно стягивали заколки, сверкавшие словно сверхновые, но Рей готова была терпеть этот кошмар столько сколько потребуется, видя восхищение и удовольствие в глазах мужчины, ведь это — то немногое, что она может ему сейчас предложить. Но все её мысли разом вылетели из головы, когда она почувствовала знакомое присутствие. О, это дуновение в Силе Рей узнала бы из миллионов отголосков душ. Порыв ледяного ветра, казалось, разогнал духоту зала. Она не оборачивалась, но чувствовала, как Кайло уверенной поступью поднимается по той же лестнице, по которой совсем недавно шли они. Значит, им неминуемо придётся столкнуться сегодня. Рей вздохнула и приготовилась к очень долгому вечеру.  
       Издали она наблюдала, как стайка разодетых гостей всех галактических рас и национальностей, окружила Рена и Хакса, стоило тем лишь войти в зал. Как всегда, во всем черном, Кайло вызывал страх, смешанный с восхищением. Все наперебой поздравляли его с очередным успехом на политическом поприще, заискивающе глядя в глаза самого могущественного человека в этой криффовой Галактике. Человека, который был в шаге от собственного безумия. И она ничем не могла ему помочь!  
       Вечер шёл своим чередом, к своему неудовольствию она привлекала множество взглядов, заставляя По светиться от гордости. С ней знакомились, тонко шутили и делали изящные комплименты, на которые в шутливом тоне отвечал Дэмерон, так как она, непривычная к такому, была просто подавлена атмосферой и излишним вниманием к себе. Особенно ей стало тошно, когда её взору предстала рыжая девица, бесстыдно липнувшая к Верховному Лидеру. От такой откровенной наглости и неприкрытой пошлости она отвернулась и бездумно уставилась на одно из полотен, изображавших танцующих твилечек, совершенно не слушая, что ей рассказывал По.  
       Рей стиснула тонкую ножку бокала, который несколько минут назад ей в руку сунул Дэмерон. Она не пила спиртного, но теперь хотя бы было чем занять руки. Потому что те задрожали мелкой дрожью, когда, наконец, Кайло в сопровождении Хакса и двух своих рыцарей остановился рядом с ними. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, очищая сознание и закрывая свои мысли. Впервые она захотела, чтобы в его пустых глазах вспыхнула прежняя злость. Уж лучше ненависть к ней, чем холодное равнодушие!  
      — Дэмерон, — кивком головы поприветствовал он По, даже не смотря в её сторону. И от звука его голоса у Рей подогнулись колени. Да что с ней такое?! — Есть новости?  
      — Не совсем, — мужчина покачал головой. И, понизив голос, продолжил: — Но Имматт подозревает, что к этому могут быть причастны несколько наших бывших членов.  
       По замялся под холодным взглядом Верховного Лидера, но информацию не было смысла утаивать. Не тогда, когда под прицелом якобы оказалась Рей.  
      — Мы не говорили об этом, так как не придавали значения, но сейчас, кажется, это стало важным. Дело в том, что сразу после твоего выступления с мирной речью несколько, м-м-м, особо радикально настроенных сопротивленцев отказались принимать твоё предложение и покинули нас, устроив немалый такой скандал. Куда они направились — было неизвестно до недавнего времени, но от некоторых наших старых приятелей поступила информация, что они пытались выйти на связь с кем-то из сектора Вацта после чего их след пропал.  
      — В этой системе есть только одна достопримечательность — замок Гривуса, — медленно проговорил Кайло, глядя прямо в глаза Дэмерона. — Молитесь, сенатор, чтобы ваши перебежчики оказались просто любителями исторической древности.  
       С этими словами он, равнодушно мазнув взглядом по Рей, отошёл от них, направившись поприветствовать других сенаторов. Девушка же повернулась к своему спутнику, ощущая, как гулко бьется в груди сердце. Ей очень не понравилось услышанное, каждая клеточка её тела теперь вопила, что впереди их ждут серьезные проблемы.  
      — По, скажи мне, ведь среди тех, кого видели, были Финн и Роуз, так? — серьезно проговорила она, как только Хакс и Рен отошли на достаточное расстояние, чтобы слова не достигли их ушей.  
      — Боюсь, что да, Рей, — пилот тяжело вздохнул и привычным движением взъерошил свои волосы. — Но я не верю, что малыш нас так подставил.  
      — У меня плохое предчувствие, — пробормотала она, По в ответ лишь крепко обнял её, снова поцеловав в висок. У Рей не хватило духу остановить его, но ещё никогда она не чувствовала себя такой мразью.  
  
       Кайло ощущал, что голова начинает неистово болеть, как только очередной сенатор подходил к нему, чтобы пожать его руку, выразить очередные пустые заверения во всеобщегалактической любви и прочий бред. Мужчина криво усмехнулся, Галактика, которая ещё вчера желала ему смерти и думала лишь о том, как бы станцевать на его теплом трупе, теперь пресмыкалась перед ним. Он определенно должен быть счастлив, но вместо этого испытывает лишь злость, досаду и раздражение. И в первую очередь Кайло бесился из-за себя, потому что, как он ни старался, не мог перестать пялиться на девчонку.  
       Рей была прекрасна, с глазами, сияющими ярче, чем камни в её волосах, и в тёмном шёлке одежд. Кайло говорил с очередным торгутом, подписавшим сегодня мир, и смотрел, как она ласково улыбается какому-то молодому сенатору, который не смог пройти мимо нового лица и теперь осыпал её комплиментами. Девушка мило краснела и что-то говорила в ответ. Он обсуждал поставки алантия для новых партий истребителей, не сводя при этом взгляда с её прямой спины и плавного изгиба бёдер. Это криффово платье оставляло так мало для его воображения, не показывая при этом даже малейшего участка открытой кожи, кроме кистей рук и тонкой шеи, что сейчас виднелась под завитками каштановых волос. Сила, он даже не подозревал, что она настолько красива. И теперь тот образ, подсмотренный в воспоминаниях пилота, не казался ему таким неестественно прекрасным. В итоге, он все же не смог сдержаться и подошёл к Дэмерону, который, как послушный школяр, тёрся весь вечер рядом с Рей. Срочности никакой не было, Кайло мог расспросить его и завтра о новых сведениях. И, крифф его побери, как же тяжело было пожимать руку тому, кого именно сейчас он так жаждал задушить, за то, что именно По имеет право быть рядом с ней, а не он. Но вместо этого, Кайло Рен как последний дурак стоял там и вдыхал её солнечный аромат, без возможности даже взглянуть на неё, не беспричинно опасаясь, что столь тщательно и скрупулёзно выстроенные щиты полетят сарлакку в пасть.  
       А потом настал его персональный ад, когда Кайло увидел, с каким собственническим выражением на лице Дэмерон обнял Рей, оставив на её виске лишь кажущийся целомудренным поцелуй. Внутри поднималась знакомая темная волна безумия, которую срочно требовалось куда-то выплеснуть, прежде чем кто-нибудь пострадает. И через некоторое время он с вялым удивлением обнаружил, как обнимает какую-то рыжеволосую уроженку его родной Чандриллы. Кажется, её звали Тея.


	15. Воровка

Широкая ладонь мягко скользила по гладкой коже девичьей спины, очерчивая линию позвоночника, зарываясь в волосы, вызывая очередной гортанный стон. Маленький розовый язычок слизал каплю пота, выступившую на виске мужчины, заставляя того резко дернуться. Кайло сжал руки девушки над её головой, вынуждая отстраниться от себя, не позволяя ласкать больше, чем того требовало простое удовлетворение его инстинктов, и посмотрел в её лицо. На какую-то секунду в полумраке его покоев, когда темнота скрадывала цвета, подменяла формы, играя в чехарду с воображением, ему померещился другой образ, другое тело с россыпью золотистых веснушек на плечах. Но мгновение ушло, и мираж рассыпался, обнажая иную линию скул и кукольные губки. И глаза, голубые вместо золотисто-карих. Он замер, пытаясь вернуть ускользающее видение, а потом одним движением перевернул Тею на живот и закрыл глаза. От собственных действий и мыслей стало противно, но разгоряченное тело слишком настойчиво требовало разрядки, чтобы была хоть малейшая возможность остановиться. Распластанная под ним девушка теперь предавалась любви по-звериному, не испытывая ни малейшего стыда, но Кайло не обращал на неё никакого внимания. В его мыслях другая сейчас чувственно выгибала точеную спину, отвечая на его чуть грубоватую ласку. Это каштановые волосы мягкой волной рассыпались по покрытым нежным загаром плечам, скрывая оставленные солнцем поцелуи на её коже, вызывая желание запустить руку в этот воздушный шёлк. Это её голос шептал в темноте ночи его имя так, как получалось только у неё одной.  
       Ещё пара судорожных движений и Кайло замер, совершенно не обеспокоенный тем, доставил ли он удовольствие своей партнерше или нет. Он перевёл дыхание, прислушиваясь к себе. Безумие, задобренное физическим удовлетворением, затаилось где-то внутри, но на душе было отвратительно мерзко. Крифф, да никогда ещё он не был настолько противен сам себе! Но время пришло, пора заканчивать этот цирк.  
       Мужчина поднялся и, как есть, уселся в кресло, глядя на лежащую перед ним в постели женщину. Тея, отдыхавшая на скомканных простынях, сделала попытку принять томную позу, но почти сразу подобралась, различив в полумраке ночи его взгляд. Он криво усмехнулся глупой девчонке.  
      — А теперь рассказывай, кто тебя подослал, — произнёс Кайло, задумчиво водя пальцем по губам.  
      — Если ты знал, то зачем… — хрипло начала было она, но Рен её перебил, и голос его резал как нож.  
      — Здесь я задаю вопросы. Ещё раз. Кто тебя послал?  
       Девушка молчала, гордо вздернув подбородок. Сила, какая же дурость! Не испытывая ни малейшего чувства сожаления, мужчина вскинул руку, грубо и резко врываясь в незащищенный разум Теи, отчего та болезненно застонала. Он бесцеремонно копался в её воспоминаниях, пока не наткнулся на искомое. Пара секунд — и хищный оскал исказил его лицо, как у ворнскра, почуявшего добычу. Он отпустил разум девушки, оставив её судорожно ловить пересохшими губами воздух. Одно ленивое движение пальцев, и маленький чип приземлился ему в ладонь.  
      — Ты сделала, что должна была. Можешь проваливать, — равнодушно бросил Кайло, вставая и натягивая одежду. Из задумчивости его вывел голос, полный злобного яда. Он поднял взгляд на Тею, чье красивое лицо сейчас исказилось от гнева.  
      — Какое великодушие, Верховный Лидер! — протянула она, садясь на кровати, оскорбленная его презрением. Рыжие волосы спутанными прядями легли на плечи, прикрывая обнажённую грудь. — А я-то думала, ты избавишься от меня сразу, едва закончишь представлять на моём месте ту девчонку. Думаешь, никто не заметил, как ты весь вечер пялился на шлюшку Дэмерона?  
      — Не смей, — Кайло предупреждающе поднял руку, но Тею было уже не остановить.  
      — Не сметь что? Так в чем дело, Кайло Рен? Неужели, По не поделился с тобой своей тощей дрянью, и ты теперь пускаешь слюни, — девушка на мгновение замерла, а затем мерзко улыбнулась. — О, нет, пожалуй, дело в другом… я чувствую запах твоей ревности! Чем же вас обоих так привлекла эта замарашка? Я слышала, она была мусорщицей на Джакку. Какой позор, Кайло! Принц крови опустился до помойной крысы. Не удивлюсь, если она была подстилкой для кролутов…  
       Договорить Тея не смогла, судорожно хватаясь за горло, сдавленное невидимой рукой.  
      — Закрой свой грязный рот, дрянь, — по слогам прорычал мужчина, сильнее сжимая руку.        Тея начала извиваться, пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, но всё же держалась.  
      — Правда глаза режет? Сучка сдохнет, как и ты, — из последних сил выплюнула она, а глаза уже начинали закатываться от нехватки кислорода.  
      — Только после тебя, — процедил Кайло, резко дернув кистью руки, которой удерживал захват. Раздался влажный хруст, и девушка с неестественно повернутой шеей упала на кровать, таращась невидящим взглядом в темный потолок.  
       Мужчина, как ни в чем не бывало, застегнул пояс, с висящим на нем мечом, и, не глядя на кровать, быстрым шагом покинул свои апартаменты. Лишь на ходу бросил своим охранникам из элитной роты штурмовиков:  
      — Уберите тело.  
       Если те и удивились, Кайло было всё равно, он даже не пытался уловить отзвуки их мыслей. Ему срочно требовалось глотнуть свежего воздуха, сбежать из помещения, наполненного запахом их совокупления и удушающей вони смерти. Зверь безумия, вновь разбуженный словами Теи, ворочался где-то внутри, пока ещё спрятанный его волей. Сам не замечая, как здесь очутился, он ворвался в открытые сады, что соединяли между собой две части здания на их этаже. Влетел и пораженно замер, увидев в отсветах неоновых вывесок и огней, пролетающих неподалеку аэроспидеров, тоненькую фигурку. Кайло выругался про себя. Он даже подумать не мог, что апартаменты Дэмерона находятся где-то на этом же уровне.  
       Рей стояла, облокотившись на каменные перила, вглядываясь, видимо, в ночной Корусант. Она распустила причёску, и волосы теперь темной волной лежали на её плечах. Девушка резко обернулась, напуганная шипением открывающейся двери и эхом шагов, но, увидев вошедшего, расслабилась. Кайло же наоборот, почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы, стоило Рей сделать небольшой шаг к нему навстречу. Ему хотелось заорать, чтобы она не приближалась, но собственное тело не слушалось его. Он продолжал молча наблюдать за ней. Сейчас он до боли боялся испачкать её своей тьмой, которая как паутина облепляла его разум, коверкая и извращая даже самые светлые слова и намерения. Рей улыбалась и что-то говорила ему, но он не слышал, как завороженный смотря в её глаза, в которых будто искрами застыло яркое солнце Джакку. Кайло должен, обязан был её остановить или уйти самому. Его безумие, завидев новую жертву, сейчас рвалось наружу, и всё сложнее становилось его удержать. Но вместо этого, он словно со стороны наблюдал, как она подходит к нему и с беспокойством пытается поймать его взгляд.  
      — Кайло, что с тобой? — её голос наконец-то достиг его сознания, и в нём сквозило отчаяние. Слова сбивались в торопливый просящий шёпот, как если бы Рей боялась, что он прервет её. — Ты закрылся от меня, я не слышу твоих мыслей, но чувствую, как тебе плохо. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, Кайло, дай мне шанс помочь тебе.  
       _«Ты мне уже не поможешь, Рей, даже если действительно этого хочешь. Слишком поздно…»_ , — горько думал он, зная, что девушка не сможет его услышать. И медленно прикрыл на мгновение веки, лишь бы только не видеть снова эти глаза. Чудовище внутри уже бесилось, пытаясь вырваться наружу, бросаясь на стены внутренней мысленной клети. Пока ещё сдерживаемое, но с каждой секундой оно становилось всё сильнее. А затем, Кайло окутало её тепло, когда она подошла слишком близко. Он чувствовал аромат её кожи, слышал, как тревожно бьется сердце.  
       _«Не трогай, прошу тебя, только не касайся меня, Рей! А лучше беги, как можно дальше, спасайся»_ , — хотелось закричать ему, но он не успел. Теплая маленькая ладошка накрыла его щеку, и Кайло почувствовал, как рушатся все стены и щиты, возводимые им на протяжении всей жизни. На свободу вырывались самые страшные кошмары его прошлого, грозя затопить их обоих. И вместе с ними освободилось его безумие, с радостным воем устремившись за новой кровью. Последнее, что с ужасом осознал он, прежде чем провалиться в собственное сумасшествие, — это его рука, сжимающая тонкую шею Рей. На пол с легким звоном посыпались её заколки, сверкая, словно звездное крошево.  
  
       Вечер плавно перетёк в ночь, когда она попросила По отправиться назад в их апартаменты на Республиканской улице. Рей чувствовала себя разбитой, ощущение праздника быстро улетучивалось, оставляя после себя лишь пустоту и усталость. Её подавленное настроение не укрылось от Дэмерона, но тот тактично не лез с расспросами и молча вёл их спидер до частного ангара на сто семнадцатом этаже. Стоило ей только ступить на пластбетонную площадку, как чувство саднящего беспокойства поселилось в её душе. Что-то зрело, готовясь взорваться в любой момент, и Сила тревожно замерла, как воздух перед грозой.  
      — Рей? — голос По вывел её из задумчивости. — Всё в порядке?  
       В порядке? Если бы она знала ответ! Рей обняла себя руками, словно стремилась спрятаться. Дэмерон стоял рядом, не шевелясь, а потом, видимо, приняв для себя какое-то решение, попытался её обнять, но девушка вывернулась из его рук, отходя на несколько шагов в сторону.  
      — По, пожалуйста, не надо, — начала она, судорожно вдыхая теплый вечерний воздух. — Я думала, что смогу, справлюсь, но не получается. Я не хочу обманывать тебя или дарить бессмысленные надежды, как бы сама не хотела, чтобы они оказались правдой. Видит Сила, всем своим сердцем я желала бы ответить на твои чувства, но…  
      — Но сердце твоё занято, — грустно ответил за неё мужчина, глядя прямо ей в глаза. Рей молча потупила взор.  
      — Я не говорила этого, просто…  
      — Ты думаешь, я слепой? — По горько рассмеялся и запустил пальцы в свои кудрявые волосы, но тут же резко отдернул руку. — Рей, я не обладаю вашими криффовыми способностями, но этого и не требуется. Если раньше я лишь подозревал, прогоняя от себя столь нежелательную для меня мысль, то сегодня я убедился воочию. То, как ты смотрела на Рена, как искала его в зале взглядом…  
       Он отвернулся, и на лице его застыла болезненная гримаса. Рей молчала, не зная, что ещё можно сказать в этой ситуации. Наконец, Дэмерон вздохнул и продолжил, глядя на огни города и не видя их.  
      — Это ничего не меняет, и моё отношение к тебе останется прежним. Все мои слова, сказанные тебе — правда, ты по-прежнему свет, ведущий меня сквозь Галактику, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится. Да, не буду скрывать, что я хотел бы оказаться тем, кто сбережет это в тебе и даже заставит сиять ещё ярче. Но если этому не бывать, то позволь мне просто любоваться им.  
      — По, я не заслуживаю таких чувств.  
      — Не тебе судить о заслуженности. Любовь вообще невозможно заслужить, иначе вряд ли бы мы оказались с тобой в такой ситуации. Знаешь, пустая надежда способна причинять вполне осязаемые страдания, и я благодарен тебе, что ты не стала мучить меня бесплодным ожиданием.  
       Рей всхлипнула.  
      — Жизнь — дерьмо, — пробормотала она, утирая непрошенные слёзы. По молча обнял её, даруя утешение в своих крепких руках.  
      — Я бы с тобой согласился, — тихо проговорил он, — но уверен, что, как минимум для тебя это не так. Если Кайло Рен способен испытывать какие-то чувства кроме ненависти, то, пожалуй, я бы сказал, что он влюблен в тебя.  
      — Даже если это и так, то я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу принять то, что он делал. Да, в нём есть Свет, но этого недостаточно, чтобы…  
      — Чтобы что, Рей? — По отстранился, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Ты хочешь от него искупления? Чтобы он посыпал голову пеплом с Мустафара и покаялся во всех грехах? Прости, но это нелепо. Наверное, я не тот человек, который должен объяснять тебе это и, скорее всего, сам себе рою могилу, но послушай меня. Будь он другим, пойдя на поводу требований твоих и общественности, разве остался бы он собой? Разве таким он действительно нужен тебе? Боюсь, твой выбор невелик: либо ты научишься принимать его со всем его прошлым, каким бы ужасным оно ни было, либо так и будешь разрываться на части, мучая не только себя, но и его. Рей, прошлое ушло. Дай себе возможность жить настоящим, ему и без тебя хватает собственных демонов.  
      — В том и проблема, — воскликнула она, снова отстраняясь, судорожно сжимая кулаки. — Когда я рядом, они захватывают его без остатка. Каждый раз, встречаясь со мной, он всё ближе и ближе к краю, за которым уже нет возврата. Ещё один шаг и его Свет погаснет.  
      — Значит, борись за него, — неожиданно По рассмеялся. — Какой абсурд, я умер и попал в ад! Иначе как я могу объяснить, что после признаний тебе в любви, стою здесь и доказываю, что у моего соперника ещё есть шанс на счастье с женщиной, которую я люблю больше, чем полеты.  
       Рей вымученно улыбнулась. Ситуация действительно была более чем нелепой.  
      — А если честно, — Дэмерон снова стал серьезным. — В свое время ты пересекла половину Галактики, чтобы вернуть Бена Соло, человека, которого ты никогда не знала, к Свету. Но, потерпев поражение, сейчас боишься даже просто попытаться удержать Рена. Хотя имеешь на это все шансы, — он помолчал, а потом добавил с нежностью в голосе: — Где твоя решимость и упорство?  
      — Потерялись где-то между Беспином и Полис-Масса, — прошептала она, признавая справедливость слов По. Они стояли в тишине, пока пауза, повисшая между ними, не стала тяготить их. Тогда Рей вздохнула и произнесла: — Прости, мне… думаю, мне лучше сейчас побыть одной.  
       Дэмерон кивнул, понимая или хотя бы догадываясь, в каком смятении она сейчас находилась. Уже на выходе из ангара её догнали слова По:  
      — На нашем уровне есть открытый сад. Думаю, тебе стоит туда наведаться, оттуда открывается отличный вид на сенаторскую часть города. Помогает проветрить мозги, да и просто красиво.  
       Рей кивнула и скрылась за автоматической дверью.  
  
       Сад действительно был прекрасен сам по себе, но ещё великолепнее был город, раскинувшийся перед ней. Рей завороженно следила, как многочисленные аэроспидеры несутся по трассам, словно дикие цветные птицы. Только сейчас она почувствовала, как болит её голова, уставшая от причёски и всех тревог этого дня. Её руки машинально вынимали заколку за заколкой, освобождая пряди, так же освобождались сейчас её мысли от налёта предубеждений, домыслов и отчаянных страхов. По был прав, она сдалась, даже не попытавшись бороться, потерялась в собственных предрассудках. Это было так не похоже на неё, всегда столь целеустремленную и прямолинейную, что оставалось лишь удивляться. Дважды она бросала вызов Кайло Рену, и оба раза никто из них не был победителем. В третий раз она не отступит. Она дала сама себе обещание, и намеревалась выполнить его, чего бы это ни стоило. Словно в ответ на её мысли послышалось шипение открывающейся двери и знакомые шаги. Рей обернулась, встречаясь взглядом со своим рыцарем и делая шаг навстречу.  
      — Кайло, — она улыбнулась ему, хотя в груди мгновенно вспыхнуло угасшее до этого чувство тревоги. Что-то было не так, но она продолжала улыбаться, идя к нему. — Я должна тебя поздравить с очередной победой. Ты ещё на шаг приблизил мир, думаю, Галактика должна быть тебе благодарна.  
       Она несла какую-то светскую чушь, пока не встала рядом и только сейчас ощутила то, что насторожило её в самый первый момент. Смерть. От Кайло Рена пахло смертью. Разило до дурноты. Неимоверным усилием она сдержала свой порыв и не отшатнулась. И ей сразу же бросилась в глаза даже для него неестественная бледность, скованность позы. Мертвый запах пробирал до костей, но ей нужно держаться.  
      — Кайло, что с тобой? — Рей с ужасом вдыхала Тьму, что окутывала мужчину с головы до ног и не могла поверить. Должна быть причина этому, обязательно, только вот нить их Связи так и лежала полуистлевшим остатком, придавленная ментальными блоками Рена. Неожиданно для самой себя Рей разозлилась. Ну нет, хватит, она сглупила и пришла пора исправлять свои ошибки. Девушка одним решительным усилием открыла свой разум, снимая все щиты, приглашая, показывая, что у неё нет секретов от него. Но он оставался безучастным, и лишь прикрыл глаза, избегая её взгляда. Всё было неправильно, она понимала это, вынуждая себя торопиться, старалась донести до него свою готовность быть с ним до конца. — Ты закрылся от меня, я не слышу твоих мыслей, но чувствую, как тебе плохо. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, Кайло, дай мне шанс помочь тебе.  
       Рей осторожно протянула руку, нежно касаясь его щеки, а затем её словно затянуло в пугающую черноту его разума. Она вскрикнула, когда первое его воспоминание обрушилось на неё кровавым ужасом и отчаянной болью, парализуя и лишая возможности прервать эту пытку. А потому пропустила резкое движение руки, очнувшись, только когда горло сдавила железная хватка, а из мгновенно ослабевшей руки с хрустальным звоном посыпались заколки.  
      — Мне не нужна твоя лживая забота, — страшным хриплым голосом проговорил Кайло, сильнее сжимая пальцы. Его лицо исказилось в гротескной маске. — Я не твоя игрушка, чтобы можно было потом выкинуть за ненадобностью.  
      — Кайло… что ты говоришь? — Рей отказывалась верить в происходящее. Легкие горели от нехватки воздуха, а шея, казалось, сейчас просто сломается. Но она снова попыталась усмирить его, поднимая руку и проводя по щеке, пытаясь передать через это прикосновение всю нежность и заботу, на которую была способна. Вместо этого на неё снова обрушилась его память, погребая под пеплом воспоминаний, которые рвали ей душу. Она не знала, почему это происходит, что случилось с их Связью, но сейчас этот контакт причинял ей почти физическую боль.  
      — Что, пытаешься залезть мне в голову? — мужчина, наконец, отпустил шею, но почти сразу схватил обеими руками голову девушки, притягивая к себе, утыкаясь в её лоб своим. Запах смерти, исходивший от него, сводил с ума, вызывая приступ тошноты. — Ты не мусорщица, Рей, нет. Ты воровка. Тебе лишь бы украсть, и не важно, что это будет — деталь, знания, корабль или мои воспоминания. Ты так стремишься увидеть их? Я удовлетворю твоё любопытство, безусловно. Но сначала…  
       Рей почувствовала, как в её голове что-то болезненно вспыхнуло и навсегда погасло, принося за собой лишь пустоту и полное одиночество.  
      — Твоё обучение закончено, Рей с Джакку. Отныне нас больше не связывают Узы. Ты свободна.  
      — Нет! Нет! Не делай этого, пожалуйста! — её глаза расширились от ужаса. Всё шло совсем не так, неправильно. Рей попыталась дернуться в его захвате, но тщетно. Он словно в железных тисках держал её, лишая малейшей возможности освободиться. Сейчас больше всего на свете, ей хотелось убежать от этого человека так далеко, как это ещё возможно. Она не знала Бена Соло, но и такой Кайло Рен был ей незнаком. Рей что-то пыталась ему сказать, остановить, передать свои настоящие чувства по их нити, но той больше не было. Не осталось ничего! Она одна, совсем одна!  
      — Ты боишься? Правильно. Бойся, бойся и смотри, кого ты придумала для себя спасать! — с этими словами он наконец-то посмотрел ей в глаза, и Рей задохнулась от ужаса. Там больше не было Кайло, который протягивал ей руку на Ач-То, который шутил над ней в лесах Набу, целовал с такой нежностью. Там вообще не было человека — лишь безумное белое чудовище, готовое разорвать её. А в следующее мгновение весь поток его памяти обрушился на неё, сминая, растаптывая, таща за собой в свой сумасшедший мир. Рей закричала. Боль пронизывала её насквозь, текла по её венам, стала ею самой, растворив в себе всё, чем маленькая мусорщица с Джакку была ранее.  
       Она не знала, сколько длилась эта пытка, и кричала, пока голос её не сорвался, а сама Рей теперь давилась беззвучным воплем, не замечая собственных слез. Но внезапно что-то произошло. Она не могла разобрать в череде не своих кошмаров, просто в один момент всё кончилось, исчезло без следа вместе с Кайло. Её больше никто не удерживал, и она медленно осела на каменные плиты пола. С трудом разлепив веки, Рей обнаружила рядом с собой бледное лицо Ноа, который что-то спрашивал у неё, но девушка не слышала его, оглушенная чужой болью, страхом, ненавистью и смертью. Из последних сил она повернула голову, и увидела второго рыцаря, который стоял, скрестив свой меч с бешеным клинком Кайло, загораживая их от него. Рей ещё успела почувствовать, как её рывком поднимают над землей и, наконец, провалилась в спасительное беспамятство.


	16. Из-за меня

Мечи с громким треском скрестились в очередной раз, рассыпая вокруг себя сноп искр. Двое мужчин замерли, глядя друг на друга, пытаясь переиграть соперника если не в дуэли на лайтсейберах, — то в ментальной схватке. Ледяная тьма, клубившаяся за спиной Кайло, продирала насквозь. Во всём его облике не осталось почти ничего человеческого, безумие исказило привычные черты до неузнаваемости, оно плескалось через край, и на лице Верховного Лидера застыла кривая ухмылка. Он махнул свободной рукой, и Сета отшвырнуло к стене, впечатывая со всей силы в каменную кладку.  
      — Ты умрёшь за то, что посмел напасть на своего Верховного Лидера, — Кайло забавлялся, ленивой походкой приближаясь к поднимающемуся на ноги рыцарю, и внезапно снова ринулся вперед, намереваясь насадить того на свой меч простым колющим ударом. Тьма придавала ему сил, пьянила разум. Ещё никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько всесильным. Не осталось ничего, только чистая ярость, которую он вкладывал в каждое свое движение. Он бил открыто, не думая о защите, зная своё преимущество в силе, росте и гневе Темной стороны. Но немыслимым движением Сет ушёл из-под удара, парируя алый беснующийся клинок скользящим движением своего меча.  
      — Сначала победи меня, — голос Сета был обманчиво спокоен, и это ещё больше взбесило Кайло. Размашистые удары следовали один за другим, сливаясь в сплошной красный поток, и лишь безупречное владение Силой помогало Сету пока отражать его атаки.  
      Они кружили среди каких-то цветов, безжалостно втаптывая померзшие хрупкие стебли в землю, размазывая грубой подошвой тонкие заледеневшие лепестки по камням. Пару раз им удавалось незначительно достать друг друга, но Кайло не обращал на эти раны никакого внимания, позволяя Тьме излечить их прямо на глазах ужаснувшегося Сета.  
      — Не делай этого, слышишь? — вскричал рыцарь, поражённо наблюдая, как очередной ожог от меча исчезает, затягивается, словно его никогда и не было. — Если ты сейчас примешь дар Темной стороны, то это конец, и обратного пути для тебя больше не будет. Очнись!  
      Клинки снова встретились, зацепившись за крестовину меча Кайло, и Сет перехватил руку своего магистра, пытаясь вывернуть кисть, держащую меч. Но лишь добился, что оба их оружия уткнулись в каменную площадку, разогревая её в том месте до красноты. Они вцепились друг в друга, словно два крайт-дракона.  
      — Ты потерял себя, брат, — тихо прорычал рыцарь. — Посмотри, что с тобой стало! Что ты наделал!  
      Но ответа не последовало, вместо этого Кайло попытался со всей силы толкнуть Сета ногой в грудь, но тот увернулся и прыгнул назад, сгруппировавшись, приземляясь на широких каменных перилах и выключая меч.  
      — Я не хочу драться с тобой, Кайло, но ты вынуждаешь меня. Ты позволил Тьме окончательно смутить твой разум, затуманить рассудок! И вот теперь стал тем, чего отчаянно старался не допустить в нас.  
      — Оставь свои нотации при себе, — магистр медленно приближался к застывшему Сету, лениво описывая мечом окружность, готовясь нанести удар из любой её точки. — Мы зря боялись Темной Стороны. Посмотри, сколько могущества и сил она даёт! И теперь я смогу без чьей-либо помощи принести свободу и мир в мою Галактику. И если ты не со мной, то я буду вынужден убить тебя.  
      — Галактика не принадлежит тебе, Кайло! Что ты несешь?! — рыцарь почти сорвался на крик, не узнавая того, кому присягал в верности много лет назад. Отчаянно ища в побелевших глазах мужчины своего друга. — Ответь мне, готов ли ты заплатить ту цену, что назначит тебе Темная Сторона, за дарованную мощь?  
      — Я возьму то, что принадлежит мне по праву! — кулак Кайло сжался, и перила под ногами Сета треснули, разрушаясь и пытаясь утащить за собой стоявшего на них мужчину в бездну корусантского дна. Но одним ловким движением тот оказался за спиной своего магистра, обрушивая на него первый удар.  
      — Значит, ты мне не оставляешь выбора, — прошипел Сет, когда красные клинки встретились во второй раз. — Мы верили тебе, что ты справишься, закончишь то, что не удалось никому до этого. Принесешь мир в истерзанные миры.  
      Каждое новое слово он сопровождал ударом, все больше и больше тесня Кайло.  
      — А что в итоге? Ты сдался!  
      — Не смей сомневаться во мне! — прорычал Кайло, в изощренном повороте доставая-таки Сета, выжигая его плечо. Ударил и отдернул руку, ощущая запах палёной плоти и делая шаг назад. Но тут под его ногой что-то неожиданно звонко хрустнуло, и мужчина бросил непроизвольный взгляд вниз. Удивление и неверие обрушились на Кайло, словно лавина, отгораживая глухой пеленой от любых звуков извне, оставляя в ушах гул собственной крови и отголосок чьего-то болезненного крика. И это была единственная возможность для Сета, раненый рыцарь кинулся вперед, грубо и резко сбивая своего магистра с ног, опрокидывая на спину, вырывая Силой меч из подозрительно ослабевших пальцев. Но Кайло и не пытался сопротивляться, находясь под властью искрящейся пыли, что блестела на грязных каменных плитах и его окровавленной ладони.  
      — Я не сомневался в тебе до сегодняшнего дня, — Сет стоял над поверженным Кайло, судорожно переводя сбитое дыхание. — Но сейчас я просто не могу тебе верить, не после того, что ты натворил. И, боюсь, не я один, — голос его внезапно смягчился. — Кайло, послушай меня… Пока не всё потеряно, пока есть возможность вернуться. Я знаю, что ты это можешь. Возьми передышку, ты слишком загнал себя своим отчаянным темпом. Выспись, наконец, оставь хотя бы на сутки в покое Орден и вселенную, только вернись.  
      Рыцарь резко оборвал себя, поняв, что Кайло вовсе не слушает его. Вместо этого, тот с ужасом смотрел на свою израненную кисть, где в глубоких порезах застряло звездное крошево, сверкая гневно-алым светом. Сет вздрогнул, заметив какой болью и отчаянием наполнились глаза Кайло, из которых почти мгновенно ушли следы прошлого неистовства. Кровь текла по его руке, пачкая пол и не думая останавливаться. Но хотя Тьма всё ещё бесновалась вокруг его ладони, она не рискнула дотронуться до блестевших маленьких звезд. Кайло моргнул, и его взгляд снова обратился на пол, где радужными осколками переливалось то, что осталось от украшения. Он осторожно протянул руку, касаясь пальцами острых граней, пачкая их своей кровью, что так и капала с пальцев, завороженно наблюдая, как рассеивается облако мрака вокруг него. Но неожиданно что-то привлекло его внимание, чуть поодаль от остальных, почти втоптанная в грязь, лежала чудом уцелевшая маленькая звезда. Кайло протянул здоровую руку, страшась испачкать этот яркий свет, и, будто перед ним величайшая драгоценность, бережно поднял последнюю заколку. С удивлением он ощутил, как зверь внутри болезненно завыл, признавая собственную неправоту. Послышалось шипение двери, и в очередной раз тишину садов нарушили шаги. Воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь их дыханием.  
      — Как она? — наконец тихо спросил Кайло, постепенно осознавая произошедшее и судорожно погружаясь в собственный разум в поисках той самой ниточки между ними. Но её не было! Не было! Лишь пустота, чернота и тишина одиночества. Значит, это действительно правда, он разорвал их Узы, лишив себя последней возможности быть с ней. Тогда, правда и всё остальное! Кайло так и не поднял головы, не отрывал взгляда от сверкающего камня, словно в том сейчас был сосредоточен весь смысл мироздания. Вглядываясь в этот неистовый свет на ладони, он ощущал, как тиски, до этого сковавшие его разум, разжимаются. Безумие медленно пряталось в свою клетку, оставляя после себя лишь горечь и рваные раны. Он медленно прикрыл глаза, борясь с подступающим ужасом от того, что сделал с Рей. Не дождавшись ответа, он спросил ещё раз чуть резче, чем намеревался: — Ноа, как она?  
      — Лучше, чем я ожидал, но хуже, чем до встречи с тобой, — холодно ответил рыцарь. — Она спит. Кайло, что произошло?  
      — Ты и так всё понял, Ноа, — горько прошептал он. — Смысл теперь задавать пустые вопросы?  
      Кайло резко сжал кулак, пряча от любопытных глаз своё сокровище. Дверца в его душу закрылась, эмоции спрятаны. Кайло поднялся, сдирая свой плащ и стирая им со своей руки начавшую запекаться кровь и осколки, после чего отбросил ненужную ткань. В молчании он подошёл к Сету, кладя ему ладонь на раненое плечо, снимая боль и смотря прямо в глаза. Рыцарь лишь покачал головой, отвечая на этот взгляд, и, не находя более следов сумасшествия, повторил жест своего магистра, принимая извинения.  
      — Идёмте, у нас есть новости о наших недавних гостях, — Верховный Лидер привычным твердым шагом направился прочь из разгромленных садов, неимоверным усилием воли взяв себя в руки.  
      Потом… потом он обязательно поговорит с Рей. Даже если вымаливать прощение за содеянное ему придётся стоя перед ней на коленях всю оставшуюся жизнь. За то, что посмел поднять на неё руку, за свои кошмары, с которыми ей придётся теперь жить, за свою ревность и иррациональную никому не нужную любовь. Всё это будет, но позже, потому что сейчас над ними висит угроза новой войны с неизвестным противником, а значит, его Рей в большей опасности, чем казалось ему раньше. Кайло мысленно заскрипел зубами: раз уж от себя спасти её не смог, так хоть от неизвестного ублюдка обязан. Мужчина сильнее стиснул ладонь, чувствуя, как острые края украшения впиваются в кожу, внося ясность в его мысли.  
  
      Изображение замигало, и в неровном свете голозаписи показался человек. Сет замысловато выругался.  
       _«Привет тебе, братец Кайло,_ — голос Калеба Рена сочился отравленным мёдом. —  _Думаю, ты ожидал увидеть меня, а может — нет. Я так надеялся, что ты узнаешь свой приёмчик со времен старины Скайуокера. Это же он тебя научил такому трюку. Хотя, кто тебя знает, наш маленький принц. Ты не всегда был умным мальчиком, и в этот раз я, похоже, переиграю тебя»._  
      Рыцарь по ту сторону ретранслятора погрозил пальцем, словно отчитывал нашкодившего ребенка.  
       _«Ты спросишь меня — как?_ — продолжил он, вальяжно откидываясь в кресле и закидывая ногу на ногу. —  _И я отвечу тебе. Пока ты предавался слезливым семейным трагедиям, а потом строил великое будущее для своего эго на крови тысяч жертв, я собрал флот, который только ждёт моего приказа, чтобы размазать твой любимый Орден по хайдианскому пути, а потом поставить на колени Галактику. Я растопчу всё, за что ты боролся. Спросишь — почему? Потому что мне ску-у-у-чно-о-о!»_  
      Калеб ослепительно улыбнулся, и Кайло практически услышал, как при этом заскрипел зубами Сет, подавляя очередное ругательство. Тем временем, их бывший собрат продолжал:  
       _«Ты собирался принести мир в каждую долбанную систему, закончить начатое твоей святой семейкой. Ой-ой-ой. Весь из себя такой благородный. Но чем же ты лучше меня, а, Кайло? Помнишь, как мы вместе убивали джедаев в храме? А тех детишек на Цилле? Этот запах смерти невинных до сих пор будоражит меня,_  — глаза мужчины полыхнули белым безумием, и выражение его лица стало жестким. —  _Ты убил отца, чтобы подобраться к Сноуку и захватить власть. Дал умереть своей матери, чтобы Сопротивление рассыпалось изнутри»._  
      Рыцарь осклабился, а Верховный Лидер почувствовал, как внутри закипает злость.  
       _«Хитро, не буду скрывать, ты такой, оказывается, затейник,_  — Калеб истерически хихикнул. Но почти сразу заговорил зло и резко, выплескивая свой гнев. - _И всё это ты прикрываешь словами о всеобщем благе и возможности вершить свои судьбы без вмешательства сторонних доброхотов. А знаешь ли ты, что представляют из себя существа, за которых ты так переживаешь? Пыль. Просто космическая пыль. Эхо большого взрыва. И они повсюду! В каждой щели этот космический мусор! Что делают с мусором? Уничтожают!»_  
       _«А ты, подававший такие надежды, вместо этого решил волочиться за какой-то девчонкой,_  — рыцарь сжал руку в кулак и картинно-обвиняющим жестом ткнул пальцем в невидимого слушателя. —  _Мой интерес к тебе, дорогой мой братец Кайло, — единственная причина, по которой она жива. Я знаю о каждом её шаге, где бы она ни была, как бы сильно ты ни пытался её защитить, ведь она — твоя слабость. А я чувствую тебя как себя. Она не дает тебе подняться. Каждый раз, стоит тебе ошибиться, потерпеть неудачу, почувствовать себя обессиленным — ищи её рядом с собой. Тебе следовало избавиться от неё давным-давно, но вместо этого ты трясешься над ней, как впервые влюблённый мальчишка»._  
       _«Тем интереснее, что будет с тобой, если девчонки не станет,_  — Калеб неожиданно подмигнул и продолжил, растягивая слова и прикрыв глаза. —  _Давай посмотрим, а? Обещаю, будет весело. Не хочешь? Ты предсказуем и скучен, ведь я знаю, как ты уже хочешь убить меня. Сейчас ты найдешь меня по нашей братской связи, и я почувствую весь твой гнев»._  
      Он внезапно замолчал, театрально прислонив руку к своему уху, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, и заговорил: _«О, мне кажется, я уже предвкушаю все твои эмоции»._  
      И снова раздался его истерический смех, резко оборвавшийся на самой высокой ноте.  
       _«И всё же, я нужен тебе, а ты нужен мне — мы никто друг без друга,_  — теперь голос Калеба был полон скрытой холодной злости. - _Я выбрал тебя своей игрушкой, так давай же поиграем! Сколько крови ты готов пролить, чтобы спасти никчёмную жизнь своей девчонки? А жизни других? Выбор за тобой, братец Кайло. Прилетай, останови меня и ту войну, что скоро начнётся. Давай, Кайло, будет весело. К своему счастью я свихнулся, но и ты тоже. Мы такие одинаковые, братишка. Померимся же нашим с тобой безумием»._  
       _«Тьма-а-а ждет на-а-а-с»,_  — пропел он ехидно, и изображение погасло.  
      На какое-то мгновение в кабинете Хакса воцарилась тишина, которую почти сразу нарушил Сет.  
      — Даже не думай, Кайло, — с угрозой проговорил он. — Ты не можешь, по крайней мере, не сейчас.  
      — Готов предложить другой вариант? — абсолютно спокойно отозвался Верховный Лидер, вопросительно поднимая бровь. За его спиной шевельнулся Хакс, тихо спросив:  
      — Мы можем что-то придумать. Ты же предполагаешь, где он?  
      Кайло утвердительно кивнул. Он действительно ощущал Калеба где-то рядом, как и то, что теперь они окончательно стали равны по Силе. И ему оставалось лишь корить себя, что не обратил на это внимания раньше, хотя знал… знал, что тот очень быстро подбирается к Темной Стороне, как и он сам. Они действительно такие одинаковые. Крифф!  
      — И что с того, что мы знаем, где этот придурок? — снова заговорил Хакс, до этого стоящий около окна и отстраненно наблюдавший за медленным рассветом. Кайло же вдруг с каким-то вялым удивлением подумал, что это очередная ночь без сна, интересно, какая уже по счёту. Тем временем Армитаж продолжал: — Мы понятия не имеем, где его флот, из чего он состоит, кто его союзники, и где ждать удара. Вы, конечно, извините, но мы вообще ничего не знаем, кроме того, что этот псих — один из ваших. Тебя, Рен, обскакали с твоим Орденом перед самым носом. Ты прекрасно знаешь сам, что мы не готовы вести открытую войну. У нас не хватает людей, ресурсов и машин. И этот, — Хакс ткнул пальцем в направлении молчащего голопроектора, — отлично осведомлен о нашей несостоятельности. Ты великолепно пустил пыль в глаза Галактике, но о предателях среди своих не подумал. Я не удивлюсь, если у этого Калеба есть шпионы. Если не на «Империуме», то на «Добивающем» — точно.  
      Сенатор замолчал, снова отворачиваясь к окну. Возразить на его слова было нечего.  
      — Что насчёт твоей агентурной сети? — худое лицо Ноа как всегда было, или казалось, невозмутимым.  
      — Даже если мы не будем брать в расчёт, что она ещё толком не набрана, — Хакс поморщился, — то в каком конце Галактики ты прикажешь искать им флот? Обшаривать все безымянные звёзды в Неизведанном регионе и ядро? И это если он сглупил и собрал свои ресурсы в одну кучу. Я бы на его месте рассредоточил силы по Галактике, чтобы иметь возможность быстро сгруппировать их для нанесения удара, или точечно наказать любого, кто вздумает оказать сопротивление.  
      Опять повисла тишина, Кайло спокойно сидел в кожаном кресле. Он принял решение, да и выбирать, в целом, было нечего. Братец Калеб поставил их в патовую ситуацию, и выхода из неё просто не существует.  
      — Вариантов нет, — Кайло был уверен в своём решении. — Я должен с ним встретиться и покончить раз и навсегда. Калеб проиграл свою битву с Темной Стороной, это моя ошибка, как вашего магистра, и мне её исправлять. Даже ты, Сет, не можешь отрицать этого.  
      Старший рыцарь лишь привычно выругался на тойдарианском и, не надеясь уже ни на что, предложил:  
      — Может, просто взорвём планету, на которой он засел?  
      — На это и расчёт, — Кайло скривился, будто ему приходилось объяснять прописные истины ребёнку. — Пойми же, в своем безумии он отрицает смерть, для него это несущественная мелочь. Его ли убьют, или погибнут тысячи невиновных — без разницы. А потому мы никогда не узнаем, какие сюрпризы он приготовил для нас на случай своей неожиданной кончины, пока не встретимся с ним. Калеб хитер и безумен, и потому совершенно непредсказуем.  
      — Брат, но что, если ты не справишься, — Ноа был осторожен в формулировках, опасаясь реакции своего магистра, но тот прямо встретил его взгляд.  
      — Если я не удержусь и паду во Тьму, как это сделал Калеб, и как случилось несколько часов назад? — спросил он открыто.  
      — Да, — пронзительно синие глаза смотрели прямо в душу.  
      — Значит, вы меня убьете, — равнодушно пожал плечами их магистр. И та простота, с которой он сказал это, заставила остальных понять, что более бессмысленно спорить. Жребий брошен.  
      — Это твоё окончательное решение? — мрачно спросил Хакс, нарушая общее молчание. Кайло лишь равнодушно кивнул, задумавшись о чём-то своем.  
      И лишь когда Армитаж неохотно заявил, что ему надо готовиться к очередному заседанию, все направились к выходу. Никто из них не знал теперь, что будет дальше, общая нервозность и неуверенность в будущем, довлели, казалось, над всеми, кроме Кайло. Он принял вызов и был готов к любому исходу, потому что назад дороги для него уже не осталось. Сжав сильнее в руке осколок звезды, он повернулся к Ноа, теперь шагая рядом с ним.  
      — У меня будет к тебе просьба, — начал Кайло, но тот его прервал.  
      — Естественно я присмотрю за ней, — рыцарь закатил глаза. — Кто-то же должен.  
      Магистр хмыкнул.  
      — Не доверяешь Дэмерону?  
      — Он не справится с форсъюзером, если ей придёт в голову какая-то глупость. А я почти уверен, что придёт, — Ноа пожал плечами.  
      — Пожалуй, но я хотел попросить тебя не об этом.  
      Ноа вопросительно взглянул на своего друга.  
      — Когда придёт время, — начал тот, отводя взгляд, — ты должен сказать Рей, чтобы она не сомневалась, принимая решение.  
      — Кайло, — ахнул рыцарь, останавливаясь, озарённый пониманием, — ты сейчас говоришь о том, что даже не попытаешься противостоять тому безумию, которое ждёт тебя, в случае, если ты полностью встанешь на Тёмную Сторону?  
      — Не бывает полумер, Ноа. Только не у безумцев, но я говорю о другом. Она единственная сможет убить меня, никто из вас не справится с чудовищем, живущим на Темной Стороне.  
      — Но ты только что говорил…  
      — Я сказал то, что вы все хотели от меня услышать, дабы успокоить вашу совесть! Ты лучше всех читаешь нити реальности, так взгляни же на них и пойми, что я говорю тебе правду.  
      — Крифф тебя дери, Кайло, — Ноа раздраженно потер лоб. — Ты обученный воин, будешь драться с молодой девчонкой, которая, я уверен, даже убивать тебя не захочет. Собираешься прогуляться во Тьму и потом всё свалить на неё? Как ты можешь быть уверен в ней, ведь ваша связь будет тяготить её?  
      — Нет больше нашей связи, — Кайло тяжело вздохнул и снова стиснул ладонь, ощущая острые каменные грани. — А потому единственное, что её сможет остановить — глупые воспоминания, которые, полагаю, уже погребены под пеплом моих кошмаров. И кто сказал, что я буду с ней драться? Она должна убить меня, а не победить. Я не буду сопротивляться, только не ей, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Это будет легко для неё, особенно теперь, когда она узнала, что я представляю из себя на самом деле.  
      Ноа пристально уставился на Кайло, пытаясь в его лице найти ответы на свои незаданные вопросы. Наконец, он вздохнул, признавая правоту слов своего магистра — нити будущего впервые были таким четкими и однозначными.  
      — Я сделаю, как ты просишь, — после недолго молчания сказал он и опустил взгляд, — хоть и считаю, что ты неправ.  
  
      Рей очнулась, когда комнату уже заливал солнечный свет. Она не шевелилась и не открывала глаз, пытаясь уловить остатки неясного сна.  
       Ей снилось что-то родное, наполненное нежностью и ожиданием счастья. Она точно помнила шум листвы за огромным окном, и плеск волн, разбивающихся о каменные стены дома. Рей ждала кого-то с отчаянной радостью, она давно не видела этого человека и безумно скучала. А потому, услышав шум спидера, остановившегося у главного входа, неслась по каменным лестницам навстречу. Следом за ней семенил C3-PO, который опять о чем-то предупреждал мастера Бенни…  
      Рей резко распахнула глаза и почувствовала, как защемило в сердце. Это не её сон. Это вообще было не сновидение, а старые воспоминания давно несуществующего Бена Соло. Похороненные так глубоко под слоем ментальных оков, они выплеснулись вчера вместе с остальными, куда менее радостными, принадлежащими уже Кайло Рену. Вместе с ним она смотрела на горящие планеты и мертвые города, убивала его трясущимися руками первую жертву, терпела болезненную власть Сноука и снова шла убивать, с каждой новой смертью чувствуя, как рвется его душа и рассудок, пока не осталось иных эмоций кроме чистой ярости безумия. Болью был наполнен каждый их вздох, адом стала каждая ночь, что они делили в общих воспоминаниях. Рей видела все его решения, вместе с ним переживала тяжесть ошибок и бесконечное одиночество, которое, казалось, никогда не кончится. А потом в его памяти появилась она сама, перевернув всю его жизнь вверх ногами. Так, что на вершине всех терзаний, сомнений и страха оказался её образ в этом криффовом синем платье. Она смотрела на себя его глазами, и чувствовала, как он пытается задавить в себе надежду и отчаянную потребность в ней с того самого первого прикосновения на Ач-То, невыносимую, до слёз щемящую нежность, которая каждый раз разбивалась о стену её непонимания и предрассудков.  
      Девушка зажмурилась, усмиряя вихрь в своей голове. Да, у неё больше нет Уз, связывающих с Кайло. Там, где до этого живой пульсацией жила Нить, теперь зияла огромная пустота. Но это не конец, нет.  
      — В своем безумии ты слишком много отдал мне, Кайло, — прошептала она, — чтобы я так просто отпустила тебя. Только не теперь, когда я знаю, как тебе помочь.  
      И именно сейчас, когда она узнала всю правду о человеке, которого имела несчастье, а может и большую удачу, полюбить, ей наконец-то стало плевать, кем был Кайло Рен раньше. Что делал, чтобы стать таким, каким он был сегодня, созданный самим собой, слепленный из осколков чужих ожиданий и собственных желаний. Все это потеряло свою значимость и ценность, смысл же отныне имела только их нереальная, совершенно иррациональная любовь друг другу. Любовь, о которой с ее стороны, он даже не догадывался. Любовь, которой не должно было быть ни в одной из нитей реальности, но она случилась, вопреки и назло всему и всем. И не это ли было чудом, той ноткой волшебства, которая спасёт их потерянные души?  
      Прошлое наконец-то кончилось для Рей. Теперь имело значение лишь настоящее и, совсем немного, — будущее.


	17. Всегда имейте запасной план

 Командный мостик «Добивающего» вызывал отвращение похлеще тронного зала на «Господстве». Кайло Рен медленно прохаживался вдоль панорамных иллюминаторов, до выхода из гиперпространства в секторе Вацта, где он планировал найти Калеба, оставалась пара часов. Сотня с небольшим минут, чтобы подготовиться к неизбежному. Он не тешил себя иллюзиями, не оставлял призрачных надежд, Магистр Рен летел исправлять собственную глупость. Ещё одна ошибка, обернувшаяся трагедией, и Кайло уже сбился, какая по счету именно.  
       Размышляя, когда это всё началось, он пытался понять, был ли у него шанс что-то изменить раньше. В какой момент его рыцарь, тот, кто всегда стоял с ним плечом к плечу, не смея сомневаться в своем магистре, оказался потерян для них. Названный брат, что случилось с тобой? Верный друг, он первым встал рядом с Кайло в ту роковую ночь в храме, прикрывая спину, готовый в любой момент подставить плечо. Калеб — весельчак и балагур, у которого всегда в запасе была пара интересных историй, позволяющих скоротать их долгие часы наказаний в явинском Храме Джедаев. А наказаний этим юнцам выпадало ой, как много. Где была та точка невозврата? Они спасали друг друга множество раз, прикрывали перед Сноуком других, более слабых братьев. А потом, три года назад, было то задание на Цилле. Наверное, это случилось в тот момент. Кайло и сам тогда удержался на грани каким-то немыслимым чудом, плавясь в агонии остатков своей совести и былой личности. Тогда Бен Соло умер навсегда, создав из пепла своих жертв Кайло Рена, поклявшегося никогда не забывать ту ночь. В самых своих темных кошмарах и по сей день, он убивал этих детей. Не знающих дурных мыслей, спящих детей, виновных лишь в том, что их родители оказывали поддержку очередному Культу Силы. О да, Кайло, ты не только Убийца джедаев, но ещё и Убийца Детей. Даже не юнлингов, нет, просто детей. Спящих. Именно после того сноуковского испытания он осознал, что именно хотел из него слепить Верховный Лидер. Идеальную машину для убийств, без страха, упрёка и ненужных чувств. Сноук давил на великое наследие Вейдера, на разочарование в прошлом. После той ночи их с Калебом рвало ещё сутки от ощущения собственной мерзости, и надрывный смех Верховного Лидера стоял у них в ушах, эхом отражаясь от черепной кости. Очередная безумная проверка лояльности. Попытки вытравить свет. И, будь проклят этот имперский выродок, но ему удалось. Толкнул одного, и сейчас даже из своей несуществующей могилы, тянет на дно второго.  
       О, старый учитель был бы сейчас просто феерически счастлив: его, без сомнения, самое ценное и трудное приобретение, в которое было вложено столько времени и труда, наконец-то сольётся с Тьмой. За все эти чертовы годы ни постоянная боль, ни культивируемый из раза в раз гнев, ни вечные унижения и очередные безумные проверки верности, не сделали того, что Кайло Рен сделал с собой сам, пытаясь избежать неизбежного. Осознанно. Планомерно. Целенаправленно. Остался последний шаг, и он его делает с открытыми глазами. Чудовище, которому он позволил появиться, брат, которого он сам привёл во Тьму, должен умереть от его руки. Очередная смерть, новый кошмар. Но там, за гранью, уже будет все равно. Там будет только выжженное пепелище и долгожданный покой, когда он склонит голову перед Рей. Кайло был уверен, что ее Свет не позволит такой Тьме существовать дольше положенного. Не в этой Галактике. И это было неожиданно правильно.  
       Из раздумий его вывела ощутимая вибрация корабля. Как будто кто-то менял курс, прямо не выходя из гиперпрыжка. Сила резко взвыла, ударяя набатом по всем его органам чувств, впервые запоздало предупреждая Кайло об опасности. Возможно, она пыталась достучаться до него и раньше, но он был слишком поглощен собственными мыслями и чересчур привык доверять своим людям, чтобы прислушиваться к назойливому гудению. Верховный Лидер резко развернулся от окна иллюминатора, чтобы увидеть дула десятки бластеров, направленных на него. Кажется, на мостике собралась треть военного состава разрушителя. В голове непрошено всплыло предупреждение Хакса о шпионах и дурацкая фраза про бесполезное сопротивление. Да тут не лазутчики, дорогой Армитаж — тут настоящие предатели, и их слишком много. Сила, да они все находятся под воздействием внушения! Вопроса, кто за этим стоял, у него не возникло, разумеется. Скорее, тонкая нить появившегося любопытства: сколько же сил на поддержание подчинения требуется?  
      — Верховный Лидер, вы арестованы, — прогудел в вокодер ближайший к нему капитан штурмовиков.  
      — И по чьему же приказу? — Рен скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя, как по спине пробежал холодок. Всё было неправильно. Сила резко замолчала, будто её никогда и не было, оставляя его один на один с вооруженным до зубов кораблем.  
      — По приказу Лорда Калеба Рена, — последовал монотонный ответ.  
      — Насколько я помню, рыцари Рен вне иерархии Первого Ордена, и отдавать приказы о задержании права не имеют, — повелитель поднял бровь, скептически уставившись в равнодушный визор шлема. Абсурдность ситуации достигла критического градуса. Но Кайло прекрасно понимал, что если он не хотел прямо сейчас оказаться в открытом космосе из-за многократных шальных бластерных выстрелов, которые без труда разнесут транспаристиловые иллюминаторы, то придётся подчиниться. Он вздохнул и вытянул руки. — Делайте что должно.  
На его запястьях почти мгновенно сомкнулись модифицированные оглушающие наручники, одаряя его парализующим разрядом, достаточным для того, чтобы он перестал чувствовать руки, лишая возможности даже пошевелить пальцем. Штурмовик резко сорвал с его пояса меч, после чего его окружили плотным кольцом и вывели с мостика.  
       Кайло не удивился, когда обнаружил, что его ведут в тюремные блоки на нижних ярусах «Добивающего». Право слово, он и без них прекрасно помнил дорогу. Страха не было. В конце концов, какая разница, как произойдет их с Калебом встреча, если её всё равно не избежать. Оставался только один вопрос, который он задал, как только они очутились в одноместной камере:  
      — Капитан, почему «Добивающий» сменил курс?  
      — Вас велено доставить в тюрьму Кесселя, — раздался равнодушный голос из вокодера.  
      — И вы так спокойно говорите мне об этом? Не думаете, что я найду способ сообщить о своем местоположении?  
      — Нет, сэр, — и прежде чем Кайло успел что-либо сделать, хотя в этих наручниках это было практически невозможно, штурмовик достал небольшой шприц и, схватив, его неподвижную руку, ловко вколол что-то в вену на тыльной стороне ладони и стянул с головы шлем. На Верховного Лидера смотрели знакомые безумные карие глаза, подернутые белой пеленой, и он почувствовал, как резко заклубилась Тьма вокруг бывшего рыцаря, вырываясь из плена. — Скоро, братец Кайло, ты забудешь даже как тебя зовут, не то, что адрес своей новой резиденции.  
       Калеб хохотнул и, дистанционно активировав наручники, с удовольствием наблюдал, как Кайло пронзила дикая боль, заставляя резко выдохнуть воздух из сведенных легких.  
       Перед глазами магистра Рен плавились красные круги, и хотелось орать, но вместо этого он лишь сильнее стиснул зубы. Не доверяя своим ногам, он опустился на одно колено, чтобы не рухнуть совсем. Он не доставит такого удовольствия этому безумцу. Кайло привык к боли, и его брату это было прекрасно известно, а значит, им обоим было очевидно, что пытка эта будет продолжаться ещё долго. Очень долго. Мужчина почувствовал, как сознание медленно уплывает, ведомое вколотым наркотиком, растворяя в себе его личность. И последнее, что он успел подумать прежде, чем его память провалилась в черноту сплошной агонии, — Сет был прав, это оказался на редкость идиотский план.  
  
       Он очнулся, сидя в нелепой позе на полу, и первое, что ощутил — дикий холод, окружавший его, пробиравшийся под одежду, врезавшийся в легкие. Это был явно не «Добивающий», и Кайло даже примерно не мог представить, сколько прошло времени. Узник пошевелился, принимая более удобное положение. Он попытался открыть глаза, однако, в первую секунду ему показалось, что это нехитрое действие не удалось, вокруг по-прежнему было непроглядно темно. Но при попытке моргнуть, веки обожгло настолько сильной болью, что Кайло непроизвольно зашипел. Память возвращалась медленно, словно просачиваясь по капле. Он попробовал шевельнуть руками и ощутил, что наручники все ещё на нем, но, хотя бы сейчас он чувствует свои криффовы конечности. Попробовал призвать силу, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть согреться и едва не заорал: все тело немедленно пронзило болезненным спазмом. Но ощущения схлынули так же неожиданно, как и появились. Тело непроизвольно покрылось испариной, в которую сразу же впился царивший здесь ледяной воздух. В темноте раздался смешок.   
      — Кайло, Кайло, — протянул голос откуда-то слева, и Рен с содроганием узнал Калеба.  
       Мужчина повернул голову, чувствуя, как плохо подчиняются все ещё сведенные недавней судорогой мышцы, но в этой глухой темноте невозможно было что-то различить. Послышался ещё один смешок и легкие шаги, звук которых замер где-то прямо перед Кайло.  
      — Как я и думал, ты оказался слишком благороден, наш маленький принц. Тебе даже в голову не пришло, что я могу отказаться от джедайской дуэли, которую ты хотел мне навязать. Старина Скайуокер был бы доволен тобой, и это так печально!  
       Судя по звукам, Калеб присел перед ним и попытался положить свою руку на его голову в притворном жесте утешения, от чего Кайло непроизвольно дернулся, врезаясь затылком в промёрзлые камни. Перед глазами снова расцвели алые круги.  
      — До сих пор не выносишь прикосновений, брат? Представляешь, я тоже, а столько лет прошло. Но наша память — странная штука, никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, что именно станет для неё якорем. Удивлен, что я не убил тебя сразу? Хотя, не буду отрицать, соблазн был так велик!  
      — Зачем ты затеял это? — Кайло наконец-то совладал со своим языком, который, кажется, распух и прилип к небу. Холод становился невыносим.  
      — Ни зачем, — невидимый собеседник словно пожал плечами. — Торгаши что-то там хотят, но плевать на них. Возможно, Галактика и займёт меня на время, но когда это ещё случится? Мне скучно, а ты — отличное развлечение, и я хочу с тобой поиграть. А знаешь, что я сделаю с тобой, когда ты мне надоешь?   
      — Полагаю, убьешь меня. Нетрудно догадаться, Калеб, — Кайло старался, чтобы его голос звучал максимально ровно, но паника медленно поднималась к горлу. Он никогда не был в шкуре своих жертв, над которыми издевался почти так же, выуживая информацию или просто забавляясь. И вот, кажется, возмездие настигло его.  
      — О, нет, мой возлюбленный брат, — рыцарь цокнул языком, будто бы был разочарован в своем пленнике. — Откуда столь примитивные мысли? Зачем мне напрягаться, когда ты сам с радостью скоро убьешь себя. Но это будет потом. Много-много позже.  
      — Ты слишком самонадеян. Не вижу ни одной причины делать этого, — Кайло тянул время, осторожно прощупывая, насколько он может использовать сейчас Силу. Но неожиданное движение воздуха прямо около лица заставило его застыть. Тёплое дыхание обожгло кожу, которую уже покалывало от ледяного воздуха.   
      — Пытаешься узнать, как далеко ты можешь зайти? — прошептал прямо в ухо Калеб и сразу поднялся, отступая. — Я слышу каждое движение в Силе, созданное тобой, так что не пытайся обойти меня, это бесполезно. Чувствительности замка хватит на то, чтобы через Силу увидеть меня и твоё новое обиталище… или согреться, не сойдя при этом с ума от боли. Одно из двух, Кайло. А теперь, я вынужден попрощаться. Знаешь ли, дела зовут. Будущее правление требует столько внимания, аж спать некогда. Я еще зайду проведать тебя…   
       Договорить ему не удалось, потому что Кайло рванулся к Силе со всей яростью, на которую был способен, отчаянно пытаясь достать Калеба. Но в тот же самый миг безумная боль резко скрутила его, заставляя скорчиться от той агонии, в которой билось сейчас его тело. Его раздирало на части, втаптывая в огонь ощущений, лишая воли и разума. За собственным воплем он не различал звука шагов, почти не почувствовал, как от удара по лицу его голова врезалась в стену. Лишь когда сопротивляться этому аду больше не было сил, и всё внезапно кончилось, Кайло обнаружил себя стоящим на четвереньках. Его судорожно рвало, собственное тело впервые предало его, измученное постоянным напряжением и неожиданной болью. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Калеб снова опустился на корточки рядом с ним.  
      — Слишком рано, мой братец. Сдохнуть от боли ты успеешь позже, — с этими словами его тюремщик стремительно вышел, и тусклый свет коридора на мгновение озарил камеру. Но Кайло этого не видел, перед глазами плясали белые вспышки. Дрожащей рукой он провел по глазам, стараясь унять бешеное светопреставление, и только сейчас почувствовал, как ноет затылок и саднит скула. Осторожно прикоснувшись к спутанным волосам, он ощутил что-то тёплое и влажное. С каждой минутой ситуация становилось всё более и более дерьмовой, и он понятия не имел, что с этим делать. А ещё, кажется, у него было сотрясение. Превозмогая боль, Кайло подобрался к ледяной стене и осторожно потянулся к Силе, согреваясь, чувствуя, как возвращается боль. В этот самый момент его настигло осознание всей паршивости собственного положения, Калеб был куда более жесток, чем показалось сначала, потому что Кайло действительно мог что-то одно: либо спать, либо пытаться не замерзнуть. Время потянулось бесконечно медленно. И где-то на задворках его утомленного недосыпом и тревогами сознания болталась малодушная мысль, что, возможно, всё к лучшему, и наконец-то его опостылевшее существование закончится.  
  
       Весь день Рей провела в попытках смоделировать свой разговор с Кайло. Необходимость в этой беседе она ощущала практически кожей, понимая, как много недосказанного повисло между ними с той самой главной встречи на «Господстве». Она бродила по своей комнате, словно помешенная, бормоча под нос очередные словесные обороты. Но с каждым новым аргументом, с очередной попыткой облечь в звуки все свои мысли и чувства, она понимала, как жалко и нелепо выглядит. Что могла она предложить человеку, у которого было всё? Гордецу, который не примет никаких подачек, а иначе, чем подачками, её нелепые оправдания не выглядели даже в собственных глазах. Она замерла около большого окна, протянувшегося почти во всю стену и открывающего вид на бесконечное корусантское небо. Сейчас оно было окрашено лучами заходящего солнца. Очередная ночь опускалась на Экуменополис, не принося ни облегчения её телу, ни решения в измотанную душу. Она по-прежнему не знала, что делать и бесцельно смотрела в выцветающее небо над головой. Где-то там, за атмосферой планеты, на одном из своих разрушителей был Кайло, она не сомневалась в этом. Он мог разорвать их Узы, мог скрываться где и как угодно, лелея собственные обиды или страшась посмотреть ей в глаза после случившегося этой ночью, мог даже вообще не думать о ней. Единственное, чего не мог знать Кайло Рен, что биение его сердца в Силе она теперь отыщет всегда. Из миллиардов ударов во всей галактике, Рей безошибочно узнает его, потому что она наконец-то не одна.  
       Девушка прислонила ладонь к прохладному стеклу. Завтра. Завтра она обязательно поговорит с ним, и совершенно неважно, что именно скажет. Он поймёт, услышит истинный смысл, за ворохом и обертками неловких слов. Пора перестать сомневаться в этом человеке и наконец-то поверить в него.  
       Но следующее утро принесло лишь смутную тревогу и беспокойство. Неясные кошмары преследовали её всю ночь, а под конец снова посетило то видение, с которого все началось теперь уже будто вечность назад. Но в этот раз некому было закрыть от неминуемого жара разрушения, никто не пришёл ей на помощь. И это пугало до дрожи в коленях. Что-то должно было случиться совсем скоро, и впервые Рей настолько сильно пожалела, что пренебрегла обучением у Кайло. Бездумно мечась сознанием по Силе, она пыталась понять причину собственной нервозности, но его сердце по-прежнему билось ровно и уверенно, успокаивая ложным ощущением нормальности происходящего. Наконец, чувство полной безысходности взяло над ней верх, и она разозлилась на себя за собственную неуверенность.  
       — Мне нужно увидеть Хакса, — Рей разъяренной нексу ворвалась в кабинет Дэмерона. Открытую Силой дверь практически вмяло в дюрасталевые ограничители.  
      — Что случилось? — По пытался удержать датапад, нервно задрожавший в его руках под взглядом девушки.  
      — Ничего… Не знаю, — она истерически металась по комнате, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее с ней. — Где Хакс, По? Это важно, очень.  
       Дэмерон как-то странно посмотрел на неё, но всё же ответил.  
      — Полагаю, уже в Здании Сената.  
      — Отвези меня туда, — это был приказ. Ни разу в жизни Рей ещё не пробовала командовать кем-то, но сейчас она даже не думала облечь слова в более уместную форму. Мужчина помедлил, опустив глаза.  
      — Ты же знаешь, что нельзя. Охраны недостаточно, чтобы безопасно…  
      — Да мне плевать! — взорвалась Рей наконец, подлетая к его столу и упираясь руками в матово блестевший металл. — Либо ты отвезешь меня туда, По Дэмерон, либо я направлюсь в Сенат одна.  
       Бывший пилот вздохнул, с усилием сжимая переносицу двумя пальцами. Этот жест почему-то напомнил Рей о Кайло, и она почувствовала, как сердце первый раз пропустило удар.        Надвигалась беда, и ей просто необходимо это предотвратить, а в итоге она стояла здесь и теряла драгоценные минуты.  
      — Ключи, — девушка нетерпеливо вытянула руку ладонью вверх, и, видя сомнение на лице друга, добавила, — не заставляй меня применять к тебе Силу.  
      — Рей, пожалуйста, давай дождемся эскорта, и я отвезу тебя хоть к Хаксу, хоть к хаттам на кулички.  
      — Немедленно, — взгляд её глаз стал жестким, и По вздрогнул, впервые заметив в ней тот самый огонь, что видел до этого лишь в глазах криффова Рена. Пламя Силы и власти разгоралось внутри Рей, и ему оставалось лишь подчиниться.  
      — Хорошо, — вздохнул он, поднимаясь из-за стола и вынимая из ящика бластер. Уже вставляя его в кобуру на поясе, он пробормотал: — У меня очень плохое предчувствие.  
       Но Рей не слушала его, снова обратившись к обманчиво спокойной Силе. Да что такое, крифф её раздери, происходит?  
       Почти бегом они дошли до ангара, где стоял их аэроспидер, молча сели в него, и так же в тишине По вклинился в сумасшедший городской поток, направляясь к Сенатской площади. Но почти сразу их окружили, беря в кольцо и оттесняя с оживленной магистрали. Последнее, что услышала Рей, прежде чем их спидер рванул вниз:  
      — Долетались, хаттова мать!  
       Дэмерон резко ударил по тормозам, практически срываясь в штопор и выходя из плотного кольца окружения. Послышался треск бластерных зарядов, и плазменные лучи заскакали по обшивке, оставляя черные подпалины на серебристом теле их транспорта. Рей повернулась, опираясь коленями о своё сидение, и активировала меч.  
       — Ты с ума сошла?! — проорал По, невероятными движениями уворачиваясь от обстрела. — Сейчас всё здесь разнесешь.  
      — Лети к Сенату, — прокричала Рей в ответ, игнорируя ругательства со стороны мужчины. Ловким движением она отразила ряд выстрелов, направленных на них. А затем требовательно протянула руку. — Бластер. Живо.  
      — Сама возьми, — рыкнул Дэмерон, слишком занятый пилотированием. Девушка лишь скрипнула зубами и призвала Силу, выдергивая оружие из кобуры.  
       Она практически не целилась, позволяя собственным чувствам вести её. Два выстрела попали в цель, но преследователей было слишком много. Кажется, эта же мысль пришла в голову и пилоту.  
      — Их слишком много, я не смогу оторваться.  
      — Ты должен, По, — Рей снова отразила несколько особо метких выстрелов, невольно подумав, что до умения Кайло ей чертовски далеко.  
       Если бы, ах, если бы она не была такой упрямой тогда. Девушка слишком отвлеклась на собственные воспоминания, и пропустила, как спереди появился новый противник. Зато его заметил Дэмерон, попытавшийся в последний момент уйти от столкновения, но даже лучшему пилоту Сопротивления это оказалось не под силу. С чудовищным скрежетом два спидера встретились своими крыльями, и, вращаясь, как огненный ураган, устремились вниз, к корусансткому дну. Глупо, как же глупо всё получилось.  
       Рей не могла сказать, сколько длилось их падение, прежде чем из глубин не своей памяти всплыло знание. Умение, которым невольно поделился с ней Кайло, и за которое она готова была его благодарить сейчас бесконечно. Она протянула руку, призывая всё, на что была способна в этот момент и, стараясь не поддаваться панике, попыталась затормозить их стремительное кружение, смягчить удар. Ей это почти удалось, но всё же столкновение с землёй было слишком сильным. Её выбросило из кресла и хорошенько протащило по грязным камням мостовой, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Рядом послышалось гудение спидеров догоняющих их преследователей. И впервые Рей почувствовала такую ярость, что та заслонила собой любые другие ощущения. Вскочив на ноги, она призвала Силой свой выпавший при ударе о землю меч, мгновенно активируя его. Прыжок, кувырок, круговой взмах клинком, и первый спидер на излете врезается в какую-то грязную стену. Послышался чей-то визг, сальная толпа с воем разбегалась от них, но ей сейчас было плевать. Голубое лезвие гневно гудело в её руках, пока она бежала сама навстречу своим неведомым врагам. Те, видя участь первого из их братии, приземлились чуть поодаль, явно намереваясь задавить её числом. Но не сейчас, когда в ней горел огонь, выжигающий на врагах черные полосы от ударов лазерным мечом. Она танцевала в вихре своей Силы, сметая каждого, кто посмел сейчас встать на её пути. И знания, не принадлежавшие ей, но волей случая ставшие частью неё, поднимались с каждым новым шагом, изощренным ударом. Память чужого тела вела её, делала неуязвимой, позволяла почувствовать себя чуть ли не всесильной.  
       Рей не заметила, как опустела улица, на которую они так жестко приземлились, и остановилась, лишь когда поняла, что вокруг не осталось ни одной души. Живой. Она безрезультатно пыталась отдышаться. Ярость боя схлынула так же быстро, как и появилась, оставляя за собой озноб, дикую усталость и паническую мысль: _«По!»_ Со всех ног Рей ринулась к догорающему серебристому аэроспидеру, молясь всем богам и одновременно проклиная их, и задохнулась, увидев изломанное человеческое тело.


	18. Мне нужен Хакс!

Крупнейший медицинский центр Корусанта был таким же огромным, как и всё остальное на этой планете. Он потрясал своими размерами, интерьерами и количеством научных светил, что работали в стенах этой лучшей по меркам Галактики организации. Однако сейчас Рей было плевать на все их регалии и заслуги, она металась по огромному светлому коридору, где каждый угол напоминал о спокойствии, гармонии и тишине, но именно это сейчас и бесило её больше всего. Неизвестность пугала, а осознание собственной ошибки рвало душу в клочья, вынуждая вновь и вновь наматывать круги по осточертевшим, успокаивающе — светлым каменным плитам пола. Ноа и второй рыцарь, которого, как Рей узнала из недавней перебранки, звали Сет, черными пятнами застыли где-то посередине её монотонного маршрута.  
  
      Они явились на место их с По падения спустя несколько минут после окончания короткого, но яростного сражения. Ничего не говоря и не объясняя, они отпихнули Рей, застывшую истуканом около покорёженного спидера, и аккуратно левитировали Дэмерона. Она смотрела на залитое кровью лицо и не могла поверить в случившееся, отказываясь принять всю тяжесть реальности, резко свалившуюся на неё, пока рядом не оказался Ноа. Грубо тряхнув её за плечи, он произнес:  
      — Приди в себя и помоги. Убиваться по Дэмерону будешь потом.  
      Холодный голос еще более бледного, чем обычно, рыцаря, вернул ей способность мыслить, и Рей, сжав зубы, подошла к распростертому По, над которым навис второй из Рен. Молча девушка перехватила его руки, зажимавшие пробитую сломанными костями плечевую артерию, давая возможность заняться другими ранами. Она сидела, вцепившись в руку своего друга и боясь поднять взгляд, пока с утробными завываниями рядом с ними не приземлился медицинский транспортник. И только когда чьи-то руки попытались разжать ее мертвую хватку, она, наконец, пришла в себя. Всю дорогу до медицинского центра Рей и рыцари хранили молчание, и лишь когда за её другом сомкнулись белые двери операционной палаты, она заметалась по коридору. Её разрывало на части от предчувствия скорой беды, переживаний за По и угрызений совести. Всё это сводило с ума, заставляя окружающий воздух искриться и подрагивать от Силы. Но внезапно она вынужденно замерла, остановленная захватом силы Ноа. Рыцарь повернулся к ней, сверкая ярко-синими глазами.  
      — О чём ты думала, Рей! — зашипел он, вплотную приближаясь к ней, всё еще не ослабляя хватки Силы. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что могло произойти? Твоё счастье, что их было немного. Захотелось погеройствовать? Привыкла поступать, как считаешь правильным, не оглядываясь ни на кого и не задумываясь о последствиях в лучших традициях Сопротивления? Молодец, так держать! Но посмотри, куда вас всех завело это бездумное потакание собственным мимолётным желаниям. Знаешь, если тебе плевать на себя, то подумала бы хоть о Дэмероне. Вряд ли его забота о тебе заслуживает такой благодарности. Я думал, что после случившегося на Набу, ты поймешь, насколько серьезная угроза нависла над тобой. И что Кайло сдерет шкуру с любого из нас, если что-то случится.  
      Девушка почувствовала, как начинает дрожать нижняя губа: всё напряжение этого дня готово было выплеснуться сейчас наружу под обидными и такими справедливыми упрёками рыцаря. Но она лишь упрямо вздернула подбородок. Рен, наконец, отпустил её.  
      — Мне нужно к Хаксу, — произнесла она каким-то полузадушенным голосом, но всё же прямо и твердо посмотрела в сердитые глаза Ноа. Тот удивленно моргнул, явно не ожидавший такой реакции на свою обвинительную речь. Сейчас он смотрел на неё, как на умалишенную, сомневаясь в её адекватности. И оказался бы прав, потому что тревога, тупой иглой засевшая внутри неё с утра, теперь превратилась в нож, который раз за разом кто-то поворачивал в её сердце.  
      — Зачем? — вырвался у него непроизвольный вопрос.  
      Рей прикрыла глаза, стараясь успокоиться и подбирая слова, чтобы объяснить всё то, что она чувствовала.  
      — Что-то скоро произойдёт, я чувствую. Непоправимое. Кайло… Я не ощущаю его, так, как должна. Точнее, совсем не так, как раньше. Неправильно, всё неправильно! — она сбивчиво бормотала, прижимая руки к вискам и стараясь сосредоточиться, чтобы вновь услышать биение его сердца, но ничего… тишина. Рей почувствовала, как по спине пополз холодок. Она открыла глаза, в которых плескалась уже ничем не прикрытая паника, глядя в упор на Ноа. — Где он? Где Кайло? Я не чувствую его!  
      Второй рыцарь выругался, отворачиваясь, но Ноа не отводил взгляд.  
      — Рей… дело в том, что ваши Узы… — начал было он, но девушка его немедленно перебила.  
      — Я знаю, что случилось с Узами, — сердито воскликнула она.  
      — Тогда как ты можешь…  
      Рей снова не дала ему договорить. Леденящий душу ужас неотвратимо надвигался на неё, вынуждая действовать, и она не выдержала, срываясь на крик.  
      — Не тебе судить, что я могу, а что нет, Ноа Рен. Никому из вас! Вы оставили его, куда бы он ни направился. Трусливо бросили одного! Я же чувствую, чувствую: с ним что-то произошло, а вы торчите здесь! Почему? Отвечайте! Ну?!  
      Повисла гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестением небольшого фонтана в главном холле неподалеку от их коридора. Поговаривают, текущая вода успокаивает, но не сейчас и не её. В данную минуту Рей была готова разнести по камешку этот булькающий объект, лишь бы получить ответ на свой вопрос. Но они молчали! Наконец второй рыцарь отлепился от стены и сделал шаг ей навстречу, протягивая что-то.  
      — Думаю, тебе надо это посмотреть, — произнес он, и в ладонь Рей лёг маленький чип, на котором обычно хранят голозаписи.  
      — Сет! — воскликнул Ноа, когда понял, что произошло. — Что ты творишь, крифф тебя дери!  
      — Возможно, когда она узнает, то перестанет творить дурь и облегчит нам и Кайло задачу, — холодно отозвался коренастый мужчина, названный Сетом. Его серые глаза холодно скользнули по лицу Рей, после чего он отвернулся, снова приваливаясь к стене. Не говоря больше ни слова, она резко развернулась и направилась на поиски конференц-зала, где можно было бы посмотреть запись.  
  
      И вот теперь, спустя некоторое время, что потребовалось ей на успокоение и удержание вопля отчаяния, она мерила шагами коридор перед операционной, откуда всё ещё не было никаких вестей, а в голове её звенел безумный смех Калеба Рена. «Тьма-а-а ждет на-а-а-с», — пел его ехидный голос, от которого её мутило. Навязчиво журчала вода в фонтане, светлые стены давили, а Рей хотелось завыть от безысходности. Поздно, слишком поздно. Пока она металась в сомнениях, подбирая никому теперь ненужные слова, Кайло летел навстречу собственному безумию. Летел, так и не узнав, как он ей нужен. Летел исправлять свои ошибки. Летел, потому что не мог иначе, криффов благородный ублюдок! Один!  
      А она стоит здесь в полной неизвестности и с удушающим чувством вины. Где-то там за стеной По борется за жизнь, Рей чувствовала, как слаб его огонёк в великой Силе. И это только из-за неё. Ничего бы этого не случилось, не влюбись она в Кайло Рена, не найди световой меч первого Скайуокера, не реши помочь Финну — да просто останься она на своей Джакку, копаясь в останках имперских кораблей. Всем было бы от этого только лучше… Наконец, девушка обессиленно опустилась в одно из отвратительно-кремовых кресел, что стояли в небольшой нише напротив дверей, за которыми сейчас лежал её друг. Она оперлась на подлокотник и устало прикрыла рукой глаза, стараясь не думать ни о чём. Если По выживет, она купит ему самый лучший звездолёт. Нет, два. Два звездолёта, чтобы был выбор, и лично переделает их так, что быстрее и проворнее их не будет ничего в этой Галактике. Только бы выжил.  
      Рей не знала, сколько точно прошло времени, бесконечное ожидание вперемешку с горьким отчаянием, растягивали каждую минуту в небольшую вечность. Наконец, двери с шипением раскрылись, и в ярко освещенном холодным светом проёме показался усталый врач — каламарианец. Он медленно подошёл к их странной группе, остановившись в нескольких шагах, и его желтые глаза уставились на них.  
      — Вашему другу ничего не угрожает, но… — он, очевидно, замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова, однако, Рей его уже не слушала. Её непослушные ноги сами направились в сторону палаты, шаг за шагом приближая неизбежное. И лишь подойдя вплотную к койке, где опутанный проводами и датчиками лежал По, она почувствовала, как слёзы заструились по её лицу. И только одна мысль мелькнула в её враз опустевшей голове — не будет больше звездолётов. Никогда. Словно из тумана до неё донеслись слова врача, подтверждая то, что она и так видела, чувствовала Силой. Ей никогда не искупить и не исправить это…  
      — С рукой проблем не возникло, несмотря на перебитые кости, нервные окончания здесь достаточно крепки, чтобы пережить установку кибернетического протеза, но вот глаз… к сожалению, его спасти не удалось. Слишком много нервов было повреждено, и прошло много времени, прежде чем была оказана помощь. Это делает невозможным ни регенерацию необходимого числа нервных волокон, ни протезирование. По крайней мере, на данном этапе…  
      Каламарианец ещё что-то говорил, рыцари задавали какие-то вопросы, а Рей смотрела и смотрела на лучшего пилота Сопротивления, понимая, что во всём этом виновата она одна. Надо было подождать, как просил По, ничего бы не изменилось, она всё равно безвозвратно опоздала. Да, это она понимала сейчас, тогда же ей казалось, что каждая минута на счету. И всё же… Рей виновата, и шанса это исправить у неё нет.  
      Не слушая возмущенное бормотание медицинского дроида, она осторожно положила свою перемазанную кровью и копотью руку на щёку Дэмерона, мысленно прося прощения и давясь слезами. И думала, думала о том, что же ей теперь делать. Так она и стояла, пока в итоге один набравшийся смелости маленький дроид не согнал её в кресло, стоящее рядом с кроватью, сунув в руки горячую пиалу с чем-то жидким. А затем на её плечи опустилась чёрная накидка, и на корточки перед ней присел Сет Рен. Его серые глаза смотрели настороженно и внимательно, между кустистых бровей залегла глубокая морщинка.  
      — Я не знаю, что ты задумала, Рей с Джакку, — начал он тихо, — но уверен, что это, как всегда, что-то благородное и возвышенно-светлое. Джедаи всегда плохо расстаются с тем, что вбили в свои головы. Но я всё же попробую обратиться к голосу твоего рассудка. Я не просто так дал тебе посмотреть эту запись. Надеюсь, что теперь тебе станет ясен масштаб нашей общей проблемы. Ты нужна Дэмерону здесь и сейчас, Кайло выбрал свой путь и его решение продиктовано, полагаю, больше желанием защитить тебя, чем всю остальную Галактику… Что бы я ни думал по этому поводу. Наш Верховный Лидер может быть и умён, но обманывать он не умел никогда, — рыцарь тяжело вздохнул. — А потому, как бы тебе ни хотелось, помочь ему ты не сможешь, лишь ещё больше подведёшь под удар. Сейчас же, прошу тебя, если он для тебя хоть что-то значит — не мешай, не подвергай свою жизнь ещё большему риску, чтобы его выбор не был бесполезным. Ради тебя Кайло выпотрошит себя наизнанку, так сделай этот суицид не напрасным, Рей!  
      Девушка молчала, обдумывая слова, взвешивая все вместе и каждое в отдельности, а затем подняла на него взгляд, и Сет почувствовал, как у него, видевшего и делавшего много ужасных вещей, волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
      — Ты просишь меня, Сет Рен, — медленно, впечатывая каждый звук, вылетающий из её рта в застывший воздух, начала она, холодно смотря в глаза рыцаря. Её маленькая фигурка будто увеличивалась в размерах, грозя задавить и поглотить его. — Чтобы я отреклась от Кайло и не искала его в том монстре, что заменит собой человека, дороже которого у меня никого нет в этом мире? Ты предлагаешь мне бросить всё и прятаться, как лот-крыса по дырам и норам, в ожидании, пока Кайло Рен не прикончит в порыве безумия сам себя? Или, что ещё хуже, пока вы с Ноа благородно и снисходительно не убьете его? Ты утверждаешь, что его поступок означает смерть рассудка, измученного Тёмной Стороной? Но разве ты хотя бы попытался разобраться в том, как тебе кажется, чудовище, что отныне являет собой Кайло? Нет! Я права, Сет Рен? Ты этого хочешь от меня?  
      Рыцарь молчал.  
      — Отвечай же! — крикнула она требовательно, с яростью уставившись на него.  
      — Да, — наконец произнёс мужчина. — Потому что этого хотел сам Кайло.  
      — Тогда послушай меня и запомни: я никогда не буду делать то, чего вы от меня ждёте. Ни сейчас, ни потом я не предам его, не оставлю его один на один с тем кошмаром, что можно преодолеть вместе. И мне плевать, что считаете по это этому поводу вы с Ноа или сам криффов Кайло Рен, потому что думать, похоже — не его сильная сторона! — закончила Рей с вызовом.       Сет молчал, рассматривая её лицо, а затем поднялся на ноги, глядя на неё сверху вниз.  
      — Тогда мне придётся тебя заставить, — жестко бросил он. Девушка зло прищурилась.  
      — Ты можешь попробовать, но я бы тебе не советовала. А сейчас, оставь меня с По, я хочу побыть с ним.  
      И она отвернулась, хладнокровно игнорируя полный ярости взгляд своего собеседника. Сет какое-то время ещё постоял рядом, кипя от злости и не имея возможности выплеснуть её куда-нибудь, а затем стремительно вылетел из палаты. Если бы можно было хлопнуть дверью, он бы обязательно сделал это.  
      Оставшись, наконец, одна, если не брать в расчет По, Рей сгорбилась в своем кресле, поджав ноги к груди, обхватив их руками, и задумалась. Ситуация была хуже некуда: одна, без транспорта, под непрерывным наблюдением двух сильнейших рыцарей, с раненым другом на руках и Кайло, летящим познать все грани своего безумия, а потом храбро сдохнуть от руки верных друзей. Отличный план, дорогой Верховный Лидер, просто превосходный! Рей застонала и снова посмотрела на лежащего перед ней По. Его грудь медленно вздымалась, подчиняясь ритмичному шуму механических мехов. Девушка протянула руку, сжимая ладонь мужчины и утыкаясь лбом в его кровать.  
      — Что мне делать, По? Мне так нужен твой совет… — пробормотала она.  
      Но, естественно, ей никто не ответил. Слёзы вновь обожгли глаза, когда Рей посмотрела на его забинтованное лицо, её пальцы осторожно пробежались по белым полосам ткани, скрывавшими бакту. Она так виновата перед ним! Девушка зажмурилась и вновь уткнулась в прохладные простыни головой, словно стремилась спрятаться. Так она и сидела несколько часов подряд, пока дверь с шипением не открылась, впуская кого-то внутрь, но Рей даже не подняла головы. Раздались легкие шаги, которые неуверенно замерли где-то позади её кресла.  
      — Привет, — проговорил гость, и Рей вздрогнула всем телом, поворачиваясь.  
      — Роуз! — воскликнула она, не веря собственным глазам. Радость моментально заполнила её. Девушка вскочила, бросившись навстречу и обнимая подругу. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Где Финн? До нас дошли такие ужасные слухи…  
      Рей оборвала себя, заметив неестественно напряженную позу Тико и болезненную гримасу на лице. Та молчала, опустив глаза, нервно сжимая и разжимая край своей куртки. Осознание правды медленно наваливалось на Рей, подминая под собой, сбивая с толку, лишая возможности думать.  
      — Значит, слухи не врали, — проговорила она, чувствуя, как в венах закипает чистый огонь. Рей сделала шаг назад, разрывая объятия так резко, будто держалась за ядовитую змею. Она помедлила ещё мгновение, а потом произнесла враз изменившимся голосом: — Посмотри на меня, Роуз!  
      И холодный блеск её карих глаз встретился с загнанным выражением на лице Тико.  
      — Как вы могли? — с болью в голосе прошептала Рей. — Как?  
      Роуз молчала, и это злило куда больше пустых оправданий.  
      — Зачем ты пришла сюда? Позлорадствовать? Ну так смотри! Смотри, что они сделали с По, Роуз! Те, которым вы продали свою верность и долбаные идеалы!  
      — Нет, — с ужасом пробормотала Тико, кажется, впервые увидев По. Глаза её наполнились ужасом. — Всё не так, Рей…  
      — А как?  
      Роуз с болью смотрела на Дэмерона, и по её лицу текли слёзы. Наконец она не выдержала, признаваясь.  
       — Это было словно наваждение. Финн был одержим идеей отомстить Ордену за всё, что с нами случилось. Нам была противна сама мысль, так быстро договориться с теми, кто принёс столько боли и смерти. Это было бы неправильно, мы боролись совсем за другое…  
      — За свободу, равенство, братство? — зло перебила её Рей, не в силах оставаться равнодушной.  
      — Не важно, уже не важно, зачем мы сделали это, — Роуз закрыла лицо руками. — Мы думали, что совершаем благо, что, уничтожив этого монстра, освободим Галактику. Искали способы, людей, союзников — кого-нибудь, кто хотел бы поддержать нас. Так мы повстречались с одним из его рыцарей. Но, Рей, он оказался настоящим психом, а я поняла это слишком поздно! Финн… он так проникся его безумными идеями, что я его больше не узнавала. Он отказался слушать меня, сказал, что мне тогда место рядом с трусливыми остатками Сопротивления. Он говорил много ужасных вещей, но я всё равно пыталась достучаться до него, пока сама не поверила в то, что говорил наш новый союзник. Каждый день этот сумасшедший напоминал нам, ради какой высокой цели мы собрались, что в наших силах спасти Галактику, а потом… потом я услышала те же самые речи, что всегда приводили к войне. И тогда, наконец-то, словно пелена спала с моих глаз, я увидела, что мы делали и была ошеломлена. Один парень тоже понял и испугался, мы попытались бежать, но его… его расстреляли на месте. Прямо в упор. Я осталась в живых только потому, что он успел меня оттолкнуть. Каким-то чудом они не поняли, что я была вместе с ним.  
      Роуз зажмурилась, по её щекам текли злые слёзы. Рей болезненно застонала. Имела ли она право обвинять эту девушку за ошибки, когда сама только что наворотила таких дел? Нет, определенно нет.  
      — Ты теперь здесь и всё хорошо…  
      — Дослушай меня, пожалуйста! — неожиданно взмолилась Тико и продолжила: — Неделю назад нам вручили форму штурмовиков и велели ближайшим транспортником отправляться на один из орденских разрушителей. С нами был этот рыцарь.  
      — Что?! — Рей поражённо распахнула глаза, чувствуя, как на спине выступил холодный пот.  
      — Они готовили ловушку для… для Верховного Лидера, — голос Роуз звучал всё тише, пока не перешёл в шёпот. — И они его поймали.  
      Рей вскочила, одним прыжком оказываясь рядом с Тико и хватая её за плечи.  
      — Где он? — она тряхнула девушку за плечи. — Что с Кайло?  
      — Его везут на Кессель. Это всё, что я знаю…  
Она замолчала, отводя взгляд, но Рей не заметила этого, снова принимаясь расхаживать по палате. Мысли скакали в голове, стараясь перекричать одна другую, словно стая испуганных поргов — такие же глупые и бесполезные.  
      — Кессель. Мне срочно нужен Хакс! Но как мне выбраться отсюда… — бормотала Рей, пока её наконец-то не осенило. Она остановилась перед девушкой. — Роуз, каким образом ты попала в палату?  
      — Сказала двум рыцарям в коридоре, что я подруга — твоя и По, — прошептала Тико ещё ниже опуская голову. И тут Рей снова словно окатили ледяной водой, она смотрела на поникшую девушку, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Ей не нужно было спрашивать, все мысли и образы Роуз лежали прямо на поверхности и впивались в её мозг, словно когтями, но всё же она произнесла:  
      — А как ты узнала, что мы здесь?  
      — Я должна была быть в группе, что гналась за вами, — раздался шёпот на грани слышимости. — Но я не могла… не могла так. Я сбежала, воспользовавшись суматохой погони…  
      — А Финн?  
      — На Кесселе. Ждёт пленника.  
      Слова упали камнями, и повисло молчание, за время которого Рей отрешенно пыталась понять, как может никому ненужная война извращать человеческие души, заменяя их куском бантового дерьма. Финн, её первый друг. Из воина в тюремщики, можно ли пасть ниже?  
      — У тебя есть шанс помочь, если это, конечно, не противоречит твоим моральным принципам, — наконец произнесла Рей, отходя на несколько шагов, не желая сейчас даже стоять рядом с Тико. Та судорожно вздохнула, впервые поднимая глаза.  
      — Я готова.  
      — Будешь сидеть здесь, и постараешься как можно дольше не пускать сюда тех двух рыцарей. Ты поняла?  
      Недоумение отразилось на лице девушки.  
      — Да, но… зачем?  
      — Мне нужен Хакс.  
      С этими словами Рей подлетела к окну, открывая его и оценивая гладкость каменной кладки. Её идея была безумна, абсолютно и точно нереальна, и всё же это был единственный шанс. И разве в этом сумасшедшем мире они могли выжить иначе, когда реальность трещит по швам, напоминая страшный сон? Рей внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам. На её счастье медицинский центр представлял собой довольно вычурную невысокую архитектурную композицию, обремененную слишком большим количеством орнаментов и скульптур великих врачей и благодетелей.  
      — Рей! — окликнула её неверяще Роуз, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. — Куда ты?  
      — К Хаксу, я же сказала.  
      С этими словами она вылезла в окно, вставая на небольшой парапет, и нащупывая ногой первый выступ. Девушка закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись и призывая Силу. Перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания о Набу, кажется, это было совсем в другой жизни. Рей вздохнула. В конце концов, вряд ли это будет сложнее, чем карабкаться по почти отвесному боку старого имперского разрушителя. Особенно сейчас, когда движимая великой Силой, она ловко взбиралась наверх, где находилась общая парковка для аэроспидеров посетителей и персонала.  
      Время поджимало, и Рей спешила, оступаясь и теряя через раз опору под ногами, не зная, как скоро Сет и Ноа обнаружат её пропажу. Наконец она вскарабкалась на огромную площадку, выбирая первый попавшийся транспорт.  
      Снеся рукоятью меча защитную крышку с системы зажигания, Рей с помощью грубой силы, перекоммутированных проводов и хаттовой матери завела летательный аппарат. Быстро набрав в навигаторе нужный пункт назначения, она вдавила педаль акселератора, стремительно вливаясь в плотный ночной поток Корусанта.  
      Она надеялась, что ещё не слишком поздний час и Хакс всё ещё в здании Сената, иначе Рей просто не представляла, как к нему пробраться в огромном доме на Республиканской улице. Маленький спидер ловко лавировал в бешеном потоке, унося её прочь. Но вот вдалеке показалась каменная чаша Великой палаты созыва, и она ускорилась, подлетая к главному входу. Бросив транспорт прямо у подножия широкой каменной лестницы, девушка ринулась вглубь переходов, позволяя Силе вести себя к цели, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Хакс был в кабинете, теперь она в этом не сомневалась.  
      Второй раз за день сметя дверь со своего пути, она ввалилась в пустую приёмную.  
      — Что, крифф тебя раздери, ты творишь?! — раздался вопль рыжеволосого сенатора, который застыл на полпути из кабинета, шокированный её появлением.  
      — Мне нужен шаттл, — выпалила Рей, не утруждая себя приветствием и ответом на вопрос.  
      — Что? — мужчина моргнул, потом тряхнул головой, проверяя, не спит ли и не мерещится ему это всё от чрезмерной дозы стимулятора. Похоже, он переутомился.  
      — Кайло в опасности, и мне нужен шаттл, — Рей определенно казалось, что из этой фразы всё становится кристально ясным, и нет ни малейшего смысла в уточнении. Но Хакс молчал, переваривая её неожиданное появление, затем, по всей видимости, придя к какому-то выводу, скрестил руки на груди.  
      — Нет, — ответил он.  
      — Ты не понял? — девушка начинала злиться. — Ваш Верховный Лидер в плену, его везут на Кессель. Дай мне шаттл, чтобы я могла добраться туда.  
      — Нет, — повторил мужчина. — Даже если это правда, хотя я понятия не имею, откуда у тебя эта информация, ты туда не полетишь. Такие операции не делаются в одиночку, и вообще…  
      Договорить ему не дало гудение голубого лезвия около своей шеи. Не делаются в одиночку? Что ж, сенатор Хакс, вы действительно были очень разумным генералом. И... Кайло прав, она - воровка.  
      — Мне нужна форма Первого Ордена и твой разрушитель. Немедленно, — четко проговорила Рей, и в её взгляде плясало ледяное пламя меча.


	19. Медленно схожу с ума

Холод пробирал до костей, казалось, ледяной воздух вообще стал частью Кайло, оседая на ресницах белым инеем, вырываясь морозным туманом из его рта. Но ничего нового в этой Галактике нет, и однажды всё это уже было в мертвых лесах Старкиллера. Темнота, холод и боль, вечные твои спутники, Кайло, — то, что ты осознанно выбрал сам. Сотрясение вперемешку с глиттериллом давали о себе знать, и его разум сейчас плавился в полубреду, вылавливая во тьме его камеры несуществующие образы, рисуя перед глазами воспоминания и наваждения. Держать концентрацию, чтобы согревать себя Силой становилось всё труднее и труднее, сознание ускользало, проваливаясь в кошмары, перемешанные с видениями. Он видел пустынную планету и девушку, стоящую рядом с полускрытым барханом старым имперским шагоходом. Кайло был уверен, что знает её имя, но память ускользала, как песок сквозь пальцы. Вместо этого ему являлись снега и голубой свет клинка, пронесшийся прямо рядом с его лицом, обжигая дикой болью. Но вновь там была она, и вспомнить, как её зовут, сейчас казалось первейшей из всех задач. Он видел её глаза, почти ощущал тепло кожи, рвался вперед, чтобы поймать свою ускользающую мечту и никогда не отпускать, но вместо этого мир снова качнулся перед ним, поворачиваясь. И теперь Кайло стоял посреди мертвых тел на бесплодной выжженной до чёрных угольев земле. Чуть дальше, за редкими деревьями, теряясь в дерганых отсветах пожарищ, бегали и кричали люди. Они знали, что обречены, он чувствовал их эмоции, считывал вязкие капли страха, но словно по инерции смертники продолжали стрелять. Где-то там вдалеке тревожно завывали истребители, полыхали какие-то обломки, усыпавшие все вокруг смертельным дождём. Отсветы бластерных зарядов мелькали смертоносными молниями, проносясь совсем рядом с ним. Ему нужно было куда-то бежать, он точно знал, и ослеплённый вспышками взрывов, оглушённый визгом подбитых в небе машин, Кайло метался, пытаясь почувствовать, уловить отзвук своей цели. Но ничего, Сила молчала, словно парализованная. Отчаяние и злость на самого себя накатывали волной, вызывая горечь во рту, ядовитым дымом оседая в горящих легких. И лишь когда над его головой рассвело маленькое солнце взрыва, заливая оранжевым светом безжизненную почву под ногами, он увидел. Там, чуть поодаль, на самой кромке давно умершего леса, стояла она, будто завороженная наблюдая, как прямо перед ней в землю врезается огромный осколок обшивки с изображением звездной птицы, неся за собой огненную смерть. И Кайло рванул туда, судорожно понимая, что не успевает, слыша её отчаянный крик, прорезавший пустоту Силы, как разряд молнии, взрывая изнутри этот кокон безмолвия. Ощущения её страха захлестнули его, но он всё равно бежал, то и дело оступаясь на скользких от крови камнях. Стремился в последний момент заслонить собой в обреченной на провал попытке предотвратить неизбежное, увидеть глаза, в которых сейчас плескалась бесконечная незаслуженная им нежность, услышать шёпот, произносящий его имя, почувствовать солнечный аромат, всегда окружавший… его Рей. Слово пронзило, будто клинок собственного меча, и голову взорвало от невыносимой боли, разрывая навязанный наркотиком морок. Картинка смазалась, съеживаясь и сминаясь, будто лист пластбумаги, исчезая где-то в глубине разрывающегося на части сознания.  
       _Рей_.  
      И перед глазами пляшут безумные красные круги, а ярость наполняет всё его существо.  
       _Рей_.  
      Кайло почти орёт от невыносимой боли, что скручивает тело, заставляя его избавляться от собственных внутренностей, выплёвывать куски лёгких на грязный промерзший пол.  
       _Рей_.  
      И он видит её, сжимающую судорожно свой меч, яростно отбивающуюся от кого-то в трущобах Корусанта. Ему хочется прикоснуться к ней, она так прекрасна в своем гневе, но её образ снова затягивает в черную бесконечную воронку.  
            Рей.  
      Удар сердца, тихий вдох, и шёпот: «Я иду за тобой…»  
       _Нет! Нет! Нет! Не смей, Рей! Не сейчас!_  
      Тук.  
       _Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Где чертов Дэмерон? Где хоть кто-нибудь, чтобы остановить её!_  
      Тук-тук.  
       _Глупая девчонка, криффова недоучка! Это не твоя война, тебя вообще здесь не должно было быть!_  
      Тук-тук-тук-тук… Раздаётся в его голове ровное и чёткое биение её сердца, отсчитывая последние минуты существования рассудка Кайло Рена. И каждый удар, такой же честный и открытый, как сама Рей, разбивал его, ломал, крошил, не оставляя ничего, только пыль.  
      И он сдался, отдавая себя боли, позволяя ей затопить его полностью, лишая последней возможности сделать шаг назад. Кайло сгорал в ней, и рождался вновь, в который раз перекраивая себя в угоду кому-то другому, но не себе. И впервые это не вызывало в нём внутренних противоречий. Наоборот, он приветствовал это, шёл сам навстречу своему безумию, стараясь слиться с ним, раствориться, позволить Тьме полностью разрушить его душу, потому что иного способа Кайло не знал. И сотни рук касались сейчас его щеки, рассеченной шрамом, принимая его жертву, даруя прощение. Он видел лица, среди которых стояли его отец и мать, и в их взгляде не было ненависти или жалости — лишь опоздавшая на двадцать лет нежность.  
      Кайло закричал, чувствуя, как где-то далеко, глубоко внутри неизвестной ему тюрьмы, откликается безумием на безумие его меч. Тьма окутала руки, заставляя сковавшие его наручники истлеть ржавой крошкой и осыпаться на запятнанный его кровью пол. Одно резкое движение, и стену напротив вынесло, освобождая проход. В раскрытую ладонь легла знакомая рукоять, исторгая из себя яростно беснующееся пламя. Потанцуем, Калеб Рен. Он шагнул в образовавшийся пролом, лениво встречая первого наёмника Торговой федерации. Вспышка узнавания, и FN-2187 падает на пол, так и не успев понять, что произошло. Награда нашла своего героя, ибо один раз предатель — предатель всегда. Откуда-то из коридора донеслось лязганье боевых дроидов. Но он уже был во Тьме, и Тьма была в нём.  
Чёрно-красный смертельный вихрь, сносящий все на своём пути, неуязвимый ни для бластерных зарядов, ни для любого иного оружия, что было в арсенале у здешней охраны, прокладывал себе дорогу, не замечая ничего. Дроиды не успевали даже прицелиться, как были либо рассечены, либо отброшены небрежным жестом его руки. Часть он просто смял Силой, и прочнейший металл их корпусов теперь напоминал изжеванную фольгу.   
      Кайло словно кружился в неизвестном танце, Сила вела его, Тьма пела в его крови, безумие царило в разуме, делая недосягаемым и смертельно быстрым. Его раны мгновенно затягивались, не оставляя ни следа, и ад клубился за его спиной, пожирая любого неосторожного, рискнувшего выжить. Злой алый клинок парил в его руках, будто обрёл собственную волю, и теперь жаждал крови своих жертв. Рен проходил коридор за коридором, сминая и снося все на своём пути, оставляя после себя лишь недвижимую пустоту и первородную Тьму, что стелилась теперь повсюду. А когда никого не осталось, Кайло громко рассмеялся, выбравшись под свет тусклого солнца этой планеты и подставив лицо холодному колючему снегу. Он был свободен.  
      — Иди сюда, Калеб, — прокричал он в морозный воздух, и дыхание его не вырвалось, как обычно, клубком пара. Лёд его крови никогда не растает. — Тьма ждёт нас!  
  
      — Сэр, поступило сообщение от координационной службы, — молодой связист, дежуривший в этот день на командном мостике «Империума», отдал честь.  
      — Докладывайте, — генерал Хейз отвлекся от просмотра голокарты, переключая всё внимание на офицера. Их служба разведки донесла о большом скоплении неизвестных кораблей около планеты Белкадан, почти на самой границе с диким космосом. И, судя по описаниям шпионов, это были их недавние гости. Хейз был вынужден признать, несмотря на собственное неприятие таких методов войны: созданная буквально из ничего, агентурная сеть Хакса работала. Оставалось дождаться решения Верховного Лидера, которого опять где-то крифф носил, и перегруппировать флот… Мужчина заставил себя отвлечься от собственных мыслей, уделив внимание офицеру.  
      — Согласно данным гиперпространственного слежения, разрушитель класса «Возрождённый» покинул предписанный сектор без сопроводительного приказа.  
      Секунда тишины, удар сердца, и он почти знал ответ на незаданный ещё вопрос.  
      — Позывной? — кулак генерала сжался так, что кожа перчатки жалобно скрипнула. У него внезапно появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие.  
      — «Добивающий», сэр.  
      — Как давно?  
      — Двое стандартных суток назад, — и, предвидя следующий вопрос, молодой человек пояснил, — данные были получены только что из-за незапланированных профилактических работ на узлах связи. Судя по отчётам технических дроидов, принудительная отладка была включена намерено вне календарного плана.  
      — Чей код был использован для активации гиперпривода? — пожилой мужчина цедил из себя слова.  
      — Личный шифр Верховного Лидера, сэр.  
      Удар, сотрясший дюралевый стол с расположенной на нём голокартой, заставил прочный метал застонать, а изображение мелко задрожать. Офицер невольно отшатнулся.  
      — Мальчишка, — зло выплюнул Хейз на грани слышимости, и продолжил, едва сдерживая клокотавшую в нём ярость. — Свяжитесь с сенатором Хаксом, уверен, что он не в курсе…  
      Договорить ему не дал вызов комлинка.  
      — Да? — рявкнул он.  
      — Сэр, шаттл сенатора Хакса запрашивает связь с командным мостиком. Он находится на первой линии щитов. Кода деактивации не поступало.  
      — Соединяйте.  
      Генерал протянул только чудом не дрогнувшую руку, включая стационарный коммуникатор. Кайло, что же ты натворил?  
  
      — Ты умом двинулась, Рей, — бормотал Хакс, вбивая код активации на приборной панели своего шаттла. — Зачем тебе разрушитель? Вот тебе корабль, лети куда хочешь!  
      — Заткнись и сядь, — рявкнула девушка, прижимая рукоять меча к его шее. Мужчина неловко плюхнулся в пассажирское кресло.  
      — Я пилотировать этот аппарат не умею, — нахально заявил он, скрещивая на груди руки и закидывая ногу на ногу.  
      — Сама разберусь, — она уже не обращала на него внимания, ловко нажимая нужные переключатели. Модель новая — принципы старые, лучше Империи всё равно никто корабли не делал. Ей даже не потребовалось лезть в столь тщательно запечатанные ею самой воспоминания Кайло, чтобы разобраться с системой управления. Двигатели дрогнули и мерно загудели, пробуждаясь ото сна. Её рука зависла над навигационной картой. — Какие координаты «Добивающего»?  
      — А его нет, — Хакс теперь уже нагло смотрел на неё, криво ухмыляясь. — Хочешь разрушитель — добро пожаловать на «Империум». «Добивающий» забрал наш Верховный Лидер. По старой привычке, видимо.  
      — Чтобы не привлекать внимания, — пробормотала Рей. — Я так понимаю, кода доступа к флагману у тебя нет?  
      — Совершенно верно, — рыжеволосая сволочь согласно кивнула, он действительно пытался вывести её из себя, но она не поддалась на провокацию.  
      — Значит, будем импровизировать.  
      Рей взяла штурвал и плавно поднялась над бетонной поверхностью космопорта. Она чувствовала, что рыцари Рен уже мчатся сюда, а значит надо спешить. Повинуясь её рукам, шаттл ускорился, выходя в атмосферу и далее на орбиту Корусанта. Для того, чтобы найти «Империум» навигатор не потребовался, огромная махина нового орденского флагмана тёмным пятном маячила над левым боком планеты. Рей невольно подумала, что тот выглядел действительно впечатляюще.  
      — Активируй радиоканал и жди, пока с нами свяжутся, — приказала она мужчине.  
      — Чего ради я должен это делать? — рыжие брови удивлённо поползли вверх.  
      — Либо так, либо твоя голова первая спустится по трапу в ангар. У меня нет второго пилота, так что выбор за тобой.  
      Хакс какое-то время пристально смотрел на неё, а затем вздохнул и потянулся к передатчику. Как раз вовремя, потому что они уже приближались к защитному полю разрушителя. В динамиках что-то щёлкнуло, и раздался прохладный женский голос.  
      — Шаттл типа «Ипсилон», назовитесь и введите код прохождения первого контура защиты.  
      Рей оглянулась на Хакса, но тот лишь сделал приглашающий жест рукой, позволяя ей самой решать проблему. Тем временем, пауза затягивалась, и динамики вновь ожили.  
      — Шаттл типа «Ипсилон», назовитесь и введите код прохождения первого контура защиты.  
      Девушка вздохнула и нажала кнопку на устройстве коммутатора. Это самое безрассудное, что она делала, после своего появления на «Господстве». Она на секунду замерла и затем отчеканила:  
      — Говорит пилот шаттла сенатора Хакса, требуем немедленного соединения с командным мостиком «Империума».  
      Послышалось неразборчивое бормотание, искаженное линией помех, небольшая пауза, после чего раздался чёткий и холодный мужской голос.  
      — Генерал Хейз на связи.  
      Рей бросила вопросительный взгляд на сенатора.  
      — Главнокомандующий флотом Ордена, — пробормотал Хакс, поморщившись, и она невольно подумала, уж не хотел ли рыжий властолюбец усидеть на двух стульях сразу. Рей кивнула, снова поворачиваясь к приборной панели.  
      — Генерал, довожу до вашего сведения, что сенатор Хакс находится у меня в заложниках. Снимите щиты и уберите людей из ангаров. Любая попытка напасть на нас — и он умрёт.  
      — Почему мы должны выполнять ваши требования, и как мы можем быть уверены, что сенатор не пострадал? — почти сразу раздался голос невидимого Хейза. Рей приставила рукоять меча к горлу Хакса, вынуждая того принять участие в разговоре.  
       — Генерал Хейз, делайте, как она говорит, — прохрипел, наконец, тот.  
      Связь отключилась, и через несколько секунд на приборной панели замигал значок отключения защитного поля.  
      — Площадка для посадки — тридцать пятый ангар, — проговорил уже знакомый женский голос, и Рей активировала внутреннюю навигационную систему. Огромная туша корабля неотвратимо приближалась, но девушка лишь покрепче вцепилась в штурвал и сжала губы в тонкую линию. Такое безрассудство было совершенно не в её духе и противоречило всему тому, чему научила жизнь, но отступать было поздно.  
      Огромный ангар «Империума» был пуст, лишь одинокая фигура отдаленно знакомого Рей мужчины стояла чуть поодаль, сцепив за спиной руки, и спокойно ожидала их прибытия. Она посадила шаттл и махнула Хаксу.  
      — Идём, будешь моим товаром, — хмыкнула девушка, открывая рампу. Вместе они спустились на черные плиты пластбетона. Генерал шёл им навстречу.  
      — Добрый день, Рей, — вежливо поздоровался он, после чего кивнул Хаксу. — Мы выполнили ваши условия, но до сих пор не поняли, чего вы добиваетесь.  
      — Вывожу вас из-под трибунала, генерал, — произнесла она, глядя прямо в глаза пожилого командующего. — Насколько я понимаю, Верховный Лидер отдал приказ не оставлять сектор. В противном случае, уверена, вы бы были уже на полпути к текущему местоположению «Добивающего». Я права?  
      Хейз лишь кивнул, ожидая продолжения и не перебивая.  
      — Поэтому, у нас с вами появилась дилемма. Либо вы нарушаете приказ и попадаете под трибунал, так как оставили подконтрольную территорию во время объявленной боевой тревоги, либо я беру вас в заложники и угоняю «Империум», снимая с вас ответственность.  
      Рей замолчала и повисла удивлённая тишина. Она почти физически ощущала, как Хакс ошалело пялится ей в спину, явно пораженный осведомленностью какой-то там мусорщицы о внутреннем распорядке. Хейз же кашлянул, почесал кустистую бровь и, наконец, вздохнул, признавая её правоту.  
      — Сложно возразить такому тонкому знанию устава и… военной обстановки, которую мы до этого считали секретной для внешнего круга, — произнёс он.  
      — Я вас успокою, никто кроме меня не в курсе происходящего. Скажем так, Верховный Лидер вынужденно поделился со мной информацией…  
      Она неожиданно замерла на середине фразы, судорожно втягивая воздух в ослабевшие разом лёгкие. Внутренности скрутило адской болью, и Рей застонала, опускаясь на пол. Она бы упала, не подхвати её испуганный Хакс, всё ещё стоявший сзади. Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, а тело обожгло ледяным холодом, оседая на коже тонкой пеленой инея. Девушка уперлась дрожащими от напряжения и сдерживаемой агонии руками в гладкий скользкий пол, пытаясь отдышаться, но вместо этого увидела, как из её рта капает кровь, почти невидимая на чёрных плитах. Рей закашлялась, чувствуя, как раздирает изнутри всё её тело. Шум в ушах стоял просто оглушающий, но даже он не смог перекрыть этот звук…  
      Тук.  
      Первый удар сердца ударил в её голове набатным колоколом, и паника накрыла Рей волной. Кайло!  
      Тук-тук.  
       _О, нет! Не надо! Прошу тебя, остановись! Не делай этого, не сейчас, когда я так далеко!_ Но холод опутывал её, вцепляясь своими когтями в теплую плоть, острым ужасом проникая в душу.  
      Тук-тук-тук-тук… бешеный ритм его сердца сводил с ума, заставляя Рей корчиться от судорог на полу, давясь собственной кровью, стискивая зубы, чтобы не заорать. Её рвало от боли, а в мозг словно воткнули тысячи игл. Она чувствовала, как проваливается в черную бездну, и разум её бился в агонии, блуждая по самым страшным закоулкам её подсознания. Сложно было сказать, сколько продолжалась пытка, пока внезапно всё не закончилось. Боль схлынула так же неожиданно, как и появилась.  
      Она пришла в себя спустя несколько минут, что показались испуганным мужчинам вечностью. Девушка полусидела на полу, крепко прижатая к груди старого генерала без возможности шевельнуться, в её щиколотки мёртвой хваткой вцепился побледневший Хакс. Рей попыталась вытереть своё лицо от липкой крови, но, кажется, это было бесполезно. Вдобавок она заметила, что испачкала форму генерала, который, удивительное дело, не обращал на это никакого внимания. Медленно до неё дошло — он старался удержать её, чтобы она не навредила сама себе. Она закрыла и снова открыла глаза, понимая, что произошедшее всё же ей не померещилось. Это случилось.  
      — Можете… отпустить меня, — наконец прохрипела Рей, все еще чувствуя металлический привкус во рту, и саднящее ощущение в сорванном горле. Значит, молча пережить этот ужас ей всё же не удалось.  
      — Рей, вы в порядке? — раздался над её головой тихий голос Хейза.  
      — Да… я в порядке, — пробормотала она, стараясь принять вертикальное положение.  
      — А… Кайло? — генерал помедлил, прежде чем назвать своего правителя по имени, и голос его как-то странно дрогнул. Глупо было спрашивать, что он имел в виду, только дурак бы не сложил два и два.  
      Девушка лишь закрыла дрожащими руками лицо и отрицательно покачала головой. Нет, не в порядке. Порядок и логика — это для здравомыслящих, у безумцев же — хаос. Мужчина рядом с ней пошевелился, осторожно отпуская её и доставая коммуникатор.  
      — Приказ на мостик. Готовьте корабль к гиперпрыжку, траекторию рассчитать по последним координатам «Добивающего».  
      — Кессель, — она схватила мужчину за руку своими перепачканными кровью пальцами, привлекая внимания. — Он на Кесселе.  
      Хейз внимательно посмотрел на неё, словно оценивая, но продолжил:  
      — Стройте маршрут до Кесселя, щиты на максимум.  
      Договорив, генерал помог Рей подняться, и уже собирался было что-то спросить, когда у него снова запищал коммуникатор.  
      — Да? — чуть резче, чем следовало, ответил он.  
      — Генерал Хейз, наши сканеры засекли шаттл Первого Ордена только что стартовавшего с Корусанта в направлении, предположительно, внешнего кольца.  
      Рей вздрогнула.  
      — Принадлежность? — тем временем продолжал командующий.  
      — Пока устанавливаем, сэр, — после небольшой паузы раздался скрипучий ответ.  
      — По результату доложите, — Хейз недовольно поморщился, отключая коммуникатор.  
      — Генерал, — начала Рей, глядя на чернеющий в окне ангара космос и ощущая, как рушится надежда, — каковы наши шансы обогнать этот шаттл?  
      — В целом, невелики, — если мужчина и удивился вопросу, то виду не подал. — Флагман тяжелый и громоздкий, несмотря на усовершенствованные двигатели и большую тяговую мощность, мы просто не сможем пройти теми коридорами, что и мелкий корабль. Могу я узнать, почему вы думаете, что шаттл летит в ту же сторону?  
      Она помедлила, обдумывая ответ, но правда — всегда лучший вариант. А ей нужен союзник, одна она уже не справится.  
      — Там рыцари Рен, я чувствую их.  
      — Но зачем? — вопрос казался нелогичным, но Рей отлично поняла его смысл, как и Хакс, который ответил за неё. Он всё ещё сидел на пластбетонном полу, устало потирая лицо.  
      — Они полетели убивать Верховного Лидера. Таков был наш план, если… если Кайло Рен окончательно падёт на Тёмную Сторону. И, как я понимаю, это случилось, да? — он посмотрел на девушку, дожидаясь её кивка. Та согласно наклонила голову, эхо недавней агонии всё ещё было где-то внутри неё, и сейчас она ощущала, как расползается страх. — Рей это почувствовала, значит, и они тоже.  
      Тяжелое молчание повисло в воздухе, никто не знал, что ещё можно сказать в этой ситуации и потому они предавались своим невесёлым мыслям, пока из оцепенения их не вывел писк генеральского коммуникатора. С мостика сообщали, что корабль готов, и Хейз отдал приказ стартовать. После этого он повернулся к Рей, как-то совершенно по-новому взглянув на неё.  
      — Я ничего не обещаю, потому что стараюсь никогда не давать ложных надежд, — тихо произнёс он, обращаясь к ней, — но мы постараемся успеть.  
      Девушка лишь кивнула, не отводя взгляда от звёздного марева, что виднелось за защитным полем ангара. Неровное, бешеное биение сердца Кайло отдавалось в её ушах. Уз больше нет, но их невозможные чувства породили нечто куда более глубокое и сокровенное. Чувствовать заветные удары и знать, что он ещё жив, сейчас было для Рей единственно необходимым, чтобы тоже не сойти с ума вслед за ним.


	20. Когда остановилось сердце

 — О, вот мы и встретились с тобой снова, брат мой. Ты и я, — раздался за спиной голос. Грязный снег истошно скрипел под сапогами, пока Калеб Рен медленно приближался. Кайло обернулся на звук шагов, хищно оскалившись. — Не скрою, это случилось немного раньше, чем я предполагал. Думал, что ты дольше будешь сопротивляться. Но у нас с тобой теперь осталась лишь одна проблема, не находишь?   
      — Кто останется в живых, да.  
      Кайло лениво активировал меч, опустив его острием вниз, внушая ложное спокойствие своему противнику.  
      — Я смотрю, тебя не впечатлила твоя камера, Кайло, — тем временем продолжал Калеб, и его алый клинок также медленно поднялся вверх в защитную позицию.  
      — Знаешь, твой приём можно назвать более чем прохладным.   
      Бешеное пламя гарды рассыпало искры на оголенную кожу кисти Верховного Лидера, и те тут же с шипением исчезали, словно испарившись. Кайло перехватил поудобнее рукоять, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает темная волна ярости. Чудовище в нём полностью утвердило свою власть. Крадучись, словно обманчиво-ленивый ворнскр, Кайло двинулся в сторону, обходя противника по широкой дуге. Он крутанул в руке меч, и тот с шипением снес какой-то особо высокий сугроб.  
      — Я удивлён, что ты рискнул поиграть со мной, Кайло. Ты был всегда таким осторожным в соприкосновении с Тьмой. Старина Сноук сильно переживал по этому поводу. А я ведь всю жизнь гнался за тобой, твоя мощь была моей недостижимой целью. Баланс казался в тебе нерушимым. Представляешь? Но вот, — Калеб развёл руками, — я сокрушил тебя. И знаешь, это было гораздо проще, чем я думал. Потому что твоя любовь к девчонке — такая скука, брат. После твоей смерти я обязательно найду мусорщицу, чтобы убить. Как бы твои ручные псы ни прятали ее, я приду за ней. И выжгу ей сердце в память о тебе, братец Кайло.  
      Чудовище яростно заревело вместе с ним:  
      — Ну так вперёд, убей меня!   
      Почти сразу на него сверху обрушился клинок, встречая своего собрата на полпути, и тут же отпрянул, чтобы через секунду вернуться вновь. Безумие столкнулось с безумием, и зверь радостно завыл, предвкушая вкус крови. Клинки мелькали диким танцем, в бешеном темпе атакуя и парируя. Сила бесновалась вокруг них, закручиваясь в спирали и кольца, поднимая в воздух камни и мелкую крошку. Калеб был столь же высок и силен, как и сам Кайло, предпочитая широкие размашистые удары, но теперь они были приправлены скоростью и абсолютной непредсказуемостью сумасшедшего. Рыцарь наступал, и Кайло приходилось полностью погружаться в Силу, чтобы предугадывать следующий удар. Чудовище недовольно рычало, требуя выпустить его способности на волю окончательно и бесповоротно. И все же он пока успевал, дикое алое лезвие стало на мгновение щитом, размашистым, неудобным, но несколько ударов отбить удалось. Хотя от чего-то летящего в голову Кайло пришлось увернуться, потратив драгоценное мгновение не на отдых, а на лишние движения. Он ещё не видел, но уже чувствовал, как сейчас слева ударит Калеб, целясь прямо в его шею. Длинный выпад — и жизнь Кайло Рена продлилась ещё на несколько минут. Мужчина отстраненно подумал, что даже голову спасти удалось. Но вот плечо обожгло… и боль прострелила всю руку, едва не заставив разжать пальцы и выпустить из них меч. Кайло зарычал, слыша, как внутри ему вторил разъяренный безумный зверь. Он почувствовал, как его руки больше ему не принадлежат, ощущая себя, наконец, полностью во власти Темной Стороны. Рана затянулась, оставив после себя лишь слабое подергивание. Он совершенно не желал знать, чем потом обернется ему такой дар Тьмы, сейчас это всё было неважно. В голове билась единственная мысль — убить.  
      — Ого, — голос его брата звучал глухо, — похоже, ты действительно пал на самое дно.  
      — Твоими молитвами, — тело в очередной раз опередило разум, ощущая движение Силы гораздо ярче, чем поглощенный безумием рассудок. Кайло увернулся, и его клинок скользнул по животу Калеба. Первая кровь рыцаря окрасила утоптанный и смешанный с грязью снег, и магистр наконец-то увидел глаза своего противника. Белые, выцветшие, словно в них никогда и не было жизни, перекошенный рот, в уголке которого виднелась пена. Интересно, выглядит ли он сейчас так же? Но думать об этом было некогда, смертельный танец продолжался. Удар, поворот и почти сразу им с чудовищем пришлось чем-то жертвовать, алая рана рассекла его бедро. И, хотя затянулась она почти сразу, от боли перед глазами заплясали алые круги. Но зато он смог достать Калеба, оставляя свой след на его спине.  
      Наконец один из них не выдержал этого тягучего противостояния и рванул вперед. Прямиком на выставленное лезвие меча, подныривая под него, но при этом и нарываясь на обманный вспарывающий внутренности удар снизу. Красный туман расстелился под ногами, в серое небо хлынул кровавый фонтан, дикими отблесками на снегу заплясало тусклое солнце, предвещая конец бойни. Дикий вой, влажное бульканье, и в грязь неизвестного спутника Кесселя с глухим стуком упала черноволосая голова, медленно откатываясь в сторону.  
      Всё кончилось слишком резко, мужчину повело в сторону, отчего тот чуть было не споткнулся о тело, мешком свалившееся ему под ноги. Он медленно восстанавливал сбившееся дыхание, когда, наконец, в призывно протянутую ладонь лёг коммуникатор.  
      — Открыть шлюз и приготовить офицерский состав к встрече. Явка обязательна для всех, — резкий голос порвал мертвую тишину тюремной площадки.  
      — С-с-слушаюсь, В-в-верховный Лидер, — донеслось до него ответное блеяние. Кайло холодно улыбнулся и перешагнул через мёртвое тело.  
  
      Ангар «Добивающего», куда только что приземлился его шаттл, безусловно, был меньше такого же на флагмане, но без труда вместил всех, кто нёс свою службу на бывшем разрушителе Кайло Рена. Дыхание с шумом вырывалось из вокодера маски Калеба, скрывая горящие белым безумием глаза Верховного Лидера. На плечи привычно лег тяжелый плащ, за черными складками которого клубилась ледяная Тьма. Его тяжелая поступь, пока он спускался по рампе, эхом раздавалась под высокими сводами зала. Идеально построенные шеренги офицеров отдали воинское приветствие своему правителю.  
      Оказавшись на чёрных плитах пола, Кайло втянул воздух, ощущая наполнявший ангар страх. Они боялись отчаянно, почти безумно. Безумцы боялись безумца, он чуть было не хмыкнул от этой забавной мысли. Сцепив руки за спиной, он медленно двинулся вдоль шеренги вытянувшихся по струнке предателей.  
      — Элитные воины Первого Ордена, — мягко и вкрадчиво начал он, но даже обезличивающий голос вокодер не смог скрыть обещания смерти, что пропитывало каждое его слово. От него медленно расползалась темная пелена, опутывая ноги рядом стоящих, растекаясь по полу. — Вы присягали на верность Первому Ордену и Верховному Лидеру, клялись выполнять требования воинских уставов и приказы командования, достойно исполнять воинский долг. Мы считали, что истинные офицеры служат не для мундира, не ради звания: их труд — это их убеждения, их призвание и смысл жизни. На таких преданных своему делу людях и держится идеология Первого Порядка, именно они создают облик его армии и флота.  
      Он остановился, дойдя до конца белой полосы штурмовиков. Прямо перед ним чернела форма главных предателей. Кайло оскалился. Он жаждал крови, хотел их смерти.  
      — Но посмотрите, что с вами стало? Вас воспитывали в лучших традициях старой Империи, прививая чувство ответственности, долга и чести. А честь, господа, должна стоить очень дорого, иначе, её никто не купит, — его резкий голос летел над сводами помещения. — Вы же продались за дешевые обещания и пару интересных фокусов человеку, который решил разрушить то, за что сражались и продолжают сражаться обычные солдаты, душами которых вы торгуете, словно старьевщики на рынке. Я чувствую каждого, кто сознательно пошёл на это, повинуясь чувству страха или желанию легкой наживы. Своим предательством вы опозорили не только себя, но и весь Орден!  
      Кайло остановился и, прикрыв глаза, потянулся к Силе, затягивая в смертельный узел тех, кто по собственной воле продался безумцу Калебу, трусов и лжецов. Он чувствовал их разум, не тронутый чужой волей, видел их мысли. Сейчас сила его была безгранична, он мог бы одним движением пальца переломать им хребты, но нет, его сердце требовало крови, его зверь требовал крови. Простить предательство себя Верховный Лидер ещё бы, может, и смог, но не дела, которому он отдался без остатка, вывернув наизнанку собственную душу и мозги. Он сжал руку в кулак, и одиннадцать безвольно трепыхавшихся тел выволокло прямо перед ним, расталкивая попавшихся на пути людей. Они зависли, будто подвешенные за несуществующие нити. В их душах Кайло читал животный страх, которым он сейчас упивался, словно живительной водой.  
      — Вы сознательно пошли на предательство своего правителя и Первого Ордена, и должны понимать, что теперь вас ждёт трибунал, — он прошелся мимо них, заглядывая в глаза каждому. — Возможно, кто-то из вас надеется, что военный суд найдет оправдание вашим действиям, но я не дам вам такого права. Я казню вас сейчас и здесь, на правах Верховного Лидера, дабы у других в будущем не возникло даже мысли, что меня или Первый Орден можно предать.  
      Резким движением он активировал свой меч, и весь ангар будто всколыхнуло, каждый стремился сделать непроизвольный шаг назад. Кайло медленно повернул свою маску, вглядываясь в лица, вслушиваясь в окружавшие его мысли. Одно движение адского лезвия — и первая голова со стуком упала на пластбетонные плиты ангара, следом за ней рухнуло тело. Он медленно шёл вдоль линии виновных, методично срубая голову за головой, и ощущая, как за его спиной падают мертвые оболочки предателей в лужи собственной поганой крови. Когда с последним было покончено, Верховный Лидер выключил клинок, вдыхая едкий металлический запах смерти, что уже наполнял огромный зал. На краю сознания забилось далёкое напряжение в Силе, и это была не Рей.  
      — Уберите здесь, мы скоро ждём гостей, — равнодушно бросил Кайло, не оборачиваясь, и уверенным шагом направился в сторону опустевшего командного мостика.  
  
      Рей сидела в каком-то темном углу около небольшого иллюминатора и смотрела на звездную круговерть за ним. Она давно переоделась в опять любезно предоставленную генералом Хейзом форму и отмыла кровь со своего лица, но ощущение мертвенного холода внутри никуда не ушло. Ей, выросшей под ярким и жарким солнцем Джакку, в космосе и без того было зябко, а сейчас словно влили вместо крови ледяной раствор. Девушка безрезультатно куталась в китель и смотрела, смотрела, как мимо проносятся звёзды. Времени оставалось всё меньше, а плана у неё так и не было, лишь в ушах стоял безумный стук заходящегося сердца Кайло, который отзывался болью в каждом ударе её собственного. Неожиданно перед ней замерли носки чьих-то начищенных до зеркального блеска сапог, а на плечи опустилась тяжелая и теплая ткань. Она подняла голову и посмотрела в утомлённое лицо генерала Хейза.  
      — Вас довольно сложно найти, Рей, — произнёс он, улыбаясь кончиками губ.  
      — Извините, я не знала, что нужна вам, — она сокрушенно покачала головой.  
      Внезапно мужчина оглянулся, оценивая безлюдность этого укромного уголка и, как-то тяжело вздохнув, уселся на пол прямо напротив неё. Рей во все глаза смотрела на пожилого военного, который был одет сейчас лишь в форменную рубашку, пожертвовав ей свой китель. Видимо, её удивление выглядело настолько забавно, что генерал рассмеялся.  
      — Мне казалось, это я вам нужен, а не вы мне, — заметил он лукаво. — Рассказывайте, Рей.  
      — Что рассказывать? — недоуменно спросила она.  
      — Всё. Рассказывайте всё и с самого начала. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что раз кто-то летит убивать нашего правителя, то мы летим его спасать? Вам наплевать на Первый Орден, вас совершенно не интересует, что с ним станет, если с Верховным Лидером что-то случится. Боюсь, что даже Галактика уже не так вас интересует, как месяц назад, когда вы угнали шаттл лидера Сноука. Тогда вы, разочаровавшись, оставили его ученика без сознания на гибнущем корабле. Но теперь, спустя лишь несколько недель, вам далеко не всё равно, что происходит с Кайло Реном.  
      — Откуда вы знаете? — поражённо спросила Рей, имея в виду произошедшее на «Господстве», и Хейз прекрасно её понял.  
      — В тот момент я был командиром самого большого флагмана в истории, — усмехнулся он, — и было сложно не заметить, как кто-то нагло воспользовался суматохой и украл шаттл немаленьких размеров.  
      Рей почувствовала, как румянец заливает её щёки, ситуация была очень смущающая, даже непонятно почему.  
      — Рассказывайте, — повторил Хейз и прислонился к стене, приготовившись слушать её.  
      И она рассказала. Абсолютно всё, без утайки, потому что сил держать это в себе уже не было. Лишь один раз седые брови генерала поползли вверх, когда он услышал о предложении, сделанном ей Кайло в тронном зале «Господства». Но в целом, он оставался спокоен и сосредоточен, внимательно слушая её довольно сбивчивый рассказ.  
      — Он убил Калеба, — пробормотала Рей в отчаянии, — я это почувствовала. Но какой ценой? Неужели это того стоило? То безумие, что захватило его теперь, кажется полностью поглотило его… И сейчас туда летят Сет и Ноа. Они совершенно не понимают, что и их ждёт участь рыцаря Рен, потому что Кайло уже не остановить. Если бы я только была рядом в тот момент, то смогла бы удержать его, или хотя бы попытаться вернуть. Но не теперь. Его ощущение в Силе изменилось, и мне страшно от того, на что он стал похож…  
      Её горький шепот прервался.  
      — И какой у нас теперь план? — спросил генерал, когда она остановилась. Рей горько рассмеялась.  
      — В том и проблема, я понятия не имею. Я боюсь, что уже слишком поздно.  
      — Никогда, — Хейз неожиданно ткнул в неё своим узловатым пальцем, и девушка осеклась. — Никогда не смей сомневаться в человеке, которого любишь, и который любит тебя. Не бывает безнадежных ситуаций, решения не видят только утратившие надежду или дураки. Выход есть, и ты его найдешь…  
      Договорить ему не дал писк собственного коммуникатора, кажется, это становилось уже традицией.  
      — Сэр, — проскрежетал голос, — с разрушителя «Добивающий» пришёл запрос на соединение с его силами в районе Руусана.  
      — От чьего имени пришёл приказ? — Хейз не сводил голубых глаз с Рей, напряженно следя, как меняется выражение её лица. Девушка неожиданно резко побледнела и часто дышала, свернувшись калачиком, лоб был покрыт испариной, а в уголках рта снова показалась кровь.  
      — Запрос отправил Верховный Лидер лично, — пришёл ответ.  
      Мужчина помедлил, задумчиво вытирая пальцами алую дорожку, что уже текла по её подбородку.  
      — Что случится, если Кайло Рен попадёт на свой флагман? — спросил он Рей, выводя ту из полуобморочного состояния.  
      — Убьет, — судорожно шептала она, сглатывая солоноватую кровь. — Он убьет каждого, кто посмеет встать у него на пути, кто осмелился перечить ему. Только что он покончил с Сетом и Ноа, а до этого ещё с десятком людей, я… я не знаю, кто они были.  
      Рей прервалась, стараясь отрешиться от новой боли, что разрывала изнутри, но вдохнуть мешал запах смерти, окружавший плотным коконом. Сердце заходилось в неистовом ритме, вторя ударам, что раздавались в её голове. Сейчас она видела словно своими глазами, как остекленели серые глаза Сета, когда Кайло играючи насадил его на свой меч, а затем отбросил, будто сломанную игрушку, и сразу забыл. Смотрела и не могла поверить, что человек, за которого она могла умереть, хладнокровно убивал своих друзей. Нет! Рей остановила себя, не давая отчаянию задавить голос разума. Это не он, это безумие, что захватило его, растоптало, и ей оставалось лишь надеяться, что где-то там осталось хоть чуть-чуть Кайло. Хотя бы уголёк, из которого она могла бы раздуть пламя, что отогреет этот лёд, окружавший Верховного Лидера, и от которого ее трясло.   
      — Каждый… каждый этот шаг разрушает его, там осталось совсем немного, почти ничего, — продолжила она, стиснув кулаки, и отрешаясь от боли. — Ещё немного и это будет пустая оболочка, без намёка на человека внутри. Только жестокость и жажда власти. Но генерал, вы совершенно правы, выход стоит поискать, потому что надежда во мне ещё пока жива. Он не причинит мне вреда, в этом я уверена, но мне нужно оказаться рядом с ним, чтобы попытаться достучаться до того, что осталось от Кайло, если… нет, без всяких если.  
      — Значит, вам нужно встретиться.  
      — Не уверена, что он сейчас согласится на это…  
      Хейз задумчиво пожевал губу, после чего его глаза как-то хитро блеснули.  
      — Вы умеете летать, Рей?  
      — Да, конечно, — она недоуменно посмотрела на мужчину, смаргивая болезненную пелену перед глазами, но тот уже подносил коммуникатор к лицу.  
      — Передайте на «Добивающий», что флагман «Империум» захвачен и на его борту есть заложники. Но представитель нападающей стороны любезно согласен обсудить условия выкупа на нейтральной территории. Руусан отлично для этого подходит.  
      На том конце повисло напряжённое молчание. Рей поражённо смотрела на генерала, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Наконец комлинк ожил.  
      — Сэр, так и передать? — кажется, кто-то на мостике даже забыл о субординации.  
      — Совершенно верно. Передайте слово в слово. Координаты мы сообщим позже, — хмыкнул Хейз и отключился. После чего с кряхтением поднялся, протягивая девушке руку. — Идёмте, Рей, мы уже должны быть недалеко от Руусана. А вам ещё надо разобраться, как угнать «Сайленсер». Боюсь, командный шаттл Хакса будет слишком неповоротлив в случае… агрессивных переговоров.  
      — Это… не проблема, — отозвалась Рей, внутри которой неожиданно, благодаря этому старому генералу, поднималась шальная надежда, которую невозможно было задавить ни голосом разума, ни обычной логикой, потому что шла она из самого её сердца. Кажется, она всё же сошла с ума, но, вероятно, это и к лучшему.  
  
      Верховный Лидер с ленивым равнодушием наблюдал, как дроиды-уборщики подвозят железные контейнеры, чтобы сложить туда то, что осталось от двух его рыцарей, стирают кровь и чьи-то кишки с пола. Кайло отстранено подумал, что, пожалуй, можно было оставить в живых кого-то из этих двоих. В конце концов, они могли быть полезными, если над их головами поработать, но почти сразу отмёл эти никому ненужные сомнения. То, что отжило и отгорело, лучше погасить самому и сразу. Они сделали свой выбор, ослушались его приказа, бросили вызов своему магистру, за что и поплатились. Глупцы, наивные глупцы. Разве может его сейчас убить тот, кто и сам больше чем наполовину состоит из той Тьмы, которой полностью принадлежал сам Кайло? Хищники сегодня превратились в жертв. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом, его смогла бы остановить Рей, но… ему прекрасно известно, что-то самое коварное «потом» имеет свойство никогда не наступать. А потому, пусть пока радуется своему Дэмерону или кому-нибудь ещё. Она даже может попытаться вновь начать спасать его или криффова Бена Соло — не имеет значения. Мужчина хищно улыбнулся в предвкушении. Кайло Рен возьмет то, что ему нужно, когда придёт время. И пусть подавится тот, кто утверждал, что главное — это чувства другого. Чушь! Люди — эгоисты, и не приемлют чужого счастья, стремясь исключительно к своему. Так может же и он хоть раз в своей жизни получить хоть что-то? И плевать каким способом это будет достигнуто…  
      Из размышлений его вывел трясущийся офицер, который вот уже несколько минут стоял рядом и не знал, как привлечь к себе внимание Верховного Лидера. Он нервно сжимал и разжимал фуражку руками, затянутыми в форменные перчатки. Кайло соизволил повернуть к нему свою маску, молча смотря на офицерика сквозь визоры.  
      — С-с-сэр, — промямлил тот, но потом собрался, похоже, с последними силами, и продолжил уже более чётко. — Пришёл ответ с «Империума». Полагаю, вам лучше ознакомиться с ним самому.  
      При этом молодой человек усиленно старался не коситься на дроидов, которые меланхолично выкатывали контейнеры к мусоросбросу. Его маленькие глазки судорожно бегали, ища, за что бы зацепиться, лишь бы не видеть этого.  
      — Скажите своими словами, — бросил Кайло, отворачиваясь и не видя, как обмер офицер. Повисла тишина. Наконец Рен не выдержал и рявкнул: — Я жду!  
      Юноша подобрался и осторожно произнёс:  
      — С флагмана сообщили, что будут ждать у Руусана.  
      — Будут ждать? Я правильно вас понял? Полагалось, что флагман в данный момент патрулирует корусантский сектор и прибудет к Руусану после нас, — холодно произнёс голос из вокодера.  
      — Им пришлось… нарушить приказ, — Кайло хмыкнул, но промолчал, а молодой человек продолжал, и голос его становился всё тише, скатываясь до судорожного шепота. Фуражка стала похожа на скомканный лист. — Они выполняли требования, в обмен на сохранение жизни заложников. Флагман захвачен. Сэр.  
      — ЧТО?! — рёв Верховного Лидера, сотряс даже пол в огромном зале. Тьма колыхнулась под его ногами, яростно вспениваясь и бурля, когда он резко повернулся к говорившему.  
      Офицер отшатнулся, промямлив:  
      — Их представитель согласен обсудить условия выкупа.  
      Кайло в один шаг оказался около юноши, почти вплотную приблизив маску к его лицу.  
      — Вы хотите сказать, — вкрадчиво начал он, и освещение над ними замигало, — что кто-то сумел захватить разрушитель с численностью только военного контингента — более двухсот тысяч человек?  
      — Да, сэр, — прошептал офицер.  
      — Вы идиот?  
      — Нет, сэр. Таков был ответ с флагмана. Я ничего не придумал…  
Договорить ему не дал вопль Рена.  
      — ВОН! Убирайтесь отсюда!  
Меч Кайло уже снёс первого из каких-то очередных дроидов, снующих рядом с ним, когда мужчина внезапно замер, так и не донеся клинок до дюрасталевой обшивки. Что-то изменилось… будто не хватало чего-то, и это было сделано нарочно. Понимание пришло неожиданно быстро.  
       _«РЕЙ!»_ Полный гнева ментальный крик сотряс Силу. Но в ответ была лишь оглушающая тишина.


	21. Весна

Руусан зелёным огромным пятном маячил перед обзорными иллюминаторами «Добивающего». Чуть поодаль недоступной чёрной кляксой виднелась махина его «Империума», молчаливым издевательством испытывая терпение Верховного Лидера. Флагман до сих пор игнорировал любые попытки связаться с ним, и, ощетинившись орудиями, встречал залпами каждого из рискнувших приблизиться. Мужчина гневно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, затянутые в чёрную кожу перчаток, от чего та еле слышно поскрипывала. Впервые Сила молчала, не давая ему ответов, она словно замерла, как воздух перед грозой, не пропуская его дальше собственного носа. Он не знал, где Рей, что с ней, и это бесило похлеще самого факта, что кто-то рискнул напасть на его флагман. Это существо должно было быть или безмозглым, или свихнувшимся, под стать ему самому. Но, в любом случае, он разберется с этим небольшим недоразумением, как разобрался с изменниками Рен. А после отправится на поиски этой сумасбродной девчонки, своей навязчивой идеи. Возможно, они просто разминулись около Кесселя, потому что сейчас словно пелена закрыла её, ни звука, ни движения, даже с его почти безграничной мощью. Но ведь перед тем, как освободиться, он чувствовал ее, знал намерения! Это не было бредом или галлюцинацией. Потому что Рей в итоге стала последней каплей для него. Он слишком устал бояться за эту неблагодарную девчонку, которая в очередной раз ринулась его спасать то ли от Калеба, то ли от самого себя. А ведь Кайло ясно дал ей понять, что не потерпит в отношении себя новой порции жалости, хватит с него бессмысленных надежд и пустых обещаний. Он достаточно унижался перед ней сам, чтобы сейчас терпеть это ещё и от неё. Сделанного не вернуть, и раз она не захотела по собственному желанию быть рядом с ним, то придётся её заставить. Чудовище внутри согласно зарычало, требуя отомстить, поквитаться с обидчицей. Непременно, Кайло непременно сделает это, но чуть позже.  
       Сейчас, окончательно вступив на Темную сторону Силы, он понял Сноука, который обожал найти себе новую игрушку, сломать ее, вывернуть наизнанку. А потом отойти и смотреть, как исковерканное существо барахтается в собственных перелопаченных мозгах, пытаясь понять, что же оно теперь такое. Это действительно было забавно. Возможно, такое стоит провернуть с Рей, чтобы раз и навсегда извратить в её голове само понятие о жалости. Свихнувшийся джедай — это даже ещё более забавно, чем ему думалось сначала.  
       Кайло отстраненно ощущал, как постепенно гаснет его личность внутри, полностью растворяясь в сладком безумии. Но это не беспокоило больше. Да, теперь он жил в своих кошмарах постоянно, но что с того? В красных отблесках сигнальных огней ему мерещился собственный меч, вонзающийся в очередного смертника. А по ту сторону отполированных до зеркального блеска стен за ним постоянно следовали взгляды убитых им. Они неусыпно следили за каждым его шагом, куда бы он ни направился, ловя любое его движение, оценивая, сравнивая. Эти глаза выворачивали его наизнанку, заставляя вновь и вновь полосовать мечом ни в чем неповинные переборки, с которых они мгновенно исчезали, чтобы опять нахально появиться при первой же возможности. Такое поведение пугало командование, которое смотрело на него с ужасом, перемешанным с недоверием. Это их малодушие настолько бесило, что Кайло понимал: ещё чуть-чуть, и он просто перебьет весь экипаж в едином порыве, заткнув их поганые рты раз и навсегда, растерев их мерзкие мыслишки в галактическую пыль. Ему пришлось стать более осторожным и подозрительным, постоянно пытаясь уловить нотки реальности, отделить сознательное от бессознательного. Крифф, как же он ненавидел эту джедайскую метафизику и бесконечные дядюшкины коннотации. И все же, далеко не всегда ему удавалось понять, бредит он, или это происходит на самом деле. Даже новость о захвате разрушителя Кайло сначала списал на очередной виток галлюцинаций, настолько абсурдно это было. Вот и сейчас, когда прямо перед глазами неожиданно возник его «Сайленсер», выписывающий фигуры высшего пилотажа, Кайло ещё минуту с каким-то нездоровым любопытством ожидал появления древних колымаг сопротивления и истребителей своего звена. Он гадал, какое из бесчисленных сражений покажет ему воспаленный разум. Но время шло, пилот в «Сайленсере» все больше наглел, пролетая прямо перед транспаристилом обзорных иллюминаторов и чуть не царапая их острым крылом, а до Верховного Лидера постепенно доходило, что кто-то украл не только его разрушитель, но и истребитель!   
      — Сбейте его! — прорычал Рен, выходя из ступора и остервенело вглядываясь в хищный нахальный оскал собственного корабля.   
      «Добивающий» честно попытался достать юркий «Сайленсер» из подфюзеляжных лазерных установок, но неведомый пилот раз за разом оставлял их ни с чем, ловко уклоняясь от лазерных огней. Он даже успел повисеть прямо перед чёрной фигурой Кайло Рена, виднеющейся в окне, издевательски пальнув прямо по щитам разрушителя в качестве приветствия. Это окончательно заставило мужчину потерять остатки терпения.  
      — Приготовьте истребитель! Немедленно!  
      — Сэр, но обычные щиты TIE не выдержат против удара «Сайленсера»! Возьмите хотя бы…  
      — Я сказал — готовьте! Один! — и он стремительным шагом направился в сторону ангаров, преследуемый сотнями укоризненно смотрящих со всех поверхностей глаз.  
  
       Спустя десять минут небольшой стандартный одноместный истребитель завоевания превосходства вылетел в открытый космос. Ярость клокотала внутри Кайло, когда он сжимал рычаг управления. Обычную посудину он вёл или нет, Верховный Лидер был достаточно искушённым пилотом, чтобы извлечь преимущество из любой машины или компенсировать ее недостатки. Они носились с неведомым пилотом друг за другом, стараясь подловить противника на первой же ошибке, но пока все было тщетно. Кайло не насторожил даже тот факт, что если он палил из всех орудий, пытаясь сбить гада и уже смирившись с потерей своего истребителя, то тот даже не попытался открыть ответный огонь. Очередная галлюцинация попыталась было просочиться в его сознание, но Рен просто отмахнулся от неё, сосредоточившись на разворачивающейся перед ним ситуации. Криффов TIE просто играл в догонялки, дразня и выбешивая с каждой минутой всё больше. Неведомый пилот всегда был на шаг впереди, словно зная, что именно будет делать Рен в следующий момент, мужчина даже готов был заподозрить того в чувствительности к Силе. Но та оставалась глуха, не желая выдавать наглеца в «Сайленсере».   
       С мостика «Добивающего» неоднократно пытались связаться с Кайло, но он игнорировал их, под конец вообще выключив радиосвязь, чтобы не отвлекали. Азарт безумия полностью захватил его, заставляя всё дальше и дальше преследовать свой «Сайленсер». Ошибочность этого решения он понял спустя несколько минут, когда его бывший личный истребитель завис на секунду брюхом вверх, а затем, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, спиральной воронкой ринулся в лобовую, сводя с ума систему наведения и впервые открывая огонь. Кайло был слишком далеко от огневого прикрытия разрушителя и его захватного луча, а потому… Это был шанс один на всю Галактику, он знал это, как и то, что был единственным, кто смог бы это повторить. Мало того, этот приём был ему до боли знаком. Но все эти мысли промелькнули и исчезли, после того, как один точный заряд прошил систему питания, выводя из строя ионизированный реактор. Тот, перестав получать необходимый обратный ток, снизил мощность до минимальной, достаточной лишь для того, чтобы под действием гравитации планеты плавно снизиться в атмосферу и найти, куда приземлиться. «Сайленсер» молчаливой хищной тенью скользил рядом.  
       Кайло хотел было направиться к космопорту, который, если верить навигационным картам, находился прямо под ними, но его визави серией касательных предупредительных выстрелов недвусмысленно дал понять, что его это не устраивает. На экране замаячили координаты какой-то дыры, и Кайло ничего не оставалось, как следовать маршруту.  
       Они приземлились чуть поодаль друг от друга, на утоптанной каменистой поляне. Рен даже думать не хотел, что это за место — всё, о чем он сейчас мечтал, так это снести голову этому ублюдку, а потом каждой трусливой и продажной твари на своем флагмане. О, он уже смаковал мгновение, когда пронзит своим мечом очередное мерзкое сердце, что всё ещё имеет неосторожность биться. Но сначала… сначала он лично размажет по этим камням мозги пилота. Кайло спрыгнул в пыль, которая немедленно осела серым покрывалом на его одежду. Он наблюдал, как открылась кабина «Сайленсера», откуда выбралась небольшая фигурка в черном лётном костюме и защитном шлеме на голове. Пилот приближался, на ходу поднимая руки, чтобы стащить явно тяжелую для него систему жизнеобеспечения, и Рен одним движением активировал световой меч. Но все слова замерли у него на языке, когда руки в черных перчатках, наконец, справились с защелками шлема, а его взору предстала копна растрепанных каштановых волос и яркие карие глаза.  
      — Здравствуй, Кайло, — мягко произнесла Рей, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от мужчины, и спокойно глядя на чудовище, представшее перед ней. — Ты не мог бы снять маску?  
       Ему показалось, что он сейчас просто задохнётся от волны ярости, мгновенно охватившей его. Мужчина поднял вытянутую руку с беснующимся пламенем меча, направляя его прямо в это отвратительно открытое лицо.  
      — Ты! — закричал он. — Мерзкая тварь! Отличное представление, браво! Достаточно посмеялась, или мы ждём ещё твоих друзей, чтобы и они насладились зрелищем? Нет? Что же так, они бы поддержали тебя.  
       Кайло гневно тряхнул головой, приближаясь к ней.  
      — Раз за разом ты только и делаешь, что втаптываешь в грязь всё, что мне дорого, прикрываясь лживым участием и унизительной жалостью, а потом, вдоволь наигравшись, прячешься за чужие спины своих приятелей. Зачем ты теперь явилась? Чтобы в очередной раз попытаться наставлять меня на путь Света или читать морали о добродетели? — он зло рассмеялся. От звуков его голоса, пропущенного через вокодер, Рей заметно вздрогнула, но взгляда не отвела. — Зря. Мне не нужна ни твоя жалость, ни твоя милость. Так что можешь убираться обратно к своим фанатикам, убивающим во имя благих целей и незапятнанных идеалов. К людям, для которых смерть миллионов человек на разрушителе во имя эфемерного блага Галактики — ничто. Иди и ври дальше о светлом будущем, я же продолжу делать свою победу хоть из дерьма банты, хоть из утопленных младенцев. И мне плевать, что ты скажешь на это!  
       Он опустил меч, делая шаг назад, и заговорил уже более спокойно.  
      — Ты, возможно, скажешь, что это жестокость. Пожалуй. Но зато я никого не пытаюсь обмануть, прикрываясь высокопарными речами о долге и чести республиканского строя. Я удивлен, Рей, что ты всё ещё не орёшь на каждом углу всем, что за ужасный монстр якобы пытался склонить тебя на Тёмную сторону, предлагая единственно ценное, что у него было — собственные знания. Монстр, который готов был отдать тебе всю Галактику, лишь бы ты была рядом.  
       Он замолчал, пытаясь избавиться от неожиданно вспыхнувшей досады где-то в груди.  
      — Да, я чудовище. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что было сделано мною, сколько крови и смертей на моих руках. Не отрицай этого. Но всё же ты возвращаешься из раза в раз. Что тебе нужно, Рей? — устало спросил Кайло. — Что тебе нужно от меня? Ведь если жалость — единственное доступное тебе честное чувство, так убей меня, как делали благородные джедаи. Убей из этой криффовой жалости, останови того, кто разрушает ваши песочные замки. Потому что сам я не отступлю, пока не доведу задуманное до конца, потому что для меня правильный путь — не значит идти по прямой, нагло и без оглядки, не считаясь ни с чем. А когда я сделаю то, что должен, Галактика, наконец, станет свободна от застарелых предрассудков и тянущего вниз, словно камень на шее, прошлого.  
       Он замолчал, судорожно переводя дыхание и смаргивая очередное секундное наваждение, в котором вместо Рей сейчас перед ним стояла его мать. Реальность вернулась почти мгновенно, но девушка все ещё не шевелилась, продолжая мягко смотреть на него своими невозможными глазами, в которых застыли искры джаккуанского солнца. Наконец она сделала шаг вперед, и он снова вскинул меч, направив клинок в её лицо. Но Рей не обратила на это внимания, подойдя так, что теперь лезвие его гудящего меча оказалось почти вплотную к её тонкой шее. Он видел, как искры оставляли маленькие подпалины на её форме пилота. Одно его движение и… Зверь внутри утробно завыл, требуя жертвы, эта жажда выворачивала его сейчас наизнанку. Тошнота подкатила к горлу.  
      — Кайло, сними, пожалуйста, маску, — тихо, но твердо произнесла Рей, не сводя взгляда с визоров его шлема.  
      — Что ты хочешь там увидеть? — холодно отозвался он, гнев схлынул, оставляя оголённые нервы. Под его ногами, несмотря на удушающую жару, расползался иней. Кайло чувствовал, как его неотвратимо накрывает ощущение дежавю, и сделал шаг назад, оставляя её стоять на острие меча.  
      — Я не буду драться с тобой, — Рей покачала головой, правильно истолковав его немое предложение, и снова приблизилась. Она стянула перчатку и протянула руку ладонью вверх, вызывая этим жестом совершенно непередаваемый вихрь эмоций внутри Кайло.  
      — Сними маску, прошу тебя.  
       Он замер, не зная, чего ожидать от неё дальше, Сила вокруг неё все еще молчала, окутывая непроницаемым коконом так, что он не чувствовал ровным счётом ничего. Но девушка лишь прошептала, глядя прямо ему в глаза:  
      — Пожалуйста…  
       Ни под какими страшными пытками, Кайло бы не смог сказать, почему его руки, совершенно не слушаясь веления его разума, потянулись к защёлкам, расстегивая их. Он стянул шлем, и её маленькая рука осторожно забрала его, напряженно вздрогнув от неожиданной тяжести. С глухим стуком маска рухнула в мёрзлую пыль, но никто из них не обратил на это внимания. Её взгляд был прикован к его глазам, в которых плескалось белое безумие. Рей снова протянула руку, осторожно касаясь пальцами холодной испарины, что покрывала его лоб, очерчивая в который раз рваную линию шрама. А после, лишь секунду помедлив, теплая ладонь прижалась к его ледяной щеке.  
Всё произошло так же неожиданно, как и в ту ночь на Корсуанте, когда воспоминания непрошеной волной закружились вокруг них. Только в этот раз это была Рей, она делилась своим сокровенным, открывая перед ним не только свой разум, но и свою душу, отдавая себя всю без остатка честно и открыто, как умела. И с каким-то отчаянием, граничащим с безумной надеждой, Кайло нырнул в этот водоворот, что подхватил его, неся в вихре солнечного света. И он чувствовал, как вечный холод внутри него разжимал свои когти, как отчаянно металось и рычало чудовище, не желая признавать чью-то власть над собой. Но Рей и не нужно было этого, она просто дарила ему свою теплоту, свой свет и свою любовь, не требуя ничего взамен, не прося никаких даров. Она только мысленно твердила, чтобы он просто жил, ведь они обещали друг другу, что больше не одиноки в этой Вселенной. Но Тьма никуда не ушла, а просто отступила, неспособная противиться тому, к чему отныне рвалось его собственное сердце. И в этот же момент, сменив болезненно-затравленный взгляд на благодарность за её уважение, зверь внутри него склонился, истекая кровью, как преклонил одновременно с ним колени перед своим светочем Кайло, не замечая открывшихся ран. Дрожащими потрескавшимися губами он прикоснулся к её руке, ощущая наконец-то неповторимый аромат солнца, вдыхая его полной грудью и не обращая внимания на боль. И уже на границе между явью и смертью Кайло услышал:  
      — Я не пришла тебя спасать. Я пришла вернуть тебя домой.  
  
       Он плавал в каком-то мареве, то проваливаясь в гулкую пустоту, то выныривая почти на поверхность, где слышались чьи-то голоса и обрывки разговоров.  
      — Нет, я не дам его сейчас разбудить, — сердитый тон и ласковое прикосновение к волосам. Солнечный свет согревал его изнутри. Рей.       — Даже не проси, Армитаж! Ты был командующим флотом, а теперь не можешь разобраться с кучкой торгашей-недобитков?..  
       Невнятное бухтение…  
      — Что?! Ты дождешься, что я придушу тебя! Иди и делай свою работу, Хакс, считай, что разрешение Верховного Лидера у тебя есть.  
       Снова тишина и холод, опутывая его, тянули вниз.  
      — Кайло, вам нужно возвращаться, — генерал Хейз? С каких пор он обращается к нему по имени? — Галактика заждалась вас… Да и девчушка уже сама не своя. Недостойно рыцаря так заставлять ждать свою даму…  
       И опять ласковые лучи растопили что-то внутри него, но в этот раз они приправлены тревогой и легкими нотками отчаяния. Что случилось, Рей?  
      — Мне придётся улететь ненадолго, — горько шептала она, и её рука ласково пробегала по его волосам. — Пожалуйста, не натвори ничего в моё отсутствие. Я бы ни за что не отправилась без тебя, но По… Он нуждается во мне сейчас.  
       Дэмерон! Горечь болью резанула в груди, но Рей продолжала:  
      — Я люблю тебя, помни об этом.  
       Легкий поцелуй на его губах, и он снова остался один.  
       Кайло пришёл в себя в тот момент, когда его «Сайленсер» вышел из гиперпространства над Корусантом.  
  
       Первое, что ощутил Верховный Лидер, очнувшись, было гулкое одиночество. Рей не было здесь, на борту «Империума», и точно нигде поблизости, где бы это «поблизости» не находилось. А ведь она обещала! Клялась, что всегда будет рядом. Губы скривились в горькой усмешке: в который раз он уже поверил ей и ошибся? Но мгновение прошло, и он снова взял себя в руки. Рей вернула его из-за грани безумия, и нужно успевать ловить момент ясности, потому что он даже не представлял, сколько времени у него осталось, пока очередная вспышка ярости не столкнет рассудок обратно. Тело плохо слушалось его, но Кайло заставил себя встать. Пока остается хоть капля сил, он должен работать… Он затравлено посмотрел на блестящий бок медицинского дроида, который что-то пищал на бинарном коде. Вездесущих глаз не было, и мужчина облегченно расслабился.  
       На командном мостике было как обычно многолюдно, но тихо. Огромные проекции секторов Галактики парили в воздухе, отображая текущее местоположение флота Первого Ордена. Где-то поодаль замерли голограммы оставшихся рыцарей Рен, что-то обсуждавших с командирами судов. Сердце болезненно сжалось, и он прикрыл на секунду глаза. Сет. Ноа. Этот кошмар навсегда останется с ним, и он его полностью заслужил. Если бы только эти глупцы послушались его, если бы Рей прилетела раньше… Но этому уже не бывать. Никогда.  
      — Она сказала, что у неё есть одно незаконченное дело, которое требуется срочно решить, — неожиданно тихо проговорил генерал Хейз, до этого старательно докладывавший Верховному Лидеру текущую обстановку, пока тот не менее старательно делал вид, что внимательно слушает своего командующего.  
       Конечно, её дела не могут ждать. Что ж… у него тоже есть дела требующие завершения.  
      — Вы получили данные о дислокации остатков флота Торговой Федерации? — Кайло проигнорировал ремарку пожилого генерала.  
      — Да, сэр.  
      — Командуйте общий сбор. Мы выступаем. Надо добить этих ублюдков, пока они не нашли нового Калеба, — он уже собирался уйти, но Хейз аккуратно взял его за локоть, вынуждая остановиться. Кайло недоуменно поднял бровь, надменно взглянув в синие глаза мужчины.  
      — Я знаю, что лезу не в своё дело, но всё же, — генерал на секунду замялся, а затем твердо посмотрел на своего правителя. — Здесь справятся без вашего участия. Кайло, не мучайте себя и просто полетите за ней. Галактика не развалится, если ещё немного повращается без вас.  
       Он замер. У Верховного Лидера была тысяча слов, чтобы ответить на это дерзкое замечание своего подчинённого, целая сотня примеров, почему Орден и Галактика должны быть под постоянным его контролем, десятки причин, почему он не должен гоняться за Рей по всем известным и неизвестным космическим дырам, но Кайло сказал всего лишь одно слово:  
      — Хорошо.  
  


***

  
       Приборы монотонно жужжали, непрерывно анализируя состояние своего пациента. Два медицинских дроида заканчивали перевязку протеза, аккуратно обрабатывая края раны. Кайло замер в дверях, не решаясь пройти дальше, чувствуя себя здесь неуместно. Но бывший пилот уже заметил его.  
      — Рен.   
      — Дэмерон.  
       В палате Галактического медицинского центра повисла пауза, во время которой собеседники откровенно разглядывали и оценивали друг друга. Кайло пришло в голову, что они представляют собой довольно интересную картину. То же самое подумал, по всей видимости, и один из дроидов, подкативший к Верховному Лидеру явно с целью сделать анализ его состояния. Кайло не глядя отмахнулся от навязчивой машины. Наконец, он продолжил:   
      — Выглядишь…   
      — Паршиво, знаю, -перебил его По, криво усмехнувшись. — Но меня успокаивает, что я в этом не одинок.   
       Кайло хмыкнул, его внешний вид, даже несмотря на тонны использованной бакты, оставлял желать лучшего. А уж недельная кома вкупе с предшествующим помешательством, точно никого не красили. Дэмерон же с этой повязкой, скрывающий потерянный глаз, и кибернетическим протезом, походил на отчаянного космического пирата, прямиком из детских сказок или бульварных романов недалёких набуанских девиц. Только вот во всём облике бывшего пилота затаилась отнюдь не романтичная боль, и, к своему удивлению, Рен отлично понимал, что для того значит лишиться свободного полёта. Отныне Дэмерону без второго пилота никуда. Или же придется ждать, пока очередные технологии не шагнут вперед на пару парсеков. Неожиданно пришла мысль, что надо намекнуть Хаксу проспонсировать исследования в этом направлении.  
      — Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, — произнёс Кайло, скрещивая на груди руки. Дэмерон же откинулся на подушки, откровенно забавляясь.  
      — Да как уж не понять. Отбил у меня любимую женщину, а теперь скачешь по всей Галактике, пытаясь угнаться за ней. А она всего лишь навестила своего _друга_. С чего я должен тебе помогать? Думаешь, мне не обидно? — черная бровь ехидно взлетела вверх, Кайло закатил глаза.  
      — У тебя этих женщин, Дэмерон, было и будет ещё на два спидера с прицепом.  
       Взгляд По неожиданно стал каким-то болезненно-беззащитным, и вся напускная веселость моментально испарилась.  
      — Такой, как Рей не было и не будет, — тихо сказал он, и Кайло молча с ним согласился, потому что глупо отрицать очевидное.  
      — Так где она?  
      — На Джакку, — пилот пожал плечами, словно считал эту информацию более чем очевидной. — Сказала, что ей нужно попрощаться с любимой гончей. Понятия не имею о чём она.  
       Значит, Джакку… Видимо, пришло время закончить историю там, где она и началась.  
  


***

  
       Рей стояла около своего старого АТ-АТ, почти занесенного песочным барханом. Воспоминания носились в её голове, будто испуганные порги, перепрыгивая с события на событие и натужно крича то от страха, то от восторга. Казалось, минула вечность, как она угнала «Сокол» у Платта. Солнце, стоявшее почти в зените, нещадно палило, но девушка не обращала на него внимания, привычная к местному жестокому светилу. Наверное, было глупо возвращаться сюда, но иначе она не смогла бы. Прошлое просило отпустить его, и это осталось последнее, что ещё хоть как-то привязывало её к нему. Может, стоит взорвать криффов шагоход, чтобы окончательно похоронить наивную мусорщицу?  
       Скоро здесь всё изменится, и Рей оставалось лишь надеяться, что она действительно не зря провела столько времени с генералом Хейзом, он обещал взять Джакку под контроль Первого Ордена. Она усмехнулась, кто бы мог подумать ещё недавно, что она сама приведёт сюда Первый Порядок, ожидая от него защиты и стабильности для этой несчастной планеты. Неожиданно Рей замерла, ловя ускользающие ощущения. В сухой пустынный воздух ворвалась невиданная здесь доселе свежесть и прохлада, заставляя её вдохнуть полной грудью. Она знала это ощущение…  
      — Ты взяла в заложники моего сенатора, — сердитым голом заговорил Кайло за её спиной, — угнала флагман и украла личный истребитель. Это чересчур даже для мусорщицы с Джакку!  
       Девушка наклонила голову и улыбнулась.  
      — Почему ты здесь? — спросила она, не оборачиваясь. — Хакс сказал, что ты должен…  
      — Я никому ничего не должен, — резко перебил её Кайло, отчего улыбка на губах Рей чуть померкла. Но в следующий момент сильные руки притянули её к себе, поднимая в воздух и разворачивая лицом. Мужчина иронично взглянул на неё. — Возможно, я чем-то теперь обязан Дэмерону, но, полагаю, мы решим это с ним позже. Я же пришёл получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
      — Ты думаешь, что у меня остались какие-то тайны от тебя? — Рей в весёлом удивлении подняла брови. — Мне казалось, именно сейчас всё должно было стать предельно ясным.  
      — Не совсем, — она почувствовала, как тело Кайло окаменело, и он отпустил её, делая шаг назад. — Я бросил Орден в состоянии тихой войны, отправившись на поиски женщины, которая стала величайшим счастьем и самым большим страданием в моей жизни. И готов делать это до тех пор, пока не получу ответ, каким бы он ни был. Рей, я прекрасно осознаю, что совершил и, скорее всего, совершу ещё много поступков, о которых придётся жалеть мне или другим. На моих руках кровь многих, заслуженная или нет — это уже неважно, потому что прошлого не вернёшь. Сейчас я делаю то, во что верю, не считаясь с чьей-либо личной выгодой, пытаясь совладать с собственным рассудком. Но всё это не тревожит меня так, как должно было бы.  
       Он замолчал на мгновение, а затем тихо продолжил, осторожно касаясь пальцами её щеки, очерчивая линию скул, и голос его звучал болезненно нежно, пробираясь Рей под кожу и вызывая волну мурашек.  
      — Я мог бы взять твоё тело, завладеть разумом, подчинить рассудок, но не это мне нужно. За право быть в твоём сердце я готов отдать каждую звезду в этой Галактике, потому что сердце невозможно обмануть. И никогда в жизни я бы не хотел, чтобы ты снова смотрела на меня так, как в лесу Старкиллера. Но я монстр, Рей, чудовище никуда не делось и не ушло, это неотъемлемая часть меня. Я не рискну просить тебя принять это, но не оставляю надежд, что ты хотя бы поймешь…  
       Кайло стоял, ожидая самого важного в своей жизни ответа на не высказанный вслух вопрос, когда больше от него не зависело вообще ничего. Рей же поймала его ладонь, мягко прижимая к своей щеке и ласково улыбаясь.  
      — Я выбрала тебя, полностью и без остатка, и не собираюсь отказываться от своего решения, — тихо произнесла она.  
      — Берегись, как бы твои чувства к Бену Соло не сослужили тебе плохую службу, — прошептал он, наклоняясь.  
      — Ты знаешь, что к Бену Соло я испытывала сострадание и сочувствие, — Рей подняла голову, смотря в глаза, на дне которых, глубоко запечатанное и накрепко связанное, виднелось то самое безумие, которое она поклялась удерживать в нём так долго, насколько хватит её сил. Но теперь ей не было страшно, ведь этот монстр, совершивший ужасающие для других преступления — тоже её. Она откинула прядь с его лба и продолжила: — Полюбила же я тебя, Кайло Рена, со всеми твоими демонами, кошмарами и противоречиями. С твоей бесконечной верой в собственную правоту и в спокойное будущее нашей Галактики. Я выбрала тебя со всеми ужасами, что ты совершил, и безумием твоим. Я верю тебе и верю в тебя, потому что не умею делить свою душу на части, принимая один кусок и отказываясь от другого. Твои воспоминания стали частью меня, как и мои — стали тобой, но пусть прошлое, наконец, умрёт для нас, Кайло. Для нас обоих. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть — с армией мертвецов за спиной и бесконечным одиночеством. В любом другом случае это был бы уже не Кайло Рен.  
       Мужчина резко притянул Рей к себе, прижимаясь щекой к её макушке, вдыхая такой родной аромат, чувствуя, как тяжелый страх от её возможных слов отпускает его. Он согревался в её объятиях.  
      — Когда-то мне казалось, — пробормотал он, — что ты станешь моей слабостью и погибелью. Но сейчас, когда ты рядом, я понимаю, что ещё никогда не был настолько силён.  
       В этот раз Рей первая потянулась к нему, целуя сухие, потрескавшиеся от непривычного солнца губы. Джаккуанский ветер снова принёс ей ощущение свежести и чего-то нового. Она мимолетно подумала, что так, наверное, ощущается весна.


	22. Скайуокеры. Эпилог

Яркие лучи золотили листву деревьев, скрывающих тихий сад. Мужчина стремительно шёл по выложенной светлым песчаным камнем террасе, периодически бросая взгляд на маленьких птиц, что с дерзким щебетом носились друг за другом, паря над изумрудной травой. Сколько он уже не был дома? Недели две, пожалуй. И пускай здесь он проводит времени гораздо меньше, чем на борту своего разрушителя, но именно это место стало для него священным. Его шаги гулким эхом отсчитывали мгновения до того, как он, наконец, почувствует, что все тревоги отпускают его. Он ощущал притяжение Света и стремился к нему, однако, не позволяя себе сорваться на бег. Наконец, за очередным поворотом на небольшой площадке, также выложенной светлым камнем, показалась женская фигурка, застывшая в позе готовности Ниман. Кайло замер, прислонившись к одной из мраморных колонн. Ему следовало бы уйти и не мешать, однако, он не мог побороть в себе искушение. Его желание насладиться зрелищем обманчиво спокойного, но от этого не менее смертоносного танца, было слишком велико. Ниман, форма умеренности, стиль дипломатов. Из раза в раз он смотрел, как Рей, всем своим существом желая сорваться в вихрь бури Атару, усмиряет свою страсть, концентрируясь на каждом движении. И всякий раз у него захватывало дух, когда из стандартных и хорошо ему известных приёмов, рождалось что-то совершенно новое, присущее только ей. Её собственный стиль, так непохожий ни на что другое. Кайло почти видел, как Сила текла сквозь неё, мерцая и сверкая, как тысячи звездных искр. Вот и сейчас он ощутил трепет всего живого, что откликалось на каждый новый поворот и взмах — ни одного лишнего движения или смазанного рисунка. Только чистота и гармония с собой и миром.  
       Он так погрузился в собственные рассуждения, что не уловил, когда завороживший его вначале танец резко оборвался. Лишь когда рядом с ним замерли лёгкие шаги, Кайло вынырнул из омута своих мыслей.  
      — О чём задумался? — Рей мягко прижалась щекой к его груди. Они никогда не здоровались друг с другом, как бы давно не виделись, предпочитая не прощаться. Это было слишком тяжело для них, ведь за каждым приветствием следует расставание, а этого в их теперешней жизни было чересчур много.  
      — Никогда не предполагал, что из тебя выйдет неплохой дипломат, — честно признался Кайло, прижимая к себе жену. — Как, кстати, прошли переговоры?   
      — Довольно… сумбурно, — она вздохнула, мысленно давая понять, что пока не готова обсуждать конфуз, произошедший в здании Сената. Мужчина фыркнул. Они никогда не закрывали свои мысли друг от друга. После потери Уз каждый из них нуждался в честности и открытости от другого — только так они могли научиться доверять. Рей подняла голову, заглядывая в темные глаза Кайло. — Сколько у нас есть в этот раз времени?  
      — Дня три или четыре. Но если Хакс будет милостив ко мне, то может быть, и неделя, — он ласково улыбнулся, проводя рукой по её растрепавшимся волосам. Так они и жили: несколько дней вместе, а потом холод космоса и бесконечные проблемы раскидывали их на разные стороны Галактики.  
      — Скажи, что я снова возьму его в заложники, если он не переживет без тебя семь криффовых дней, — пробормотала Рей, утыкаясь в черные одежды и вдыхая его запах.  
      — Ты же знаешь, что это не может работать вечно, — его смешок раздался гулким эхом в груди.  
      — Но ведь работает… — девушка пожала плечами.  
       Они замолчали, думая каждый о своем и не разрывая объятий, наслаждаясь минутами столь редкой близости. В воздухе витала недосказанность, и Рен чувствовал это, но ждал, не залезая ей в голову и позволяя Рей самой сказать то, что та считала нужным. Наконец она набралась решимости и отстранилась, снова заглядывая ему в глаза.  
      — Кайло… ты просил сказать, когда я буду готова открыто заявить о наших отношениях, — начала она, и мужчина насторожился. Девушка почувствовала, как напряглись руки, до этого легко гладившие её по спине. Она зажмурилась и проговорила на одном дыхании: — Пожалуй, я готова.   
       Повисло тревожное молчание, лишь его объятия стали еще чуть более жесткими.  
      — Пять лет, Рей, — голос Кайло звучал глухо, но в глазах вспыхнула яростная надежда. — Мы скрываемся от всех уже пять лет, таково было твоё условие. Что произошло?   
Рей лишь загадочно улыбнулась.  
      — Сейчас, когда Галактику перестало разрывать на части, люди привыкли к спокойствию, приняли мир. Мне кажется, что они смогут принять и нас, — она ненадолго замолчала. — Но, если ты передумал, можешь так и сказать. В конце концов, это не самое главное…  
      — Нет, — он резко оборвал её, отстраняясь, и машинальным жестом взлохмачивая свои чёрные волосы. — Я не передумал. Мало того, на самом деле я смертельно устал от этого. Устал постоянно тревожиться за тебя. Устал от того, что не могу прикоснуться к тебе на виду у всех, не вызвав ненужное подозрение. Да я просто банально хочу просыпаться каждое утро с тобой, даже если мы оказываемся вместе вне дома, а не уходить вечером, словно чужой.   
      — Скажи проще, что ты устал ревновать, — Рей с деланным весельем улыбнулась, с тревогой ожидая его ответ. Кайло вздохнул. Он не мог ей врать, после того, что произошло с ними, больше не хотел и не мог.  
      — Когда ты далеко, — тихо начал Кайло, — мне иногда снится, что я снова стою перед тобой, готовый нанести последний удар. Я вижу в мельчайших подробностях, как мой меч врезается в твоё тело. И тогда очень сложно сдержать себя, не упасть за грань, упиваясь отчаянием. В эти моменты я готов пересечь всю галактику, лишь бы узнать, что ты моя. Все ещё моя. Прикоснуться к тебе, чтобы ты прогнала лишь только одним своим присутствием мои кошмары.  
      — Я всегда буду только твоя, — она положила свою ладошку на его щеку, отмеченную неровным шрамом. И он закрыл глаза, принимая эту невинную ласку, этот простой жест, который значил для них слишком многое. Рей вдруг подумала, что, наверное, никто во всей Галактике не способен любить так, как это делали Скайуокеры. Растворяясь в своих чувствах, отдавая всего себя, без шанса на рассудок или хотя бы какой-то контроль. В этом было их величайшее счастье, которое так легко было превратить во всепоглощающий кошмар. Девушка вздохнула. — Пойдем в дом, пора уже дать возможность Хаксу как следует поорать на кого-нибудь в вашем Совете.  
Пара направилась на террасу, что-то обсуждая и не замечая, как за их спинами из ничего соткались две призрачные фигуры.  
      — Его безумие никуда не ушло, — грустно отметила Лея, глядя вслед своему сыну. — Но она справляется.  
      — Такое не исчезает, — Люк печально покачал головой. — Ты либо учишься жить с этим, либо будешь растоптан. Рей смогла его вернуть тогда, когда даже он сам потерял последнюю надежду найти дорогу назад. Она должна справиться, ведь он всё равно остаётся нашей последней надеждой.  
      — Нет, — неожиданно сказала его сестра, прислушиваясь к чему-то и хитро, очень по-женски, улыбаясь. Уже почти исчезнув, она шепнула удивленному джедаю: — Есть ещё один Скайуокер.


End file.
